Le fruit d'une nuit
by San59
Summary: Bella, Edward, une histoire d'un soir. Inoubliable certes, mais juste d'un soir. Et si quinze ans plus tard, Edward découvre comment cette nuit a bouleversé la vie de Bella à jamais… Tous humains.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un, deux, trois

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf un !^^**

**Résumer : **Bella, Edward, une histoire d'un soir. Inoubliable certes, mais juste d'un soir. Et si quinze ans plus tard, Edward découvre comment cette nuit à bouleversée la vie de Bella à jamais…

Chapitre 1 : Un, deux, trois…

POV Carlie.

Le concert venait de prendre fin, malgré ma nervosité croissante j'avais su l'apprécier. Ils étaient vraiment bons, en faite ils avaient toujours étaient doués, et ceux depuis bien des années, mais cela faisait que quelques mois que j'étais autorisée à les écouter. Je me tournais vers Nikkie ma meilleure amie, j'inspirais profondément. Déjà la fosse de la salle de concert se vidait.

-Tu peux le faire, m'encouragea-t-elle.

J'inspirais une nouvelle fois, mon corps tremblait. Mon courage prit soudainement la fuite en me rappelant tout ce qu'il me restait encore à faire.

-Non, je… je devrais peut être rentré. C'est une mauvaise idée. Je ne…

-Carlie ! Me coupa mon amie. Tu n'as pas fais tout ça pour rien ! On a trimé pour avoir ses places, alors maintenant à toi de jouer !

-Non, il… il ne va pas me croire, c'était il y a 15 ans, Nik'. Il ne s'en souvient plus. Combien de filles s'est-t-il tapé depuis ?? Des centaines ! Peut être même des milliers de filles, depuis ma mère !!

Là c'était clair, plus une once de courage ne m'habitait. J 'avais eu tord, je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse mon existence. Et par-dessus tout je ne voulais pas savoir qu'il ne se rappelait pas de la nuit où j'avais été conçu.

Nikkie me saisit par les épaules presque violemment, plongea son regard dans le mien, la détermination inondait ses yeux. Avec elle aux fesses je ne pouvais pas reculer. Elle allait me pousser jusqu'au bout de l'objectif que l'on s'était fixé.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Alors premièrement, il va te croire, c'est obligé, il suffit de regarder tes yeux pour savoir que tu es sa filles même un aveugle le verrai, deuxièmement je ne pense pas que se soit le genre de mec à se taper des milliers de filles. Ne me coupe pas ! Pesta-t-elle alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour répliquer. Il n'est pas comme ça, et tu le sais, ce mec, ce groupe, se sont des artiste, c'est un groupe de musique, pas un de ces groupes ou solistes commerciaux. D'ailleurs c'est en gardant la tête sur les épaules qu'ils ont pu rester apprécier du public pendant quinze ans.

Je hochais la tête, elle avait raison, je n'avais encore jamais vu un membre du groupe « The Cullen » faire la une d'un tabloïd. Il n'était pas comme ça, me persuadais-je.

-Alors tu ne te découragement pas maintenant, continua mon amie, et tu files aux toilettes enfiler ton rôle !

Je souris, et la pris dans mes bras.

-Bonne chance, me chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

-Merci ! A demain ma Nikkie. Je t'adore !

-Moi aussi je t'adore, et ne m'oublie pas quand tu seras célèbre.

Je ris.

-Arrêtes tes conneries.

-Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer !

-Oui bien sur ! On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, ma Nikkie ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'en lui racontant ce que ma mère m'a dit, il va être si touché qu'il va me dire « Je veux revoir ta mère ! », et après on va vivre heureux tous les trois comme une vraie famille ??

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne veux pas me faire d'illusions !

-L'espoir fait vivre, Carlie !

-Oui, cédais-je en la prenant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras.

-A demain.

-Oui, à demain, et envois-moi un texto lorsque tout est fini !

-Promis !

On sortit de la fosse ensemble et on se sépara devant les toilettes. Son père venait la récupérer à la sortie. J'avais dis à ma mère que je dormais chez Nikkie, et les parent de ma meilleure amie pensaient que ma mère venait me chercher à la sortie du concert. J'étais donc libre pour mettre notre plan à exécution. Le seul petit problème c'était le « après plan ». Comment allais-je rentrer chez moi ?? On y avait déjà pensé et on était arrivée à la conclusion que si ça ce passais bien, chose très peu probable d'après moi, mon père pourrait s'occuper de moi le reste de la nuit, et si l'entrevue, si entrevue il y avait, ne se passait pas bien, je n'avais pus qu'à appeler ma mère, la soirée foutue pour foutue, après le rejet de mon père, affronter la colère de ma mère me semblait une épreuve insignifiante. Et pour peu qu'elle me découvre anéantie, elle ne dira probablement rien, se soir tout au moins.

Arrivée devant les toilettes, je ne me laissais pas découragé par la file d'attente qui s'était formée. J'observée les femmes devant moi. Il y en avait de tout âge, et c'est cela qui faisait le charme des concerts du groupe, il avait un public varié. Et ici pas de minette en mini jupe en chaleur. Ce n'était pas un concert de pop star, c'était un concert d'artistes. Les personnes les plus âgées devaient avoir l'âge de ma mère, la trentaine, c'était les fans de la première heure. Moi je faisais partie de la deuxième génération de fan.

Ma mère avait seize ans lorsqu'elle a assisté à son premier, et dernier, concert des Cullen, elle ne m'avait jamais raconté les détails de la soirée, tout ce que je savais, c'est que c'était la tournée du premier album des Cullen, qu'ils n'étaient pas encore très connus, et qu'elle les avait attendu à la sortie des artistes après le concert. Elle était fan du chanteur du groupe, Edward Cullen, alors elle avait été l'abordé lorsqu'il était sorti des loges. Ils avaient été boire un verre, et neuf mois après j'étais née !

J'avoue que je n'imagine pas ma mère aborder un inconnu, elle est comme moi, ou plutôt je suis comme elle, je l'ai toujours connu timide, attention, pas timide au point de ne parler à personne, de regarder parterre quand elle marche dans la rue ou bégayante face à un inconnu, mais elle n'est pas du genre à aborder des gens dans le métro où s'immiscer dans une conversation. Ma mère s'est toujours crue banale, alors qu'elle est la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu, et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il s'agit de ma mère. Je reconnais bien qu'il manque une case à ma grand-mère, je pourrais le dire si ma mère était banale, mais non, elle ne l'ait pas. Ma mère est belle, d'une beauté naturelle, sans artifices, une beauté tout en simplicité. De taille moyenne, elle a les plus beaux yeux marrons que je n'ai jamais vu, bon d'accord je n'ai pas vu tout les yeux marron qui peuplent ce monde, mais j'en ai déjà vu pas mal selon moi, et les siens, ils sont tout simplement fascinant. Ils me font penser à du chocolat, à du Nutella, vous-voyez ils ne sont pas figés dans un marron terne comme une plaque de chocolat noir, non les yeux de ma mère sont tout en nuance, et si on les regards avec attention on peut apercevoir des petites touches de dorée à la jonction entre l'iris et la pupille. Je suis fascinée par ses yeux, mais malheureusement j'ai hérité de ceux de mon père.

La seconde chose qui rend ma mère unique c'est ces cheveux, ils sont bruns, banals pensez-vous, et bien non. Ils ont cette touche de roux voir de blond et cette texture qui font que l'on a qu'une envie, y plonger ces doigts pour voir s'ils sont aussi doux qu'on le pense. De ça au moins j'ai hérité. J'ai les mêmes boucles souples que ma mère, pas de la même couleur, mais j'ai remarqué que ma famille adoré passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux comme j'aime le faire avec ma mère.

Néanmoins les ressemblances que je possède avec mon père vont mettre plus qu'utile cette nuit. Je base toute mes chance la dessus. Mon père est beau, il est même magnifique, et je comprends pourquoi me mère était folle de lui à ses seize ans. Comment résister à tel homme ? On ne résiste pas, on se réjouit d'avoir était choisis pour passer une nuit dans ses bras, tel était les mots de ma mère pour m'expliquer la raison de mon existence il y a quelques mois de cela. Je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, mais encore plus à ma cousine.

Le groupe de mon père, The Cullen, était composé à la base, à l'époque de ma mère de trois frères, Edward, le chanteur et guitariste, Emmett, le batteur, et Jasper à la basse, mais deux femmes se sont ajoutés au groupe depuis trois, ou quatre album peut être. Il s'agit des femmes d'Emmett, et Jasper. Au début, d'après les informations que j'ai recueillis sur eux avec Nikkie, depuis que j'ai appris notre lien de parenté, Alice et Rosalie accompagnées seulement leur moitié durant les tournée, Alice la femme de Jasper, était journaliste, et Rosalie travaillait dans le secteur informatique, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Au fil des années Alice a commencé à écrire des chansons pour le groupe puis s'est mis à la guitare, permettant ainsi à mon père de jouer du piano lors des concerts sans « enlever » de guitariste, et Rosalie est devenue la « DJ » du groupe grâce à son savoir faire informatique.

Et il y a quatorze ans, Emmett et Rosalie Cullen ont eu une fille, c'est cette fille qui va me permettre d'entrer en contact avec mon père. Les trois frères Cullen possède une particularité, ils ont tous les trois les yeux verts, leur fille, Ellie, et moi en avons hérité. Elle possède les cheveux blond de sa mère moi les miens sont cuivrés comme ceux de mon père, et avec le lissage que j'ai effectué ils paraitront plus clair qu'ils ne le sont réellement. Ellie, et moi, avions bien que je sois plus âgé d'un an, à peu près la même taille, d'après le magazine people dans lequel j'ai trouvé sa taille. Les traits de nos visages ont quelques similitudes qui peuvent m'aider mais surtout j'ai attentivement étudié sa façon de s'habiller, et c'est grâce à son look que je compte approcher mon père.

J'entrais donc dans un toilette pour me changer avec mon sac, et je troquais mon jeans et mon tee-shirt pour une robe rouge à la fois sexy et provocante, du Ellie tout craché. Je sortie mon miroir et commençais à me maquiller assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, très sexy ! Comme ma mère j'avais une aversion profonde pour le maquillage, et durant ces dernières semaines Nik' m'avait réellement coatché. Elle m'avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait, et j'avais appris à me maquiller comme Ellie, et je peux vous dire que sa façon de se maquiller était tout sauf discrète ! C'est donc après avoir appliqué une bonne dose de mascara, de crayon, d'eye-liner, et de far à paupière que je m'extirpais du toilette.

Arrivée devant le lavabo, j'observais mon reflet, les femmes autour de moi, me regardaient incrédule et choquée. Et pour cause, j'étais entrée comme une fane banale blonde vénitienne et je ressortais en ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ellie Cullen. Après avoir tenter de faire descendre ma robe un peu plus bas sur mes cuisses, j'abandonnais et sortis des toilettes en mettant des lunettes de soleil devant mes yeux.

Je sortie très vite de la salle de concert, je pris un taxi et lui demandais de me diriger vers la sortie des artistes. Le vieux chauffeur ne répliqua pas et m'y conduisis. Il devait me prendre pour une folle, une adolescente naïve qui pensait pouvoir rencontrer son groupe préféré juste en les attendant à la sortie comme ma mère l'avait fait. Mais à présent ce n'était plus comme ça. Un énorme système de sécurité protégeait les artistes de tout débordement. Le taxi fut arrêté par un vigile.

-Annoncez Ellie Cullen, lui dis-je.

Il me fixa dans son rétroviseur central, les yeux un peu plus ouverts, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ouvrit sa vitre, le vigile s'approcha de lui, le chauffeur dû lui répéter mon « identité », car ce dernier s'approcha de ma fenêtre, il me regarda, je baissais mes lunettes sur le bout de mon nez et le fixais de mes yeux verts. Il hocha la tête et montra du doigt au chauffeur où il pouvait me déposer. Je souris au vigile, et soufflais un grand coup. La première étape était accomplie. Il ne me restait plus qu'à entrer trouver la loge de mon père en espérant croiser personne, surtout pas Emmett ou Rosalie Cullen les vrais parents d'Ellie. Et puis une fois mon père trouvé lui expliquer qui je suis ! Facile ! Je dirais même « finger in the nose » !

Je grimaçais.

Oulala, dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué !!? J'inspirais un bon coup, Carlie Swan ne recule pas si près du but, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie sinon !! Je hochais la tête. Oui, je devais faire le maximum, pour ne rien regretter. Alors que le taxi s'arrêtait, le sort me défia. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur Seattle. Je fusillais le ciel des yeux puis regardais la distance qui me séparait de la porte, une dizaine de mètres, assez pour que je sois trempé jusqu'aux os, et que mes cheveux reprennent leurs boucles naturelles.

Je donnais son argent au chauffeur.

-Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, lui demandais-je.

-Bonne chance, me répondit-il avec un sourire encourageant accentuant les rides de son visage.

Je souris à mon tour, cet homme était vraiment atypique. Il ne me demandait même pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de chance, il m'a la souhaitait tout simplement !

Après une dernière inspiration, je sortis du taxi et couru jusqu'à la sortie des artistes. J'avais l'impression que je n'atteindrais jamais cette foutue porte. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur mon corps, mouillant tout sur leur passage. Heureusement que durant ses trois dernières semaines appelées « semaines de préparation à l'opération commando », Nik' m'avait apprit à marcher, même courir avec des talons aiguilles, choses très utile lorsque l'on désire se mettre à l'abri d'une pluie orageuse, qui risque de griller votre couverture, de dévoiler votre véritable identité, et de détruire toutes vos chances de rencontrer votre célèbre père. Je ne fis même pas attention à la horde de fan qui attendait les Cullen derrière les barrières érigées pour la sécurité, tout ce que je voyais c'était cette porte à atteindre.

Une fois arrivée, c'est avec soulagement que je l'ouvris. J'entrais précipitamment dans le bâtiment, et me retrouvait dans un couloir, nez à nez avec une immense personne. Mon regard était fixé sur son torse juste à la hauteur de mes yeux, très lentement je relevais la tête, pour apercevoir le visage de cet homme à la peau noire, habillé tout en noir, avec des muscles partout. Je retirais mes lunettes de soleil, qui ne servaient plus à rien, et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Son visage était impassible.

-Bonsoir Mlle Cullen.

-Bonsoir, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais sur d'elle, mais je ne pense pas avoir réussi.

-Vous allez bien ?

Allais-je bien ?? Etait-ce une question piège ?? Carlie Réfléchit !! Est-ce que Ellie Cullen viendrait voir ses parents si allait bien ?? Réfléchit !! Non certainement pas, elle n'allait pas venir à un concert à Seattle en plein automne (la saison des pluies), alors qu'elle avait déjà assisté à des centaines, peut être même des milliers de concerts, shows privés, émissions télévisé ou répétitions. Alors non, Ellie Cullen n'allait pas bien ! Je fis une grimace, et fis semblant d'être en colère.

-Bien sur que non, ça ne va pas ! Rageais-je, je ne suis pas ici pour venir souhaiter bonne nuit à ma petite famille !

Je semblais tellement en colère que même moi je m'y serai cru ! Black-musclor parut impressionné, Nik' aurait été fier de moi, elle qui répète sans cesse que j'ai hérité du talent d'actrice de ma mère, je suis certaine qu'elle serait bluffé en cet instant ! Na !

-Euh, oui, commença Black-musclor.

Waouh, il était impressionné, je l'impressionnais ! Il avait peur de moi, il était même terrorisé. Du calme Carlie !! Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité !! Je me ressaisis très vite, et me concentrais sur les paroles de Black-musclor.

-Voulez-vous que je vous conduise jusqu'à la loge de vos parents ?

Je déglutis, je devais répondre vite pas le temps de réfléchir.

-Oui, lâchais-je.

Il hocha la tête et se mit en route. Je le suivis. Soudain j'eu un choc, mon dieu ! Que venais-je de faire ?? Qu'elle conne !! Pourquoi avais-je dis oui ?? Pourquoi disais-je toujours oui lorsque je ne savais pas quoi répondre ?? Maintenant cette armoire à glace va me conduire aux parents d'Ellie, les seuls que je ne veux pas voir ! Quelle conne !! Pourquoi n'ais-je tout simplement pas dis que je voulais voir mon oncle !! Enfin l'oncle d'Ellie. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas dis que je voulais voir mon vrai père, Edward Cullen ?? Pourquoi ?? Parce que je suis stupide !!! Impressionné juste par un homme de deux mètres pesant plus de 100kg avec des muscles partout, stupide ma pauvre Carlie !! Stupide !

Alors que je me lamentais sur mon sort on traversa un couloir, muni d'une glace. Et oui un miroir en plein couloir, ne me demandez pas ce qu'il faisait là, je n'en savais strictement rien. Peut être pour une dernière retouche avant de monter sur scène ?? Une star capricieuse qui avait désiré voir son reflet partout où elle allait ??? Peu importe, le plus important c'est que j'ai pus voir mon reflet, MON reflet, pas celui de la sosie d'Ellie, non celui de Carlie Swan, MOI !!! Comme je l'avais prédis mes longs cheveux cuivrés avaient repris leur boucles habituelles, quelle horreur !! Qui pensais-je berner comme ça ?? C'est une catastrophe !! C'est une catastrophe !! Je devrais peut être partir en courant ?? Oui c'est ça partir ! Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière, discret… et regardais devant moi précipitamment. Putain de mordel de merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !! Etre suivie par un Cullen !! Le sort s'acharnait contre moi ce soir. Je pressais le pas, et suivis de près Mr Black-musclor. Qu'est ce que faisait Alice Cullen dans ce couloir désert ?? Nom de Dieu, je suis damnée !! Je jetais un coup d'œil devant l'armoire à glace qui me servait de guide, et vis tout au bout du couloir une porte, et sur cette porte un grand écriteau, et sur cet écriteau, les mots que je ne voulais pas voir : Cullen Rosalie, Emmett. Merde, leur loge. Bon ma belle il faut que tu trouve une solution. Je regardais autour de moi, et j'aperçus très vite la loge de Jasper et Alice, c'est sûrement là qu'elle allait. Je respirais un bon coup, alors pour semer mes deux acolytes il fallait que je m'engouffre dans la seule porte entre la loge des parents d'Ellie, et celle d'Alice Cullen. C'était ma seule chance de m'échapper de ce merdier et en rentrant j'arrache la tête de Nikkie, pour m'avoir forcé à faire ça !!

J'essayais de calmer mon cœur, ainsi que ma respiration légèrement hachée. Comme je l'avais vu dans un film, je me mis à compter au rythme des secondes, sans m'arrêter, pour me détendre. Un, deux, trois, quatre… Je passai devant la loge de Jasper et Alice Cullen, je fermais les yeux, dix, onze, douze, treize… Après avoir fait quelques pas, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, je soupirais de soulagement, vingt, vingt et un, vingt-deux… Je me retournais pour m'assurer quelle n'était plus derrière moi. Le couloir était vide ! J'en aurais presque pleuré de joie ! Vingt-quatre, hurlais-je dans ma tête, heureuse.

Je posais à présent mon regard sur ma porte, celle où je devais entrer, mes talons sur le sol ne faisaient pas de bruits, Mr Black-musclor ne saura donc pas où je suis passé lorsqu'il arrivera à la loge d'Emmett et Rosalie Cullen. Au moins une bonne nouvelle dans ce monde où la poisse m'avait choisi comme victime.

L'armoire à glace dépassa ma porte, vingt-sept, vingt-huit… Je m'arrêtais en plein couloir au niveau de la porte, Mr Black-musclor ne remarqua rien, ouf, vingt-neuf… Je m'approchais de ma porte, saisi la poignée, trente… Il n'y avait aucune pancarte sur le bois, ce n'était donc pas une loge, double ouf ! J'actionnais la poignée, et ouvris lentement la porte, trente-deux, trente-trois, trente-quatre… Mon regard toujours fixé sur mon guide. Il ne remarqua rien. J'entrais à reculons dans la pièce, il y avait de la lumière, tant mieux, aucun risque que je casse quelque chose et me fasse découvrir ! Trente-cinq… Je continuais ma progression à reculons dans la pièce, observant Black-musclor dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que j'eu fermais la porte devant moi, j'attendis guettant toujours la réaction du vigile, trente-huit, trente-neuf, quarante… Lorsque je fus sûre qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, je m'autorisais à soupirer et à me détendre, je posais mon front contre la porte, quarante et un, quarante-deux, quarante-trois… Pour le moment j'étais sauvé.

Soudain, j'entendis du bruit dans mon dos. Je me raidis, encore des ennuis. Je me remis donc à compter pour ne pas exploser à cause du stress. Quarante-quatre, quarante-cinq, quarante six… J'en avais plus que marre ! Moi je voulais juste voir mon père ! Je voulais juste qu'il sache que j'existe ! Tant de fois j'avais demandé un papa pour Noël, et tant de fois maman m'avait dit que ce n'était pas possible avec des larmes dans les yeux. Peu m'importais qu'il soit le chanteur du groupe de rock le plus célèbre de ces quinze dernières années. Moi je voulais juste un papa ! Je sentis tout à coup les larmes envahir mes yeux, des larmes d'épuisement, des larmes de souffrance, la souffrance du manque, de l'absence, du silence. Cinquante, cinquante et un… je ne comptais plus pour calmer mon angoisse, je comptais pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

J'entendis la personne dans mon dos bouger légèrement, je vis du coin de l'œil une main s'appuyer à un dossier de siège, la personne avait besoin d'un appui, elle ne devait pas être bien. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, à me lamenter sur mon sort. Je n'étais pas la plus à plaindre. Je décollais mon front de la porte, cinquante-six… quand soudain la voix de cette personne retentit dans la pièce, une voix que je connaissais par cœur à présent, une voix que j'avais si souvent rêvé d'entendre me parler, une voix que je craignais d'entendre.

-Bella ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix brisée.

Alors comment trouvez-vous mon tout premier chapitre ??

Kisss

San


	2. Chapite 2 : Souvenirs

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf un !^^**

**Un grand merci à Mrs Esmée Cullen d'être toujours là !!**

**Alors petite réponse à Fan de Twilight : Pas forcément !!^^ Parce que si tu veux féminiser le prénom « Charlie » (qui est un prénom mixte aux USA, je le rappelle) celui qui s'en rapproche le plus c'est « Carlie ». Donc désolé mais il n'y a pas de rapport avec Carlisle.**

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs**

POV Edward.

Je saisis la poignée de ma loge, les cheveux encore humide de la douche que je venais de prendre, les oreilles encore envahis des hurlements des fans, les muscles encore tremblant. J'étais juste épuisé. Se soir encore un concert à Seattle, et encore cet espoir secret et si… si… stupide, de la revoir. J'entrais dans ma loge, en remarquant que ma pancarte avait encore disparu. Je soupirais et me demandais vaguement ce qu'Emmett allait en faire cette fois si, il en avait déjà vendue une ou deux sur , il en avait jeté plusieurs dans la fosse, puis quelques une à notre sortie avant d'entrer dans le bus qui nous amenait à l'hôtel, certaine fois la pancarte ce retrouvait accroché à un monument de la ville où nous donnions un concert, et sur ma porte de loge se trouvait une photo ou plus exactement un poster de l'événement. J'avais chez moi, la photo de ma pancarte sur la réplique miniature de la tour Eiffel de Las Vegas, sur le pied de la Statut de la Liberté, sur la maison Blanche ! Oui, la Maison Blanche ! Ne me demandez pas comment il a fait, il l'a fait c'est tout ! Enfin Emmett s'amuse comme il peut. Je ne cherche plus à comprendre son cerveau maintenant, ça fait trente ans qu'il est comme cela, il est perdu, irrécupérable, aucun espoir…

En arrivant dans ma loge, j'observais mon reflet, je n'avais pas beaucoup changé depuis la première fois que j'étais venu faire un concert ici, peut être avais-je les traits du visage plus durs, plus fermés, j'avais perdu mon innocence d'adolescent.

Et elle ?? Avait-elle changé ?? Etait-elle mariée ?? Avait-elle une ribambelle d'enfants, et un mari aimant ?? Pensait-elle à moi de temps en temps ?? Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser à moi aussi souvent que je pensais à elle. Elle était à l'origine de toutes mes chansons d'amour, elle était à l'origine de toutes mes chansons tout simplement. Je n'avais qu'à penser à elle, à son visage, ses cheveux, ses mains, son corps, pour réussir à griffonner un futur tube.

Je ne pouvais m'enlever son visage de la tête. Elle était marquée au fer rouge sur ma rétine. Dès que je fermais les yeux Bella m'apparaissait. _Bella_, encore et toujours. Quinze ans. Quinze ans qu'elle était passée en coup de vent dans ma vie pour rester à jamais gravé dans mon esprit. Bien sur je n'étais pas resté seul depuis quinze ans, j'avais eu des aventures à droites à gauche, quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques semaines, rarement quelques mois. Je remarquais que je cherchais toujours une femme ressemblant à Bella, les femmes qui partageaient mon lit étaient toujours brunes, aux yeux marron. Toujours.

Au début j'avais cru que ce n'était rien, juste un coup d'un soir, j'allais l'oublier comme les précédentes. Mais Bella me hantait, son corps me hantait, sa voix me hantait, tout chez elle m'obsédé, sa façon de parler rapidement lorsqu'elle était passionnée, ces doigts qu'elle entortillait lorsqu'elle se sentait gênée, les rougeurs sur ces joues, tous ces petits tics ou mimiques que j'avais remarqué lors de cette soirée restaient indubitablement gravé en moi. J'avais pris conscience de mon obsession lorsque j'avais commencé à appeler mes conquêtes d'une nuit, Bella. Quelques unes sont parties en courant, d'autre n'en n'ont rien eu à foutre que je les appelle Bella en plein ébat. Les parties de jambes en l'air sont devenues plus rares, pour devenir quasiment inexistante aujourd'hui.

Je me suffisais à moi-même. Mon être ne désirait que Bella, mais j'avais trop peur de la chercher maintenant quinze ans après, j'avais peur de voir sa famille, son mari, ses enfants, alors je m'étais laissé enfermé dans la solitude. J'avais apprivoisé la solitude pour que ce ne soit plus aussi douloureux, à présent j'étais bien, même seul, j'étais calme. J'étais habitué à ma vie, et elle me convenait. Je préférais être seul plutôt que d'affronter le bonheur de Bella que moi je ne possédais pas.

Je me souvenais de ce soir là, au sortir de l'hiver, il faisait encore froid dans une région telle que Washington, je sortais des loges pour rejoindre notre mini bus de l'époque. On rangeait le matériel dedans, et après on arpentait les bars de la ville, Em', Jazz et moi. A cette époque, nous n'étions pas connus du grand public, et rarement interpellé à la sortie des concerts. Pourtant Bella se soir là, prit la peine de venir me parler.

-Excusez-moi ? Dit-elle, toute timide.

J'étais dos à elle, mais déjà je remarquais sa sublime voix. Je rangeais ma guitare, puis me retournais. Ce que je découvris me laissa sans voix, une déesse, j'avais à faire à une déesse, tout simplement. Mon regard fut agrippé par ses yeux marron, et quel marron ! Je cru un instant me perdre dans la profondeur de ses iris chocolatée. Devant mon silence elle poursuivi, plus embarrassée.

-Je… je voulais juste vous féliciter, votre concert était vraiment extra, vous allez devenir un grand groupe, j'en suis certaine.

Un timide sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle parlait. Je souris franchement. Ces compliments étaient les plus beaux et les plus sincères que je n'avais jamais entendu. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, dans leur brillance, qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle affirmait.

-Merci, merci beaucoup, bégayais-je comme un abruti.

Je sentis qu'un silence gêné pointait le bout de son nez donc je demandais tout de suite incapable de la laisser filer comme cela :

-Et qu'est ce qui vous a plu ?

Elle parut étonnée que je poursuive la conversation, étonnée, mais ravie, et cela me fis sourire encore plus. Elle était belle, cette phrase raisonnait dans ma tête chassant toute autre pensée cohérente.

-Ce qui m'a plu ? Mais tout ! Déjà vos chansons sont géniales, les textes sont profonds contrairement à beaucoup de pop star qui se prennent pour des artistes, vos mélodies sont sublimes et transportent les gens. Chacune de vos chansons à un sens, un but, elles font ressentir tant d'émotions lorsqu'on les écoute. J'ai… j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elles sont votre moyen d'expression, tous les moments importants de votre vie sont dans votre album, mais de façon assez subtile pour que vos peines ou vos joies ne soient pas non plus étalé au grand jour, je me trompe ?

Je restais littéralement abasourdi ! Comment ?? Comment avait-elle fait ça ?? Comment avait-elle réussi à entrer dans ma tête grâce à ma musique ?? C'était impossible ! Personne ne l'avait fait au par avant, ni ma famille, ni les producteurs, personne. Incroyable ! Soudain je me ressaisis, remarquant qu'elle attendait une réponse de ma part.

-Euh, non… non, vous ne vous trompez pas.

Elle sourit fière d'elle.

-Comment ? Comment avez-vous vu tout cela dans notre musique ?

J'étais d'un naturel curieux, et sur la mémoire de tous les Cullen, je jurais savoir comment elle avait fait. Je ne la laisserais pas partir avant cela, pas avant d'avoir découvert comment elle m'avait percé à jour. Ces joues rosirent, elle semblait, gênée, même fragile. La courbe de ses frêles épaules me hurlaient de la protéger. Je me sentis bizarre, ce n'était pas mon genre, je n'étais pas un gars qui s'occupait des filles, elles me faisaient du bien et puis basta. N'allez pas penser que j'étais un vrai salop, je respecte les filles, mais je suis assez égoïste pour penser exclusivement à_ mon_ plaisir.

-Je… je ne sais pas, commença-t-elle en relevant enfin son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard m'hypnotisa, je ne pouvais me détacher de ses yeux chocolat. Elle m'ensorcelait, ma respiration resta bloquée dans ma gorge, mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je ne pouvais rien faire hormis admirer son visage d'ange, et me concentrer pour comprendre ses paroles.

-Votre musique, parait si… dure, brutale, la batterie inonde les oreilles, et pas besoin d'entendre chanter, on sait déjà que c'est un groupe de mec, mais lorsque vous commencez à chanter, elle devient… ça devient… c'est un choc. Votre voix apporte le raffinement qu'il manque un peu à la mélodie, elle en devient presque fragile. Comme si elle était un masque de dureté que seules les paroles pouvaient soulever, comme si le chanteur se cachait derrière…

Je restais abasourdi durant quelques minutes. Mon regard toujours plongé dans ses iris chocolat, ses yeux eux, tentaient de m'arracher une réponse, réponse que je n'avais pas. Mon cerveau était définitivement hors service.

Soudain la voix de mon frère Emmett me sortit de ma léthargie.

-Ed', on va boire un coup, tu viens ??

Sans quitter mon ange, mon apparition des yeux de peur qu'elle s'envole, je répondis à mon frère, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole.

-Partez devant, j'arrive.

-Ok, vieux.

Sur ce ils partirent en direction du bar le plus proche que l'on avait repéré un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demandais-je à mon inconnue.

-Bella.

Bella, le prénom idéal pour un ange. Bella. Si j'avais su qu'à partir de cet instant ce nom allait me hanter jour et nuit, peut être serais-je partis en courant. Ou peut être ne l'aurais-je pas laissé repartir le lendemain matin. Une chose était sur, j'aurais fait quelque chose, quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui aurait changé ma vie.

-Bella, dis-je doucement, ça te dirais d'aller boire un verre ??

Elle fut surprise, ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu devant ma proposition, mais très vite elle se reprit. Et un sourire s'étira sur ces fines lèvres.

-Oui.

Peut être que tout aurais été différent si elle avait refusé. Peut être aurais-je réussi à l'oublier si il ne s'était rien passé de plus. Peut être, ou peut être pas.

On était donc partit dans un bar pas très loin, mais pas non plus dans celui où il y avait mes frères, je voulais être seul avec elle. Elle m'intriguait. Commença alors une conversation qui dura plusieurs heures. Je ne me souviens plus de tout, elle me parla d'elle, cela je ne l'ai pas oublié, elle habitait un village dans les environs de Seattle, je ne me souvenais plus du nom exact, elle adorait la littérature, la musique, surtout notre groupe. Elle vivait avec son père et sa couleur préférée était le vert. Voila tout ce que je savais de Bella. Elle m'avait plusieurs fois interrogé sur ma vie. Je lui avais dit que c'était notre première tournée, mais que l'on continué à prendre des cours par correspondance. Elle savait déjà que j'étais originaire de Chicago. Nous ne faisions des concerts que dans le Nord du pays, là où nos disques s'étaient le mieux vendus. Je lui avais parlé de ma nouvelle vie avec mes frères, sur les routes, sans nos parents qui étaient resté à Chicago pour leur travail, mais nous étions tout de même très encadrés. Notre seule soirée de libre était celle après les concerts. La soirée était floue dans mon esprit, la fatigue du concert avait brouillé ma mémoire, tout ce que je me rappelle c'est qu'après être sortis du bar, nous sommes allé à mon hôtel. Et que Bella a fini dans ma chambre. Elle était si belle…

Je l'avais fais entrer sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière de ma chambre. Je fermais la porte derrière moi, elle s'était avancé de quelques mètres dans la pièce, son regard rivé sur moi. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains pour faire la seule chose dont j'avais envie depuis le début de la soirée. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, j'avais peur de l'effrayer. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres, je rapprochais mon visage du sien, mon regard plongé dans ses yeux. Je tentais de rester calme malgré le désir que je ressentais. J'avais envie d'elle comme jamais je n'avais eu envie d'une fille mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me souciais d'une autre personne que moi-même. Je tentais de rester calme, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Mais lorsque je vis son regard dévier sur mes lèvres, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. J'approchais alors doucement, le plus doucement possible, mon visage du sien. Pour mon plus grand bonheur elle ne recula pas. Lorsque mes lèvres atteignirent les siennes, une décharge électrique parcouru mon corps. Mes mains montèrent, et attrapèrent son visage en coupe. Notre baiser d'abord doux et timide, devint bientôt, plus passionné et sûre de lui. Ses petites mains frôlèrent timidement mon torse, je lâchais alors son visage et pris ses mains dans le miennes, les posant franchement sur moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit timide, je ne voulais pas que le respect qu'elle avait pour moi, ou ma musique la retiennent. Je délaissais ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire et rejoindre la peau douce sous son oreille. Elle frissonna.

-Bella, lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille, laisses-toi aller…

Je sentis son corps se raidir, je me redressais alors, elle voulu protester mais je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres pour poursuivre. Elle m'avait dit avoir déjà eu des copains, et avoir déjà franchit la quatrième base, les gens se confiaient plus facilement aux inconnus qu'ils étaient sûre de ne jamais revoir…

-Bella, repris-je en la regardant dans les yeux, pour le reste de la nuit oublie qui je suis, je veux juste être Edward avec toi. Edward, juste Edward, s'il te plait.

Son regard était d'une intensité telle que je n'en n'avais jamais vu. Elle hocha la tête, et captura mes lèvres des siennes. Je souris. La soirée s'annonçait bien. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, et commençais à avancer vers ma chambre. Elle suivit mon mouvement et recula sans briser notre baiser de plus en plus passionné et même violent. Lorsque ses mollets butèrent contre le lit, elle attrapa le col de mon polo et m'entraina dans sa chute. Nous atterrîmes tous deux dans le lit, mon corps au dessus du sien. Dans cette position, aucune chance pour qu'elle ne sente pas mon désir pour elle. Mon jeans était désormais beaucoup trop étroit, s'en était presque douloureux. Dès que nous fûmes remis de notre chute, mes doigts partirent à la conquête de la peau de Bella. Je faufilais mes mains sous son pull et son tee-shirt. Caressant doucement son ventre, faisant des cercles autour de son nombril, mes lèvres se déplacèrent pour goûter le cou de Bella. J'entendis sa respiration se saccader, et cela m'excita encore plus.

Sans que je ne sache comment nos vêtements furent très vite loin de nous. Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'enfonçais doucement en elle. Plus je la pénétrais, plus elle gémissait me rendant encore plus dur, si c'était possible. J'essayais d'être le plus doux possible avec elle, je voulais être doux, pour la première fois, je ne voulais pas penser qu'à mon plaisir personnel. Je commençais de lents va-et-vient. Bella était si mouillée et étroite, s'en était divin.

-Edward… gémit-elle à mon oreille, Edward plus vite…

Je ne me le fis pas redire, j'accélérais mes mouvements en elle allant de plus en plus profondément la faisant crier de plaisir plutôt que gémir. Je sentais le plaisir m'envahir ne réclamant qu'une chose : être libéré. Mais je voulais d'abord voir Bella jouir, j'avais besoin de la voir jouir pour moi. J'avais besoin de sentir l'emprise que j'avais sur elle, cette sorte de pouvoir.

-Putain Bella, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque, refoulant le plaisir en moi.

D'abord elle, après moi ! Me répétais-je.

-Viens Bella, jouis pour moi, ma belle, lui chuchotais-je en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille et en la pénétrant encore un peu plus fort.

-Oh Dieu, cria-t-elle.

Je la sentis se resserrer autour de mon membre, avant que le plaisir envahisse son corps tout entier. Je me laissais alors à ma propre jouissance et criais son nom alors que mon prénom franchissait ses douces lèvres.

Je me laissais tomber sur elle, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits. Je me retirais, mais la gardais dans mes bras, caressant tendrement sa peau. Cette nuit avait été si différente de toutes les autres. Se soir je n'avais pas expérimenté des positions plus compliqué les unes que les autres, j'avais juste fait l'amour à une fille. Cette nuit je n'avais pas était brutal, et autoritaire, j'avais juste donné du plaisir à une magnifique brune. Dans cette chambre je n'avais pas baisé, j'avais fais l'amour. Aucunes paroles ne fut échangées, juste des regards, des carasses, des baisers, des étreintes. Et c'est comblé que je me laissé emporter par le sommeil.

Et le lendemain matin elle était partie, elle avait fermée cette porte de chambre d'hôtel sans un regard en arrière, sans un mot, sans rien. Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui me tira des bras de Morphée.

Alors que ce bruit emplissait ma mémoire, je revins soudain à la réalité. La porte de ma loge venait de s'ouvrir. J'observais le visiteur entrer à reculons à travers mon miroir. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester contre cette intrusion lorsque j'aperçus ses cheveux.

C'était elle. C'était Bella. J'aurais pu reconnaitre les boucles de sa chevelure n'importe où. Et bien qu'elle eu changé de couleur j'étais sur que c'était elle. Mon cœur se mit alors à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration resta bloquée dans ma gorge, ainsi que ma voix. Je l'observais, immobile, entrer dans ma loge en scrutant le couloir. Comme si elle cherchait à se cacher. Elle portait une robe moulante rouge. Je fus soudain étonné, ce n'était pas la Bella timide dont j'avais le souvenir. Mais tant de chose avait pu se produire dans sa vie en quinze ans. Elle ferma doucement la porte, essayant d'être discrète, puis posa son front contre la porte et soupira de soulagement. Je vis les muscles de son corps se détendre. Je voulu me retourner en silence pour ne pas effrayer cette apparition si ardemment désiré, mais je fis bouger une chaise qui grinça contre le carrelage du sol.

Mon apparition se raidit, je jurais intérieurement. Doué Cullen !! Bravo !! Me sermonnais-je. Et pour la première fois en quinze ans, je la regardais vraiment, pas à travers mes souvenirs, pas à travers un miroir, je la regardais vraiment. Le choc que cette révélation me fit chanceler, trop de bonheur faisait s'emballer mon cœur, et se répandait dans mes veines, telle de l'adrénaline. C'était trop, trop d'un coup. Trop de souvenir, trop d'espoir, trop de joie, pour que mon corps reste impassible. Je me rattrapais au dossier de la chaise que j'avais bousculais. Et prononçais le plus beau son que la terre n'est jamais porté.

-Bella ?

Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il ??

Je dois avouer que j'ai lutté pour l'écrire, le lemon c'est encore nouveau pour moi (même si j'en lis beaucoup !^^) et j'ai peur de devenir vulgaire ! Et puis (deuxième excuse !) ce n'est pas facile de se mettre dans la peau d'un **homme** de plus de **trente** ans, lorsque l'on est une **fille** de tout juste **dix-huit** ans ! Alors soyez indulgent !^^

Je sais que l'on n'avance pas dans l'histoire, je fais rarement cela, deux chapitres sur le même moment sans avancée dans l'histoire, car moi-même en tant que lectrice je n'aime pas trop, mais je voulais faire le point avec les sentiments d'Edward et ses souvenirs, et aussi rassurer certaine qui voyaient déjà Edward à l'agonie !!^^

Pour répondre à plusieurs questions, oui il y aura différents point de vue, je pense surtout baser l'histoire sur les points de vue de Carlie, Edward et Bella.

Par contre je suis désolé mais Bella n'arrivera pas tout de suite, je laisse la priorité à la relation Carlie/Edward, pour après entamer celle des deux parents !

Et pour ce qui est de mon rythme d'écriture, je dirais que je mettrais minimum un chapitre par semaine, mais que plus il y a de review plus ça me booste !!!^^

Le prochain chapitre arrivera assez rapidement je pense puisqu'il est déjà bouclé !! La balle est dans votre camp, si je puis dire !!^^

Kisss

San


	3. Chapitre 3 : Résultat ? Moi !

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf les plus jeunes !^^**

**Bon avant tout, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewsé (je ne sais pas si ça ce dit !!^^) J'ai vraiment été touché, vos review étaient supers gentilles et encourageantes alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre si déterminant !!**

***a les mains moites* !**

Chapitre 3 : Résultat ? Moi.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

POV Carlie

Je sursautais. Et des larmes de joie envahir mes yeux. Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait ! Ses paroles raisonnées en boucles dans ma tête. Je sentis l'eau de mes yeux déborder et se répandre sur mes joues. Pour ne pas l'induire en erreur, je me retournais après avoir essuyé mes larmes. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il eu un mouvement de recul, et je vis la déception inonder son regard vert. Il avait ses cheveux, aussi cuivrés que les miens, mouillés, il devait sortir de la douche après s'être dépensé pendant deux heures sur scène.

-Tu… tu… bégaya-t-il.

Je m'empressais donc de clarifier la situation, enfin une partie de la situation. Je voulais qu'il sache toute la vérité, mais pas non plus qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque !! Il me semblait si épuisé. Autant sur scène il y a quelques heures il paraissait aussi frai et dynamique qu'un adolescent, autant maintenant sans maquillage, après deux heures de shows et un choc, il me paraissait épuisé, usé par le temps, presque fragile.

-Je m'appelle Carlie, lui appris-je, je suis la fille de Bella.

J'espérais qu'il ne connaisse pas plusieurs Bella. Je fus tirais de mon questionnement par son visage qui se décomposa littéralement en entendant mes paroles. Il s'appuya un peu plus au dossier de la chaise, et ses doigts se crispèrent dessus. Il semblait à bout de force.

-La fille de Bella, répéta-t-il d'un air dépité.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu en face de moi un homme si abattu, il me semblait si déprimé, découragé, et triste. Que pendant un instant je me suis dis que c'était le moment idéal pour lui annoncer la vérité, toute la vérité, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'est ainsi que les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche sans vraiment que j'y réfléchisse.

-Et la votre aussi.

Il sursauta. Et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il ne me semblait plus si mal en point d'un seul coup. Comme si mes paroles avaient eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur lui. Le ramenant étrangement à la vie.

-Ma quoi ??

Un sourire s'étira involontairement sur mes lèvres, sourire que j'essayais tant bien que mal de réprimander. Mais il était si drôle, à me demander de répéter. J'avais cependant une partie de moi très anxieuse. Et très impressionnée d'être en face de lui. Mais je commençais à me détendre légèrement.

-Votre fille, à vous et Bella Swan, ma mère, précisais-je pour être sur qu'il comprenne bien le message.

J'avais légèrement l'impression de m'adresser à Jeaden le fils de cinq ans de mon parrain. J'attendais tout de même sa réaction avec anxiété. Peut être n'allait-il pas me croire, peut être allait-il me mettre à la porte, et Mr Black-musclor allait s'occuper de moi. Je frissonnais. Je fixais ses yeux aussi verts que les miens attendant une réaction qui ne venait toujours pas. Il semblait sous le choc, _normale crétine ! Il vient d'apprendre qu'il est père !_ Peut être mais il aurait déjà dû réagir non ? C'est peut être pas normal ? Il fait peut être un arrêt cardiaque ? Ou un infarctus ? Ou un truc du genre, qui l'empêche complètement de bouger ! Le choc l'a peut être paralysé ? Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir pour appeler des secours, il réagit enfin. Et s'est presque avec soulagement que je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Enfin soulagement jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'il pouvait très bien me foutre à la porte !

-Ma fille, répéta-t-il, comme si le dire avec sa propre bouche aller changer quelque chose. Ma fille ? Mais comment… ?

-Ma mère m'a dit vous avoir rencontré lors de votre première tournée, lorsque vous êtes passé par Seattle, elle m'a dit que vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble.

Je rougis et baissé les yeux, fixant mes chaussures (enfin celle de Nik') qui était tout à coup devenue très intéressantes !

-Mais com… pourq… il soupira et s'assit, enfin se laissa tomber, sur la chaise qui lui servait jusque là d'appuis. Je n'ai pas oublié cette nuit là, mais comment… comment… suis-je vraiment ton père ? Demanda-t-il en relevant enfin les yeux et en me regardant.

-Je ne pense pas que ma mère aurait inventé cette histoire pour en recueillir un quelconque profit. Je n'ai appris votre identité il y a seulement quelques mois, après l'avoir harceler depuis que j'ai compris qu'un enfant à normalement une mère _et_ un père, alors que moi je n'avais qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que je vienne à votre concert, et… et elle ne sait pas que je suis ici, dis-je en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux et reprenant ma respiration.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de me demander :

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, le regard dur, la colère s'insinuant en moi. Je serrais mes mâchoires, tentant de répondre le plus calmement possible. N'avait-il pas compris ? Pensait-il que j'allais lui demander quelques choses ?

-Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un père qui connaisse mon existence, sifflais-je entre mes dents. Je voulais juste être normale !

-Je… je suis désolé, bafoua-t-il.

Je me calmais, mais gardais les poings serrés. C'était plus dur pour lui que pour moi, me répétais-je. Il est normal qu'il pose ce genre de question, il est célèbre ! Peut être mais ça fait quand même mal !

-Bella… commença-t-il, Elle est sûre que je suis ton père ??

Je restais calme, je ne voulais pas m'énerver, après tout c'était normale qu'il se pose des questions. Je reportais alors mon regard sur le miroir de sa loge, je m'observais. Je voulais lui montrer plutôt que lui dire. Je m'approchais de la glace, et m'arrêtais arrivé devant. Edward Cullen me suivit du regard. Puis son regard se porta sur mon reflet, il se leva et pris place à mes côtés. J'observais, aussi ébahi que lui, nos ressemblances. Nous avions exactement les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux. J'avais le même nez fin et droit, et ma peau était aussi pâle que la sienne. Mais j'avais les lèvres de ma mère et la forme de son visage aussi. Je stoppais mon observation pour poser les yeux sur mon père. _Mon père_, quel mot étrange aussi bien dans ma bouche que dans mes pensées. Il me regardait, je voyais ses yeux parcourir les traits de mon visage, avec tant de concentration que je souris légèrement. Le mouvement de mes lèvres sembla le ramener sur la terre ferme.

-Tu as les lèvres de ta mère, chuchota-t-il.

Je hochais la tête. Nos regard était ancré l'un dans l'autre, à travers le miroir. Je ne dis rien, le laissant extérioriser toutes ses découvertes.

-Mais tu as mes yeux, tu as les yeux des Cullen, dit-il d'une voix douce et je sentis les larmes inonder mes yeux de nouveau.

Une nouvelle fois je fis « oui » de la tête.

On ne prononça plus une parole avant de longues minutes. Je ne me délectais pas de l'observer. Mon _père_. C'était _**mon**__ père._ J'avais tant de mal à le croire. A croire que je l'avais bien en face de moi. Cet homme que j'avais si ardemment désiré durant toute mon enfance était près de moi, me regarder. Il savait que j'existais. Il savait qu'il avait une fille. Lui de son côté ne me lâchais pas des yeux. Je comprenais qu'il n'y croit pas, c'était déjà si dur pour moi de réaliser, alors pour lui qui ne soupçonnait même pas mon existence il y a quelques minutes.

Je sursautais soudain lorsque la porte de la loge s'ouvrit à la volée. Edward se retourna prestement comme pris en faute et je fis de même. Les ennuis débarquaient. J'avais espéré qu'ils me laisseraient encore un peu de temps. Mais non, c'était dit et répété, j'avais la poisse !!! Derrière la porte se trouvait, Mr Black-musclor en personne, je tressaillis, accompagné d'Alice, de Rosalie et d'Emmett Cullen. J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Les yeux de l'armoire à glace envoyaient des éclairs. S'il n'y avait pas eu Edward, je me serais déjà réfugié derrière la première chaise ou table à ma disposition. Tout sauf ces yeux quasiment animal !! Pourtant lorsqu'il parla sa voix était calme, et cela me fit encore plus peur. Et je compris pourquoi les Cullen l'avaient embauché !

-C'est elle qui s'est fait passer pour Ellie avant de disparaitre.

Je frissonnais. Je n'osais pas observer la réaction d'Edward, mais le reste de sa famille m'offrait une palette de sentiments très différents. Emmett ne comprenait rien, cela se lisait sur son visage, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi imposant j'en aurais ris, Rosalie semblait perplexe, les traits de son visage oscillaient entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Mais Alice était la plus effrayante. Derrière ses yeux sombre, elle semblait deviner voir comprendre la situation. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards qu'elle jetait à Edward puis à moi, avec des yeux de plus en plus rond.

-Edward qui est-ce ? Demanda la voix bourrue d'Emmett.

Je me raidi.

-C'est Carlie, répondit calmement mon père.

Mon corps se détendit d'un seul coup. J'avais eu peur qu'il dise que je n'étais personne, ou rien d'important. Le genre de phrase qui vu mon état actuelle m'aurait fait éclater en sanglot.

-Désolé, commença Alice en lançant un regard insistant à son beau frère toujours immobile à mes côtés, on vous laisse. Vous avez certainement beaucoup à vous dire.

Je me raidis de nouveau à ses paroles. Elle avait comprit ! ELLE AVAIT COMPRIT !!!! Putain, elle avait comprit ! (C'est bon Carlie, nous aussi on a _comprit_ !) Personne ne bougea aux paroles de ce petit bout de femme, et c'est en soupirant qu'elle se saisit de la poignée, et referma la porte sur nous. Je soupirai, fermais les yeux et me pinçais l'arrête du nez. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Edward m'observais en souriant.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je doucement.

Il secoua la tête, et chassa son sourire pour redevenir sérieux.

-Rien. Comment… comment va Bella ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Ses yeux aussi émeraude que les miens semblaient appréhender ma réponse autant que la désirer.

-Ma mère ? Elle va bien.

J'étais légèrement déçu qu'il me pose des questions sur _elle_. En même temps elle était notre seul lien.

-Est-elle mariée ? As-tu des frères et sœurs ? Comment… comment est votre vie à toutes les deux ??

-On vit à deux, seulement à deux. Maman est… enfin elle a… je ne l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais besoin de lui dire clairement que je n'avais jamais vu ma mère, la femme qu'il avait aimé durant une nuit entière avec un autre homme. Comme si que le fait que la place de père et de mari soit libre puis le rapprocher de moi.

-On habite à Seattle, maman est venue étudier ici à l'université pendant que mon grand père et sa femme s'occupait de moi. Elle me rejoignait le week-end, et puis elle a eu son diplôme de professeur. Elle est prof à l'université maintenant, prof de littérature, précisais-je.

-Et toi ?

-Je suis au lycée.

-Tu as quinze ans, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, soufflais-je.

-Qu'elle est ta date de naissance ??

-Le 11 novembre, dis-je avec un sourire. *

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-il.

Je hochais la tête et mon sourire s'élargit.

-Mais attend, reprit-il en redevenant sérieux, tu ne m'as pas dit tout à l'heure que Bella ne savait pas que tu étais ici ?

Il ne semblait pas très content. Ça se gâté. Je regardais derrière lui, fuyant ses yeux inquisiteur. Je comprenais soudain pourquoi parrain ne me refusait jamais rien, les yeux Cullen savaient être persuasifs !

-Euh… non, dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Et où te crois-t-elle ?

-Chez Nikkie, ma meilleure amie.

-Et comment comptes-tu rentrer chez toi ?? Ou chez ta meilleure amie ??

-Euh… on n'a pas vraiment pensé à cette partie du plan, marmonnais-je.

Il soupira, ferma les yeux, et pinça l'arrête de son nez. Devant cette mimique, je souris. Je faisais exactement la même chose que lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut mon sourire, il regarda ses doigts toujours sur son nez et souris avec moi.

-Tu mériterais que j'appelle ta mère, ralla-t-il.

-NON ! Surtout pas !! Je ne veux pas mourir !! M'écriais-je.

Et étonnement il se mit à rire. Je souris devant son rire cristallin.

-Est-elle si effrayante ?

-Oh oui, elle peut l'être ! Répliquais-je devant son air surpris.

-Serait-elle vraiment en colère que tu sois venu me voir ? Demanda-t-il soudain très sérieux.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

-Je pense, éludais-je.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ? S'énerva-t-il. M'en veut-elle pour une quelconque raison ?

-Je… je ne sais pas. Je pense plutôt qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir été si… imprudente se soir là. Et surtout elle refuse que tu te sentes obligé envers moi. Elle te respecte beaucoup malgré tout.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois sur la chaise de sa loge. Je remarquais que j'étais passé d'un vouvoiement poli, à un tutoiement sans vraiment y faire attention.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, pour se refermer aussitôt laissant entrer dans la loge une petite tornade brune. Je ne sursautais pas cette fois ci, mes nerfs avaient définitivement lâchés, et un bulldozer pouvait bien détruire la moitié de la loge sous mes yeux que je ne sourcillerais même pas. La jeune femme me sourit avant de s'adresser à son beau frère.

-On y va, tu vas faire comment ?

Edward reporta son attention sur moi, cherchant une réponse au fond de mes yeux. Alice aussi me regarda, enfin plutôt me dévisagea, mais il y avait pas de jugement ou de méchanceté dans ses yeux, c'était comme si elle essayait de faire la comparaison, cherchant les ressemblances que j'avais avec le chanteur de son groupe.

-Carlie ? M'interrogea Edward.

Je me détournais de la petite femme pour observer cet homme que je connaissais depuis peu.

-Euh… je… euh…

Super phrase pour communiquer au reste du monde le peu voir l'absence totale de pensée de mon esprit en cet instant.

-Je vais dire aux autres que tu rentreras plus tard, en taxi, annonça Alice.

Edward lui sourit.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite Cullen, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend après ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire en sortant de la loge.

-Qu'est qui t'attend ? Le questionnais-je incapable de réfréner ma curiosité.

Il me sourit tristement.

-Une après midi shopping avec aveux à la clef.

Je grimaçais.

-Je suis désolé de t'infliger _ça_, dis-je sincèrement.

-Tu n'es pas responsable, cela fait une semaine qu'elle cherche une excuse pour me trainer dans les magasins, si tu n'avais pas été là, elle aurait trouvé autre chose.

Je souris devant son air blasé. C'était plus facile d'être en sa présence, plus naturel, bien sûr nous évitions tous les sujets sensibles, comme l'avenir.

-Qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

Je le regardais, il ne semblait pas vouloir me mettre à la porte, mais je ne pouvais pas m'imposer, je n'avais pas été éduqué de la sorte.

-Euh, je vais prendre un taxi et rentrer chez moi, dis-je en regardant le sol.

-Un taxi ? Seule ? A deux heures du matin ? Certainement pas ! Répliqua-t-il presque en colère.

Je levais les yeux faire lui.

-De plus, continua-t-il, je ne veux pas que tu es des ennuis avec ta mère par ma faute…

-Mais…

-A quelle heure dois-tu être rentré chez toi demain ?

-Euh… je n'ai pas d'heure, j'ai dit à maman que je passerai certainement la journée à dormir chez Nikkie, alors elle a prévu une sortie avec ma marraine.

-Donc ça va si je te ramène chez toi en fin de matinée ?? Proposa-t-il.

Je restais abasourdie quelques secondes puis hochais la tête avec un faible sourire. J'allais dormir chez Edward Cullen du groupe The Cullen !

Ahhhh !! Carlie calme toi ! Inspire ! Expire ! Zen !! Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue !

-On devrait peut être y aller, tu dois être fatigué ?

Je hochais la tête en me rappelant qu'il avait dit qu'il était deux heures du matin, tant de choses c'était passées, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi tard, ou aussi tôt.

-Euh… commençais-je, il n'y aurait pas un endroit où je pourrais me changer ? Dis-je mal à l'aise dans cette petite tenue.

Il me tailla de la tête au pied.

-Si bien sur, reste ici, je t'attends dehors, ok ?

-Ok, soufflais-je soulagée de pouvoir remettre mon jeans et mon large tee-shirt.

Puis sans un mot il sortit de sa loge. Je soufflais un bon coup une fois seule, et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Bien qu'ayant tout organisé pour que cela arrive, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé pouvoir un jour parler avec mon père. Pour moi c'était quelque chose d'impossible, d'irréalisable tout simplement, même lorsque j'ai planifié cette « opération commando » avec Nikkie, jamais je n'ai vraiment imaginé réussir. Dans ma tête, je n'avais pas de père, point. Et ce n'était pas possible d'en avoir un, comme si… comme si cela m'étais interdit…

Je refoulais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues, et ouvris mon sac pour me changer.

Une fois habillé plus confortablement, je sortis de la loge. Mon cœur battant légèrement plus vite, anxieux. Mais il était toujours là, je n'avais pas tout imaginé, à m'attendre, appuyé contre le mur du couloir. Les bras et les jambes nonchalamment croisés, son regard fixé sur le sol, dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il m'entendit arriver, il leva les yeux vers moi, avec un timide sourire. Je lui rendis un sourire tout aussi timide.

-Tu voulais te faire passer pour Ellie, c'est ça ?? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire, alors que nous remontions le couloir jusqu'à la sortie.

-Oui, et ça a marché, enfin juste avec Black-musclor.

-Black-musclor ?

-Euh… Ouais, votre armoire à glace.

-Ah, tu veux parler de Damon, notre garde du corps ?

-Oui ! L'armoire à glace !

On continua à avancer vers la sortie en silence mais sans gêne non plus.

-Tu es à l'hôtel ?? Demandais-je.

-Oui, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes ce week-end chez moi.

-Ah bon ?

-Emmett, soupira-t-il.

Je souris.

-Attend, dis-je en l'arrêtant brusquement en le bloquant de mon bras, il me regarda surpris, je sais dans quel hôtel tu es descendu !

-Ah bon ? Dit-il en utilisant mes mots et mon ton.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, alors que nous reprenions notre route, bientôt arrivé à la porte de sortie.

-Oui, je dirais, je mis un doigt sur mes lèvres faisant semblant de réfléchir, hum… pourquoi pas « The Westin Seattle » ?

Il me regarda surpris avant d'acquiesçais. Je brandis les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

-Je me balade ! Me vantais-je.

-En même temps je ne vois pas d'autre hôtel où j'aurais pu descendre.

-Détrompe-toi, il y a aussi le « Hotel Ändra » ou le « Hilton Seattle », répliquais-je.

-Ändra est trop loin de la salle de concert et je n'aime pas la réputation de certains membres de la famille Hilton.

-Alors tu boycotte leurs hôtels ?

-Exactement !

Je le regardais complètement ahuris ! Il sourit et m'ouvrit la porte de sortie, je m'engouffrais dans la fraicheur de la nuit, et l'attendis à côté de la porte. C'était une nuit digne de Seattle, il ne pleuvait pas, bien que l'air fût saturé de l'odeur de la pluie, il faisait lourd et des nuages me cachaient les étoiles et la lune. J'étais certaine de ne pas revoir le soleil avant plusieurs jours.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je suis choqué des agissements de certaines « célébrités ».

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Puis je réagis au sens caché de ses paroles ! OH MY GOD !!

-Tu lis les magazines people !! M'exclamais-je.

Edward sursauta.

-Non, bien sur que non, s'empressa-t-il de répliquer.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, je te crois ! Rigolais-je.

-C'est les filles qui me racontent les potins de leurs amies, se défendit-il.

-Si ça ne t'intéressait pas tu n'écouterais pas ! Allez avoue que ça te plait !

Il soupira et héla un taxi de la main.

-Bon j'avoue que c'est assez… distrayant.

-Distrayant ? Dis-je alors qu'il ouvrait la portière du taxi qui venait de s'arrêter devant nous.

-Grimpe.

J'obéis et montais dans le taxi, sans pour autant abandonner l'affaire.

-Distrayant ? Répétais-je

-Exactement !

Je ris.

-Quelle adresse s'impatienta le chauffeur, et je reconnus tout de suite sa voix.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, et je vis ses yeux rieurs m'observer dans son rétroviseur central alors qu'Edward lui indiquait son hôtel.

-Votre soirée s'est-elle bien passée ? Me questionna le vieux chauffeur.

-Oui, et je vous remercie, c'est un peu grâce à vous, lui appris-je ave le sourire.

-Je n'ai fais que vous souhaiter bonne chance, ria-t-il.

-Peut être mais j'en avais besoin.

Il hocha la tête acceptant mes remerciements. Je voyais les yeux d'Edward faire des allers-retours entre le chauffeur et moi, mais il ne dit rien. On sortit très vite du taxi, l'hôtel étant vraiment tout près de la salle de concert de Seattle.

-Tu le connais ? M'interrogea Edward dès que j'eu fermé la porte du taxi.

-Non. Répondis-je simplement juste pour le faire mariner un peu !

En plus c'est la pure vérité, je ne le connaissais pas ce papy chauffeur de taxi ! Il m'a juste déposé devant la sortie des artistes après le concert et m'a souhaité bonne chance quand je lui ai demandé.

-Mais… ?

-C'est lui qui m'a déposé devant les loges, j'avais la trouille alors je lui ai demandé de me souhaiter bonne chance, et il l'a fait.

-Ah.

On traversa l'immense hall de l'hôtel, et pour 150$ la nuit, je trouvais ce hall d'entrée plus moche que mes toilettes !

-Avec tout le fric qu'ils ont, ils auraient au moins pus faire un hall d'entrée potable, me plaignis-je.

-La décoration d'intérieure t'intéresse ?

Il semblait vraiment impatient d'entendre ma réponse, je ne compris pas pourquoi (il est quand même passé deux heure !) et répondis simplement.

-L'Art en générale m'intéresse.

On monta dans l'ascenseur, il appuya sur la touche du dernier étage, et les portes se fermèrent.

-En quittant l'hôtel donne-leur un de vos albums, dis-je calmement en regardant droit devant moi, et en retenant un bâillement.

-Pourquoi ?

Je pointais du doigt le haut parleur qui débitait un semblant de musique.

-Ça, plus le hall, comment fais-tu pour arriver à ta chambre en vie ??

Il rit.

-Mademoiselle est habituée au luxe ?!

-Non, juste aux belles choses.

Il sourit et m'entraina hors de l'ascenseur lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit sur un couloir désert. _Normal Carlie, il est plus de deux heures du mat' !_ Je secouais la tête. Après une heure du matin mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement, il était donc normal que je m'étonne devant un couloir d'hôtel vide aux premières heures de la journée.

On entra dans la chambre 833. Edward alluma les lumières sur son passage. Je le suivis et mes pas m'entrainèrent jusque dans la seule chambre de la suite. Je ne pris pas la peine d'observer les alentours mes yeux était fixés sur cet immense lit si désirable.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre le lit, je prendrais le canapé, proposa-t-il.

Je m'avançais, la fatigue me submergeant d'un seul coup, et me laissais tomber sur le matelas moelleux.

-Carlie ? M'appela Edward.

-Hum ?

-Je voulais savoir si ça te dérangerais de faire un… test de paternité.

Je me redressais.

-Pas que je remette en doute tes propos ou ceux de Bella, continua-t-il, mais juste pour être sûr, il poursuivi lorsqu'il vit que j'allais répliquer, pour que se soit officiel.

Je ne trouvais rien à redire à son dernier argument, et je devais avouer que je serais plus rassuré lorsque l'on sera sur à cent pour cent.

-D'accord, dis-je en attrapant un de mes cheveux.

Je l'arrachais, et le tendis à Edward après l'avoir examiné de près de mes yeux tout embrouillé par le sommeil.

-Il y a encore la racine, alors tu n'as qu'à l'envoyer avec un des tiens pour le test.

Il prit précautionneusement mon cheveu blond-roux, et me sourit.

-Merci, bonne nuit Carlie, dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

-Bonne nuit, marmonnais-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit.

Ma tête avait à peine touché l'oreiller que Morphée m'emmenait dans son pays…

Alors ce chapitre comment le trouvez-vous ???

*Le 11 novembre est aussi un jour important aux USA, c'est la Journée des anciens combattants.

Bon je voulais aussi vous prévenir que si je ne réponds pas aux reviews, c'est juste parce que je ne sais pas comment on fait !! Moi et l'informatique ça fait deux !! Et pour couronner le tout je suis une quiche en Anglais !! Vous comprenais donc mon problème !!^^

Sur ce, bon week-end à toutes !!

Kisss

San


	4. Chapitre 4 : Besoin d'aide

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf un !^^**

**Bon, j'ai pensé faire un truc !!! (Et oui malgré ma « blonditude » de naissance je pense !!^^) Alors si vous avez des questions sur la fiction ou autre…^^ Je vous répondrez, et pour les autres reviews je vous adresse un « MERCI » collectif !!^^ **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais pour moi très important. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!**

Chapitre 4 : Besoin d'aide

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

POV Edward.

Je quittais à peine la chambre que Carlie dormait déjà. Et je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'observer durant quelques minutes. J'avais une fille ! _J'avais_ _une fille_ ! C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Mes yeux posèrent tout d'abord sur sa chevelure identique à la mienne, puis sur ces yeux clos et je revoyais son regard à travers mes souvenirs tout frais, elle avait mes yeux j'en étais certain, puis doucement mes yeux observèrent ses lèvres, la réplique exacte de celles de sa mère. Bella… Bella… Comment avait-elle pu me cacher ça ! Je sortis de la pièce, me sentant tout à coup de trop. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Comment avait-elle pu me laisser dans l'ignorance pendant toute ses années ! C'est… c'est égoïste !!

Je soufflais. Calme-toi Cullen. Et réfléchis, si elle a fait cela s'est qu'il y avait une raison.

Bien sur, je savais parfaitement comment j'aurais réagi si elle me l'avait dit il y a quinze ans, j'aurais pris peur, j'aurais été méchant, et pris la fuite comme le lâche que j'avais toujours été. Je soupirais. Ok, c'est normal, et logique qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit, mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que ça fasse mal d'apprendre ça quinze ans plus tard. Et c'est si irréel, moi qui ne m'imaginais même pas marié alors père ! D'une adolescente de quinze ans ! Je tressaillis ! Je n'avais pas de sœurs mais je savais par expérience que les garçons pouvaient facilement pourrir la vie de leurs parents durant leur crise d'ado, et je ne pense pas que les filles échappent à la règle. Les filles étaient-elles aussi chiantes que les garçons à l'adolescence ?? Carlie avait-elle déjà fait sa crise d'ado ?? Mais pourquoi me posais-je toutes ses questions ? Ce n'est pas comme si Bella allait m'autoriser à la revoir ?

Et si… et si…

-Ra ! Grognais-je en me levant et en commençant à faire les cents pas. Tant de possibilités, de futurs possibles, plausibles s'étalaient à mes pieds, tant de chose dépendaient de détails insignifiants. C'était comme si je jouais mon avenir sur chaque mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. Comme si une parole de travers pouvait faire disparaitre ce doux rêve.

Doux rêve ? Alors ce rêve te plait Cullen ?

Bien sur !

Avoir à charge une gamine te plait ?

Ce n'est pas n'importe qui !

Tu n'en ais pas sur !

Peut être ! Mais c'est la fille de Bella ! Et de ce simple fait elle n'est déjà pas n'importe qui !

Mais tu aimerais qu'elle soit plus que la fille de Bella, n'est ce pas ? Tu aimerais qu'elle soit aussi ta fille, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ???

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. C'était une sensation indescriptible. Je n'avais jamais pensé avoir une famille, et cela ne m'avait jamais manqué. Je n'en avais jamais éprouvé le besoin, mais à présent… c'était différent. Maintenant que cette opportunité m'était offerte, serais-je assez fou pour cracher dessus ? Aujourd'hui que j'ai une chance d'éloigner cette solitude qui à emprisonner mon cœur et ma vie, oserais-je la repousser ? Voulais-je la repousser ? Aurais-je le courage de changer ? De prendre le chemin boueux plutôt que l'autoroute toute tracée à mes pieds ? Suis-je capable d'affronter la vérité ? Les conséquences de mes actes ?

Oui, bien sur que oui. Tout plutôt que de continuer cette « non-vie » qui m'avait envahit il y a quinze ans déjà.

J'allais me rassoir dans le canapé de ma suite lorsque l'on frappa discrètement à ma porte. Je me redressais, et partis ouvrir. Je fus surpris de trouver Alice dans le couloir.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je devais vraiment avoir une salle tête pour qu'elle soit aussi calme. Je hochais la tête et elle pénétra dans la suite. Elle prit place dans le salon et je l'imitais en m'installant à la place que j'occupais quelques minutes plus tôt.

J'observais Alice qui ne disait rien, ces yeux étaient agrippés aux miens. Elle y cherchait des réponses, elle était pleine d'interrogations. J'essayais de lui répondre, de tout lui expliquer rien qu'avec mes yeux, je ne voulais pas en parler, enfin si je voulais bien parler de l'après. Mais certains mots ne pouvaient pas franchirent mes lèvres, c'était trop tôt, trop soudain. Rien que les penser était déjà une épreuve en soi. Elle dut comprendre ce que lui disait mon regard, car elle soupira et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé.

-Qui est la mère ?

Aucune agressivité, aigreur, ou cruauté, dans sa voix. Elle me posait juste une question, curieuse de la réponse.

-Bella.

Elle sursauta légèrement.

-Bella ? Tu veux dire, ta Bella ? Cette Bella _là_ ?

-Tu en connais d'autre ?

Elle sourit.

-Non, et je trouve que le destin fait parfois bien les choses ! Toi qui es obsédé par cette femme depuis quinze ans, tu as eu une fille avec elle !

-Tu sais quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un vrai psychopathe !

Elle rit, puis redevint sérieuse.

-Pourquoi est-elle là ?

-Pas pour l'argent, répliquais-je avant qu'elle insinue quoique se soit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle m'a dit… elle veut juste être normale, Alice, la défendis-je. Elle voulait que je sache qu'elle existe.

-Et tu es sûre que c'est t…

-Non, mais tu l'as vu Alice ?! M'énervais-je, c'est mon portrait craché ! Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux. C'est une Cullen !

-Calme-toi Edward, tu vas la réveiller.

Je soupirais et Alice reprit :

-Je sais tout ça Edward, c'est d'une évidence telle que je me demande comment Rose et Em' ont pu passer à côtés de ça. Mais je veux juste te… préparer, tu connais Eléazar il ne cherchera qu'à protéger les intérêts du groupe, tes intérêts, alors je ne pense pas que l'arrivée d'une gamine de quinze ans qui prétend être ta fille va le ravir. Il voudra préserver ton image, et il va tout faire pour l'éloigner, comme te dire qu'elle est intéressée, il faut que tu sois sûre de toi, maintenant. Aussi bien pour toi que pour Carlie, tu ne dois pas la faire souffrir par des hésitations.

-Je vais faire un test.

-Carlie est d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Si elle est vraiment ta fille, ce que je te souhaite, que vas-tu faire ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Tu as le choix Edward, elle te l'a dit elle-même, elle veut juste que tu connaisses son existence, elle ne te demande rien.

-Tu crois que je pourrais la laisser sortir de ma vie maintenant ?

-Je te demande ce que tu veux.

-Mais… mais c'est ma…fille ! Tu crois que je pourrais reprendre le cours normale de ma vie en sachant ça ?!

Je savais bien ce que je faisais, je tournais autour du pot, incapable de dire clairement ce que je voulais, bien que je sois sure de mon choix.

-Edward.

-Non, non elle ne partira pas, je ne la laisserai pas sortir de ma vie, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, dit-elle avec le sourire en se levant.

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Comment je vais faire ?

Elle se rassit, comprenant que la conversation n'était pas terminée.

-D'abord tu vas parler avec elle, apprendre à la connaitre, elle et sa vie.

-Mais je n'y connais rien en gosse, moi !

-Arrête Edward, tu es parrain d'un de mes fils, et tu es l'oncle du deuxième et d'Ellie. Et puis Carlie n'a plus cinq ans.

-Oui, mais, et si je suis nul ? Qu'elle s'est fait des films en pensant au grand chanteur de The Cullen ??

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu, répliqua gentiment Alice en posant sa main sur mon genou, elle a juste besoin d'un père.

Je tressaillis.

-Un père, un père, répéta-t-elle.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris !

-C'était juste pour que tu t'habitus au mot, désolé.

Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres.

-Ouais, c'est ça. En attendant il n'y a pas un mari qui t'attend ?

-Non, il dort.

-Tu t'es sauvée comme une voleuse du lit de mon frère ? M'écriais-je.

-Bon revenons à nos moutons, première chose demain matin : super petit déjeuner !

-Ok.

-Après tu essayes d'apprendre ses gouts parce que c'est bientôt Noël. Et tu envoie vite fait ta demande de test.

-Ok.

-Et Bella ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement après quelques secondes de silence.

-Bella ?

-Que t'as dit Carlie à propos d'elle ?

-Hormis qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sache que j'avais une fille, pas grand-chose.

-Essaye de la comprendre Edward…

-J'essaye, je te jure que j'essaye mais ça fait mal d'apprendre ça quinze ans plus tard, quinze ans ! Tu te rends compte !

-Je sais.

Le silence s'installa et je me rappelais les paroles de Carlie, un sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Quoi ? Me questionna Alice.

-Carlie… Carlie m'a dit qu'elle vivait seule avec sa mère, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que Bella était libre, et depuis pas mal de temps, souris-je.

-Tout n'est pas perdu alors.

-Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que toi, elle m'a rayé de sa vie il y a quinze ans.

-Qui te dis qu'elle l'a fait de bon cœur ? Lorsque tu aimes une star, et que tu portes son enfant tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Soit tu te tais et tu reste digne, soit tu deviens la proie des paparazzis, et le père se sentira obligé de faire quelque chose, ça peut aller de l'IVG, au mariage, mais tout n'est qu'obligation, pour rester populaire et bien vu du public.

-Je sais. Mais savoir qu'on est resté dans l'ignorance, c'est horrible.

-N'en veut pas à Bella, Edward.

-De toute façon la question ne se pose pas puisque Carlie a peur que je revois Bella.

-Comment ça ?

-Apparemment Bella ne voulait pas que Carlie vienne me voir. Carlie a peur de la réaction de Bella, alors je pense que si je veux revoir Carlie se sera dans le dos de Bella.

-Là, ça se complique.

-Ouais. Mais je ne veux pas forcer Carlie à dire la vérité.

-Elle devrait pourtant, le mensonge fera plus de mal à sa mère, parce qu'elle apprendra la vérité, un jour ou l'autre.

-Je sais. Mais Carlie doit s'en rendre compte toute seule.

-Je comprends, dit Alice avec un sourire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ce sourire ?

-Tu te conduis déjà remarquablement bien pour un papa de quelques heures.

-Arrête !

-Quoi ? Il faut bien que tu t'y fasses !! Papa, papa, papa, papa… Chantonna-t-elle.

-Alice ! T'es pas possible !!

Elle rit. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le canapé.

-Tu ne veux pas aller rejoindre mon frère ? La suppliais-je presque.

-Oui, mais avant dis-moi…

-Oui ?

-Quand est-ce que les travaux seront finis, je préfère dix fois plus habiter chez toi lorsque l'on est à Seattle qu'être à l'hôtel.

-C'est de la faute à Emmett si on est ici !

-Je sais. Donc les travaux ?

-Demain, ils finissent normalement.

-Et… quand vas-tu rentrer à Chicago ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je.

-Tu sais que dans trois mois nous entamons la deuxième partie de la tournée ?

-Je sais, Alice.

-Bon je te laisse.

-Merci Alice.

Elle se leva et quitta le salon, je ne la raccompagnais pas, elle connaissait le chemin après tout !

-A demain !

-C'est ça, à demain Alice !

Et enfin elle sortit ! Je soupirais ! Enfin seul, enfin le silence, la tranquillité, la solitude ! Enfin ! Je me laissais aller au silence, et à ma solitude retrouvés. Pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures je ne sais pas, je suis resté ainsi, assis dans le canapé les yeux fermés, écoutant le silence seulement troublé par ma respiration, lente et régulière. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'appréciais ma solitude sans aucune once d'amertume, sans l'arrière goût du manque et du vide habituel. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis, peut être m'étais-je endormis, mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux j'étais pris de frénésie presque d'urgence. Je devais faire vite. Je griffonnais un mot pour Carlie. Carlie… penser à elle me donnait des ailes. Je pris mon crayon de papier, celui qui me suivait partout, celui qui avait immortalisé sur le papier mes plus belles chansons. C'était un vieux, très vieux crayon gris, qui devait bien avoir dix ans, mais c'était le seul avec lequel j'écrivais. Il était en piteuse état, et tout petit, à force d'être taillé. Il n'y avait plus de gomme au bout depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs le bout était rongé à force de le mettre dans ma bouche lorsqu'un accord ne me convenait pas, et que je perdais patience.

J'écrivis donc un mot rapide pour Carlie au cas où elle se réveille avant que je n'ai fini.

Et c'est armé de mon seul crayon que je sortis en trombe de ma chambre. Je me maudis soudain d'avoir choisi le dernier étage. Rah, quel con !

Ne pas oublier ! Ne pas oublier !

Je me mis à fredonner dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent je me précipitais vers l'accueil.

-Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur ? Me demanda un homme derrière le comptoir d'une cinquantaine d'années aussi frai que si nous étions en pleine après midi.

-Où se trouve votre piano ?

Ma voix était pressante.

-Couloir de gauche, deuxième porte à gauche, près du bar, répondit-il en m'indiquant la gauche du comptoir.

-Merci.

Je repartis presqu'en courant puis au bout de quelques mètres revins sur mes pas. Revenant à l'accueil.

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose Monsieur ?

-Oui. Vous n'auriez pas des feuilles blanches ?

Il ne parut pas surpris par ma requête. Il avait du en voir d'autres. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais me tendit très vite un paquet de feuilles vierges.

-Tenez Monsieur.

-Merci, le remerciais-je en prenant les feuilles et en partant cette fois en courant belle et bien vers le piano.

Je couru jusqu'au bar, puis plongeais littéralement sur le piano à queue. La salle était vide, tant mieux je n'aimais pas être observé ou écouté lorsque je composais.

Je passais les heures suivantes seul avec l'instrument noir, je laissais mes doigts créer la mélodie tandis que dans ma tête se formait les paroles, l'image de Carlie imprégnant chaque mot. Le monde n'existait plus en ses heures de pure solitude. Ma tête bouillonnait d'idées, de mots, de sensations à faire passer, à ancrer sur ma feuille blanche. Mes doigts sur les touches immaculées, tentaient de créer le rythme, le seul et l'unique rythme qui mettrait en forme les paroles, qui leurs donneraient un sens, qui leurs permettraient de vivre. Lorsque je relevais les yeux de mon travail, la sueur perlait sur mon front, le jour s'était levé, le texte noircissait la page autrefois blanche, et la mélodie tournait en boucle dans mon esprit, inoubliable.

C'était une musique douce, une musique rassurante. Je voulais rassurer, protéger. Les paroles étaient empreintes d'espoir. Car l'espoir d'une vie meilleure m'habitait aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui j'avais un but dans ma vie, j'avais quelqu'un à protéger, je ne vivais plus que pour moi, je vivais pour une autre personne. Ma vie ne tournait plus autour de ma seule personne, l'axe avait changé, et je n'en étais plus le centre.

Ecrire, composer, avait toujours été ma source de solution. Ce seul exercice me permettait d'y voir clair dans ma tête, de délier mes pensées, de les mettre en ordre. Et surtout de décoder les souhaits de mon cœur. Ecrire une chanson m'aidait à mieux me comprendre, cela calmait la tempête de sensation qui faisait rage en moi pour en comprendre chaque composante. A présent j'étais plus sur que jamais de mes choix. Carlie était peut être entrée dans ma vie depuis seulement quelques heures, mais elle faisait partit de ma famille depuis toujours, et par ce simple fait je ne pouvais pas, et surtout je ne voulais pas la laisser sortir de ma vie.

Je sursautais soudain.

Ma famille… Comment allais-je leur dire ?? Comment allait-il réagir face à la nouvelle ?? Tous connaissaient l'existence de Bella. Jasper et Emmett avez vu Bella et aussi la différence avant/après son passage car s'était eux qui passé le plus de temps avec moi. Jasper avait mis au courant Alice, et Emmett en avait parlé à Rosalie. Ma mère avait vite perçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, et à force de question et de douceur je lui avais tout raconté. Et je supposais que depuis le temps mon père avait également été mis au parfum, de « l'affaire Bella »…

Comment allais-je leur dire ?? Le plus facile serait d'en parler à Esmée et Carlisle, mes parents, puisqu'ils étaient restés à Chicago pour s'occuper de Jace et Alexander, les enfants d'Alice. Et comme je ne comptais pas quitter Seattle, j'allais devoir le prévenir par téléphone. Supporter leur débordement de sentiments, serait plus facile au téléphone, il me suffisait d'éloigner l'appareil de mon oreille. Car j'étais certain que débordement il y aurait. Ma mère allait certainement être très heureuse, le choc de la nouvelle passé, elle allait même peut être verser quelques larmes. Mon père allait rester calme le temps que ma mère SE calme puis allait déverser son flot de questions à travers le téléphone. Au pire je pouvais raccrocher.

Le plus dur donc serait, les membres du groupe. Certainement Emmett et Rose, quoique Jasper n'avait même pas connaissance de l'existence de Carlie, que les autres si, puisqu'ils nous avaient surpris en ouvrant la porte de ma loge hier soir. Alice allait savoir gérer Jasper. Non, vraiment les deux que je craignais été mon frère ainé et sa femme. Et je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait réagir. D'un côté Rose était très à cheval sur ces valeurs et principes, et un enfant hors mariage n'en faisant pas partie, d'un autre côté elle adorait les enfants ! Idem pour Emmett, il pouvait très bien prendre la nouvelle en rigolant et en se moquant de moi et de mes futures responsabilités ou alors il pouvait prendre son rôle de chef de tribut très au sérieux et en refuser l'accès à Carlie !

En faite, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'imaginer leur réaction, cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Mieux valait que je me décide sur le QUAND ! Quand leur dire ??

J'appellerai mes parents dans la journée, puisque je craignais moins leur réaction avec quelques milliers de kilomètres en nous. Je savais qu'Alice et Jasper repartaient dans deux jours, retrouver leurs deux petits monstres à Chicago. Rose et Emmett ne savaient pas encore, il avait envoyé Ellie en pension depuis la rentrée. Chose qu'apparemment Carlie n'avait pas entendu parler !

Je souris. Quel plan n'avait-elle pas monté avec sa meilleure amie ! Bella devait vraiment en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec deux filles comme ça ! La porte du bar s'ouvrit me ramenant sur terre. Une femme de ménage commença à préparer les tables pour le repas de midi.

A quoi pensais-je un peu plutôt ?? Ah oui ! Trouver un moment pour annoncer LA nouvelle à mes frères… Ce midi… non. Ce soir… non plus (trop tôt, laissez moi m'en remettre tout de même !), demain midi… oui pourquoi pas ! Le matin je m'occupe du test et le midi je les mets au courant. Je devais aussi réfléchir à ma propre situation. Allais-je rentrer à Chicago avant la reprise de la tournée ?? Ou restais-je ici pendant les trois prochains mois ?? Que faisais-je pour les fêtes de fin d'années ?? Chicago ou Seattle ??

Plus tard ! Pensais-je.

Après un soupire de fatigue, et de contentement. Je me levais, récupérais mon tas de feuilles, et mon crayon sacré. Puis pris la direction de ma chambre avec le goût du travail bien fait. Je n'avais pas perdu ma mélodie avant d'arriver au piano, et j'avais trouvé une solution à la plus part de mes problèmes. Et par-dessus tout, j'avais écrit l'une de mes plus belles chansons.

Arrivant dans la suite, je me rappelais que je n'avais que le canapé à ma disposition. Le lit étant occupé par Carlie. Je posais les feuilles sur la table du salon, me débarrassais négligemment de mes chaussures, m'allongeais dans le –confortable, il faut avouer- canapé, puis ferma les yeux pour être rapidement englouti par l'inconscience…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?? J'espère que la réaction d'Edward vous parait plausible ??

Et pour celles qui se demande encore pourquoi Edward veut faire un test de paternité, je dirais qu'en me posant moi-même la question et en me mettant à sa place, j'aurais vraiment voulu être sûre à 100%, pour qu'il n'y ait jamais de doute possible.

Et pour celles qui ont du mal à patienter je leur conseille de se trouver un exemplaire du livre « Morsure » de Kelley Armstrong. (Je sais ça n'a rien à voir mais je m'en fiche, je suis blonde !! Na !!^^vive l'excuse !!) Si vous aimez le fantastique, et le lemon, ce livre pour adulte ne quittera plus votre chevet !! (Je suis toujours obliger de sponsoriser ce que j'aime !!^^)

Bonne semaine à toutes

Kisss

San


	5. Chapitre 5 : Journée Shopping

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf un ou peut être deux ?!^^**

**.**

**Bon comme à chaque fois je suis super émue et étonnée en lisant vos reviews. Et je dois avouer que cela me mets vraiment la pression pour le chapitre suivant !! **

**Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ce retard, j'ai été privé d'ordinateur, et j'ai été malade, la totale quoi !**

**Je suis désolée parce que ce chapitre n'était pas celui qui était prévue en numéro 5. Le chapitre 5 devait être du point de vue de Carlie et parler de sa rencontre avec les Cullen, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre. J'ai donc inter changé les chapitres 5 et 6, le 6 parlant de la journée de Bella. Cela ne change rien à l'histoire puisque les deux chapitres se déroulent la même journée, le lendemain du concert.**

.

.

Chapitre 5 : Journée Shopping.

.

.

* * *

.

POV Bella.

Alors que j'entrai dans ma salle de bien, j'eu une envie. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des mois. Moi qui pensai être enfin sevrée, affranchie, émancipée. Et bien non, je revenais toujours vers lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. Je pouvais faire semblant pendant quelques temps, quelques mois, mais je devais l'écouter, je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. J'en avais besoin. J'avais l'obligation presque physique d'entendre sa voix. Je partis donc dans ma chambre, et fouillai sous mon matelas. Cachette classique, direz-vous. Mais voila ma stratégie, c'était une planque trop évidente pour être plausible. Carlie n'avait jamais fouillai sous mon matelas. Pourtant elle en avait cherché des indices sur lui. Elle pensait que je ne savais pas, mais j'avais très vite remarqué que les objets bougeaient légèrement de temps en temps après l'une de mes absences. Je n'avais rien dit, je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle n'était pas responsable de ma lâcheté. Je n'avais jamais su comment lui dire, et je ne savais toujours pas comment j'avais fait pour lui dire. Mais je l'avais fait, je lui avais tout dit, dans la limite de la décence, évidemment. Je lui avais parlé de son père.

La main entre mon matelas et les lattes de mon lit, je saisis et sortis la pochette de leur dernier disque. Je les avais tous acheté. J'avais comme disait ma meilleure amie, Angela, le « syndrome à la Peyton. » Dès que je voyais l'un de leur CD, il fallait que je l'achète. C'est pour cela que depuis quinze ans, j'évitai les disquaires. Angela persistait à dire que c'était parce que je l'aimais que je faisais ça, comme l'héroïne de « One Tree Hill », mais non je ne l'aimais pas ! Je ne l'avais jamais aimé ! Je ne voulais PAS l'aimer ! Il n'avait été qu'une passade pour moi, JE n'avais été qu'une passade pour LUI. Pourtant là, maintenant, avec ce CD dans les mains, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il se souvienne de moi. Je haïssais ce stupide espoir en moi, parce qu'en plus d'être complètement aberrant, il faisait mal…  
De nouveau dans ma salle de bain, je mis le CD dans mon lecteur. Et appuyai sur lecture, une fois que la première chanson commença, je pressai le bouton pour écouter la chanson suivante, je renouvelai l'opération trois fois, puis mécaniquement je comprimai le petit bouton « repeat ». Les premières notes de piano s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Je soupirai de bien être en l'imaginant, derrière son piano à queue noir, jouant pour moi. C'était le seul morceau uniquement au piano, c'était la seule de toutes leurs chansons où il était seul à jouer. C'était SA composition, c'est lui qui l'avait imaginée, écrite, jouée. C'était MA berceuse. Enfin j'aimai m'en persuader. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche alors que sa sublime voix envahissait mes oreilles, mon cœur, mon corps tout entier.

In your brown eyes  
I walked away

In your brown eyes  
Couldn't stay

(Dans tes yeux bruns  
Je me suis éloigné.

Dans tes yeux bruns

Je ne peux pas rester)

Je fis couler l'eau sur mon corps. Comme à chaque fois que je mettais ce disque en route, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Il y avait juste moi et sa voix, son piano.

In your brown eyes  
I watch her go

Turn the record on  
And wonder what went wrong (what went wrong)

(Dans tes yeux bruns

Je l'ai regardé partir

Joue le disque

Et demandes toi ce qui a mal tourner (ce qui a mal tourner))

J'avais toujours la sensation qu'il parlait de moi. J'avais toujours eu envie qu'il parle de moi. Car bien qu'ordinaire, mes yeux chocolat était bien la seule chose que les gens remarquaient. Mes grands yeux chocolat ! Mon père avait toujours dit que j'avais le regard captivant. Jacob m'avait avoué avoir toujours été impressionné par mon regard lorsque j'étais en colère. Et Carlie avait conformé ses dires en baissant rapidement les yeux à chaque fois que je la regardai durement après l'une de ses bêtises. Ma mère me disait que c'était parce qu'ils transmettaient aux autres mes émotions.

If everything was everything but everything is over  
Everything could be everything if only we were older

(Si tout était tout mais tout est finis

Tout pourrait être tout si seulement nous étions plus vieux)

Cette phrase me touchait toujours en plein cœur. Bien sur que tout aurait été différent si nous avions été plus vieux. Si cela s'était passé des années plus tard, j'aurais peut être eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. Peut être ne l'aurait-il pas trop mal prit. Peut être… Non Bella, arrête. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Le passé c'est le passé. Tu dois te concentrer sur ton avenir désormais, maintenant tu as une vie stable avec Carlie. Pense à elle, pense à ta fille, et tente de sortir son père de ta tête !

Guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you  
And your brown eyes

(Tu devines que c'est juste une chanson folle à propos de toi

Et comment je t'ai perdu toi

Et tes yeux bruns)

Je soupirai, aux doux mots prononcés par cet homme idéal à la voix suave. Je commençai à me laver, attrapant mon gel douche, l'eau chaude continuant de couler le long de mon corps, réchauffant ma peau, atteignant même partiellement mon cœur. J'étais seule, voila pourquoi j'avais replongé. Voila pourquoi j'avais éprouvé le besoin de ressortir ce CD. Je n'étais pas folle au point de ne vouloir que lui dans ma vie, je voulais juste être heureuse. Peu importe l'homme, tant qu'il me rendait heureuse. Mais bien sur dans la vie rien ne se passe jamais comme on le souhaite. Je n'arrivai pas à être heureuse dans les bras d'un autre homme que ceux du chanteur aux yeux verts. Alors je passai d'homme en homme, sans jamais m'attacher, car mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers lui. Et avec ma fille, impossible de l'oublier complètement. A chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, je voyais ses yeux à lui !

In your brown eyes  
I was feeling low

(Dans tes yeux bruns

Je me sentais faible)

Le corps enduit de savon, je repassai sous le jet d'eau chaude et me rinçai. J'avais tellement envie de le revoir, d'ordinaire écouter ses chansons me permettais de calmer mon besoin. Mais aujourd'hui il ne faisait que l'accroître.

I mean it's no surprise I got lost  
In your brown eyes. .  
In your brown eyes. .

(Je veux dire que je ne suis pas surpris de m'être perdu

Dans tes yeux bruns...

Dans tes yeux bruns...)

La chanson finit, j'étais prête à sortir de la douche. Mon corps était propre, mais je voulais encore l'écouter. Alors la musique reprit, toujours le même air au piano, toujours la même mélodie, toujours la même voix. Et toujours ce même bien-être en moi. Je restai donc sous la douche, laissant la brûlure de l'eau caresser mon corps.

Après un long moment je sortis de la douche. Le corps détendu et l'esprit vide. La musique résonnait toujours dans la pièce, mais je ne l'écoutai plus, enfin plus vraiment. Elle était ancrée en moi, je n'avais pas besoin d'y faire attention, une partie de moi pouvait penser à autre chose. Je me séchai rapidement, puis parti enfiler des vêtements dans ma chambre. Angela devait venir me chercher, c'était notre sortie mensuelle au centre commercial. Nos vies respectives ne nous permettaient plus de nous voir régulièrement alors nous avions décidé de nous consacrer une journée par mois. Aujourd'hui la femme de mon meilleur ami, Leah, se joignait à nous. Elle avait confié Jeaden à sa mère, Sue. Angela et Leah, elles avaient à elles deux refait ma garde robe, et je devais avouer qu'elle avait bon goût question vêtement. Elles avaient su me mettre en valeur, sans pour autant changer radicalement mon style.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la sonnette de la maison. Angela était là. On partait toujours au centre commercial avec une seule voiture, cela nous faisait faire des économies, et nous ne perdions pas une heure à la recherche de plusieurs places de parking. Abandonnant ce que j'étais en train de faire, c'est-à-dire me brosser les cheveux en m'admirant dans la miroir de la salle de bain – tout à fait mon style – je partis ouvrir à la marraine de ma fille.

-Hey Angie ! La saluai-je.

-Ça va Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu écoutes le CD de « The Cullen ».

-Je… je… ça va mieux ne t'en fais pas, soupirais-je en la laissant entrer.

Je repartis dans la salle de bain, lorsque j'eu refermé la porte d'entrée, et éteignis le poste radio.

-C'est parce que Carlie est allée les voir en concert hier soir que tu penses à lui ? Me demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Je la fixai à travers le miroir, et repris le démêlage de mes cheveux bruns.

-Oui, sûrement.

La sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois.

-Je vais ouvrir, annonça Angela.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, et partit accueillir Leah.

-Sauvé par le gong, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je me dépêchai d'attacher mes cheveux, et d'enfiler mes ballerines.  
_Ne pas s'attarder ici !!!_

Je rejoignis les filles dans l'entrée.

-On y va ? Proposais-je.

-On n'attend que toi, sourit Leah en venant me faire la bise.

-Alors en route.

On quitta alors toutes les trois ma demeure. Le soleil brillait sur Seattle, réchauffant notre peau avant la dureté de l'hiver. Certains jours je me demandai pourquoi je n'étais pas partir rejoindre ma mère à Phoenix, moi qui adorai la chaleur. Et puis d'autres jours, comme aujourd'hui je ressentais le besoin de rester ici. Parce que c'était ici que tout avait commencé. Et parce que bizarrement c'était ici, que je me sentais chez moi. Malgré la pluie, et malgré le froid.

-Bella, m'appela gentiment, trop gentiment Leah.

-Oui ? Dis-je méfiante.  
Angela fixait notre ami avec les mêmes soupçons dans les yeux que moi, un air septique accroché au visage.

-Tu es mon amie n'est ce pas ?

Et en plus elle en rajoute ! On continua à avancer dans la rue, vers ma petite voiture citadine. Et soudain je compris. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, sourire que Leah me rendit.

-Non ! Rugit Angela. Bella tu me l'avais promis !!!

-C'est vrai Leah, j'avais promis à Angie, lui appris-je avec une mine désolé.

-Voyons Bella, tu ne vas tout de même pas mettre une femme enceinte à l'arrière de ta voiture !

Je mis un temps pour réagir.

-Ahhh !!!! Hurlais-je en même temps qu'Angie.

Leah cria et sautilla avec nous sur le trottoir, tout aussi excitée que nous par la nouvelle ! Je pris Leah dans mes bras, puis se fut le tour d'Angela.

-T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt !! La sermonnais-je, en lui prenant la main.

Nous avions toutes les trois un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Je voulais profiter de vos têtes ! S'exclama Leah fière d'elle.

-Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? L'interrogea Angie.

-Depuis une semaine, c'est pour cela que je voulais à tout prix vous voir aujourd'hui.

-Et Jacob ?? Demandais-je, vous l'aviez prévu ?

-Il est aux anges, tu sais qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille nombreuse.

J'acquiesçais. Mon meilleur ami faisait parti de ces hommes, que la paternité n'effrayait pas. Il avait toujours était là pour Carlie, et la naissance de son fils Jeaden l'avait rempli de bonheur.

-Bon dans ce cas, je crois que l'on est obligée de céder à la requête de Leah, dis-je à Angie.

Celle-ci soupira.

-Très bien !! Mais tu verras lorsque je serai enceinte je t'obligerai aussi à t'asseoir sur la banquette arrière de Bella. Tu vas souffrir ! La menaça-t-elle avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres qui contredisait ses paroles.

-Arrêter les filles, ce n'est pas si horrible !

-On voit bien que tu n'y as jamais été Bella ! S'offusqua Angela.

Je souris.

-Je ne peux pas, puisque je la conduis.

-La belle affaire !

On arriva enfin à ma petite voiture, c'était une voiture française, moins chère que les grosses américaines, et surtout moins gourmande en carburant ! Je déverrouillai l'engin et on grimpa, enfin se fut légèrement plus compliqué… Je du soulever mon siège, puisque ma voiture n'avait que deux portes, Angela plongea sur la banquette arrière, puis tenta de trouver une position dans laquelle ses jambes n'étaient pas écrasées par les sièges avant. Lorsque cela fut fait je pu remettre mon siège en place et monter en voiture, sous les plaintes d'Angela. A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Toutes les deux luttaient bec et ongles pour obtenir le droit de s'asseoir sur le siège passager et éviter ainsi la banquette.

-Si j'ai des courbatures, préparez-vous à subir les foudres de Ben, ne prévint Angela.

Je secouai la tête et les laisser se disputer gentiment. Mon regard rivé sur la route, je laisse mon esprit vagabondé. J'étais heureuse pour mes amis. Leah et Jacob avaient toujours voulu une famille nombreuse, mais des événements indépendants de leur volonté avaient éloigné leur projet. D'abord Leah avait dû accepter que sa mère refasse sa vie avec mon père. Leah et Sue, la femme de mon père, avait passé plusieurs mois sans se parler. Leah était encore jeune à l'époque, et elle ne supportait pas que sa mère « oublie » son père. Et puis il y a moins d'un an, Billy le père de Jacob était mort, emporté par un cancer non détecté. Jacob avait déjà perdu sa mère alors qu'il était encore enfant, perdre son père l'avait anéanti. Alors j'étais heureuse pour eux. Cette nouvelle montrait qu'ils avaient décidé de se concentrer sur leur avenir, et non plus sur leur passé douloureux.

D'un autre côté – et j'en avais honte – j'étais jalouse. Parce que leur vie était normale. Bien sur ils avaient des hauts et des bas, mais ils étaient à deux, ils formaient une famille avec Jeaden et bientôt leur deuxième enfant. Lorsque l'un d'eux n'allait pas bien, l'autre était là. Ils se soutenaient. Ils ne craignent pas l'avenir, quoi que leur destin leur réserve, ils étaient à deux. Moi j'étais seule. Seule responsable de mon avenir mais aussi de celui de ma fille. Personne n'était là pour me soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Ma vie se résumait à ma fille et elle n'avait pas à porter sur ces frêles et jeunes épaules les problèmes qui me tiraillaient le cœur. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente, elle devait pouvoir profiter de la vie sans se soucier de moi. Et sans le savoir elle m'apportait déjà tellement. Sa joie de vivre était mon oxygène. Elle avait su insuffler la vie et le bonheur dans mon existence. Malgré son arrivée quelque peu hâtive, je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans elle. Si elle n'était pas née, je serai l'une de ces pauvres femmes se jetant à cœur perdu dans le travail, oubliant de vivre pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

-Alors Bella par quel magasin veux-tu commencer ? Me demanda Angela alors que l'on entrait dans le centre commercial.

Je me reconnectais à la réalité, mon corps avait effectué les derniers événements en pilote automatique et je ne me rappelai même pas m'être garée et être sorti de la voiture.

-Personnellement j'ai très envie d'aller voir les nouvelles collections pour nourrisson.

Leah frappa dans ses mains et sautilla sur place. Ah, les hormones je vous jure !

-Oui !! dit-elle d'une petite voix, excitée comme une puce.

Angela ri, et je souris. Mon cœur n'était pas à la fête aujourd'hui mais je refusai que mon moral et mes souvenirs ternissent cette journée entre amies.

A partir de cet instant, Leah prit les choses en main. Nous avons fait tous les rayons nouveau-nés de tous les magasins du centre commercial. Nous tenions chacune plusieurs sacs, remplis de bodys, chaussures, chaussettes et bonnet en tout genre, lorsque l'on fit une pause pour le déjeuner. Leah avait même acheté une petite paire de lunette de soleil type « mouche ».

-Oh, regardez comme c'est mignon, avait-elle dit avec une moue attendrie.

Nous n'avions pas pu lui refuser. Je sais que j'avais promis à Jacob de réfréner les « pulsions commerciales »de sa femme mais voir tous ses accessoires en taille enfant faisaient fondre toutes les femmes même moi qui n'aime pas particulièrement le shopping je me suis surprise à m'extasier devant une petite veste en jeans.

-Et les amours Bella ? Me demanda Leah alors que nous déjeunions dans l'un des restaurants du centre commercial.

« Mais ta gueule ! » Avais-je envie d'hurler.

_Non, Bella ne soit pas vulgaire._

« Les amours ? Non, connais pas. »

_L'humour noir te va très mal Bella, tu parais encore plus désespérée._

« Joker. »

_Phrase à ne pas dire devant une Leah en mode « détective en relations intimes »._

-Rien depuis mon beau pompier, soupirais-je résignée à dire la vérité.

-Mais… mais ça fait DES mois ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Officiellement oui, répondis-je, en pensant à notre partie de jambes en l'air du mois dernier.

-Officiellement ?

-Angie ! Je ne pensais pas que ma vie sexuelle t'intéressait à ce point, sale perverse !

Les filles rigolèrent.

-Alors Bella ? Me pressa Leah.

-Il nous arrive de nous voir de temps en temps pour prendre du bon temps.

-Alors c'est juste purement sexuel entre vous ?

-Exactement.

Je vis Leah rouvrir la bouche, je m'empressai de la devancer.

-Leah on mange, je ne te donnerai pas de détail ! M'écriais-je.

Mon amie sourit, déçue.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

-Merci.

-Au fait, comment c'était le concert de Carlie hier ?

Je me crispai légèrement, repensant à lui.

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas appelé. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit encore être en train de dormir chez Nikkie.

Mes amies sourirent.

-Oui et vue la marmotte que s'est, je pari qu'elle ne rentrera pas avant vingt heure chez toi, en avouant qu'elle vient à peine de se réveiller.

Je ris.

-C'est fort possible !

-Qu'elle marmotte, ta fille ! S'exclama Angela.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle tiendra le coup lorsqu'elle sera en âge de sortir en boite, affirma Leah faussement sérieuse et désespérée.

-Je ne pense pas non plus, approuvais-je.

-Et Jeaden comment va-t-il ?

-Très bien, souris Leah. Son visage s'illuminait lorsqu'elle parlait de son fils, Jack est déjà en train d'en faire un mécanicien, et il adore l'odeur du cambouis, et celle du white-spirit.

-Ma pauvre amie, compatis-je en serrant tendrement sa main.

Leah fit semblant de sangloter.

-Et il n'y a aucun espoir de le sauver ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Je crois que c'est dans les gênes, affirma Angie.

-Mariée à un mécano, mère d'un futur mécano, commençais-je, je pense que tu es condamnée à vivre avec l'odeur du white-spirit chez toi, et avec des housses de siège dans ta machine à laver.

On conserva une minute de silence avant d'exploser de rire. Nous étions de vraies gamines. Mais cela faisait tellement de bien de ne plus penser à rien et de juste… s'amuser et rigoler avec des amies.

.

* * *

.

**Alors ?? Je sais que la traduction de la chanson n'est pas super mais je l'ai fait moi-même malgré mon pauvre et insignifiant niveau en anglais, alors si vous en avez une meilleure je suis preneuse. **

**A bientôt !!!**

**Kisss**

**San**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retour à la réalité

****

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf un ou peut être deux !^^

**Bon ok, on va remettre les choses au clair. Je ne vais pas mentir, je passe beaucoup trop de temps à écrire, négligeant mes études et d'autres choses, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je peux publier des chapitres tous les jours. Parce que je publie peut être que trois fictions mais j'en ai exactement huit en cours, parce que j'ai des idées et que je ne veux pas les perdre. J'essaie de faire au plus vite avec celles que je publie et ce n'est pas en me foutant la pression que ça va changer quelque chose ! Au contraire ça m'énerve !! Ça m'énerve vraiment !! A un point que vous ne pouvait même pas imaginer !!!!! Et je sais ce que c'est d'attendre impatiemment un chapitre !! Mais je ne peux pas et ne veux pas aller plus vite que la musique. Ça ira plus vite maintenant que ce chapitre ci est bouclé, parce que je peux vous assurer que c'est assez difficile de ce mettre dans la peau d'une fille de quinze ans qui va rencontrer sa famille, qui cela dit en passant est aussi connue que Madonna !! Enfin bref, San on se détend, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour si peu. Inspiration. Expiration. Relaxation…^^**

**Sinon !! Un grand merci à toutes ses reviews super gentilles !!!**

**Je ne conseille aucune chanson pour mes chapitres, parce que je crois que j'ai la palme d'or des chansons à côté de la plaque !!! Il m'arrive de lire quelque chose de très triste, un livre ou une fiction, avec un arrière fond de Marly Gomont le premier tube de Kamini par exemple !!!^^**

**Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla, et voici le chapitre tant attendu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si à moi il ne plait pas mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux, ça a vraiment était difficile de l'écrire, parce que je m'étais vraiment beaucoup de temps à essayer d'imaginer comment chacun des personnages pouvaient réagir dans telle où telle situation !! Et j'ai autant de patience qu'un… je sais pas, j'ai autant de patience qu'un enfant avec une envie pressente devant des toilettes occupés !**

**PS : Je cherche activement (ou devrais-je dire désespérément !) une relectrice, alors si vous êtes intéressé ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait être intéressé, faites moi signe !! Merki ! **

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Retour à la réalité.

POV Carlie.

J'étais bien au chaud dans mon lit, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas sortir j'étais encore fatigué, mais à travers mes paupières je sentais la lumière dans ma chambre. Je savais que maman n'allait pas tarder à venir me réveiller pour aller au lycée. Je réajustais la couette sur ma tête, enfonçais mon nez dans mon oreiller, et somnolais encore un moment.

Puis je me levais d'un bond, cela faisait trop longtemps que j'attendais la sentence du réveil sans qu'elle n'arrive. J'ouvris les yeux en grimaçant, mon corps me faisait souffrir. Soudain je sursautais, je reconnaissais la chambre où je venais de dormir. Je me souvenais de ma soirée. Mes yeux s'embrouillèrent alors que je me laissai retomber dans le lit. Je l'avais fait. Je l'avais fait et j'avais REUSSI !! J'avais vu mon père, j'avais parlé avec lui !! J'avais dormi chez lui !!! Je me levai d'un bond. Je devais profiter des dernières heures qu'il me restait avec lui, avant de reprendre ma petite vie insignifiante. Les muscles de mes jambes protestèrent, le concert avait laissé ces marques. J'étais pleine de courbatures.

C'est ça ne pas faire de sport ma vieille, me sermonnais-je.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, légèrement stressé. J'étais toujours dans mes habits de la veille. Je tentais vainement d'aplanir les plis de mes vêtements. J'inspirai un bon coup, et me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre communiquant avec le salon. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je remarquai deux choses, premièrement Edward dormait dans le canapé d'un sommeil agité, deuxièmement sa belle sœur Alice était LA ! Ou la la, je n'étais pas prête à affronter d'autres membres de la famille Cullen ! Mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine, et ma main resta agrippée à la poignée de la porte. Alice était assise sur la table basse, fixant Edward, les coudes sur les genoux, et la tête posée sur ses mains. Lorsqu'elle m'entendit ouvrir la porte elle se tourna vers moi, tout sourire.

-Carlie, tu es enfin réveillée ! S'exclama-t-elle comme s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui dormait à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond, telle une danseuse étoile et se précipita sur moi pour me prendre dans ces bras. Ok, les démonstrations affectives et moi, ça faisait deux. Me trouvant stupide je posais les mains dans son dos.

-Salut, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle relâcha son étreinte autour de moi, et m'observa d'un œil critique. Je dégluti.

-Ça devrait le faire, lança-t-elle mystérieuse.

-Le faire ? Répétais-je.

Elle saisit ma main et m'entraina vers la sortie.

-On doit faire la même taille, toi et moi, je vais pouvoir te prêter des vêtements.

-C'est très gentil à vous, mais je ne vois pas l'utilité de changer de vêtement.

-Tu ne compte tout de même pas rencontre ta famille paternelle dans cette tenue jeune fille ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi avec des yeux inquisiteurs.

-Rencontrer ma famille paternelle ? Déglutis-je.

-Bien sur, tu ne comptais tout de même pas rentrer chez toi sans nous connaitre ??

-Bien sur, lançais-je ironiquement.

Elle sourit consciente de mon ironie.

-Tel père telle fille…

Je restai muette, Ok, cette femme avait du répondant. Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ! Je ne connaissais pas vraiment mon père.

Elle m'entraina vers la porte de sortie.

-Et Edward ?

-Laisse ton père dormir, en fin de matinée il a du apprendre à ces frères ton existence. Il a besoin de se remettre.

-En fin de matinée ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

-Il doit être dans les environs de quatorze heures, je venais vous chercher pour le dessert. Tu dois avoir faim non ?

-Oui !

-Bien, alors on va te trouver des vêtements dans ma chambre puis on rejoint les autres dans la suite d'Emmett et Rose.

-D'accord, dis-je pas très rassurée par son plan.

On sortit Je n'avais pas pensé rencontrer la famille de mon père en même temps que lui. Et surtout pas SANS lui ! Parce qu'il fallait le laisser dormir ! Moi aussi je voulais bien retourner dormir ! J'avais besoin d'un minimum de préparation psychologique pour affronter une famille tout entière ! Une famille déjà unis, où j'allais jouer l'incruste !!! Bien bravo Carlie !! Ra !!

-Alice, je ne peux pas, dis-je d'une petite voix en plein couloir.

Elle se stoppa une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, parce que je ne fais pas partie de votre famille, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de m'accepter dans vos vies. Je… ce n'est pas… enfin… je ne voulais pas…

-C'est bon Carlie, j'ai compris, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ah bon ?

Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre. Vu que je n'avais pas réussi à finir ma phrase, ni même à la commencer…

-Jamais personne ne se forcera. Tu ne nous force pas, c'est nous qui voulons te rencontrer. On veut te connaitre. Tu es la fille d'Edward, qui est mon beau frère mais aussi mon meilleur ami, alors bien sur que je veux te connaitre, je veux que tu fasses partie de notre famille. Tu es et seras toujours une Cullen. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Allez maintenant en route.  
Je la suivi jusqu'à sa chambre, l'esprit un peu plus léger.

-La salle de bain est là, dit-elle en pointant une porte du doigt, prend une douche, pendant ce temps je vais te trouver quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos.

Je partis donc me doucher. J'étais vraiment stressée. Mais ce n'était pas comme hier. Hier il y avait une partie rigolote, c'était une sorte de mission. Je devais entrée dans la loge du grand Edward Cullen, c'était excitant. Aujourd'hui c'était juste terrifiant. Hier soir je ne mesurai pas tout ce que ma révélation impliquait, mais j'ai vu l'effet de mes mots sur Edward. Et j'avais peur de la réaction du reste de sa famille, surtout que Rosalie n'était pas très commode d'après les journalistes. Elle avait été surnommé « la tueuse » par Closer. C'est Nikkie qui me l'avait dit !! Je le jure !! Moi je ne lis pas Closer, je lis le Times. Mais bien sur Carlie tout le monde te croit !!!

C'est le corps engourdi que je pris ma douche. Je ne voulais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas y aller. J'avais vraiment très très peur, non en faite j'étais morte de trouille !! Oh la la !!! Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je foutue !! Nom de dieu !!!

Inspire ! Expire ! Zen ! T'as ton père, tu t'en fou des autres !!

Ouais c'est ça, plus facile à dire qu'à faire Miss Swan !

-Courage !! M'en hardis-je.

Je me lavai avec énergie, me motivant. Je sortis très vite, et entourai mon corps d'une serviette de l'hôtel.

-Carlie ? M'appela Alice depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

-Oui ?

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui !

-Ouvre-moi que je te passe tes vêtements.

Je déverrouillai donc la salle de bain. Alice pénétra dans la pièce, avec une longue chemise à carreau marron, un long pull beige en laine et des leggings chocolat, tout cela de marques plus chères les unes que les autres.

-Non, Alice.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est… c'est trop chère, me connaissant je vais faire un trou dans les leggings, une tache sur la chemise, et bruler le pull en laine. Non, non, je ne veux pas abimer vos affaires.

Pour toute réponse, elle rigola.

-Carlie, si tu savais comme ça ferai plaisir à Jasper si tu abimais aussi bien mes vêtements, il ne rêve que d'une chose : voir mes dressings se désemplir, affirma-t-elle, je t'assure ! Aller enfile ça avant qu'ils n'aient tout mangé.

-D'accord, cédais-je.

Elle ressortit donc de la salle de bain, me laissant m'habiller. Je me vêtis rapidement, et il fallait avouer que cette tenue m'aller à ravir !

Waouh, habillé comme ça je pourrais même séduire Zac Efron ! Ou Orlando Bloom ! Ou Robert Pattinson ! Ou encore mieux ! George Clooney !

Je souris à mon reflet. Non définitivement pas George, de un parce que je n'aime pas le café, (Attention Carlie la comique est de sortie), et de deux je pense que maman n'apprécierai pas un gendre beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle !! Je pouffai, j'ai de ces idées des fois ! George Clooney !! La blague !! Je laissai mes cheveux sécher librement et rejoignis Alice dans la chambre.

-Waouh, souffla-t-elle, cette tenue te va vraiment bien !

-Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

_Merci maman pour le gène des rougeurs !! La honte !!_

-Bon, tu es prête à rencontrer toute ta merveilleuse famille.

-Pas le moins du monde…

-Super ! Alors en route !

Je retenais un gémissement d'impuissance lorsqu'Alice emprisonna mon poignet avec sa main aussi petite que la mienne. Puis on quitta sa chambre. Elle marchait vite pour une petite ! Waouh, c'était impressionnant dis donc ! Elle aurait pu participer et gagner une course pour nain je suis sûre !! Enfin si les courses pour petite personne existées s'entend ! On resta au même étage, et j'eu soudain une pensée pour ma mère.

_Maman vient me chercher !! Au secours ! _

-Co…comment ont-ils réagit quand Edward leur a dit ??

-Oh… comme je l'imaginais.

Vive la réponse Mme Cullen !! Ça m'avance beaucoup !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Après le silence, où tout le monde digère l'information, Jasper est resté calme, Emmett a rigolé, et Rosalie a froncé les sourcils.

Je déglutis péniblement.

-Froncés les sourcils ?? C'est mauvais signe ??

Alice me fit un sourire rassurant.

-Dans son cas, non ce n'est pas mauvais signe, c'est même plutôt encourageant.

-Ah Bon ??

-Oui. Si elle avait essayé d'étrangler ton père ça, ça aurait été mauvais signe ! Mais un simple froncement de sourcils c'est ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux.

-Mouais, lâchais-je toujours pas très rassurée à l'idée de rencontrer Rosalie Cullen !

Soudain Alice s'arrêta devant une chambre. Non, non, ça arrivait beaucoup trop tôt !! Normalement on aurait dû parler dans ce couloir encore un moment !

-On ne pourrait pas refaire un tour dans l'hôtel ?? La suppliais-je. Je ne sais pas moi, visiter l'étage supérieur. Ou le rez-de-chaussée, il n'y a pas des boutiques là-bas ?? Tu ne veux pas faire les boutiques ??

-Non, Carlie ! Soit forte !

Elle saisit la poignée, et je fis comme la veille, je me mis à compter. Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Un, deux, trois, quatre…

On entra dans la chambre, elle était identique à celle où j'avais passé la nuit, sauf qu'il y avait plein de monde dans le salon, il y avait aussi plein de bouffe. Des tonnes et des tonnes de nourriture, je reportai courageusement mon regard sur les personnes entourant les plats déjà vide. Je déglutis, ma famille… ils étaient ma famille. Tous les trois étaient assis sur le canapé de la suite. Ils avaient vraisemblablement mangé là, vu que tous les plats étaient posés devant eux sur la table basse. Lorsqu'ils nous remarquèrent j'étais arrivée au nombre trente-quatre, soit tout se déroulait au ralentit, soit le stress me faisait compter vraiment très très vite.

-Regardez qui j'ai réussi à sortir du lit ! S'exclama une Alice toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Les trois adultes me fixèrent. Emmett me sourit gentiment, Jasper me fixa calmement et Rosalie me fixa aussi… mais pas calmement. Elle se méfiait de moi c'était écrit sur son visage.

_Quoi de plus normal, Carlie !_

-Salut, dis-je timidement.

-Oh, regardez-moi cette Lilliputienne, toute timide ! S'émerveilla Emmett en se levant du canapé.

J'avais l'impression d'être un animal de compagnie ! Une petite chose qui l'amusait !

-C'est ça maman tout craché hein Jazz tu trouves pas ?? Continua le grand brun en s'approchant de moi.

Je me raidis légèrement, se foutait-il de moi ??? Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de ma mère ? Que mon père s'en rappelle était déjà un miracle alors, lui ?? Non, il devait se moquer de moi. Je vais lui faire ravaler ses paroles à l'ours des montagnes !

-Si j'étais vous je me méfierai des apparences, dis-je d'une voix calme et légèrement dure, exactement ce que je voulais. Qu'est ce que j'étais douée, quand même ! Je m'impressionnai moi même !!!

-Waouh, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la petite lionne ! Rigola-t-il.

Je lui fis un sourire, qui devait en faite plutôt ressembler à une grimace juste pour lui montrer que toutes mes dents étaient en parfaite santé.

-Ne l'écoute pas, me conseilla Rosalie à ma plus grande surprise.

Lorsque je quittai son mari des yeux pour porter mon regard sur elle, je fus d'autant plus surprise qu'elle souriait. Elle _me_ souriait !

-Allez, venez-vous asseoir, je vous ai sauvé un peu de désert.

-Rose tu es la meilleure ! S'écria Alice en raffermissant sa prise sur mon poignet pour m'emmener vers la table. Quarante, quarante et un, quarante-deux,… L'interrogatoire allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Quarante-trois, soit forte Carlie ! Quarante-quatre,…

Je me retrouvais assise entre les deux femmes du groupe, Rosalie à ma gauche, Alice à ma droite.

-Alors Carlie, en quelle classe es-tu ?? Me demanda la belle blonde. Et bien elle ne perdait pas de temps, dis-donc mais ça ne me dérangeai pas qu'elle commence avec un sujet neutre comme l'école.

-En 10th Grade.

- Sophomore year ?

-Oui.

-Et tu es douée en cours ??

-Ça peut aller.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Euh… j'ai des bonnes notes à peu près partout.

-Qu'elle est ta matière préférée ?? Me demanda Alice.

Oups. Réponse franche ou pas ?? Allait-il penser que je mens ??? Ou que je sors des réponses toutes faites ?? Peu importe, ils ne sont pas mon père ! Je m'en fou d'eux !

-La musique.

-Ah oui ???

Rosalie la soupçonneuse, le retour.

-Oui, Je suis aussi dans l'orchestre de l'école, et j'apprends le violon avec un professeur particulier.

-Intéressant.

-Tu aime le sport ? M'interrogea Emmett.

Je grimaçais. Le sport ?? Comment les gens pouvaient-ils aimer le Sport ??? Etait-ce amusant de transpirer comme un bœuf, et d'avoir des courbatures ?? Définitivement, non !

-Je hais le sport, dis-je avec un air dégouté.

-Ah, les filles, soupira l'ours des cavernes.

-Et le shopping, tu aime le shopping ?? Me demanda Alice.

-Euh, ça dépend.

-De quoi ??

-De la personne qui m'accompagne ?

Ma réponse sonnait presque comme une question. Je n'étais pas folle de shopping, disons que ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tu vas voir avec moi, c'est génial le shopping.

-Quand as-tu appris qu'Edward était ton père ?? Me questionna Rosalie, refroidissant considérablement la bonne ambiance qui commençait à s'installer.

-Il y a quelques mois. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi avec des places pour le concert. Je me suis disputée avec ma mère, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je vienne.

-Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que tu viennes ? Demanda Jasper. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, et sa question me perturba. Combien de fois me l'étais-je posé ?? Une centaine ? Peut être plus ? En tout cas je n'avais pas de réponses précises, justes des suppositions.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais elle… elle évite tout ce qui vous concerne.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, ma mère ne rentre pas dans un disquaire, elle m'attend dehors. Elle ne veut pas entendre votre musique, dès que vous passez à la radio ou à la télé, elle change de station ou de chaine. Pour peu qu'il y ait une affiche de vous dans une rue, elle ne l'empruntera plus…

Je me perdais dans mes pensées, pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris plus tôt ?? C'était évident à présent ! Elle évitait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le groupe des Cullen. J'aurais pu le voir plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de me le dire, avant que l'on se dispute. Je n'aimai pas me disputer avec ma mère, on était trop proche, ça faisait trop mal de se disputer avec la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour vous.

-Ok, elle a un réel problème avec nous, confirma inutilement Emmett.

-Et elle sait que tu es là ??

Rosalie n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, apparemment. Elle n'abandonnerait pas tant que le doute serrait possible. Je comprenais bien pourquoi Edward voulait vers le test, entre autre à cause des personnes comme Rosalie Cullen. Mais quoi de plus naturel, lorsque l'on s'appelle Cullen de se méfier d'une fille comme moi, qui débarque de nulle part prétendant être la fille d'une star !

-Euh… non, avouais-je.

Je me demandais ce que leur avez dit Edward. Car ils ne semblaient rien savoir de moi, il ignorait même ce que j'avais dit à Edward. Comme le fait que je sois ici, incognito, enfin si on peut dire.

-Elle ne sait pas que tu es là ???

Elle semblait vraiment surprise.

-Euh, non, elle pense que j'ai dormi chez ma meilleure amie.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit ??

Je me tournai vers elle et la fixai. N'avait-elle pas entendu ce que je lui avais dit sur ma mère ??

-Elle m'aurait interdit de venir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne veut pas que je rencontre Edward.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle comme si la chose était impensable.

Elle ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre ! J'hallucinai, pour qui me prenait-elle ?! Pour qui prenait-elle ma mère ?!

-Parce qu'elle ne veut rien recevoir de lui ! Dis-je durement, c'est elle qui a décidait de me garder et de s'occuper de moi. Il n'a rien à voir là dedans, elle… elle…

-Carlie calme-toi, m'intima Alice.

Je m'interrompis et respirai calmement. J'essayai de me calmer. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver, mais je l'étais, indéniablement. Comme hier, lorsqu'Edward ne m'a pas cru.

-Je voulais juste qu'il sache que j'existe, ok ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de qui il est, et de vous tous. Moi je voulais juste un père !

Je sentais les larmes envahir mes yeux, et cela m'énervait encore plus. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant eux, surtout pas devant elle. Elle pouvait se le mettre où je pense son argent !

-Rosalie, tais-toi ! Ordonna une voix dure devant moi.

Je levai les yeux pour apercevoir Edward, il fixait Rosalie avec un regard perçant, et fermé. Il était visiblement en colère. Ses traits tirés, et ses yeux cernés durcissaient d'autant plus son visage.

-Viens Carlie, je te ramène chez toi.

Sans un mot, ni regard pour sa famille, je me levai et sortit de la pièce dans un silence complet. Une partie de moi s'en voulait de mettre la pagaille dans une famille qui était aussi un groupe de musique, où l'harmonie et l'entente étaient importantes parce qu'ils travaillaient tous ensemble. Mais cette petite partie était écrasée par la colère que je ressentais. On arpenta le couloir sans un mot.

-Je suis désolé, dit soudain Edward.

Je ne répondis pas, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'était pas responsable des actes et des dires de sa famille. On entra dans sa chambre toujours en silence. Je n'avais pour ma part pas envie de parler, cette petite « réunion familiale » m'avait douché. Et une douche froide, très froide !

-Mes habits sont dans la chambre d'Alice, l'avertis-je.

-Je vais te les chercher.

-Merci.

Il me répondit d'un sourire timide. Et sortit de la suite. Je partis dans la chambre, qui avait été la mienne cette nuit, et m'y laissai tombé. Je découvris brusquement mon téléphone portable sur la table de chevet. Bizarre je ne me rappelai pas, l'avoir déposé là, avant de m'endormir hier soir.

_Ah, Carlie et sa mémoire de poison rouge ! Toute une histoire !_

_Eh, je ne peux pas être parfaite !_

Je pris alors l'appareil pour tenir ma promesse. J'envoyais donc un message à Nikkie en lui disant que tout c'était bien passé, même si cela n'était pas totalement vrai, et qu'il allait me ramener chez moi. Je reçu très vite une réponse, loin de celle que j'attendais.

_Mieux vaut tard que jamais !_

_N._

Je scrutais le réveil. 16h40. A oui, elle devait penser que je l'avais oublié. Oups.

_TOUT ne sait pas vraiment bien passé. Je te raconte demain en cours._

_Bsx. Carlie._

Edward entra dans la suite, je reposais mon portable sur le lit, et allais récupérer mes affaires.

Je me suis changée rapidement, et très vite on quitta l'hôtel à bord de sa voiture, une Aston Martine, rien que ça !

-Et cette voiture tu ne l'utilise que lorsque tu es sur Seattle ? M'étonnais-je… encore une fois.

-Oui.

Il était patient. Mon parrain m'aurait déjà envoyait sur les roses à sa place.

-Mais alors t'en as d'autre ?? Je veux dire, de voitures, t'en as dans chaque ville que tu fréquentes ??

-Oui, mais tu sais je ne fréquente pas tant de ville. J'ai une maison ici à Seattle, une autre à Chicago, et une à Londres.

-Waouh. Et chaque ville à sa voiture ? Toutes des Aston, ou tu en as d'autres ?

-Tu veux vraiment parler voiture ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Mon parrain tiens un garage, alors les voitures ça me connait ! Me vantais-je.

-Ok, voyons l'étendue de tes connaissances, alors. A Chicago, j'ai une voiture Européenne, d'un pays nordique.

-Volvo ?

Il sourit. Je suis la meilleure ! En même temps je ne connaissais pas d'autre marque d'un pays nordique d'Europe.

-Quel modèle ?

-Le dernier sortit, je l'ai changé il y a un mois.

Je du réfléchir quelques instants.

-Je sais ! M'écriais-je. La C30 !

-Exacte. Maintenant plus dur, à Londres j'ai une petite citadine, de marque italienne.

-Euh… j'en connais qu'une, avouais-je.

-Dis toujours, m'encouragea-t-il.

-La Fiat 500 ??

-Encore exacte, je m'incline.

Je souris fière de mes connaissance, fière de moi et fière de mon parrain.

-Et là je vais où ?? Demanda-t-il, le regard rivé sur la route.

Je reportai mon attention sur le trajet.

-Première à gauche, deuxième à droite, trottoir de droite juste après le virage.

-Très bien.

-Tu pense que ta mère est déjà rentrée ? Me questionna-t-il après un long silence.

-Non, quand elle part faire les magasins elle y reste toute l'après-midi.

-Il est quand même 17h30.

J'acquiesçais.

-Papi, dit que l'on a des horaires d'Européens.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on mange tard le soir. Maman donne des cours particuliers, après son travaille, elle ne rentre pas à la maison avant vingt heure, et moi je ne sais pas cuisiner.

-Vingt heures !

-Oui, mais comme ça j'ai le temps de faire mes devoirs après mes entrainement à l'orchestre.

-Tu fais partis d'un orchestre ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, je sais, c'est ringard, mais moi j'aime bien.

-Que joues-tu ?

-Avec l'orchestre de la flute traversière, mais j'apprends aussi le violon.

-Impressionnant. Et les instruments plus courants comme la guitare, ou la batterie ne t'intéresse pas ?

-Avant je faisais de la guitare en plus du violon, mais j'ai dû choisir entre les cours de guitare et ceux de violon, parce que ça coutait trop cher, et j'ai préférer garder le violon.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'étais plus douée en guitare, alors j'ai préférai me perfectionner avec l'instrument que je maitrisai le moins. La batterie, c'est cher et encombrant, et puis ça fait du bruit !

Il hocha la tête d'accord avec moi.

-Et toi de combien d'instrument joues-tu, en tout ?

-En tout ?

-Oui.

-Je ne voudrais pas d'impressionner, sourit-il.

-C'est bon je suis prête psychologiquement.

-Alors je joue du piano, de la guitare, de la guitare électrique, de la batterie, de la basse, de la flûte, et de la contre basse.

-Seulement ? Demandais-je, juste pour la forme car j'étais vraiment impressionnée.

Il rit.

-Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose, dit-il modestement en entrant dans mon jeu.

-Lequel préfères-tu ?

-Piano sans aucun doute.

-Et lequel aimes-tu le moins ?

Il y réfléchi quelques instants.

-Je dirais la batterie, que j'ai appris juste pour embêter Emmett.

-C'est là, dis-je en pointant ma maison du doigt.

Il se gara sur le trottoir, coupa le moteur et se tourna vers moi en sortant un bout de papier de sa poche.

-Je reste à Seattle quelques semaines. Si tu as envie de me revoir, appelle-moi, proposa-t-il en me tendant le papier avec son numéro dessus.

-D'accord, soufflais-je en fixant les chiffres écris à la main d'une écriture fine, et régulière, tout le contraire de la mienne. Je savais bien que j'avais hérité de l'écriture patte de mouche de ma mère !

Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule, et ouvris la porte de la voiture. Puis la refermai. Edward me regarda étonné.

-Je vais te donner le mien, comme ça quand tu auras le résultat du test, tu pourras me prévenir, expliquais-je en entrant son numéro dans mon répertoire. Une fois enregistrai, je l'appelai. Son téléphone sonna dans l'habitacle de la voiture, il le récupéra dans sa poche.

-Ok, maintenant je t'enregistre dans mes contacts.

Je souris. Tout le contraire de ma mère. Elle, elle avait toujours eu un problème avec les nouvelles technologies. Alors qu'Edward semblait tout maitriser.

-Tu m'appelles alors quand tu as les résultats ??

-Oui.

Mon sourie s'élargit et je sortis de la voiture.

-Au revoir, soufflais-je.

-A bientôt Carlie, sourit-il.

Je refermais la porte et me dirigeai vers la maison. Il ne redémarra que lorsque je fus chez moi. Je me suis installé devant l'ordinateur avec un paquet de chips parce que finalement je n'avais rien mangé dans la suite des Cullen, j'étais sûre que Nikkie serait connectée. Et je ne pouvais pas attendre demain pour lui parler.

Cela faisait deux heures que je discutais avec ma meilleure amie, je lui avais tout raconté dans les moindres détails, et on avait depuis longtemps changé de sujet de conversation. Les garçons de l'école était indiscutablement LE sujet numéro un !

Lorsque maman rentra, elle sembla de très bonne humeur, Leah et marraine vinrent me dire bonjour, et me demander comment était le concert, même maman s'intéressa à la réponse ! Puis elles partirent et maman se mit derrière les fourneaux. Une part de moi, s'en voulais. Je ne lui avais jamais mentis avant aujourd'hui, mais c'était le mieux pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler d'Edward, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir un père…

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?? Je sais qu'il s'est fait attendre, mais il est plus long que les précédents. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, vos reviews sont toujours constructives, et j'adore savoir ce que vous envisagez pour la suite !!!**

**Kisss**

**San**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Déjeuner en tête à tête

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf un ou peut être deux ?!^^**

**Sama-66 : Ne t'inquiète pas, tes reviews ne me dérange pas, et je prends plaisir à te répondre : la rencontre arrivera bientôt, mais je ne vais pas dire exactement quand ils vont se revoir, pour garder un peu de suspense quand même !!^^ Mais pas d'inquiétude, ça arrive, ça arrive !!**

**Après un petit délire entre moi et mon ordi (j'adore ma vie sociale !!^^) j'ai écrit un OS sur l'imprégnation, si ça vous intéresse. Je ne compte pas faire de suite pour le moment, j'ai déjà trop de fiction en route, mais il y aura certainement une suite plus tard ! Bon j'avoue je l'ai aussi écrit parce que j'ai eu un débat assez « houleux », dirons-nous, sur l'imprégnation. **

**Et j'ai écrit un deuxième OS (deuxième délire avec mon ordi, après avoir entendu la dernière chanson de Rihanna « Russian Roulette ») « Roulette Russe », avec Edward et Jacob, OS sur le jeu de la roulette russe à la sauce « San » sans vulgarité ni violence (enfin le moins possible), il n'y a pas de Slash, mais je déconseille tout de même au moins de 16 ans, car le jeu de la roulette russe n'est pas un exemple à suivre. **

**Assez de pub pour aujourd'hui bon, parlons peu mais parlons bien, j'ai vu Tentation (trop souvent pour avouer le nombre, vous aller me prendre pour une folle !!^^) Non, c'est juste que j'ai été le voir aussi en VO parce que je n'aime pas la voix française d'Edward. Mais ça a aussi ces avantages, j'ai d'ailleurs noté quelques petits détails intéressants !! Alors sinon j'ai bien aimé le film, (je trouve que cette saga est bien retranscrite à l'écran, mieux que Harry Potter en tout cas !)J'adore les loups garous, enfin quand ils sont transformés, sinon je déteste toujours autant Jacob, il me sort par les trous de nez, en plus ce mec il a franchement un balais dans le cul !!**(N/R : perso je pense que si un personnage a un balai dans le cul, c'est plus Jasper)(N/A : Ah non !!^^ On ne touche pas à Jasper !! Je suis LA fan de Jasper !^^Je trouve qu'il joue trop bien !!).** Regardez comment il marche !! C'est tordant !! Je suis aussi fan des musique, quoique un peu déçu qu'il est choisi d'enlever la partie française de la chanson de Muse, mais bon ! Et enfin je ne sais pas si je vais choquer des gens pour avoir remarqué ça, mais franchement il faut qu'on fournisse des soutient gorge à Kristen !! La pauvre, elle a les seins qui pointent sous ses pulls à rayures, tout le long du film ! La production a-t-elle utilisé tout son budget dans les effets spéciaux ??^^**

**Bon j'arrête là avec New Moon, Ah si j'oubliai !! Le début !! J'adore le début !! Quand « Twilight chapitre 2 : Tentation » apparait c'est trop bien fait !! Je suis totalement fan !! Si vous avez pris le temps de lire mon blablatage, et que vous aussi vous avez notez des détails croustillants, je suis preneuse !!! Maintenant stop, place au chapitre !!**

**Et un grand merci à Elo90 qui a bien voulu être la relectrice d'une faiseuse de fautes d'orthographe telle que moi !!^^**

**.**

.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Déjeuner en tête à tête.

POV Carlie.

-Monsieur ?? Me plaignis-je.

Le professeur s'approcha de moi. Sale bourreau oui !!! Sadique de naissance !

-Oui, Mlle Swan ?

-Je me suis foulée la cheville je crois, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? Lui demandais-je avec un regard suppliant, appelé « moue à la Alice ».

Il m'observa pendant un moment, puis se tourna vers mon « équipe », qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire que je me sois arrêtée de jouer. Avec ou sans moi, c'était du pareil au même pour eux, je les soupçonnais même de préférer jouer sans moi. Les garçons sont de vrais machos !

-Très bien, vas-y.

Je me levais du banc où je m'étais installée, et fis mine de souffrir le martyr.

-Johnson ! Cria le prof.

-Oui ?

-Accompagne Swan à l'infirmerie.

-Très bien.

On sortit donc tous les deux du gymnase, ou devrais-je dire de la salle de torture ! Je détestais le sport, et je détestais encore plus le Volley Ball, car en plus de nous faire transpirer et de nous donner des courbatures, le Volley Ball, ça fait mal aux mains ! A chaque fois je ressors avec pleins de bleus sur les avant bras et les mains ! Soit disant je ne réceptionne pas bien la balle c'est pour ça que j'ai mal, mais dans n'importe quelle position, ça fait mal aux bras lorsque je récupère le boulet de canon, alors maintenant je ne touche plus la balle ! Technique beaucoup moins douloureuse si vous voulez mon avis ! Mais qui a malheureusement des inconvénients, outre le fait d'être haïs des garçons de l'équipe (qui maintenant s'amusent à me lancer le ballon sur la tête ! Si je vous jure ils me l'ont envoyés en pleine tête exprès tout à l'heure !) Et de passer pour une chochotte, cette technique vous destine de façon certaine à une mauvaise note. Mais en même temps c'est que du sport, pas vrai ?

Alors que je marchais en silence, (et sans aucune difficulté, mais ça le prof n'était pas obligé de le savoir) à côté de Cooper Johnson, mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon jogging. J'avais pris l'habitude de l'emporter partout avec moi depuis que j'avais des correspondants réguliers. Edward et Alice (qui avait enregistrait de façon mystérieuse son numéro dans mon portable) passaient leur journée à m'envoyer des textos. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire ! Cette fois ci c'était Edward.

_J'ai réussi à me libérer. On fait comme d'habitude, ou tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Bsx. E._

Cela faisait deux mois, deux mois que je l'avais rencontrée. Mon père. Mon… père, ce mot était encore difficile à utiliser, même en pensée. J'avais du mal à réaliser, qu'il était là, avec moi, qu'il ne m'abandonnait pas, qu'il restait ici à Seattle, juste pour moi. Edward Cullen, le chanteur du groupe « The Cullen » était mon père, et à présent plus aucun doute possible. On avait eu le résultat du test de paternité. J'étais donc la fille de Bella Swan et d'Edward Cullen, moi Carlie Swan. Et je devais bien avouer que ça faisait du bien d'être sûre, de ne plus avoir aucun doute sur sa paternité. Ça lui avait aussi permis d'officialiser mon existence auprès de son entourage familiale et professionnel, sans avoir le moindre doute. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit son agent, enfin celui de leur groupe n'était pas très heureux de cette nouvelle, pour lui j'allais nuire à l'image du groupe. Pouff ! Ce genre de comportement m'énervait, comme le lendemain de ma rencontre avec Edward, lorsque j'avais dû affronter Rosalie Cullen, mais Edward me disait de les ignorer. J'avais toujours envie de lui dire que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais si lui pouvait passer outre le rejet de ses proches à mon égard, alors moi je le pouvais aussi, après tout ils n'étaient que des inconnus pour moi.

Depuis deux mois, les choses s'étaient mise en place. Une sorte de routine s'était installée. Je n'avais toujours rien dit à ma mère à propos d'Edward, mais ce dernier m'avait fait promettre de lui dire avant qu'il ne reparte pour sa tournée dans le Sud des Etats-Unis. Il me restait donc un mois. Malgré les mensonges, j'arrivais à voir Edward, régulièrement. En fait il m'emmenait manger tous les jeudis midi, au restaurant. J'évitais ainsi la nourriture trop grasse de la cafétéria. Cela ne dérangeait pas Nikkie, elle s'était trouvé un « petit ami » ! Qu'est ce que je n'aimais pas ce mot ! Il sonnait si ridicule à mes oreilles ! Ok, je sais, je suis bizarre ! Mais c'était plus fort que moi, lorsque j'entendais le mot « petit ami » sortir de la bouche de Nikkie, j'avais une folle envie de rire ! J'avais l'impression d'être en face d'une collégienne !! Enfin bref…

Et aujourd'hui nous étions jeudi. Le jour que j'aimais le plus mais aussi que je détestais, à cause du sport bien sur ! Parce que c'est la seule matière où même si tu es nulle (voir pitoyable dans mon cas) et que tu n'aimes pas (voir que tu haïs dans mon cas) tu es obligé de participer à tous les cours ! Alors que si tu es nulle en math et que tu n'aimes pas cette matière, rien de t'empêche de piquer discrètement un petit somme d'une demi-heure pendant le cours ! Malheureusement en sport on ne peut pas piquer un somme d'une demi-heure ! Heureusement Edward arrivait toujours à me rendre le sourire après les cours de sport. Et puis Alice m'avait donné quelques conseils, et appris des astuces pour « écourter » les cours de Volley Ball.

_Non, je n'ai rien de prévu, je t'attends à la sortie. A toute ! Bsx. C._

Bon, Edward n'était pas si doué que ça avec les nouvelles technologies. L'écriture texto n'était pas son truc, au début j'avais essayée de lui apprendre, mais maintenant j'avais abandonnée, les abréviations et lui ça faisait trois, je me forçais donc à écrire correctement chaque mot. Ce qui me prenait beaucoup plus de temps, mais bon. (**N/R : moi aussi je fais ca avec mes parents !)**

J'étais heureuse qu'il ait pu se libérer pour moi, il était très occupé ici, avec tous ces journalistes qui demandaient des interviews.

Arrivée devant les portes de l'infirmerie je remerciai Cooper, et il ne se fit pas prié pour repartir en cours. Ce garçon n'était pas du genre… je ne sais pas, il n'était pas bavard, en faite il ne parlait jamais, il était timide, et j'aurai pu le trouver sympathique, s'il n'était pas aussi méprisant. Monsieur était un intello de première. Le genre à écrire quelque chose sur sa copie d'interro de maths et de changer pour mettre la bonne réponse une fois que sa voisine (qui n'est pas très douée en maths) à recopié sa première (et fausse) réponse. Et oui, la voisine en question c'était moi ! Je peux vous dire qu'après ça je n'ai plus JAMAIS essayée d'être sympa avec lui !! (Un trois sur vingt est une raison valable pour lui en vouloir A VIE !!) **(N/A : j'ai eu une voisine comme ça !! Sale G****)**

Je passais le reste de l'heure dans l'infirmerie, avec la secrétaire, le lycée n'avait pas assez d'élève pour disposer d'une infirmière à temps complet. Elle partageait ses jours entre trois petits lycées de Seattle. Et aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là, ce qui m'arrangeait puisqu'elle aurait tout de suite vue que je n'avais rien à la cheville. Mais la secrétaire avait gobé mon mensonge et m'avait donné une poche de glace que j'avais posée sur ma cheville. Lorsque la cloche sonna je rejoignis les vestiaires en quatrième vitesse et me changeais aussi vite. Une fois prête je déposais mon sac de cour et celui de sport dans mon casier. J'avoue avoir un peu galérée pour y caser les deux sacs, mais avec quelques coups de poings, ils étaient rentrés. Lorsque j'eu refermé mon casier je me précipitai à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Plusieurs mecs « populaires » fumaient sur le trottoir. Dont parmi eux le beau que dis-je le sublime Kurtis. Je ne vis nulle part la voiture de location d'Edward, il ne pouvait décemment pas venir me chercher avec une Aston, c'était trop voyant. Alors il loue une Chrysler, la Sebring Cabriolet (une cabriolet !! Comme s'il pouvait passer inaperçu dans un cabriolet !!). Je m'assis sur le muret du lycée en attendant. Et oh miracle Kurtis, vint me voir moi, Carlie Swan ! Waouh, je rêve ! Un sourire faussement joyeux s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Que voulez-vous que je lui dise hormis « Salut » ? Franchement il a la réputation d'être le plus beau mec du lycée avec ces cheveux blond platine avec effet « coiffé/décoiffé », (qui n'arrive pas à la cheville d'Edward, je trouve) mais il a aussi la réputation d'être l'un des mecs les plus stupides. C'est le cliché du joueur de Football américain/beau gosse/surfeur par excellence. Il ne vit que pour le sport, ne parle que de sport, et n'utilise son cerveau que pour le sport. Le genre de mec qui sert uniquement pour le plaisir des yeux, le genre « soit beau et tais-toi ».

-Alors t'attends ton mec ?

-Mon quoi ?? M'écriais-je, choquée.

-Bah, ouais on te voit souvent le midi, partir avec un homme, c'est ton mec ?

Je le fixe, ahuris. Cependant je n'ose pas dire la vérité. Pour l'instant je ne veux pas qu'on sache qui il est exactement. Je veux le garder pour moi toute seule.

-C'est mon oncle !

-Ah !!

Ça y est ! Il se sert de son cerveau ! Miracle !

-Et ça te dirai un de ces soirs d'aller mangée un morceau avec mes potes ?

Le looser ! Une soirée avec ces potes ? Comme si ça pouvait m'intéresser ?? Entendre parler foot encore et toujours ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'esquiver. Si certaines filles acceptent « d'aller manger un morceau avec lui et ses potes », juste pour avoir l'honneur de partager son lit durant une nuit, c'est leur problème. Personnellement ça ne me tente pas. Je ne suis pas une pute. Alors que je cherchai toujours une échappatoire, une voiture klaxonne. Je la cherche des yeux et découvre la Chrysler grise de location d'Edward.

-Désolée mon oncle m'attend, dis-je avec un grand sourire, en quittant Kurtis et ses plans pourris.

Je me dépêche de monter en voiture. Edward fixe Kurtis qui est repartit vers ses potes.

-C'est qui celui là ?

-Oh, un con.

-Et il t'emmerdait ?

-Non, non, t'inquiète.

-D'accord.

Il démarra, je rêvai où il venait de me faire le coup du papa poule ?? Un sourire étira mes lèvres. C'était bizarre, mais j'aimais bien.

-Alors ce cour de sport ?

Mon sourire s'élargit.

-Grâce aux conseils d'Alice j'ai réussi à louper la moitié du cours, regard j'ai même pas de bleus aux mains, dis-je en lui mettant mes mains sous le nez.

-C'est bien.

-Et toi ? Ta matinée ?

-Je l'ai passé avec des journalistes, ceux que je devais voir ce midi, mais j'ai réussi à décaler l'heure de l'interview.

-Et ils te posaient quoi comme questions ?

-Les questions bateaux, « Le prochain album était-il déjà en route ? », ou « Comment était la tournée dans le nord du pays ? », « Que faites vous à Seattle alors que le reste du groupe est repartit à Chicago ? ».

-Et qu'est ce que tu réponds ?

-Je leur ai dit que j'aimais beaucoup cette ville, et que j'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu, parce que plusieurs mois avec Emmett et Alice s'étaient assez épuisant. Ils ont eu l'air de me croire, c'est le principal.

-Ce n'était pas la vérité ? Le questionnais-je.

Il ne m'avait jamais vraiment dit pourquoi il était resté. Il avait juste dit qu'il resté point, sans jamais expliquer ses raisons. Mais sa phrase impliquait qu'il avait mentit aux journalistes.

-En partie, admit-il, mais j'avais aussi envie de passer du temps avec toi.

Je souris, et je sentis mes joues rougir. Je savais qu'Edward était heureux de me voir, je n'avais qu'à regarder ses yeux lorsque je montais dans sa voiture. J'avais l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde ! C'était très gênant ! Mais aussi agréable, étonnement agréable ! Le vide se comblé peu à peu, et je savais que bientôt je devrais en parler à maman. D'ailleurs maintenant je regrettai de ne pas l'avoir fait tout de suite, de lui mentir depuis si longtemps. Et je savais aussi qu'Edward mourrait d'envie d'aller lui parler. Il me demandait souvent de ses nouvelles, ou juste que je lui parler d'elle. Mais il me respectait assez pour attendre que j'ose lui en parler. Il ne voulait pas me brusquer, ni allait en parler à ma mère à ma place. C'était à moi de le faire. Et il le savait. Je crois aussi qu'une partie de lui redoutait le face à face, après tout il n'avait jamais oublié ma mère puisqu'il m'avait appelé Bella la première fois qu'il m'avait vu. Et il savait que ma mère lui avait caché mon existence pendant quinze ans, il y a de quoi avoir la trouille.

-Alors, commença Edward en me sortant de mes pensées, comment c'est passé ta leçon de violon lundi ? Je veux tous les détails !

-Super, j'ai appris à jouer « My Immortal » d'Evanescence, c'était vachement bien ! La chanson est un peu bizarre avec juste un violon, mais moi j'adore ! Tu devrais dire au groupe Evanescence d'essayer de la jouer en concert avec un violon, plaisantais-je.

-Si tu veux.

Je manquai de m'étouffer.

-Quoi ??? M'écriais-je.

Edward me regarda surpris.

-Quoi Quoi ???

-Tu… tu connais les membres du groupe Evanescence ????

-Bien sur ! Et je les aime bien, ce n'est pas comme toutes ces « Britney Spears » qui nous cassent les oreilles sur les ondes FM.

-Waouh, soufflais-je, tu connais Evanescence.

Je le regardais, ou plutôt je fixais son visage intensément avant de poursuivre :

-Et tu vas vraiment leur faire cette… suggestion ?

-Bien sur.

Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir, ou de se moquer de moi. Je souris.

-D'accord alors seulement s'ils mettent un énorme écran géant avec mon visage dessus lors de leurs concerts lorsqu'ils font cette chanson au violon.

Edward sourit. J'aimais bien le voir sourire, ça me rendait heureuse aussi. Il souriait de plus en plus souvent, il était aussi plus en forme que lors de notre première rencontre. Ou alors c'est ce que j'aimerai penser. Peut être était-ce seulement moi, qui était plus heureuse.

-Et au faite !!!! M'écriais-je.

-Quoi ??? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je souris, il était d'un naturel anxieux, ça j'avais remarqué. Malgré mes nombreuses et prévisibles sautes d'humeurs, il était toujours sur le qui-vive. J'étais le genre de fille à hurler pour de petites chose, comme lorsque j'avais compris qu'il lisait des magasines people.

-Dis-moi que c'est une rumeur ! Zac ne peut pas avoir trompé Vanessa avec Ellie ! Dis-moi que ta propre nièce qui est aussi ma propre cousine, n'est pas une briseuse de ménage ! Dis-moi qu'elle n'a pas brisé LE couple, pleurnichais-je.

Bon d'accord ok, j'avoue, j'en faisais peut être un peu trop. Mais Edward rigola, c'était déjà ça de gagner !

-Carlie dis-moi que tu ne trouves pas Zac Efron beau, me supplia-t-il en se garant devant le restaurant où l'on mangeait tous les midis et qui appartenait à un de ses seuls amis de Seattle, un certain Garrett, rencontré lui aussi durant la première tournée du groupe. Dis-donc que de rencontre en 24 heures ! (**N/R : et quelles conséquences !)**

-Si je te le dis, tu réponds à ma question ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui, toujours dans la voiture.

-D'accord.

-Je trouve Zac Efron pas beau, commençais-je en l'incitant à répondre à ma question…

-Non, elle n'a pas fait ça, Rose m'a dit que…

-Je le trouve magnifique !! Terminais-je en criant presque comme une groupie. **(N/R :J'en étais sûre)**

Edward prit sa tête entre ses mains, et se laissa tomber contre le volant de la voiture.

-Non, non, pas toi aussi, ce n'est pas possible, il vous a toutes ensorcelées ou quoi ??

Je ris en sortant de la voiture, il suivit mon mouvement et c'est par-dessus le véhicule que je le rassurais.

-Mais je préfère largement Johny Depp, si tu veux tout savoir.

Il releva la tête.

-C'est déjà mieux, accepta-t-il.

-Et Orlando Bloom aussi.

Il soupira, et on se dirigea vers le restaurant de luxe !

-Et Robert Pattinson, tu sais l'acteur du vampire de ce film fantastique dont j'oublie toujours le nom.(**N/R : j'ai crue que tu n'allais pas le citer)**

-C'est bon je crois…

-Et George Clooney ! Me rappelais-je.

-Que j'ai compris…

-Oh mon dieu ! J'ai oublié de citer Daniel Radcliffe !

-Carlie…

-Quoique maintenant, il fait un peu débauché. Il avoue même changer de fille comme de chemise ! Il a baissé dans mon estime le petit Dany !

-Carlie ??

Je lui souris. J'aimais bien l'embêter avec des trucs de filles. Parrain détestait quand je faisais ça, maman aussi d'ailleurs, mais avec Edward c'était encore plus marrant, parce qu'il essayait vraiment d'écouter ce que je disais !! Qu'est ce que je suis méchante ! Profiter ainsi de sa gentillesse !

-Oui ?

L'innocence a l'état pur !

-T'as fini ?

-Oui ! Dis-je, tout sourire.

On entra dans le restaurant de Garrett, j'aimais bien Garrett, il était jeune, il devait avoir le même âge qu'Edward. Toutes les semaines, on va manger là-bas, et toutes les semaines il est avec une fille différente.

-Garrett, il est pire que Daniel, chuchotais-je à Edward alors que le concerné arrivé vers nous avec un grand sourire.

-Mes clients préférés ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il serra la main d'Edward et me fit la bise. Puis il nous installa à la même table que celle de la semaine dernière, qui était aussi la même que celle de la semaine d'avant, en fait on mange toujours à la même table.

-Dis, t'as posé un droit sur cette table ? Demandais-je à Edward une fois qu'on se soit installé, et que Garrett soit partit. Elle est toujours inoccupée quand on arrive, et pourtant la salle est toujours pleine.

Et c'était vrai, encore aujourd'hui le restaurant était comble. Des adultes bien habillés, la plupart sortant de leurs bureaux, mais ici ce n'était pas la secrétaire qui venait manger, mais le patron. Edward ne voulait pas que l'on soit importuné par des journalistes. Et aux Etats-Unis pour manger en paix, il fallait savoir y mettre le prix…

-Non, pas spécialement. Répondit-il honnêtement.

-Mm, dis-je songeuse, un doigt sur mes lèvres, dans ces cas là, je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il, tentant de retenir le sourire qui voulait envahir ses lèvres. Il savait que j'allais dire une connerie.

-Garrett a le béguin pour toi, expliquais-je calmement.

Edward prit un air sérieux, et je fis de même, mais nos yeux étaient emplis de malice, ils pétillaient, rieurs.

-Mm, et pourquoi cette hypothèse ?

-Très simple, tu es son client préféré, il te le dit à chaque fois que l'on rentre ici, nous avons toujours une table de prête, nous sommes souvent servis plus rapidement que la plupart des clients, et surtout, il n'a aucune relation stable, je dirai qu'il est dans le flou…

-Ah, oui ?? M'incita-t-il à poursuivre avec un ton de conspirateur.

-Oui, il est amoureux de toi, mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer alors il passe de fille en fille, sentant bien à chaque fois qu'il manque quelque chose…

-Mm, tu crois que je devrais me méfier ?

-Oui, je pense, tient si ça se trouve il a prévu de te violer dans les toilettes pour hommes quand tu y passeras pour te laver les mains après le repas, comme toujours.

-Insinues-tu que je suis prévisible ?

-Exactement, et cela pourrait te conduire à ta propre perte.

-Je retiens le conseil.

Je remarquais que l'on s'était rapproché pendant notre échange. D'ailleurs notre sujet de conversation arriva tout sourire avec nos entrées. Je pouffai. C'est vrai que Garrett était assez efféminé. Ma théorie restait plausible, attention Carlie Swan (Cullen) mène l'enquête.

On commença à manger et je sentis une tension s'installer entre nous, pour la première fois. Je relevai les yeux vers Edward, nous avions déjà mangé en silence comme maintenant mais jamais cette tension ne m'avait envahit. Edward savait que j'avais arrêtée de manger et que je le fixais pourtant il fuyait mon regard et gardait les yeux dans son assiette. Je ne dis rien, il n'était pas le genre de personne à avouer lorsque l'on demande. Si j'avais bien appris un truc sur Edward c'est qu'il parlait quand il était prêt. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait tout fait pour que l'on se voit, peut être avait-il quelque chose d'important à me dire. Après moins d'une minute, il soupira et me regarda. Enfin.

-Alice a parlé à mes parents… de toi, lâcha-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il en faisait tout un fromage. D'ailleurs je pensais qu'il leur avait dit à eux aussi.

-Ils ne savent pas ? Le questionnais-je.

-Si, mais ils ne savaient pas que tu correspondais avec Alice.

C'est vrai que je passais beaucoup de temps avec Alice au téléphone, elle était vraiment sympa et avait de très bons conseils côté mode.

-Et alors ? Dis-je sans comprendre.

Soit le ballon de volley que j'avais pris sur la tête avait déconnecté mes neurones et j'avais plus de mal à voir ses sous-entendus, soit c'était lui qui n'était pas clair.

-Et bien, ils veulent t'inviter à Chicago le week-end prochain.

La bombe était lâchée. Waouh, mes grands parents voulaient me voir ! Waouh c'était à la fois émouvant et stressant. Bien sur j'avais envie de les connaitre eux aussi, comme je commençais à connaitre Edward et aussi Alice. Mais d'un autre côté ils restaient des étrangers que je ne les connaissais pas. Et puis il fallait mettre ma mère au courant. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte que je parte à Chicago moins d'une semaine après qu'elle ai apprit que je connaissais mon père et ma famille paternelle.

-Ah…

-Ouais, il soupira de nouveau avant de continuer, je leur ai di que ce n'était pas possible. Que Bella n'était pas au courant, mais ils trouvent toujours des solutions.

Je devins anxieuse. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas prévenir ma mère eux-mêmes ?

-Quelle est leur solution ?

-Venir ici.

Je palis.

-Quand ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne viennent pas avant la fin du mois, si je ne trouve rien pour les garder à Chicago. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fait le plus peur.

-Ah Bon ?

Je me demandais ce qu'il lui fallait !?

-Deux personnes je peux gérer, tu pourrais les voir sans que Bella ne le sache, mais j'ai peur que si mes parents débarquent ici, le reste de la famille suive également.

-Ah…

-Carlie, tu sais que je ne veux t'obliger à rien, mais il faudrait que tu parles à Bella.

-Oui, je sais, mais j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille, j'aurais dû lui dire plutôt, avouais-je.

-Peut être, mais ce qui est sûre c'est que ce ne sera pas facile, et que plus tu attends plus se sera dure…

Je hochai la tête. Et puis je savais que lui, il mourait d'envie de la revoir, bien qu'il soit aussi terrifié que moi à l'idée de l'affronter. La même peur nous habitait, celle du rejet. Je redoutais qu'elle nous sépare, tous les trois, à cause de mes mensonges. Qu'elle voit dans ma décision de voir mon père une sorte de trahison, comme si je l'abandonnée pour Edward.

-Je vais lui dire, promis-je, bientôt.

Edward hocha la tête et je fus heureuse qu'il ne me pousse pas plus que ça. On finit nos entrées en silence, la tension était redescendue. Puis lorsque le plat principal arriva Edward changea de sujet pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Tu finies les cours à quelle heure le lundi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

Il me fixa et je souris. Il n'aimait pas que je lui réponde avec une question. Il me lança ce regard qui signifie « tu te fous de moi ? » avec les sourcils légèrement levés.

-Je n'ai pas cour le lundi après-midi, lui rappelais-je.

-Ah oui ! Se souvient-il, tu vas à ton cours de violon au conservatoire.

-Exacte, je piquai un morceau de salade, et l'enfournais.

-Je peux venir ?

J'arrêtai soudain de mâcher.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je repris ma mastication et avalai avec difficultés.

-Tu veux venir me voir ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Mais… mais… tu vas me trouver nulle ! M'exclamais-je.

-Bien sur que non, et puis je ne joue pas de violon je ne peux donc pas juger.

Comme si cet argument faisait le poids.

-S'il te plait, me supplia-t-il, j'aimerai te voir jouer…

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, tentant (en vain) de ne plus le regarder.

-Tu ne travailles pas ? Demandais-je mes yeux posés sur l'énorme lustre de la pièce.

-Non pas lundi, alors je peux venir ?

-De toute façon si je dis non, tu viendras quand même, dis-je en le regardant de nouveau.

-Oui, mais je serai tout triste, dit-il avec une moue suppliante.

-Ah !!! Rallais-je, mon pouvoir se retourne contre moi ! Normalement c'est moi qui fais cette tête là pour obtenir ce que je veux !

Il rit.

-Bon d'accord, abandonnais-je, mais à une seule condition !

-Je t'écoute, dit-il à nouveau calme.

-Tu m'emmènes au restaurant le midi.

-D'accord.

Je souris et il fit de même.

On finit le repas dans la bonne humeur. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes (enfin pour le moment). Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et je dû repartir en cours, pour le reste de ma journée. Edward était sortit entier des toilettes du restaurant de Garrett, je fis semblant d'être soulagée de le voir sortir sain et sauf, et il rit avec moi. Je ne reverrais pas Edward avant le lundi suivant. Je trouvai les délais de plus en plus longs, et je redoutai déjà le moment où il partirait en tournée. Je ne pourrai pas passer plusieurs semaines sans le voir, et je me promis de parler à maman avant le week-end prochain. La décision prise, une boule d'anxiété vint se loger dans mon ventre, mais je l'écartais assez rapidement, j'avais encore le temps…

* * *

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, parce qu'elles me rassurent beaucoup, comme la plus des personnages que j'écris (Qu'elles s'appellent Bella, Kim, Clélia, Ella, ou Azraël quoique en fait pas Azraël^^)** (N/R c'est le nom du chat dans les Schtroumpfs ?**) **(N/A : Oui, c'est le nom du chat dans les schtroumpfs, mais c'est aussi le nom de l'ange de la mort !)** Je n'ai pas une grande confiance en moi, alors merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au cœur, et qui me prouve que je peux être un minimum douée dans une discipline ! Bon la séquence émotion et déballage de vie est finie, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !!**

**PS : je ne sais pas quand il arrivera précisément, je suis en pleine période d'examen, et j'ai une quantité pharamineuse de disserte à rendre, je fais au plus vite !**

**Kisss**

**San**

Note relectrice : J'ai dû ressortir mon bescherelle ! J'ai eu un doute dans ma conjugaison !!!


	8. Chapitre 8 : Mal de ventre

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf un ou peut être deux ?!^^**

**.**

**Pas grand-chose à dire cette semaine, juste merci pour toutes ces reviews !!! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !!**

**Et vous avez vu, j'ai été vite pour écrire ce chapitre !! Je me félicite moi-même !!^^ **( N/R : applaudissements de la foule en délire !!^^)

**Bravo San !!^^**

**.**

**Rectification, j'ai plein de chose à dire !!**

**Ma gentille relectrice vient de me rendre le chapitre, et j'ai des choses à dire avant de le poster !**

**Alors tout d'abord la semaine prochaine je suis en examen (c'est du non-stop je vous jure !! Ils sont cruels les universitaires !!), alors je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire, donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant le début des vacances. Désolé.**

**Puis deuxième chose, pour les initiées, j'ai décidé de construire un temple à la gloire de Marcus Ehning, cavalier d'obstacle que j'ai eu la chance de voir ce week-end au salon du cheval de paris, durant lequel il a remporté le « top 10 Rolex » (compétition avec les dix meilleurs cavaliers mondiaux) Ce mec est un dieu !!**

**Non, en fait j'ai BEAUCOUP DE CHOSE A DIRE !!! **

**Voyez-vous je suis passée sur plusieurs fictions, qui venaient de poster, mais ce n'était pas un chapitre !!**

**C'était un coup de gueule contre une conne (désolé ce soir je suis vraiment en colère !)**

**Alors même si pour le moment je n'ai pas reçu son gentil message, certainement que ma fiction n'a pas assez de review pour qu'elle s'y intéresse, enfin bref !!**

**Franchement moi qui ai des problèmes de cœurs j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais faire une attaque, encore maintenant il bat à cent à l'heure et je tape comme une furie sur mon clavier d'ordi.**

**D'abord première chose que je voudrais rectifier, en citant Nathalie Sarraute (et oui ma licence d'éteint sur moi) « Un nom reste un nom » !! Bordel de merde !! Chaque Edward et chaque Bella, sont DIFFERENTS !! Se ne sont pas les même !! A partir du moment où quelqu'un prends les personnages d'un auteur, se ne sont jamais les même !! Parce que justement la personne qui écrit sur eux, met un peu d'elle-même dans ces personnages.  
MA BELLA, N'EST PAS LA MEME QUE LA BELLA DE CARO30, OU DE LAURIANE-CHAN, OU DE N'IMPORTE QU'ELLE PERSONNE ECRIVANT DES FICTIONS !!!**

**Donc première chose à dire, deuxièmement : c'est quoi ces réclamations !! Non, mais je rêve bientôt ce sont les lecteurs qui vont « commander » des fictions !! Où va le monde franchement !!**

**A ce que je sache c'est encore les écrivains qui décident des personnages et des sujets, ET de l'avancée de l'histoire !!**

**Et là, je les entends toutes : « mais de toute façon c'est de la merde ce que tu fais, tu ne seras jamais écrivain !! »**

**Et bien moi je vais répondre « Rien n'est impossible » !! Mais comme elles ne vont pas fermer leurs gueules si facilement, je vais leur dire que si elles ne sont pas contente, je ne les retiens pas, que devenir écrivain n'est certainement pas le but de toutes les auteures de fanfiction, et que pour celle qui rêve un jour d'en faire leur métier, et bien qu'on les laisse rêver, personne ne sait de quoi demain est fait. Et puis je rappelle que Stephenie Meyer a REVER son histoire (ou une partie) alors si il y a bien un domaine où l'avenir n'est pas gravé dans le marbre, c'est bien celui de l'écriture !!**

**Je voulais aussi signaler que « il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse », est vraiment une phrase stupide et totalement fausse ! Exemple : J'ai fait les championnats de France d'équitation en CSO, j'ai passé plus de deux ans à ne faire que des concours, j'ai donc un certain niveau ! Et sans me vanter je peux dire que je suis douée, mais si quelqu'un d'aussi viles et venimeux que ces filles venaient m'attaqué et me rabaissé, je serai blessé bien sûr !! Et je me remettrai à douter de moi !! Bien sur !! Parce que la plus par des gens n'ont pas confiance en eux !! Alors arrêtez avec vos « Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse » !! Non, On peut dire des mensonges et blessé des gens (la preuve Bella a cru qu'Edward ne l'aimait plus dans tentation) il suffit d'appui là où les gens ont des doutes et de savoir être assez violent et sans scrupule pour que ça fasse mal !**

**Et pour terminer, je voudrais dire que malgré ce qu'elles peuvent dire, je trouve leur propos irrespectueux, ****blessants, déplacés, impertinents, impolis, incorrects, et insolents, entre celles qui traitent les auteurs, et celles qui traitent les lectrices, mon cœur ne s'en remet pas, ni ma morale et mon éducation !! **

**Chez moi on m'a appris à RESPECTER les adultes, et bien qu'aujourd'hui je sois majeur cette règle s'applique TOUJOURS !! Vous rendez vous compte qu'elles ont osé traiter une auteure de fanfiction qui a des enfants, et qui fait des choses que je trouve exceptionnel !! Franchement je tire mon chapeau à Caro30 qui en plus d'écrire de sublimes fanfictions, est mère de ****quatre enfants, qu'elle est présidente d'un club de rugby, qu'elle fait même partie du comité directeur départemental. Et qu'elle est la seule Femme !**

**Non, mais quand on sait ça, on a juste envie de demander si c'est journées font plus de 24 heures ?? Où si c'est une micro dormeuse (vous savez ces gens qui n'ont besoin que de deux à trois heures de sommeil.)**

**Et maintenant elles se mettent à insulter les lectrices !! Non, mais je rêve !! Personne ne sait qui se cache derrière les pseudos !! Et moi-même j'ai souvent été surprise de découvrir que la plupart des gens sur ce site sont des personnes de plus de 25 ans !! Alors je suis désolé mais elles n'ont pas le droit de traiter les gens à tout va comme ça ! Le respect, nom de dieu !!**

**Excusez moi pour toutes les fautes, je suis vraiment énervée, j'ai écris vite, et je n'ai pas du tout la tête à la relecture !!**

**.**

**Alors voila, je suis encore toute retournée, et je vais vous laisser lire le chapitre, mais avant j'avais envie de juste rappeler une petite chose :**

**Respect : ****Sentiment de considération envers quelqu'un, et qui porte à le traiter avec des égards particuliers ; manifestations de ces égards : Manquer de respect à quelqu'un.**

**Peut être qu'avec cette définition, elles vont se souvenir de ce que ça veut dire !!**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 8 : Mal de ventre, chargeur fugueur, et gros problèmes…**

POV Carlie.

J'étais sous ma couette. J'étais sous ma couette pliée en quatre. Putain qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé être un garçon ! J'avais mal au ventre ! Et là, vous vous dites mais quel est le rapport entre son mal de ventre et son envie de changer de sexe ? Et bien je vais vous le dire ! Si j'étais un garçon, je n'aurais jamais goutée aux joies des tampons et autres protections féminines ! Autrement dit, aujourd'hui j'ai mes règles et ça fait un mal de chien ! Cela fait à peine un an que je les ai, et je me demande comment je vais faire pour supporter ça tous les mois, jusqu'à mes cinquante ans !! Ça fait tellement mal ! Une nouvelle vague de douleur envahit mon ventre, j'avais les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, le menton sur mes genoux, et les bras retenant mes jambes contre moi. Sous la douleur les muscles de mes bras se crispèrent, je serrais les dents et fermais les yeux. La vague de douleur se propagea jusque dans mes jambes, puis après quelques longues minutes, ça se calma. Je sentais juste mon pouls dans mon ventre chaud, comme un élancement, comme si la douleur me disait « t'inquiète pas cocotte je reviens bientôt ! ». **(N/R : quelle garce celle-là, pendant ces cinq jours je maudis mes parents !!!!)**

Mon réveil n'avait pas encore sonné mais j'étais sûre de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la chaleur de mon lit, durant les quelques minutes qu'il me restait. Avec un soupire je sortis de ma chambre, avec la couette sur le dos. Parce qu'à six heures du matin il fait froid dans la maison. Les yeux dans le brouillard, j'avançais jusqu'à la cuisine, en allumant toutes les lumières sur mon passage, maman allait certainement raller… Arrivée à destination, je partis vers l'armoire à médicaments, en faisant tomber une chaise au passage. Le bois de la chaise contre le carrelage de la cuisine fit beaucoup de bruit. Oups… Je n'avais pas remarquée que je prenais autant de place avec ma couette. J'ouvris l'armoire, et me mis à fouiller à la recherche des petites pilules miracles. C'est à ce moment là, que maman déboula dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?? S'écria-t-elle.

Je stoppai ma recherche, et la fixais, ahuris. Et j'avais dit qu'Edward était un anxieux… En fait je ne savais pas du tout le quel de mes deux parents étaient le pire ! Heureusement que je ne tiens pas d'eux, sinon j'étais sûre de mourir prématurément d'une crise cardiaque !

-Bah, rien… dis-je d'une voix blanche toujours sous le choc de son… entrée fracassante !

Maman vit la chaise et soupira, elle l'a remit debout et s'assit dessus. Je repris alors mes recherches… Ibuprofène, où te caches-tu mon ami ??

-Tu as tes règles ??

-Ouaip.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis se mit à sortir les céréales et tout le nécessaire à un bon petit déjeuné. Alors que j'étais toujours à la recherche de cette satanée boite d'ibuprofène, la table de la cuisine commença à être encombrée, lait, céréales, pain, carrés de sucre, beurre de cacahuète, bols, cornichons (vaut mieux pas poser de questions…), cuillères, jus d'orange, couteaux, pailles et chocolat en poudre. Maman et moi avions des goûts très différents en matière de petit déjeuné. Ou alors c'était moi qui avais des goûts étranges. Chez nous le petit déj' était un repas sucré, ce qui déjà aux Etats-Unis est peu commun, mais en plus j'avais tendance à aimer les mélanges salé/sucré. En ce moment je mangeais des tartines de beurre de cacahuète avec des cornichons dessus ! Un mélange qui pourrait paraître étrange mais qui au final était vachement bon ! J'avais eu ma période tartine de bacon trempées dans le chocolat chaud, mais c'était passé, aujourd'hui je pouvais dévorer des pots entier de beurre de cacahuète avec une petite cuillère, maman elle, elle n'a jamais été très original avec son petit déjeuné, depuis que je la connais elle mange chaque matin un bol de céréales, avec un café accompagné de lait et de deux carrés de sucre. J'avais tenté le café, mais j'avais vite déchantée ! C'est vraiment infect comme boisson, comment les adultes peuvent-ils en être accros ??

Soudain, miracle ! J'eu la boite de médicament en main !! Maman avait fini de faire chauffer mon chocolat chaud et son café. Je m'assis donc à la table de la cuisine, en face d'elle et pris un cachet avec ma boisson, ma couette toujours sur le dos. J'avais constamment froid quand j'avais mes règles. M'asseoir me fit le plus grand bien, plus mes jambes étaient éloignées de mon ventre, plus ce dernier faisait mal. Je fis fi des convenances, et mis mes genoux à table. Maman ne disait jamais rien, elle savait que j'avais mal. On petit déjeuna en silence, moi plongée dans mes pensées, à réfléchir à l'ultimatum que je m'étais moi-même imposée, et maman devait certainement se remettre de son réveil quelque peu soudain. Avant d'aller me laver je passai par la case toilettes, je détestais avoir mes règles, j'avais l'impression de passer ma vie aux chiottes ! Avec encore moins d'entrain qu'à l'ordinaire, je partis prendre ma douche, je me suis habillée, et préparée convenablement. Puis je me suis rallongée dans mon lit. Ça faisait si mal…

-Maman ! Appelais-je.

-Oui ? Elle passa sa tête dans ma chambre.

-Je peux rester ici, j'ai mal au ventre, me plaignis-je.

Elle m'observa quelques instants avant de m'accorder ma journée. Je soufflais de soulagement, et puis j'avais cours que le matin, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de travail à rattraper. Cela me fis penser à Edward, il fallait que je le prévienne, que je ne pouvais pas venir déjeuner avec lui ce midi, ni l'emmener à ma leçon de violon. Je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir de la maison aujourd'hui. Toujours dans mon lit (la couette de nouveau sur moi), je pris mon portable, à qui il ne restait plus aucune barre de chargement.

-Toi il faut que je retrouve ton chargeur, dis-je à mon téléphone.

_Je suis malade, on ne pourra pas se voir aujourd'hui. Désolée, à jeudi. Si ça tient toujours ? Bsx. C._

Moins d'une minute plus tard, mon téléphone vibrait : Edward. Il était scotché à son téléphone ?? Ce n'était pas un sms, mais un appel.

-Allo ?

-Carlie ?? Ça va ??

Quand je disais qu'il était anxieux !

-Oui, oui, j'ai juste mal au ventre, c'est tout.

-Mal au ventre ?? Mais tu es malade ?? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ??

-Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste mal au ventre, j'ai pris des antidouleurs, ça passera.

Je n'allais tout de même pas parler menstruation avec lui !!

-Carlie tu ne peux pas juste prendre des antidouleurs ! S'indigna-t-il.

Et bien si, je crois que je vais être obligée de parler de _ça_ avec _lui_ !!

-Mais non, je ne suis pas malade, tentais-je de le convaincre sans passer par la case « gêne ».

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine, on n'a pas mal au ventre sans raison !

Je soufflais, bon si je lui dis tout on sera gêné, lui parce que ce n'est pas son domaine, et moi parce que c'est quelque chose de privé, que l'on n'a pas envie de déballer à la gente masculine, mais au moins il arrêtera avec ces recommandations !

-J'ai juste mes règles, expliquais-je.

-Oh !

Je souris, en fait moi je n'étais pas si gênée que ça, mais lui si, vu le silence qui règne entre nous.

-C'est pas grave c'est juste que ça fait mal, alors je reste couchée pour avoir le moins mal possible.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Alors ? Jeudi, tu es pris ?

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je passerai te chercher, comme tous les jeudi midi.

Je souris, j'aimais notre rendez-vous du jeudi chez Garrett.

-Et… tu vas rester toute seule, toute la journée ?? Me demanda-t-il.

Qu'avait-il en tête ?? Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Allait-il venir me tenir compagnie ?? Pouvais-je l'espérer ??

-Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, commença-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, vu que je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Je pourrai passer la journée avec toi ?? Qu'en dis-tu ??

Un énorme sourire éclaira mon visage, j'étais aux anges !

-J'en dis que c'est une super idée ! Rayonnais-je.

-D'accord, alors je me prépare et j'arrive, je serai là dans moins d'une demi-heure, ça va ???

Je pouvais entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

-Ça me va !

-A toute à l'heure alors.

-Oui, à toute !

Il raccrocha et j'en fis de même. Mon portable sonna me signalant qu'il était déchargé, puis il s'éteint.

-Repose en paix, lui chuchotais-je faussement émue et triste, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je restai quelques instants allongée dans mon lit, avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Je n'avais jamais passée toute une journée avec Edward !! La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer !! Alors que j'étais toujours sous ma couette, le téléphone encore dans ma main, maman entra dans ma chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres. Eh bien on dirait qu'aujourd'hui c'est la journée des « bonnes nouvelles matinales ». Elle aussi avait son téléphone dans les mains. Avait-elle un rencard ??? J'espérais que non !! J'avais bien l'intention de réunir mes parents !!

-T'as un rencard ??? Demandais-je.

-Bien sur que non, dit-elle faussement offensée. J'ai réussi à avoir ma journée !

Mon visage se figea. Elle avait réussi à avoir sa journée ??! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ???

-Quoi ?? M'écriais-je.

-Je sais, je ne reste jamais avec toi quand tu es malade, je donne toujours la priorité à mon travail, mais maintenant c'est fini ! Ma fille est souffrante, je reste avec elle.

Non, non, non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !! Elle n'était jamais restée avec moi quand j'étais malade !! Et c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle décidait d'innover ?? Non ! Edward allait bientôt arriver !!! Non, c'est un vrai cauchemar !!! Maman ne peut pas rester !! Il faut que je l'envoie au travail coute que coute !!

-Mais… mais tu ne peux pas ! Maman, ton travail est important et je comprends ! Tu ne peux pas te faire mal voir par le doyen ! Et puis tu sais très bien que je vais passer ma journée à dormir, que tu sois là ou pas ça ne change rien !

-Si ça change quelque chose, dit-elle sévèrement.

Je crois que je l'ai vexée.

-Ça change que tu n'es pas obligée de faire ton repas toute seule, ça change que la maison n'est pas silencieuse, ça change que tu n'es pas toute seule, tout simplement. Et puis Mark m'a encouragé à rester avec toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour mon travail, ma puce.

Je ne tentais pas de la convaincre de partir, je ne voulais pas la vexée encore plus. J'hochais la tête, et elle sortit de ma chambre. Je bondis sur mes pieds. Il fallait que je retrouve mon chargeur de portable, pour appeler Edward et décommander notre journée ! Debout dans mon lit, je repoussai ma couette, et sautai par terre. Je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir mal au ventre, j'avais une rencontre à haut risque à éviter ! Je me mis alors en chasse. Je commençais par le bureau. Je soulevais tout, feuilles de brouillon, cours, polycopiés, classeurs, magasines, trousses, crayons, stylos, tout ce qui était posé sur mon bureau était tourné, retourné, soulevé, jeté. Mais toujours aucune trace de mon chargeur de portable.

-Merde ! Rallais-je, des sueurs froides commençaient à apparaitre dans mon dos. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais peur ! Très peur d'avoir fait une grosse connerie en ne parlant pas à ma mère plus tôt !

Mon bureau était un vrai champ de bataille. Encore plus en bordel qu'avant mon passage, et mon chargeur était toujours introuvable ! Je passai donc au sol ! Dans ma chambre, le sol était très « fertile »… Des vêtements et des sous vêtements (surtout des chaussettes) y poussaient, des paquets de bonbons ou des barres chocolatées y germaient, et peut être bien qu'un chargeur s'y planquait… Enfin je l'espérai.

A quatre pattes, je me mis à fouiner, retournant tout sur mon passage tel un bulldozer. Rien, toujours rien. Je passais mes mains partout, sous le lit, sous mon armoire, j'enlevais tous les vêtements et les mis dans le panier de linge sale, pour voir plus clairement la moquette de ma chambre. Mais mon chargeur était toujours introuvable, j'avais toujours mal au ventre, et je n'avais toujours pas trouvée le moyen d'éviter la confrontation !! Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, j'étais perdue, c'était la fin du monde, tout était perdu. Maman allait envoyer balader Edward, adieu le rêve de la famille réunie, adieu la famille paternelle, adieu Alice, adieu les membres du groupe « The Cullen », adieu mes grands parents, adieu Edward…

-Maman, criais-je en désespoir de cause.

-Quoi ???

-T'aurais pas vu mon chargeur de portable ??? J'attends un message de Nikkie, mais j'ai plus de batterie !!

-Non, désolé ma chérie. T'as regardé sous ton lit ???

-Oui !! Il est nul part !

-Tu vois Nikkie demain de toute façon !!!

Je m'assis par terre dans ma chambre. C'était la fin des haricots. Edward allait arriver, maman allait rester, ils allaient se rencontrer… Et ça allait faire BOUM ! Je soufflais, bon il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire ! Carlie prend ton courage à deux mains, et va parler à ta mère avant qu'Edward ne le fasse !! Oui !! Je n'étais pas prête, mais c'était la meilleure solution pour éviter la catastrophe. Je me remis sur mes pieds, déterminée. J'avançais hors de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers, j'avais les mains moites, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et la gorge sèche. Chaque pas me demandait un effort surhumain, j'avais l'impression d'aller au bucher. J'allais faire quelque chose de mal. J'allais faire souffrir ma mère, je le savais elle allait être déçue, en colère. J'allais blesser la seule personne qui s'était vraiment occupée de moi. Et je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'avais déjà trop repoussée ce moment. Les mois avaient filés telle une flèche, ne me laissant pas le temps de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer mon geste, et mes mensonges.

J'inspirais un grand coup, et mis à compter encore et toujours en cas de stress je compte. Un… Deux… Trois… J'avais cette impression de déjà vu. J'espérai seulement que ma mère prendrait aussi bien qu'Edward les vérités que j'avais à lui dévoiler. Inspiration, expiration, j'arrivais dans le salon, elle n'était pas là. J'avançais vers la cuisine, je l'entendais ranger la table du petit déjeuner. Une fois dans la même pièce qu'elle je m'accrochais à un dossier de chaise. Je n'avais jamais menti à ma mère auparavant, jamais, elle était ma mère, ma confidente, ma meilleure amie au même titre que Nikkie.

-Maman ? L'appelais-je d'une petite voix.

Elle me tournait le dos.

-Mmm ? Répondit-elle distraitement en ne quittant pas son travail des yeux.

-Je… je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Mon ton dû l'alerter car elle arrêta de ranger, et se tourna vers moi.

-Je t'écoute, m'encouragea-t-elle.

-Euh… Eh bien…

Soudain on sonna à la porte. Je sursautais violement, ne m'attendant pas à être interrompu de la sorte. Je réagis brusquement. Non, c'était certainement Edward. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas être déjà là ! Non ! Le cauchemar ne s'arrêterait donc jamais.

-Attends je reviens.

Maman partit, et je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, alors je laissai la confrontation à haut risque se produire, il semblait que les dieux en avaient décidé ainsi. J'avais tout fait pour la retarder. Mais j'avais échouée. Je suivis ma mère. Elle traversa la cuisine, le salon, et parti dans l'entrée. Moi je restai dans le salon, me positionnant à l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur le devant de la maison. Oui, c'était bien Edward. Mes larmes jusqu'alors retenues, coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour que cela ce passe bien. Je ne voulais pas les perdre, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et surtout je ne voulais pas avoir de choix à faire. Personne ne devrait avoir à choisir entre ses deux parents. Entre celui que vous connaissez depuis votre naissance, et celui que vous rêvez de mieux connaitre. Je ne pouvais pas les rejoindre, et essayer d'arranger les choses, je ne pouvais pas prendre parti. Alors je restais là, à contempler la bataille que j'avais provoquée.

Maman ouvrit la porte, Edward se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à revoir ma mère si tôt. J'arrivais un peu à voir maman, elle était aussi immobile que lui.

Ils se fixaient, les secondes s'écoulaient et aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir bouger, ou même parler. Ils restaient là, à se regarder. Puis ma mère prit la parole et son ton plus que ses mots me firent pleurer encore plus.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?? Cracha-t-elle.

Edward recula, touché par la violence avec laquelle elle avait posé sa question.

-Je suis venue voir Carlie, elle…

-Comment la connais-tu ???

Maman parlait de plus en plus fort. J'avais tout gâché…

-Parce qu'elle est venue me voir, se défendit Edward.

Maman parut encore plus choquée.

-Quand ?? Sa voix était un peu plus fragile.

-Lors de mon concert…

-Il y a deux mois, souffla maman après avoir réfléchit au temps écoulé depuis le concert.

Edward hocha la tête. Et moi je continuais à pleurer derrière ma vitre embuée par mon souffle chaud et irrégulier.

-Et tu la vois depuis deux mois ??

Sa voix avait repris toute sa vigueur. Maman allait commettre un meurtre, il ne restait plus qu'à déterminer la victime, moi ou Edward.

-Oui, c'est ma fille, répondit-il d'une voix déterminé.

Ils semblaient prêts à se battre tous les deux.

-Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ta fille !! S'écria maman, c'est la mienne !!

-Tu n'as pas été toute seule pour la faire !!

Edward était en colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère et il était vraiment très intimidant.

-Mais j'ai été toute seule pour l'élever !!

-Parce que tu ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle existait !! Tu n'es jamais venu me dire que j'étais père !!

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Edward n'était pas intimidant, quand il est en colère, il était effrayant !

Et moi pauvre petite chose qui était la responsable de ce carnage, je pleurais.

-Qui te dit que tu es son père !! Tu n'as pas été le seul homme dans ma vie !

Maman ne ment pas, ne ment pas maman…

-Parce qu'on a fait un test de paternité !

Maman recula, et devins invisible depuis l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je passais ma main devant mes yeux, tentant d'éliminer toutes ces larmes qui me brouillaient la vue.

-Ne t'approche plus de nous, tu m'entends Cullen. C'est MA fille ! Et je refuse que tu me la vole, elle est la seule chose que j'ai !!

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

-Bella, appela doucement Edward.

Maman se tourna vers lui.

-Ne me la retire pas, je t'en supplie, ça fait quinze ans que je suis seul. Ne me retire pas le seul rayon de soleil de ma vie…

Maman ne répondit rien et rentra à la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle. Je fixais toujours Edward, il n'avait pas bougé. Maman partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et je savais que bientôt j'allais devoir aller l'affronter. Edward m'aperçut, et me sourit faiblement. Il était encore plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire. Je posai ma main sur la vitre. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, brouillant ma vision, et noyant mon pull. Il embrassa sa main, et souffla dessus pour m'envoyer son baiser. Je refermais ma main dessus, comme si ce baiser était palpable. Puis il s'en alla, la tête et les épaules basses. Je sus alors qu'il était temps d'aller affronter ma mère.

En trainant des pieds, je partis dans la chambre de maman. Je montais les escaliers, traversais le couloir et ouvris doucement la porte. Moi qui pensais la trouver effondrer dans son lit, c'était tout le contraire, elle courait à travers la pièce, une vraie fusée.

-Qu'est ce que…

Soudain j'aperçus la valise sur le lit. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement que jamais.

-Maman, pleurais-je.

Elle leva son regard vers moi. Elle était plus pale que jamais et ses yeux remplis de larmes brulaient du feu de la colère. Impressionnée je pleurais encore plus.

-Où tu vas ?? Sanglotais-je.

-Chez papi, je pars pour quelques jours.

Sa voix était dure, son ton cassant.

-Et moi ?

-Toi ?? Tu te débrouilles avec ton père ! Cracha-t-elle. De toute façon tu comptais passer la journée avec lui, je me trompe ???

Je ne répondis pas, et me contentais de fixer mes pieds, honteuse.

-Tu m'as mentie Carlie. Ma propre fille me ment ! S'écria-t-elle. Elle ferma violemment sa valise à moitié vide, et sortit de la chambre en me bousculant.

-Maman ! L'implorais-je alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, sans même un regard en arrière. J'avais tout gâché, vraiment tout gâché. Je me laissai tomber sur l'une des marches des escaliers. Mon regard se posa sur un objet posé sur la première marche des escaliers. Mon chargeur…

Je soupirais, je me rappelais maintenant, je l'avais posé là, pour penser à l'emmener dans ma chambre lorsque je montais. Je partis récupérer l'objet de tout mes malheurs, et montais dans ma chambre, pour recharger mon portable.

Lorsque mon portable fut un minimum rechargé, je le rallumai, et appelai la seule personne que je voulais voir aujourd'hui.

-Allo ?

Sa voix suintait la tristesse, faisant ressurgir mes larmes. J'avais tout gâché, c'était ma faute s'il était triste. J'aurais dû l'écouter. Parler à maman plutôt.

-Allo papa, sanglotais-je.

* * *

**Suis-je sadique ?? Non ! **(N/R : siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!)

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je suis vraiment très stressée d'avoir vos avis**

***a les mains moites***

**Un POV Edward, ça vous dit pour la suite ?? (**N/R : bin ouais !)

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Kisss**

**San**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Etre Père

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf un ou peut être deux ?!^^**

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUTES, ET BONNE ANNNNNNNEEEEEEE !!!!^^**(A toi aussi !!!)

***Lançage de cotillons !!!!***

**Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews, je sais je ne réponds pas, mais c'est parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à par merci !! Vous me donnez de super encouragements, de super conseils. Alors encore une fois merci !! Franchement je suis fan de vos reviews, certaines me font rire, d'autre me font réfléchir, et d'autre sont très émouvante. Je suis désolée si j'en fais pleurer certaines, promis je vous rembourserai les frais de boîte de mouchoir !!!**

**Et pour finir, je m'excuse pour mon retard, décidément je passe ma vie à excuser mon retard. Mais c'est pas la grande forme en ce moment, ma jument ne va vraiment pas bien en ce moment, et malheureusement sa blessure ne guéri pas aussi vite qu'elle le devrait. C'est pas tous les jours facile, je sais que peu de gens peuvent comprendre, mais ma vie c'est longtemps résumé à l'équitation, surtout depuis que j'ai eu ma Olympe, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je passe beaucoup de temps chaque jour à la soigner, et puis quand je rentre chez moi, je n'ai pas vraiment le moral… Encore désolé.**

**Et toujours un grand merci à Elo90, ma super relectrice, qui débusque mes fautes aussi bien qu'un vampire traquant sa proie ! **(ouais enfin je fais ce que je peux !!!)

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Être Père…**

**POV Edward.**

J'entrais dans ma voiture en claquant la porte, et appuyai ma tête sur le volant. Trop d'émotions me submergées en même temps. J'étais triste, heureux, en colère, soulagé… J'inspirais et soufflais un grand coup, pour me calmer. Ça aurait pu être pire, tentais-je de me rassurer. Ah ouais ?? S'étonna la petite voix du pessimisme dans ma tête. Bon ok, avouons, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Tout ce à quoi j'arrivais à penser était le visage déformé par la rage de Bella, et celui inondé de larmes de ma Carlie. Je frappai ma tête contre le volant. Bien joué Cullen ! Pourquoi me suis-je énervé ?!! Nom de Dieu !! Comment Bella avait-elle réussi à me faire sortir de mes gonds ?? Moi d'ordinaire si calme… tout au moins en surface. J'avais appris à ne pas dévoiler mes sentiments que se soit sur mon visage, avec mes gestes ou bien le ton de ma voix. La célébrité m'avait enseigné l'art du masque de l'émotion. Alors que c'était-il passé ??

Je soupirais. Je m'étais visiblement surestimé, jamais je n'avais dû me battre contre autant d'émotions à la fois. Jamais un journaliste ne m'avait fait ressentir autant de chose. Lors d'une interview je pouvais être hors de moi à cause d'une question indiscrète, je pouvais être triste si leurs questions me faisaient penser à la femme aux yeux chocolat, mais jamais je n'avais été abattu, joyeux, apaisé et en fureur en même temps. J'étais triste que Bella me voit comme un ennemi, quelqu'un qui pouvait lui voler sa fille, j'étais heureux de l'avoir revu, elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir, elle avait murit, elle était toute en forme, ses hanches, ses seins… stop Cullen !! J'étais en colère qu'elle me prive de mon rayon de soleil mais j'étais tout de même soulagé qu'elle sache enfin la vérité.

Dans un geste brusque, je relevai la tête puis mis la voiture de location en marche. Je m'engageais sur la route à une allure… soutenue, et traversais rapidement la calme banlieue résidentielle.

Des fois je me demandai ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si j'avais été un « monsieur tout le monde ». J'habiterai dans ce quartier résidentiel avec ma femme, et ma fille, et peut être d'autres enfants… sûrement. Je mettrais un costume tous les matins pour partir au bureau dans mon énorme 4x4 de luxe. J'aurais des lunettes rectangulaires noires sur le nez me donnant un air sérieux adoucit par mon indomptable tignasse cuivrée. J'aurais une superbe montre Rolex au poignet, je tiendrais une mallette en cuir noir, chic et classe, tout en sobriété. Je travaillerais dans un bureau au sommet d'un immeuble. Je gagnerai beaucoup d'argent à jouer avec la bourse, entre deux appels et les pauses à la machine à café. Puis en fin d'après midi, je rentrerai chez moi, mes enfants seraient en train de faire leur devoirs, ma femme préparerait le dîner après avoir elle-même fini son travail, dans une maison propre où la femme de ménage serait passé. Les repas de famille seraient joyeux chaque soir, animé par les récits de la journée de chacun, et les disputes fraternelles. Puis se serait l'heure d'aller « au dodo », après une histoire et un bisou sur le front. On passerait les samedis après midi à supporter les sportifs de la famille, puis le dimanche on irait se promener au parc tous ensemble, on ferait un pique nique avec nos amis et leur propres enfants, on serait tout simplement heureux…

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me sortit de mes songes. J'essayai de le récupérer sans perdre la route de vue. Après quelques manœuvres laborieuses je lus le nom de mon interlocuteur et fus choqué, inquiet, et content de que voir le numéro et la photo de Carlie s'affichaient sur mon écran.

-Allo ?? Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Soit maudit Cullen, c'est ta fille, arrête de passer pour une mauviette, nom d'un chien !!

-Allo, papa ?? Sanglota-t-elle.

Mon cœur implosa dans ma poitrine, et je freinai violement. Carlie m'avait appelé « Papa ». Papa, elle avait dit papa ! Mon cœur repartit à toute allure dans ma poitrine, revigoré. Pourtant une profonde blessure persistée, entendre la détresse dans la voix de ma fille, était la chose la plus douloureuse que je n'avais jamais vécue. Elle était ma fille, aussi grande qu'elle puisse être aujourd'hui, elle était un bébé que j'avais créé avec Bella durant la plus belle nuit de ma vie, elle était mon enfant.

-Carlie ?? M'écriais-je, qu'est ce qui se passe ???

-Maman, maman elle est partie…

Un énorme sanglot l'empêcha de continuer, mon cœur se comprima violemment dans ma poitrine et je fermai les yeux sous la douleur.

-Elle… elle m'a laissé toute… toute seule…pleura-t-elle, Papa, viens s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas toute seule… s'il… s'il te plait.

Je sentis l'eau s'infiltrait dans mes yeux, je… je ne pouvais plus entendre Carlie pleurer comme cela, c'était une vraie torture !

-J'arrive ma chérie, d'accord ??? J'arrive ne bouge pas, tu m'entends ??

-Oui, je… je t'attends.

Du mouvement dans mon rétroviseur m'interpela. Merde ! Merde, merde et merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je soupirai et réfléchit très vite.

-Bien, laisse la porte ouverte j'entrerai, d'accord ??

-Oui, répéta-t-elle en se calmant un peu.

-Je vais raccrocher ma Carlie pour conduire un peu plus vite, mais j'arrive.

-Oui, tu arrives, et j'ouvre la porte.

-Voila, tu la déverrouilles seulement, ne l'ouvres pas complètement d'accord ?

-Oui, je la déverrouille.

-Très bien, à toute suite ma puce.

-A toute suite… papa.

Je raccrochais et fis demi-tour sans même me soucier de la circulation. D'ailleurs si je pouvais semer ce putain de paparazzi, cela m'arrangerai ! Je grommelais dans ma barbe, Alice m'avait prévenu dans le courant de la semaine dernière, un célèbre paparazzi de Los Angeles, avait annoncé qu'il allait me traquer pour découvrir pourquoi le chanteur de « The Cullen » s'était éloigné du reste du groupe. François Navarre*, celui qui a photographié Britney Spears lorsqu'elle s'est rasée la tête en 2007, le directeur de la plus grande agence de paparazzi de Los Angeles avait mis un contrat sur ma tête, il avait décidé d'élucider le mystère « Edward Cullen », et il avait lâché ses chiens à mes trousses. Je me dépêchai sur la route, accélérant et dépassant les autres automobilistes dès que je le pouvais. Je jetai un œil de mon rétroviseur central, il était toujours derrière moi, son appareil photo autour du cou. Nom d'un chien, où avait-il appris à conduire aussi bien ce con ??? J'avais pensé que notre exil dans les villes du Nord allait nous protéger de ces chiens, mais apparemment je me trompais. Il y a encore quelques années, le fait que toute la famille Cullen habite à Chicago, nous préservait de ces clébards puants, qui préféraient la chaleur des villes du Sud. Mais à présent, ils étaient prêt à tout, ils nous traquaient sans une once de respect. Nous étions des bêtes et eux les chasseurs. J'appuyai un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, je ne laisserai pas ces fumiers s'approcher de Carlie !!

Après un périlleux slalom entre les voitures, j'arrivai devant la maison de ma Carlie. Je me garai un peu à l'écart. Je n'avais plus le temps, de chercher le paparazzi, seul Carlie comptait à présent. Je mis une casquette de baseball sur ma tête, puis sortis de ma voiture de location. Je traversai la rue en gardant mon visage tourné vers le sol, je couru presque jusqu'à l'adresse de Bella. Arrivé devant la porte j'entrai sans frapper. Carlie avait suivit mes instructions et la porte était ouverte. A peine ai-je mis un pied dans la maison, que de fragiles bras encerclèrent ma taille, et des pleurs envahirent cruellement mes oreilles. J'enveloppais Carlie dans mes bras, et refermé la porte en la poussant avec mon dos. Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi ne devait sous aucun prétexte finir sur un tabloïd.

-Chut… la rassurais-je, chut ma chérie, c'est fini… chut… je suis là.

Je continuai comme ça pendant un moment, enchainant les paroles apaisantes et dénuées de sens. J'étais aussi perdu qu'elle ! Que devais-je faire au juste ? Ramener Bella ici en l'attrapant pas la peau du cul ?? Rester avec Carlie ?? Je posai mon visage dans ses cheveux, et respirai profondément. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres, elle avait le même parfum que toutes les filles de la famille. Ma mère, Rose, Alice, Ellie, toutes avaient le même parfum. Hypnose. Je devais avouer qu'il sentait particulièrement bon ce parfum. Apparemment Alice avait cru bon de faire participer ma fille à la folie des femmes Cullen. Carlie s'était calmée… enfin ! Encore un peu et s'était moi qui allait faire une crise de panique, ne sachant pas comment l'apaiser.

-Viens, ne restons pas dans l'entrée.

Elle hocha la tête, et je l'emmenai dans le salon, elle ne prétendit pas me lâcher et resta accroché à moi. Ses mains serraient avec une force impressionnante mes vêtements. Je me suis assis sur le canapé, et elle suivi le mouvement. Ses doigts étaient agrippés au bas de mon pull, sa tête posée contre mon torse. Je posai mes mains sur celles de ma fille et tentai de lui faire lâcher mon vêtement. Lorsqu'elle comprit mon geste, elle s'y agrippa encore un peu plus, ses jointures de ses doigts blanchirent dangereusement. J'abandonnai.

-Hey Carlie ??

Elle ne réagit pas.

-Carlie, ma chérie ??? L'appelais-je en prenant son petit visage en coupe avec mes grandes mains.

Je fixai ses yeux gonflés et rougis. J'étais si malheureux de la voir aussi mal. Mon cœur se serrait à la peine que je lui ai causée.

-Carlie, lâche mon pull, s'il te plait, je ne pars pas, d'accord ??

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et obéit. Tout doucement elle lâcha mon vêtement.

-Voila, maintenant allonge toi, tu dois avoir mal au ventre n'est ce pas ??

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et s'allongea dans le canapé. Je m'assis sur le bord pour lui laisser la place nécessaire. Elle remonta ses jambes sous son menton et les entoura de ses bras.

J'avais pris l'habitude avec les enfants de mes frères, de finir chacune de mes phrases par une question, lorsqu'ils pleuraient. Vaine tentative pour retenir un minimum leur attention, et les détourner de leur peine. Ça marchait avec Jace, le fils de Jasper, et Alice. A chaque fois avec toutes mes questions je faisais dévier la conversation, et il arrêtait très vite de pleurer.

Je me levai, je n'oubliai pas qu'un charognard guettait chacun de nos mouvements depuis son poste d'observation.

-Je reviens, lui promis-je, en lui caressant tendrement la joue. D'accord ??

Elle fit « oui » une nouvelle fois sans ouvrir la bouche, et ferma les yeux.

Je partis en direction de la fenêtre du salon, donnant sur la rue. Lorsque je fermai les rideaux, un coup d'œil à l'extérieur me confirma la présence du paparazzi caché dans sa voiture, garée en face de la maison, prêt à me mitrailler avec son objectif. Je fis de même avec chaque fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, et allumai les lumières, pour compenser le manque de clarté des pièces. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, Carlie m'observait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ??

Je soupirai, et m'assis par terre, mon dos contre le canapé.

-Je repousse les parasites.

-Les parasites ?? Questionna-t-elle.

-Il y a un… paparazzi qui me suit depuis ce matin, lui avouais-je.

-Et il est dans la rue ??

-Oui.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule ?? Me proposa-t-elle.

Je souris en tournant ma tête vers elle. Elle souriait aussi. Elle semblait heureuse de me voir ici. Et j'étais touché que je sois celui qu'elle appelle en premier, alors que je n'étais dans sa vie que depuis deux mois. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien entre nous, je ne pensais pas l'aimer autant. J'avais appris à l'aimer pour elle, et pas parce qu'elle était ma fille. Carlie était une jeune fille exceptionnelle, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elle était intelligente, très intelligente, elle était généreuse, pleine de vie, et pétillante. Et elle était musicienne, on partageait la même passion et nos discutions sur la musique étaient une vraie bouffée d'air frai. J'attendais les jeudis midi avec impatience, et lorsque je l'ai appelé ce matin et qu'elle a accepté passé la journée avec moi, j'étais aux anges… et maintenant j'avais tout gâché avec ma colère. Je devais réparer les dégâts, réunir cette famille que ma venue avait fait éclater. Tout d'abord je devais m'occuper de ma fille et ensuite de sa mère.

-Non, ça va, je pense qu'il va se lasser.

-Alors on va devoir rester enfermé ??

-Pourquoi tu voulais sortir ?? Je pensai que tu étais malade ?

-Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste…

-Mal au ventre, je sais. Alors mademoiselle « j'ai mal au ventre », que puis-je faire pour soulager vos douleurs.

-Et bien… tu pourrais me fabriquer une bouillote.

-Et comment ? Demandais-je.

-Et bien, il suffit de remplir une bouteille d'eau minérale vide d'eau très, très, très chaude.

-Ok.

Je me relevai et parti en direction de la cuisine, la maison n'était pas très grande, et j'avais l'habitude de très vite m'adapter à un nouveau logement, aucune chance que je me perde ici.

-Les bouteilles déjà bu sont dans le premier tiroir de gauche en bas… et les bouchons sont sur le comptoir.

-D'accord.

J'ouvris le dit tiroir, trois poubelles étaient disposées dans le tiroir. Je découvrais une nouvelle facette de Bella et Carlie, leur côté écologiste.

-Vous triez vos déchets ??

-Oui, les bouteilles sont dans la poubelle le plus au fond.

-Ok.

Je pris donc une petite bouteille d'eau minérale dans la poubelle composait exclusivement de bouteilles. Puis au robinet je la remplis d'eau chaude. Puis l'emportais à Carlie.

-Vous buvez de l'eau en bouteille ??? _(R/A : Les français sont les plus gros consommateurs d'eau en bouteille, dans les autres pays on boit l'eau du robinet N/R : moi je bois celle du robinet !!!)._

-Maman quand elle fait du sport. Et on donne les bouchons à une association, ils en font des fauteuils roulants. _(moi aussi je faisais ca !!!)_

-Ah.

Je lui tendis la bouteille, et elle la posa sur son ventre après avoir soulevé son pull. Après un soupire de soulagement, elle ferma les yeux. Elle semblait complètement épuisée.

-Je crois que je vais dormir un peu, marmonna-t-elle.

Je souris, à cet instant précis Carlie ressemblait plus à une enfant de cinq ans qu'à une adolescente de quinze ans. Je caressai sa joue du bout de mes doigts, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de ma fille.

-Repose-toi, chuchotais-je.

Elle marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Mon sourire s'élargit, attendri. Carlie malgré ses grands airs, restait une petite chose fragile. Mon sourire se crispa, une petite chose qui avait par-dessus tout besoin de sa mère.

Je soupirai et sorti du salon, je fis le tour de la cuisine, j'observais, j'essayais d'imaginer Carlie et Bella évoluer dans leur maison. Elles étaient assez organisées, la cuisine était propre, rien ne trainait, de même pour le salon. Sur le frigo étaient accroché un planning des tâches ménagères, une liste de course et le dernier bulletin de Carlie. J'avais toujours été curieux, et aujourd'hui j'avais l'opportunité de visiter la maison de Bella en toute impunité… Je ne pouvais pas résister !

Je passai de pièce en pièce, une fois, puis deux fois, et encore une troisième fois, je notai tout, du sac de sport abandonné dans l'entrée, à la paire de chaussure, en passant par la brosse à cheveux. Au fur et à mesure mon sourire s'élargissait, c'était une maison de fille, aucun doute la dessus. J'avais découvert le cellier, où une grande partie des victuailles étaient entreposées, j'ai aussi trouvé les toilettes. Après un certain temps, je repartis dans le salon, en passant par l'entrée je jetai un coup d'œil à l'étage, j'avais très envie d'aller visiter le haut de la bâtisse, découvrir la chambre de Carlie, peut être, fouiller celle de Bella. Carlie dormait toujours, ce qui était normal, elle avait dû être pas mal secoué, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé après mon départ et pourquoi Bella est partie, mais ce trop plein d'émotion avait été fatale à ma Carlie, et puis les antidouleurs pour son ventre ne devaient pas aider…

Pour me changer les idées, et éviter de céder à la tentation je décidais d'appeler Alice, elle seule était assez distrayante pour que je puisse combattre ma curiosité. Je sorti mon téléphone portable, et composai son numéro. Alors que la tonalité retentissait, je retournai mon poignet gauche pour avoir l'heure. Il était un peu plus de dix heures, ici, c'est-à-dire midi à Chicago. J'espérai ne pas déranger la famille de mon frère pendant son déjeuner. La voix de ma belle sœur me sortit de mes songes.

-Oui, Edward ?

Sa voix était enjouée… comme d'habitude !

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, je cuisine.

Je souris, j'adorais cette partie tellement normale de leur vie. J'en étais presque jaloux.

-Alors comment ça va à Seattle ??

-Bah… pas super.

-Ah bon ?? Pourquoi ?

Je soupirai et m'assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. Je décidai de tout lui raconter depuis le début, avant d'être la femme de mon frère, elle était ma meilleure amie.

-Je devais voir Carlie aujourd'hui après l'école mais elle était malade, alors je lui ai proposé de passer la journée avec elle, pour lui tenir compagnie. Je savais que Bella travaillait toute la journée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit toute seule. Mais quand je suis arrivé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer, Bella n'était pas partie travailler et c'est elle qui a ouvert la porte.

-Aïe.

-Ouais, comme tu dis, aïe. Je me suis disputé avec elle, et elle m'a claqué la porte au nez, j'ai repris la voiture pour rentrer chez moi, et sur la route Carlie m'appelle en pleurant parce qu'elle est toute seule et que Bella est partie.

-Alors ????

-Eh bien, maintenant je suis chez Bella, et je m'occupe de Carlie.

-Ça va ??

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Carlie a besoin de sa mère, je ne sais pas pourquoi Bella est partie mais…

-Tu ne devine pas un peu pourquoi elle est partie ?

-Non, avouais-je, pourquoi toi tu sais ?

-Je crois que Bella n'aime pas trop faire face à ses problème, surtout lorsqu'il te concerne. D'après ce que Carlie m'a dit lorsqu'on s'appelle, Bella ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Je soupirai, défaitiste.

-Ouais, j'avais remarqué. Alors qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Laisse du temps à Bella, et occupe-toi de ta fille.

-Laisser du temps ? Répétais-je, mais combien ??

-Mmm, disons trois jours. Si dans trois jours elle n'est pas de retour, on avisera d'accord ?

-Oui, ok.

-Alors que fais-tu avec Carlie ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, je l'en remerciai silencieusement.

-Rien, elle dort.

-Oh ! Et toi tu en profites pour tout visiter, supposa-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

-Oui… et non, je ne veux pas aller à l'étage, ce… ce n'est pas… correct.

Pathétique, j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même, et avec qui j'en parlai ?? Alice la reine des coups foireux ! Si quelqu'un poussait au vice c'était bien elle ! _(tu parles d'un choix stratégique !!!)_

-Avoue, Edward tu meurs d'envie d'aller dans sa chambre ??!

Qu'est-ce que je disais !!

-Elle n'en saura rien tu sais…

-Je sais, soupirais-je.

Je sorti de la cuisine, j'avais envie de voir, juste voir, pas fouiller, pas ouvrir les placards, juste observer sans rien déplacer. J'atteins très vite l'escalier, mon pied avait à peine touché la première marche que le bois se mit à grincer. Je fis la grimace, Alice avait certainement entendu…

-Edward, es-tu en train de faire ce que je pense que tu es en train de faire ??

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliquais-je, faussement nonchalant, continuant de gravir les escaliers en bois.

-Fais pas l'innocent Edward Cullen, je te connais !

-Tu ne diras rien à personne, la suppliais-je comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Cela me rappelai la belle époque, lorsque nous étions jeunes, insouciants et en tournée. Nous formions une sacrée bande de voyou. Emmett était toujours prêt à tout, il était notre homme de terrain avec Rose, Jasper mettait en place notre plan, et Alice et moi faisions diversion. Elle en jouant l'exubérante et moi à l'aide de ma « gueule d'ange ». Eléazar en avait bavé, surtout à l'arrivée des filles, quand elles avaient commencé à sortir avec mes frères et qu'elles nous accompagnés en tournée. Alice et moi avions monté une coalition contre Emmett, on avait été jusqu'à lui mettre une sourie morte dans son lit ! Il nous en avait assez voulut à l'époque.

-Motus et bouche d'égout, promit-elle.

C'était moi qui avais inventé cette expression. J'étais le plus jeune fils Cullen, et lorsque j'avais trois ans je voulais parler comme mes frères, mais au lieu de dire « Motus et bouche cousus », j'avais bafouillé « Motus et bouche d'égout », ça avait bien fait rire Emmett et Jasper, donc depuis ce jour dans la famille Cullen toutes les expressions ont été remixé à la mode « Bouche d'égout ». « Mystère et boule de gomme », est par exemple devenu « Mystère et bouche d'égout », et ainsi de suite.

J'étais enfin arrivé en haut des escaliers.

-Alice, chuchotais-je, tel un espion.

Elle se prit elle aussi au jeu, rappel du bon vieux temps, car elle répondit tout aussi bas.

-Oui ?

-A droite ou à gauche ??

-A gauche, choisit-elle tout bas.

-D'accord, je prends à droite.

Méchant Cullen. J'aimais taquiner ma belle sœur. J'adorais ses réactions.

-NOOOOOON ! Hurla-t-elle, et je dû éloigner le téléphone de mon tympan.

Je ris silencieusement de ses lamentations.

-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes de trancher, si tu choisis l'inverse du chemin que je te dis de prendre ??? Se plaignit-elle.

-Pour te faire parler !

Je pris donc à droite, et j'ouvris la première porte sur ma droite. Une salle de bain. Ok, on passe ce n'est pas intéressant. J'ouvris donc la porte en face, bingo ! Une chambre d'adolescente, donc celle de Carlie. Bravo Cullen quel sens de la déduction !

-Bonne pioche ! Annonçais-je à Alice.

-Alors ?? S'écria-t-elle tout excitée. C'est la chambre de qui ?? Carlie ou Bella ??

-Carlie.

-Super ! Tu me gardes en ligne, hein ?? Je veux savoir ce que tu découvres !!

J'entrais lentement dans la pièce, les murs étaient recouverts d'affiche, de films, de concerts, de dessins d'artistes. Au dessus de son bureau, un grand poster du groupe « The Cullen » trônait.

-Elle nous a.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a un poster du groupe.

-Ah !

Sa chambre était simple, un lit, un bureau, des posters aux murs, des vêtements sales au sol. Une chambre typique d'adolescent. Je m'approchais du bureau en évitant les obstacles qu'elle avait semés par terre. Je passai devant un poster de Matin Luther King, « I have a dream », puis une affiche d'artiste du nom de Victoria Frances, avec un vampire gothique. Arrivé à son bureau j'eu l'impression qu'une tornade l'avait dévasté. Les feuilles étaient sans dessus dessous, il y avait de tout. Des feuilles de bloc note recouvertes d'encre bleu, des polycopiés, des magazines people et de musique, des partitions de musiques certaines vierges, d'autres barbouillés de crayon gris, mais aucune d'entres elles n'étaient utilisées pour ces cours de musiques, ce que je voyais là, c'était… ses propres compositions ! Je pris la première partition complète que je trouvai. Elle avait un titre.

-Si Seulement Je Pouvais Lui Manquer, lus-je à voix haute.

-Edward ?

En dessous, il était indiqué que c'était une mélodie au piano et aussi… « Paroles Cahier ». Je fronçais les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Edward ? Répéta mon interlocutrice visiblement énervée de mon manque d'attention.

-Alice si je te dis que j'ai devant moi une partition pour piano, avec écrit sous le titre, « Parole Cahier », qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je te demanderai où est le cahier avec les paroles, répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Soudain je compris, Carlie ne faisait pas que composait, elle écrivait aussi !!

-Alice, je te laisse ! Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher sans écouter ses protestations.

Il fallait que je trouve ce cahier ! Je voulais voir ce que ma fille écrivait ! Je me mis à fouiller son bureau, rien je ne trouvais rien. Puis sa chambre entière, rien aucun cahier d'écriture en vue. Je me positionnai au centre de la pièce.

-Réfléchis Cullen, réfléchit ! M'encourageais-je à haute voix.

Ok, le cahier était pour le moment introuvable, ce qui veut dire… qu'elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle le trouve, ce qui veut dire… qu'elle le cache de Bella, ce qui veut dire…

Mon regard se posa sur mon visage, scotché au mur de ma fille. Eureka ! Le groupe ! Bella ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec nous, le groupe « The Cullen » ! Je m'approchais du bureau et appuyai sur le poster, oui il y avait bien quelque chose, et ça ressemblait à un cahier ! Cullen tu te balades ! Je décollai le poster délicatement, et pris le carnet. C'était un petit carnet, très fin, facile à dissimuler. Je m'assis sur le lit, et ouvrit l'objet rare. Puis je commençai à lire… _(N/R : je trouve que ca fait très film, où le coffre fort est caché derrière un tableau !!)_

.

C'était une sorte de journal intime en musique. Carlie écrivait des chefs d'œuvres, sa chanson « Si Seulement Je Pouvais Lui Manquer » avait fait naitre les larmes dans mes yeux. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à lire et relire cette chanson, elle parlait de moi, de mon absence, de ses sentiments, du manque. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps sur cette composition, les mots avaient été gommé puis elle avait réécrit par-dessus, elle avait repassé certains mots, les écrivant encore et encore. Les paroles étaient gravées dans mon esprit.

.

_Il suffirait simplement  
Qu'il m'appelle  
Qu'il m'appelle  
D'où vient ma vie  
Certainement pas du ciel_

_Lui raconter mon enfance  
Son absence  
Tous les jours  
__**Comment briser le silence  
Qui l'entoure  
**  
Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle  
J'apprends toute seule  
A faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas  
D'y penser  
__**Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
**  
Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est ce pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
__**Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
**  
Je vous dirais simplement  
Qu'à part_ **ça  
**_Tout va bien  
A part d'un **père**  
Je ne manque de rien  
Je vis dans un autre monde  
Je m'accroche tous les jours  
Je briserai le silence  
Qui m'entoure  
_  
_Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle  
J'apprends toute seule  
A faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas  
D'y penser  
__**Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
**__  
Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer._

_**.**_

Je réalisai seulement maintenant ce qu'avait été la jeunesse de ma fille. Seule avec une mère à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Les diners en tête à tête. La fin de journée seule chez soi attendant que notre seul parent, notre seule famille rentre du travail. Voir chaque jour les autres enfants entourés dune mère ET d'un père, et toujours tenir la main qu'à une seule personne. Ne jamais se balancer en tenant la main de ses deux parents lors d'une promenade, ne jamais demander à papa pour aller jouer chez le voisin lorsque maman a déjà dit qu'il était trop tard.

Je soupirai et fermai ce journal intime. Les chansons de Carlie étaient magnifiques, chacune exprimant une émotion qui lui était propre, un état d'esprit relatif à l'instant présent, aux événements de sa journée. Mais ceci était le passé, et je ne voulais plus y penser, aujourd'hui je prenais, NOUS prenions un nouveau départ. La vie m'a donné une seconde chance, la chance d'être père et je n'allais certainement pas la laisser filer. Je remis le cahier à sa place derrière le poster puis sortit de la chambre, j'avais déjà découvert trop de chose sur Carlie sans son accord. Je me dirigeai vers la partie gauche du couloir, celle qu'Alice m'avait dit de prendre. Il y avait également deux portes face à face comme dans la partie droite du couloir. Je pris la porte de droite. La pièce devait être voisine avec la chambre de Carlie. Je poussai la porte et elle grinça. Je grimaçai, je n'aimai pas faire de bruit lorsque j'étais là où je ne devais pas être. C'était une chambre, celle de Bella, à en juger par le lit double, et les photos de Carlie à tous les âges.

C'est ça qui m'attira comme une mouche sur un pot de miel. Il y avait Carlie nouvelle née dans les bras d'une Bella épuisée mais souriante, dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle devait à peine avoir quelques heures. Elle était vraiment minuscule à la naissance. Puis Carlie marchant avec l'aide d'un homme à la peau mate, certainement son parrain, un dénommé Jacob me semble-t-il. Elle avait une superbe salopette en jeans, un sourire aux lèvres et des yeux pétillants. Elle devait avoir environ un an. Sur la suivante elle avait dans les cinq ans, elle était sur un vélo avec des petites roues à l'arrière. Toujours ce même sourire de bonheur et ce scintillement dans les yeux, elle avait également de magnifiques cheveux cuivrés déjà très long, attachés en tresse. Celle d'après daté de beaucoup plus tard, Carlie était une jeune d'adolescente, peut être douze ans, voir treize, un appareil dentaire ornait son sourire. Elle était assise au centre d'une clairière en pleine forêt, une nappe la protégeait de l'herbe, un panier de pique nique à ses côtés. Je détachai mon regard de ces cadres, les regrets m'envahissaient. J'aurais tellement voulu faire partie de sa vie…

Lorsque mon regard se posa sur le lit de Bella, une partie de la conversation que nous avions eue, il y a quinze ans après mon concert, me revint en mémoire. Elle m'avait demandé comment je faisais pour avoir une vie privée alors que j'étais tout le temps avec mes frères. Et je lui avais dévoilé ma cachette. Je cachai mes affaires précieuses sous mon matelas, elle avait été choquée par l'évidence de ma planque. Et je lui avais juste expliqué que c'était cette banalité qui préservé mes objets de mes frères. J'avais passé de nombreuses minutes à tenter de convaincre Bella, et à la fin devant son scepticisme flagrant je lui avais dit d'essayer un de ces jours, et elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait. Alors, peut être que j'étais fou, mais je me demandais ce qui se cachait sous le lit de Bella. Doucement je m'en approchais, je tendis une main tremblante vers le matelas, je passai ma main sous le matelas, et souris. Il y avait quelque chose ! Je passai au dessus de ma trouvaille et continuai d'enfoncer ma main sous le lit. Mes doigts entrèrent en collision avec un autre objet beaucoup plus grand, mon sourire s'élargit. Rapidement je sortis mes deux trouvailles du matelas.

Lorsque le premier tomba au sol je sursautai, c'était le dernier album de « The Cullen », elle avait notre album. Elle avait un CD avec MA photo dessus !!! Bon bien sur il était caché sous son lit dans sa chambre, mais elle écoutait toujours ce que je faisais ! Et ça !!! Ça c'était important !!! Mon cœur battit plus vite et plus fort, alors que je réalisais qu'elle ne m'avait pas complètement éjecté de sa vie. Je reportai mon attention sur le deuxième objet, c'était une chemise en carton, qui avait l'air bien pleine. Je m'assis au sol, et appuyai mon dos sur le lit, j'ouvris la pochette. «_Decadence_» était inscrit sur la première page en gros, il y avait une bonne centaine de feuilles. Cela ressemblait à un livre. Je savais que Bella était professeur de littérature à l'université, mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle puisse écrire. Je sorti la masse importante de feuille de la pochette et commençai ma lecture. J'avais toujours aimé lire…

.

-Papa ?

Je sursautais et levai les yeux du texte de Bella.

Carlie se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de chambre, le regard étonné et envieux. Sans une once de colère ou de déception, elle m'avait tout de même surprise en train d'explorer la chambre de sa mère.

-Euh… je…

Edward Cullen prit en faute, on applaudit !

-Tu as trouvé le texte de maman ?? S'extasia-t-elle…

* * *

**Je sais que je coupe encore en plein milieu, mais sinon j'allais encore mettre très longtemps avant de poster ! Le prochain chapitre contiendra la première nuit d'Edward avec Carlie, et peut être plus on verra. POV pas encore déterminé, je verrai.**

**Je fais au plus vite, encore désolée pour l'attente.**

**Inondez ma boite mail de reviews ! S'il vous plait !**

***sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !***

**Kisss**

**San**

N/R : la chanson est de Calogero (bah ouais il faut bien le préciser), moi sur ce coup je dis que Carlie, bah elle est comme son père, une vraie fouineuse, c est pour sa qu'elle s'offusque pas qu'il ai fouillé partout ! J'espère qu'on en saura plus sur le bouquin de Bella !!! Est-ce qu'il parle d'une nuit entre un chanteur et une fan ??? ^^

*Le nom du paparazzi me renvoi vers un site sur twilight, dirigées par des filles complètements chtarbés (c'est elles qui le disent), y a pleins d'infos, de montage, enfin j'ai pas mal rigolé en le découvrant, alors je balance l'adresse : twilight - navarre. over-blog . com/ j'espère que l'adresse va marcher !!!


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le Secret D'un Père

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf un ou peut être deux ?!^^**

**FD : J'ai littéralement adoré tes reviews !! J'avoue Leah et Jacob, c'est spécial, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul ce Jacob, parce que l'hésitation de Bella entre Edward et Jacob s'est vraiment quelque chose que j'ai détesté !! Je m'en rappelle encore, je suis allée le jour de la sortie d'Hésitation, à l'heure d'ouverture à la librairie, j'ai commencé à le lire, et puis je suis arrivée au moment où Bella embrasse Jacob, je jure, je n'ai pas touché au livre pendant une semaine !! Alors vu que dans cette fiction c'est moi qui décide (mouhahaha !!^^) J'ai décidé « d'éliminer » le problème « Jacob » !^^ **

**Bon maintenant, je pense que ça ne va pas trop te plaire *se protège*, j'avais promis de poster une fois toutes les deux semaines, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à suivre le rythme. Et j'ai maintenant un petit rituel : je m'excuse à chaque chapitre pour mon retard ! Que voulez-vous chez moi le sommeil c'est sacré !^^**

**Pour tous les autres un grand MERCI !!! Je suis à chaque fois super touchée par vos reviews, et heureuse de voir que vous suivez toujours cette fiction !!**

**Merci aussi pour toutes celles qui ont eu une petite pensée pour ma Olympe !!! Elle se remet tout doucement (vraiment très doucement) pour le moment elle marche normalement mais dès qu'elle trotte elle boite, donc je ne fais que la marcher, autant dire que la saison de concours est foutue !! Enfin bref le principal c'est qu'elle aille bien. Bon j'avoue aussi que je harcèle mes amis pour pouvoir monter leurs chevaux !!^^**

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai corsé les choses (enfin un tout petit peu seulement !) alors gardez vos deux yeux ouverts pendant la lecture !!^^**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le secret d'un Père.

**POV Edward.**

-Tu as trouvé le texte de maman ?? S'extasia-t-elle, en bondissant vers moi.

-Qu… quoi ? Bégayais-je.

Elle m'arracha les feuilles des mains, un sourire aux lèvres, j'observais ma fille chercher le début du récit de sa mère, elle commença à s'énerver, elle pesta contre elle-même, elle mélangeait les feuilles mais était incapable de trouver le premier chapitre du texte. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où elle allait se tourner vers moi pour m'engueuler. Parce que oui, elle allait m'engueuler, toutes les femmes engueulent l'homme à leur côté lorsqu'elles n'arrivent pas à leur fin, je crois que c'est génétique !

-Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus ! Me sermonna-t-elle avec un regard noir, disant clairement « t'as intérêt à te dépêcher ! ».

Tiens ! Qu'est ce que je disais !? Avec un sourire je lui répondis.

-Plait-il ?? _(N/A : J'ai pas pus m'en empêcher !!^^ N/R : pas bonne idée ca !!!!)_

Elle se tourna vers moi, et me scruta, le regard noir. Quand elle comprit, au bout de dix secondes, qu'elle n'arriverait pas à ses fins comme cela, elle changea de tactique.

-Papa, s'il te plait, me supplia-t-elle, le regard si triste tout à coup.

-On va faire un pacte toi et moi, annonçais-je.

Son air abattu disparut très vite, pour laisser place à une Carlie sur ses gardes.

-Un pacte ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu me dis tout ce que tu sais sur ce texte, et moi je te donne le premier chapitre.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle sans poser de question.

-Alors ?

-C'était il y a deux ans, la première fois que j'ai remarqué que maman écrivait, elle n'a jamais voulu me dire ce que c'était et je n'ai jamais trouvé le texte, et elle en écrivait plein, des pages. Il me semble qu'elle a arrêté il y a trois, peut être quatre mois.

-Et ça ? Demandais-je en lui montrant l'album du groupe.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ces derniers fixaient sur le petit carré entre mes mains.

-Oh Mon Dieu ! Où l'as-tu trouvé !!??? S'écria-t-elle. Comment as-tu fais !! C'est pas possible !! C'est dégueulasse !! Comment ça se fait que toi tu l'ais trouvé et pas moi !! Depuis le temps que je le cherchée !! Je suis dégoutée !

J'avoue que là, je n'avais pas tout suivi. Elle n'en faisait pas un peu trop ? Après tout c'était juste un CD. Bon d'accord c'était la preuve que Bella ne m'avait pas oublié, mais ça c'était une histoire entre Bella et moi, c'était notre histoire, je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Carlie.

-Pourquoi ??

Elle me fixa deux secondes comme s'il me manquait une case. Puis elle prit le CD et le mit sous mon nez.

-Ça tu vois, c'est un indice. C'est L'indice avec un « L » majuscule que j'ai toujours cherché, tu comprends ?

-Euh… je t'avouerais, que non pas trop là…

-Et bien il était évident que quelque part il y avait un indice sur l'identité de mon père, sur toi. Elle ne pouvait pas t'avoir complètement éliminée de nos vies. Alors depuis _des dizaines et des dizaines d'années_ (rappelons que Carlie a 15 ans !^^) je cherche cet indice sur toi ! Le truc qui m'aiderait à découvrir ton identité ! Je ne sais pas moi, une photo, une lettre, ou autre chose. Mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé !! Jamais !! Et puis il y a quatre mois elle m'a dit qui tu étais alors ça ne servait plus à rien de chercher L'indice. Mais comment tu as fait ?? Répéta-t-elle.

-Ah, ah, tu aimerais bien savoir, hein ?

-Allez dis-moi s'il te plait.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?? Pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Parce que c'est moi qui ait montré la cachette à ta mère.

-C'est vrai ???

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Question stupide. J'avais envie de répondre « non », mais elle était déjà assez confuse, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-Oui, donc sur ce point je ne peux pas t'aider. Mais je veux bien te laisser lire son livre.

-Alors c'est un vrai livre ?? Avec une vraie histoire ?? Des personnages et tout ??

-Oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ??

-Je sais pas, peut être au récit de votre rencontre, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, un truc autobiographique. Je peux le lire quand ???

-Euh… Il est quel heure ??

-Quinze heure… trente trois et quarante sept secondes, ah quarante huit maintenant.

-C'est bon je pense avoir comprit merci. Merde !! Carlie t'as pas faim ?? Oh, merde j'ai oublié de te nourrir, quel con ! Merde !

-Euh… c'est bon papa, je ne suis pas un chien non plus, je sais me « nourrir » moi-même, tu sais ?

-Tu as déjà mangée ??

- Oui, des chips, de toute façon je n'avais pas très faim.

-Ah…Euh très bien.

Dépassé ?? Non, à peine !

-Ah, je vibre ! S'exclama Carlie. C'est Nikkie, elle dit qu'elle a fini les cours et qu'elle arrive pour me ramener les devoirs pour demain.

-Dis-lui de rester chez elle.

-Pourquoi ??

Je levai un sourcil. Carlie se souvenait vraiment de ce qu'elle voulait. Mémoire sélective.

-Tu as oublié qui est dehors ?? A moins que tu veuilles que Nikkie aussi se fasse suivre.

-Euh, non. Ok je lui dis de ne pas venir.

Carlie tapa rapidement un texto pour sa meilleure amie, et soupira.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On attend que ta mère se calme et rentre.

-Et si elle revient pas ?

-J'irai la chercher.

-Et moi je ferai quoi ??

-On verra, d'accord ?

-Ok.

On resta quelques minutes silencieux, chacun dans ses pensées, assis par terre le dos contre le matelas du lit de Bella.

-Je devrais retourner à l'école ?

Préoccupation numéro un des adolescents, « puis-je louper les cours ? ». Dans le cas présent je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de répondre par l'affirmatif, surtout avec un voir plusieurs paparazzis qui n'hésiteront pas à entrer dans le lycée de Carlie.

-Non, on reste ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Tu crois qu'on aura assez à manger pour tenir le siège ?

Je souris. Carlie était une enfant imprévisible, avec toujours des réflexions inattendues.

-Je crois que ça ira, on survivra.

-Et si on s'ennui ?

-Tu as des jeux de société ??

-Un paquet, ouais ! Tiens j'ai envie de jouer à… Cluedo !!

-Cluedo ??!! Prépare toi à perdre ma chérie tu as devant toi le champion de la famille Cullen, personne ne me bat au Cluedo.

Elle soupira, pas impressionné.

-Même pas en rêve. Tu vois je suis encore plus forte que Conan dans « détective Conan », Patrick Jane dans « Mentalist » et Horatio Caine dans « Les Experts Miami » tous réuni !

-C'est ce qu'on verra…

On descendit dans le salon, assis par terre chacun d'un côté de la table basse, les hostilités commencèrent. Elle remporta la première manche, pour mon plus grand malheur, mais heureusement je gagnai la suivante, pour mon ego. J'ai découvert durant ce jeu que Carlie était une mauvaise perdante, elle aimait visiblement la compétition, et la défaite était encore dure à encaisser pour elle. On joua jusqu'à tard le soir, entre deux parties on avait mangé des hot-dogs. Bella gardait un nombre de plat impressionnant dans son congélateur au cas où Carlie devait préparer elle même à manger. Carlie était partie se coucher vers vingt trois heures, elle m'avait autorisé à dormir dans le lit de sa mère, avouant que le canapé n'était vraiment pas confortable. Moi j'étais toujours devant la télévision, changeant de chaine toutes les minutes à la recherche d'un programme intéressant ou juste divertissant. Mais il n'y avait rien, comme toujours. Je suis resté devant jusque minuit peut être une heure du matin, je ne savais pas trop. J'étais déjà à moitié endormi.

.

_Maman était là avec moi, elle me tenait la main et me souriait, je lui rendis son sourire, j'étais si heureuse qu'elle ne soit plus fâchée, qu'elle soit revenue auprès de moi, pour moi. Elle ne m'abandonnait plus, on restait soudée coute que coute, toujours ensemble comme les deux doigts de la main, comme depuis toujours, jamais l'une sans l'autre, toujours là, toujours. Une autre main s'empara de ma main libre, je me retournais et fis face à mon père, Edward, ce père parfait, tellement mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je resserrai mes doigts autour des siens, je ne voulais plus qu'il parte, je l'aimais. Il était mon père, il était devenu indispensable à ma vie désormais, il faisait parmi de l'équation. Il était indécrochable. Je sentis la main de maman s'éloignait, je me détournai de papa. Maman partait, elle partait encore !  
-Non maman ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me demande pas de choisir, je ne veux pas choisir, je ne veux pas perdre mon père ! Pleurais-je sachant très bien que si j'y étais obligé c'était elle qui gagnerait.  
Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas son regard était dur, plein de reproche c'était ma faute j'avais mentis, j'avais mentis à ma mère je l'avais fait souffrir et elle était parti, elle m'avait laissé…_

.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je suivi le conseil de ma fille et parti dormir dans la chambre de sa mère. La femme qui avait hanté mes nuits depuis maintenant quinze ans. Allongé là, dans ce lit, je continuai à penser incapable de dormir. Bella n'avait pas appelé, elle n'était pas revenue. Que devais-je faire ? Rester là et attendre sagement qu'elle revienne ? Devais-je aller la chercher pour Carlie ?? Mais quand ?? Demain ?? Après demain ?? Aura-t-elle eu assez de temps pour se remettre du choc ?? A qui confirais-je Carlie si je pars chercher sa mère ?? A son parrain ?? Aux personnes qu'elle connait ici à Seattle ?? Ou chez moi à Chicago ?? Avec Alice et le reste de ma famille ??

-MAMAN !!!!

Je sursautai dans le lit, et en sorti d'un bon. Carlie. Je sorti de la chambre de Bella et traversai le couloir pour atteindre la chambre de ma fille. J'ouvris la porte, elle était dans son lit, elle pleurait agrippant sa couette, de violents sanglots lui secouaient le corps. Je revoyais la Carlie de ce matin celle qui m'avait appelé au secours. Je me précipitai vers elle, et la pris dans mes bras, elle ne résista pas. Ses doigts attrapèrent ma chemise, s'y cramponnant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Chut, c'est tout, c'est fini ma chérie, c'était juste un cauchemar…

-Papa, me laisse pas, papa, sanglota-t-elle contre mon torse.

Je caressai son dos pour tenter de la détendre, la serrant contre moi, tentant en vain de la protéger du monde extérieur.

-Je reste avec toi, d'accord Carlie ?? Je reste avec toi.

-D'accord, répéta-t-elle difficilement.

Je passai une grande partie de la nuit à la bercer, elle ne refit plus de cauchemar, mais resta agrippé à ma chemise. Jamais ses doigts ne me lâchèrent, je m'endormi à ces côtés vers quatre heures du matin, puis fut réveillé à huit heure par le téléphone. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, j'avais l'impression de les avoir à peine fermé une seconde. Je n'avais pas dormi assez longtemps pour être déstabilisé par mon environnement. Carlie marmonnait dans son sommeil, la lumière blanche se diffusée dans la pièce, je fronçais les sourcils, une telle lumière ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : neige. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre toute proche, le ciel était blanc mais il ne neigeait plus, le sol était recouvert d'une fine couche de poudre, que les voitures effaçaient déjà sur leur passage.

Le téléphone continuait de sonner et je décidai de descendre répondre, c'était peut être Bella. Je me détachai de ma fille, sorti de son lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas la réveiller, une fois sur mes deux pieds je quittai sa chambre. Lorsque sa porte fut fermée, je me dépêchais de descendre les escaliers, je couru dans le salon et saisi l'appareil.

-Allo ?? Dis-je.

Pas de réponse.

-Allo ?? Qui est à l'appareil ? Répétais-je.

-Euh… je suis bien chez les Swan ? Me demanda une voix masculine.

Je soupirai, ce n'était donc pas Bella, espérons que les paparazzis n'aient pas encore le numéro fixe des Swan.

-Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?

-Je suis Jacob Black le parrain de Carlie, puis-je lui parler ?

-Non, elle dort, me radoucis-je.

-Ah… Vous êtes Edward Cullen, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, qui vous a…

-Bella m'a appelé cette nuit, en larme, et elle m'a tout raconté.

-Tout ?

-Oui, votre soirée ensemble il y a quinze ans, sa décision de ne pas vous en parler, votre arrivée hier matin devant leur porte, votre discussion, celle avec Carlie, son départ…

-A ouais, elle vous a donc tout dis.

-Oui, je voulais m'assurer que Carlie n'était pas seule.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe d'elle.

-D'accord… et merci.

Il semblait être sur le point de raccrocher.

-Et comment va Bella ??

-Je pense qu'elle va rester chez son père quelques jours.

Phrase qui ne répondait pas du tout à ma question…

-A Forks ?

-Oui.

-Dites-moi comment elle va ? Répétais-je, insistant.

-Pas très bien.

-Et… c'est tout ?!

Mon interlocuteur soupira.

-Ecoutez ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça, réglez vos problème avec Bella, mais ne m'utilisait pas comme intermédiaire tous les deux. Et dites bonjour à ma filleule de ma part, au revoir Edward Cullen.

Et il raccrocha. Moi je restais planté là, le téléphone toujours collé à mon oreille.

-Papa ??

Je sursautais, je n'avais pas entendu Carlie se lever. Me tournant vers elle, je reposai le téléphone sur son socle. Elle avait encore les yeux rougis par ses pleurs de la nuit.

-Bonjour, la saluais-je avec un sourire.

-Salut, répondit-elle timidement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je, je n'avais jamais vu Carlie timide.

-Je… je suis désolée pour cette nuit, j'ai dû t'empêcher de dormir, et maintenant tu as une tête de déterrer, et…

-Merci pour la tête de déterrer, souriais-je.

Elle ferma la bouche et se contenta de sourire.

-T'inquiète pas pour cette nuit, ça va. Bon on va petit déjeuner, parce que je meurs de faim moi.

Elle hocha la tête et on se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Tu étais au téléphone avec qui ??

-Ton parrain, euh tu prends quoi au petit déjeuner ??

-Laisse je m'occupe du p'tit déj'. Pourquoi Jacob a appelé ??

-Pour savoir si tu allais bien.

-Ah.

Elle me fixa quelques instants puis commença à ouvrir les placards. Je pris place sur une chaise et la regardais s'affairer. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler de sa mère. Mais nous ne pouvions pas rester dans cette situation indéfiniment. Je devais parler avec Bella.

-Je vais devoir partir, annonçais-je.

-Quoi ???! S'écria Carlie avec déjà des larmes dans les yeux.

Bravo Cullen quelle approche !!

-Non, c'est pas que je veux te laisser, mais il faut que je parle avec Bella, seuls à seuls, on ne peut pas continuer à s'ignorer, tu as besoin de tes deux parents réconciliés.

Elle hocha la tête, mais resta planté au milieu de la cuisine, ses larmes avaient débordées.

-Hey, dis-je en me levant et en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Où je vais alors moi ?? Pleura-t-elle.

-Eh bien, j'avais pensé, enfin seulement si tu veux, si ça ne te conviens pas c'est pas grave tu pourras toujours aller chez Nikkie par exemple, mais si tu veux tu peux aller chez Alice…

Elle se raidit dans mes bras.

-Alice ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

-A Chicago ?

-Oui.

-Mais… et l'école, et Alice ne veut peut être pas me voir, et je ne connais même pas sa famille, je ne peux pas y aller toute seule sans toi, et…

-Carlie respire.

Elle inspira profondément.

-Pour ce qui est de l'école, ce n'est pas un problème nous sommes mardi et si mes souvenirs sont exactes les vacances de Noël commence vendredi soir, ce n'est pas grave si tu rates la semaine avant les vacances si ??

-Non, on ne fait jamais rien de toute façon.

-Donc l'école c'est réglé. Alors doute numéro deux, je pense que si Alice ne voulais pas te voir elle ne passerait pas autant de temps au téléphone avec toi pour parler chiffon, au contraire je suis sur qu'elle adorerait te revoir. Et pour ce qui est de ma famille, ils ont tous hâte de te voir Carlie. Tu es une jeune fille extraordinaire, et ceux qui ne te connaisse pas vont t'adorer j'en suis sur, mais si tu préfères tu peux aller chez ton parrain, ou chez Nikkie, je peux appeler ses parents si tu veux.

Elle prit une nouvelle grande respiration.

-D'accord je veux bien aller chez Alice.

Je souris, heureux que ma fille accepte de passer du temps avec sa famille paternelle.

-Ok, alors je vais appeler Alice, d'accord ?

Elle se détacha de moi, et hocha la tête en souriant.

-Tu veux des pancakes ? Maman dit que je fais les meilleurs !

-D'accord je veux bien, dis-je en attrapant mon portable et en sortant de la pièce. Je me suis assis dans le canapé, et composai le numéro de ma meilleure amie.

Après la première tonalité elle répondit.

-Salut beau gosse, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Salut ma belle, euh… j'aurai besoin d'un service.

-Bella n'est toujours pas rentrée c'est ça.

-Ouais. Et…

-Et tu voulais me demander de m'occupée de Carlie le temps que les choses s'arrangent entre sa mère et toi, oui, oui, oui !!!! J'ai hâte qu'elle soit là, je vais appeler John pour qu'il prépare le Jet pour demain matin, ça va demain matin ?? Tu ne comptais pas partir récupérer ta belle aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ?? Non, demain matin c'est parfait, oh eh passe chez toi, Jace a laissé un jouet là bas, et il aimerait bien le récupéré, met le dans la valise de Carlie, c'est son éléphant en peluche tu sais le gris, avec de grosse couture qu'on lui a acheté dans la petite boutique du St Anthony Hospital, lorsque l'on a était jouer pour les enfants malades.

-Alice !! Hurlais-je, des fois j'avais vraiment peur pour sa vie quand elle faisait ça ! Elle pourrait s'étouffer, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Oui ??

-Je crois que j'ai compris, tu t'occupes du Jet, et tu m'envoies un texto pour l'heure. Je ramènerai le jouet de ton fils. A demain.

Et je raccrochai. Je posai ma tête sur le dossier du canapé, cette femme avait pompé mon énergie !!!

-Alors ?? Me demanda Carlie.

-Elle vient te chercher demain matin.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de ma fille.

-Elle a dit quoi d'autre ?

-Je vais devoir passer chez moi, pour récupérer la peluche de Jace.

-Oh ! Fit-elle déçue.

-Ça te dirais de dormir chez moi ce soir, tu pourras voir ma maison de Seattle, et on sera plus proche de l'aéroport pour demain matin.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle, le sourire revenu sur son visage.

Je souris en retour incapable de résister. Et encore une fois je fus frappé par la place qu'avait pris Carlie dans ma vie, peu importe le nombre d'années qui nous avait tenu éloigné l'un de l'autre, elle était ma fille, j'étais son père. Un lien indestructible nous unissait.

-Mais tu as vu la neige dehors ?? Tu crois qu'un avion peut atterrir ???

-Oui, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, les pistes doivent déjà être dégagées, et la météo n'annonce pas de nouvelles chutes de neige avant la fin de semaine.

-Alors… tu vas vraiment chercher maman ??

-Oui, vraiment, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Mais ne t'attends pas à des miracles Carlie, je veux juste qu'il n'y est plus de mal entendu entre Bella et moi, tu comprends ??

Je ne savais pas comment bien m'exprimer. J'espère qu'elle ne se fait pas trop d'illusions, tout ce qui m'importait c'était son bonheur, et pour cela il lui fallait sa mère.

-Je sais, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous partiez pour Las Vegas demain, après tout, Rome ne s'est pas construit en un jour…

Je soupirai vaincu.

-Bon et ces pancakes, ils sont prêts parce que je meurs de faim, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

-Oui !

On petit déjeuna dans la bonne humeur, je tentais de distraire Carlie un maximum, pourtant j'interceptai de temps en temps les regards qu'elle lançait à la porte, espérant sans doute que sa mère apparaisse sur le seuil comme par magie. J'aurais tout donné pour réaliser son rêve, mais malheureusement j'étais impuissant, face aux actions d'une mère pleine d'incertitude et envahie par le remord et la peur.

Je devais admettre que les pancakes de ma fille étaient particulièrement savoureux. Ils surpassaient même ceux de ma mère ! Après le petit déjeuner, Carlie réclama sa revanche, hier soir la jeune fille plus douée que Conan, Patrick Jane, et Horatio Caine, avait été battu par son père au Cluedo, aujourd'hui elle voulait jouer au Monopoli, et à ce jeu là elle me battit à plat de couture. Je n'avais jamais aimé le Monopoli, c'est vrai ! Bon d'accord j'étais mauvais perdant comme ma fille, ça c'était vrai aussi. A midi je fis à manger, Carlie fut agréablement surprise par mes talents de cuisinier, je n'égalai pas les siens, ni ceux de ma mère, mais je me défendais pas mal.

Grâce au froid les chances de trouver un paparazzi devant la maison étaient quasi nulle, ça ne supportait pas les températures négatives ces bêtes là. L'après midi, on la passa à discuter, Carlie me joua un peu de violon, j'étais impressionné par ses compétences, elle avait vraiment un excellent niveau pour son âge, puis elle prépara sa valise, autant dire que cette activité pris deux heures, pendant ce temps je suis resté assis sur sa chaise de bureau, finissant de lire le livre de sa mère.

-Au faite, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse.

-Quelle promesse ?

-Tu avais dit que je pourrais lire le livre de maman hier soir, hors je n'ai toujours pas lu une seule ligne.

Je relevai le nez du manuscrit. Je savais qu'elle essayait de m'arnaquer, je ne lui avais jamais dit quand elle pourrait lire le livre, nous avions été distrait par son téléphone portable.

J'étais arrivé à la fin, enfin à la fin écrite, pas la fin de l'histoire il manquait le dénouement.

-C'est pour ça que tu as piqué le dernier chapitre ???

Carlie releva les yeux de sa valise, perplexe.

-Je n'ai rien pris, j'te jure.

-Ah bon ???

-Non, il manque le dernier chapitre ??

-Oui, soupirais-je désespéré.

-Et il est important ??

-Oh, on va juste savoir si le héro meurt ou pas… Dis-je avec un semblant de nonchalance.

-Quoi ??? S'écria-t-elle en lâchant les vêtements qu'elle tenait dans ces mains et en se précipitant vers moi.

Elle me prit la dernière feuille, et lu la dernière ligne.

-Mince alors, j'étais sur qu'elle l'avait fini. Mais elle ne peut pas terminer l'histoire sur cette phrase.

-J'espère que non. Elle doit certainement encore réfléchir à la fin qu'elle veut donner à son texte.

-Ouais, tu as raison.

Je souris.

-J'ai toujours raison.

Ma fille me rendit un sourire qui signifiait « c'est ça, tout le monde te crois », ou peut être « prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ».

-Bon, tu finis ta valise et on va y aller.

-Oui, Chef, s'exclama-t-elle.

Carlie prit moins de temps pour mettre ses vêtements dans son sac de voyage, le ferma et me sourit quand tout fut fini. Elle était impatiente de voir ma maison, j'en étais certain.

Lorsqu'on sortit de la maison, la rue était vide, et je soupirai de soulagement.

-C'est bon Carlie, l'appelais-je.

Je lui avais demandé d'attendre que je vérifie la sécurité de la rue avant de sortir. Elle apparu sous le porche et ferma à clef la maison de sa mère. Je lui tendis ma main droite, la gauche contenant déjà sa valise. On grimpa dans la voiture de location, sans croiser âme qui vive. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence apaisant, les routes étaient déblayées et tous les automobilistes redoublaient de prudence au volant. On arriva devant ma villa en une petite demi-heure.

-Waouh, souffla ma passagère émerveillé par la bâtisse.

Je me suis garé devant la maison, et on y entra, Carlie était silencieuse mais avait les yeux émerveillé et sa bouche avait continuellement la forme d'un « o ». Personnellement la maison me paraissait vide, comme toutes mes autres résidences, je n'étais qu'un homme vivant ici à peine quelques mois par an. L'âme d'une maison ne résidait pas dans sa vieillesse, sa grandeur, ou sa beauté, elle demeurait dans la famille qui l'habitait. Peu importe la taille de la maison, si la famille aimait y vivre et s'y sentait bien, la bâtisse apparaissait conviviale à tous ces visiteurs. La mienne n'était pas conviviale, ni chaleureuse, elle était comme moi : vide.

Je lui fis visiter tous les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, puis de l'étage, Carlie mit un quart d'heure à choisir dans quelle chambre d'ami elle dormirait, pour finalement opter pour celle voisine à la mienne, « en cas de cauchemar » avait-elle précisé. On passa le reste de l'après-midi à préparer le repas du soir, Carlie avait crié en découvrant la cuisine, puis elle s'était jetée sur le plan de travail en hurlant « Je veux la même cuisine ! » de très nombreuses fois…

On partit se coucher tôt, parce qu'Alice nous attendait à huit heure sur le tarmac. Carlie ne fit aucun cauchemar, et j'en fus soulagé. Le changement d'environnement avait dû lui faire du bien. Le lendemain matin fut donc l'heure de la séparation. Aucun de nous ne parla durant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport, l'ambiance était lourde dans la voiture. Carlie regardait le paysage défilait, et moi j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, alternant entre la confrontation avec Bella, et le départ de ma fille. On arriva sur la piste à sept heures cinquante-sept_, toujours à l'heure chez les Cullen !_ Alice était déjà là, elle m'avait prévenu de sa venue, elle ne voulait pas laisser Carlie voyager toute seule dans le Jet de la famille. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de ma belle-sœur, oui j'avais raison d'envoyer ma demoiselle à Chicago. Elle y sera bien, le temps… le temps que je m'occupe du cas de sa mère. On rejoignit Alice devant l'avion, un steward vint prendre le bagage de Carlie.

-Ma Chérie !!! S'écria Alice en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras.

Carlie paru un peu décontenancé mais fini par rendre son étreinte à ma meilleure amie. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage en les observant. Oui Carlie sera bien avec ma famille, me répétais-je.

-Et moi, je pus !??

-Mais toi aussi je t'aime, répliqua Alice en me donnant une accolade.

-Ah, j'aime mieux ça, rigolais-je.

-Tu n'as pas oublié la peluche de mon fils ??

-Non, M'dame, l'éléphant est dans la valise, comme promis.

-Très bien, au faite, regarde ceci, ordonna-t-elle sérieuse tout à coup.

Elle me tendait un magazine people déjà ouvert. Je saisi le semblant de travail journalistique, et failli m'étouffer en lisant le gros titre : « Le secret d'un père » était inscrit en _énorme_ sur une double page, avec en dessous, plusieurs photo de Carlie et moi sortant de chez elle. Parsemé de quelques articles écris par de prétendu scientifique, annonçant que d'après notre ressemblance physique évidente Carlie était ma fille. Les photos dataient d'hier après-midi. Je soupirai de frustration, je n'avais pourtant rien vu.

-Où as-tu eu ça ??

-Un ami pigiste pour ce tabloïde, lorsqu'il a vu la une de leur magazine il m'en a envoyé un.

-Et ça sort quand.

-Aujourd'hui, édition spécial « The Cullen ».

Je soupirai de nouveau. Ils avaient fait vite ces charognards. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Carlie, elle n'avait rien dit, rien vu de l'article que je tenais dans mes mains mais avait évidement tout comprit.

-Je suis désolé, commençais-je.

-Non, c'est bon Papa, tu ne peux pas me protéger d'eux, ils sont partout, je comprends. J'espère juste que maman ne va pas trop raller contre toi.

-Ouais moi aussi, marmonnais-je.

-De toute façon, ça se serait su à un moment où à un autre, non ?

-Oui, t'as pas tords.

-Je tiens ça de mon père, sourit-elle.

Je souris à mon tour.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais on à un avion à prendre, Carlie je t'attends dans l'avion. A bientôt Edward, me salua Alice.

Je lui souris, puis tournais mon attention vers ma fille. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, je fus touché par son émotivité.

-Hey, dis-je doucement en la prenant dans mes bras. Je reviens bientôt, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ??

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et tu ramènes maman ??

-Oui, promis.

Elle se détacha de moi, et essuya ses larmes.

-Rah, pesta-t-elle, je pleurs toujours pour un rien quand j'ai mes règles.

Je la regardais sans rien ajouter, je n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec ces trucs de filles.

-Carlie, je veux que tu me promettes une chose, déclarais-je en changeant de sujet.

-Oui, quoi ??

-Ne te laisse pas manipuler par Ellie, lui demandais-je sérieusement.

Je n'avais pas confiance en la fille de mon frère, elle passait ses vacances en boites et en soirées, jouissant de la popularité de notre groupe.

-C'est une Paris Hilton junior, insistais-je.

-D'accord, promit-elle en hochant la tête.

Alice passa sa tête par la porte de l'appareil, impatiente.

-Bon, maintenant file, ta tante t'attend.

Carlie sourit, me serra dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de s'engouffrer dans le Jet. Je parti rejoindre la voiture. Je regardai l'avion emmener ma fille chez moi. Il me restait une chose à accomplir avant de partir la retrouver : Parler avec sa mère…

* * *

**Chapitre de transition. Nos deux héros se séparent, le prochain chapitre, soit l'arrivée de Carlie à Chicago (tapez 1), soit celle d'Edward à Forks (tapez 2), à vous de choisir je n'ai pas encore écris une seule ligne. Même si je crois déjà savoir quel chapitre vous attendez !!^^ Pauvre Carlie qu'est ce qu'elle va être déçue !!^^**

_**Carlie : S'il vous plait, tapez un, et votez pour moi !!**_

_**Ellie : Tu rêves ma vieille, elles n'attendent toutes qu'une chose, que mon oncle saute sur ta mère, et te fassent un petit frère !!**_

_**Carlie : Bien sur que non, elles ne sont pas toutes des perverses comme toi !!**_

_**Ellie : Ça c'est ce que tu crois… **_

_**San : Bon ça suffit les filles, de toute façon ce n'est pas vous qui décidez ! C'est moi (mouhahaha !!^^)**_

**Kisss**

**San**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le Secret D'une Mère

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf un ou peut être deux ?!^^**

**Bon mauvaise nouvelle, ma jument s'est blessée de nouveau, à la même jambe, rupture des ligaments, deux mois d'immobilisation, interdiction de sortir de son boxe… Ce n'est pas vraiment la joie mais je fais avec.**

**Deuxième note négative : mon retard. J'ai plusieurs excuses pour mon retard, avant tout je dois vous dire que mon ordi a fait des siennes, je n'ai pas pus l'utiliser pendant plus d'une semaine. Les examens de milieu de semestre ont commencé à la fac, et ma vie familiale est assez remplie en ce moment, entre les anniversaires, les mariages, et l'accueil de correspondants étrangers, c'est rythmé chez moi !!^^ Et j'ai également eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre. Encore désolée pour l'attente. **

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, encore une fois elles m'ont toutes faites vraiment plaisir, et je mets un point d'honneur à toutes les lire ! **

**Ce chapitre est entièrement du point de vue de Bella, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues, beaucoup d'entre vous souhaitez un aperçu de Forks, ****et**** de Chicago, mais j'ai opté pour la séparation. **

**Je sais que je ne conseille jamais de chanson, mais pour ce chapitre je vous invite à écouter « ce qui me touche » de Christopher Stills.**

**Et un grand merci à ****Miss E.M-90**** qui prend toujours le temps de me corriger ! MERKI !!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le secret d'une Mère**

POV Bella.

J'étais une mauvaise mère.

Cette phrase tournait et retournait en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais fais des erreurs, des grosses, des énormes erreurs. Rien que d'y penser un frisson de dégout me parcouru. J'avais agis n'importe comment, en fonction de mes peurs. Sans prendre en compte le bonheur et les droits des gens qui m'entouraient, et je m'en voulais terriblement.

J'inspirai un grand coup. L'air glacial du parc pour enfant emplit mes poumons, rafraichissant mon corps et mes pensées. Il fallait que je mette de l'ordre dans mon esprit, que je fasse le tri. Je devais arrêter de n'en faire qu'à ma tête comme une gamine de douze ans. C'était moi l'adulte aujourd'hui, et je devais assumer mes actes, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Je devais y faire face et arrêter de fuir sans cesse.

Autour de moi, les enfants jouaient à se lancer des boules de neige. Le grand air me faisait du bien surtout après avoir passée deux jours enfermés dans mon ancienne chambre. J'avais besoin de retrouver l'air libre et froid de l'hiver. J'étais retournée chez mon père, il m'était devenu nécessaire d'être chez moi, et Forks était le seul endroit où je me sentais à ma place. J'étais désorientée et j'avais eu besoin de me tourner vers lui. Il était mon père, lui seul me protégeait du monde extérieur et il avait toujours été de bon conseil, il ne m'avait jamais laissé tombé. Même lorsque j'avais fait n'importe quoi, comme tomber enceinte à 16 ans. Je ne regrettais aucunement Carlie, elle était mon bébé, mon rayon de soleil, elle était mon monde, mais avoir un enfant aussi jeune était loin d'être chose facile de nos jours.

Mes années de lycée n'avaient pas été faciles, beaucoup de railleries de la part de la gente féminine, beaucoup de regards remplis de pitié qui vous donne envie de vomir de la part de la gente masculine. Comme si j'avais été atteint d'une maladie incurable. Etonnamment ni Carlie, ni ma grossesse n'avait perturbé ma scolarité. J'avais réussi à continuer mes études, Sue s'occupait de Carlie lorsque j'étais en cours. Nous avions une excellente organisation. Cela à duré jusqu'aux trois ans de Carlie, après le lycée je suis partie à la fac. J'avais choisi celle de Seattle pour rester proche de ma famille. J'avais encore énormément besoin d'eux. Les premiers mois avaient étés extrêmement dur. Car nous avions décidé que Carlie resterait avec Charlie et Sue, le temps que je m'installe là-bas, que je me trouve un logement convenable et un travail, ainsi que tout le nécessaire pour la garde de ma fille.

Carlie m'avait donc rejoint deux mois après le début des cours. Une nouvelle routine s'était installée. Tous les matins je la déposais à la crèche de l'université mise à disposition pour les enfants des étudiants et ceux du personnel. Le soir après les cours je la récupérai, et je l'emmenais chez sa nourrice puisque je travaillai dans un bar tous les soirs de semaine. Après mon service je la récupérai, elle était souvent endormi, et nous rentrions à l'appartement. Le week-end je passai tout mon temps avec Carlie, et je bossai mes cours lorsque j'avais le temps, souvent dans notre appart', je ne pouvais pas l'emmenais avec moi à la bibliothèque, rien de mieux qu'un lieu silencieux pour transformer le plus sage des enfants en vrai garnement. Elle avait été l'enfant idéal, elle pleurait rarement, lorsque je travaillais elle regardait bob l'éponge à la télé, ou faisait des coloriages. Il lui était arrivé de colorier mes devoirs, jamais sur la première page, bien sur pourquoi le faire à un endroit où maman le verrait, il faut mieux le faire sur la troisième page de la copie double comme ça maman le rend tel quel au professeur.

Je souris. Cela m'était arrivé plusieurs fois. Certains professeurs n'avaient rien dit, entourant juste la zone entachée, avec un joli et énorme point d'interrogation à côté au stylo rouge. D'autres souvent les plus âgés, m'avait passé un impressionnant savon, je pense qu'ils avaient été déçu par la qualité de l'homme têtard* de ma fille, Carlie n'avait jamais su dessiner, même enfant. J'avais beaucoup rit ce jour là. Ça c'était moins bien passé le jour où le prof a commencé un monologue sur le préservatif, et l'avortement j'étais parti en claquant la porte. Chacun était maître de sa vie, moi je n'avais pas voulu avorter c'était mon choix. Personne n'avait le droit de me juger pour cela.

Puis les années avaient filées, j'avais obtenu mon diplôme, j'étais devenu professeur, mon salaire m'avait permis de louer une maison en banlieue, Carlie avait commencé l'école et la vie avait suivi son cours. Bien sur j'avais toujours pensé à Edward, il était le père de ma fille, et elle lui ressemblait tellement que je ne pouvais pas l'oublier même si je l'avais vraiment voulu. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention d'avertir Edward de l'existence de Carlie. Il était une star après tout, nous n'étions pas du même monde, et j'aimai ma vie telle qu'elle était. Mais mes choix s'étaient révélés mauvais.

Carlie avait toujours était curieuse, surtout au sujet de ses origines. Très vite elle m'avait interrogé sur _lui_. Et finalement j'avais cédé. A quoi bon garder ça pour moi, à près tout elle n'avait aucune chance de se faire entendre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait la croire, ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'un enfant venait le voir en prétendant être le sien, il était le seul membre du groupe à être susceptible d'avoir des enfants illégitimes, n'étant pas marié. Mais non apparemment il l'a cru, et ils se voyaient régulièrement. Ce jour là, il devait certainement passer la journée avec elle puisqu'elle n'était pas bien et que moi je travaillai jusqu'à très tard le soir.

Lorsque j'avais compris ça, je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit. Le revoir, comprendre qu'il connaissait sa fille, qu'elle me mentait je m'étais sentie de trop. Je réalisai que j'avais toujours était un obstacle entre eux, j'avais eu honte et j'avais fait ce que je faisais souvent. J'avais fui. J'avais cherché du réconfort auprès de mon père et de Sue. Eux qui m'avaient toujours soutenu, toujours épaulé. J'étais venu chercher un soutient, quelqu'un qui puisse me dire que je n'étais pas si mauvaise que ça, en tant que personne mais surtout en tant que mère. Que je n'avais pas tout gâché avec ma propre fille, je voulais que l'on me décharge de toute cette culpabilité qui rongeait ma conscience. Bien sûr je n'avais rien reçu de tel, je n'étais plus une enfant, et je devais assumer, tels étaient les mots de Sue.

En réponse je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre d'adolescente. J'avais eu besoin de me retrouver seule. Comprendre que l'on a tout fait de travers est une chose mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre est assez difficile à supporter surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi fière que moi. Je n'aime pas entendre les autres me critiquer. Alors maintenant je tentais de retrouver mon courage, j'avais mis de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas séparer Carlie d'Edward, que je ne pouvais arracher Edward de Carlie. Nous allons devoir nous organiser, Edward ne souhaitait peut être pas reconnaitre Carlie ? Comment allions nous organiser sa garde ? Partirait-elle toutes les vacances avec son père ? Me laissant seule.

_Non Bella ! Toi, tu ne compte pas ! Penses à Carlie ! On s'en fou que tu passes tes vacances toute seule, nous voulons le bonheur de Carlie !_

Edward avait droit à sa place dans la vie et le cœur de ma fille, je ne pouvais pas la garder que pour moi, comme une enfant refusant de partager sa poupée. Je devais le revoir. Rien qu'à cette pensée mon cœur cogna violemment dans ma poitrine, redoublant de vigueur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette pensée m'effleurer, mais mon corps avait toujours cette réaction exagérée. J'avais pris conscience que mon idole d'ado, l'homme qui hanté mes rêves les plus inavouables allait faire parti de la vie de ma fille et de la mienne par conséquent. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à m'y faire. Un frisson qui n'était en rien dû au froid me traversa. J'allais le revoir, lui qui m'avait offert la plus belle de mes nuits, et une fille. Cet homme que je connaissais si bien, et si mal à la fois. Que j'aime et que je hais, que je fuis et que je cherche, tout cela simultanément.

Soudain quelqu'un s'assit à mes côtés sur le petit banc du parc, faisant grincer le bois usé. Je tourne la tête et le reconnais. Lui ! _Lui !_ LUI ! Edward Cullen, est en cet instant assit sur un banc miteux au milieu du minuscule jardin public de la bourgade de Forks. Incapable de résister je pris une seconde pour l'observai, il était beau, comme toujours. Il avait un bonnet noir sur la tête cachant sa magnifique chevelure cuivrée, il était habillé de vêtements foncés faisant ressortir le vert intense de ses yeux et la pâleur de sa peau. Puis je regardais devant moi à nouveau, refusant de me laisser hypnotiser par ce dieu vivant. Je respirai plus vite que la normale, mon cœur battait la chamade, mon sang pulsait dans mes oreilles. Il fallait que je me calme.

_Me calmer ?! Me calmer ?! ME CALMER ?!! Je n'arrivais déjà pas à ME CALMER quand je L'IMAGINAI à mes côtés ! Comment veux-tu que JE ME CALME lorsqu'il est REELLEMENT auprès de moi !?????!_

_Zen Bella ! ON SE CALMMMMEEUUH !!!!_

On resta de longues minutes en silence. Je passai un long moment à essayer de me détendre. Mais même lorsque mon cœur et ma respiration étaient revenus à la normale, je continuai à fixer droit devant moi. Je ne voulais pas tenter le diable et le regarder à nouveau. Si je céder à ce désir je devrais à nouveau prendre le temps d'apaiser mon corps.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, les yeux dans le vague, regardant sans la voir la forêt de sapin qui nous entourait, il se mit à fredonner. Très vite je reconnu la mélodie. C'était une de leur chanson tiré du troisième album, le morceau numéro huit. Elle s'appelait « Ce qui me touche », elle n'était jamais passée sur les ondes FM, aucun clip n'avait été filmé, elle n'était pas devenue un tube, et pourtant c'était l'une de mes préférées avec la quatrième chanson de leur dernier album « Brown Eyes »**.

Contre toute attente Edward se tourna vers moi, et se mit à chanter les paroles de sa chanson, il la chanta tout doucement pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre et à en profiter.

- Traverser de longs déserts, commença-t-il  
Me relever à bras le corps  
Quand parfois, tout reste à refaire  
Être seul, face au dehors.

Je commençais moi aussi à fredonner la mélodie, l'accompagnant. J'avais toujours aimé chanter, je n'avais pas une belle voix mais je savais chanter juste au moins. Il me fixait toujours, je pouvais facilement imaginer ses yeux d'un vert si profond et intense posés sur moi. Après une profonde inspiration, je lui fis face, pivotant mon buste. Mes yeux trouvèrent immédiatement les siens, et je fus une nouvelle fois envoutée, comme il y a quinze ans.

-Entendre ce qu'on dit de moi, reprit-il  
Le pire du mal, l'éloge du bien  
Laisser derrière moi les pas  
D'un homme à l'ultime destin  
Est-ce que cela me touche vraiment?  
A toi Bella, chuchota-t-il très vite.

J'aspirai une grande bouffée d'air frais et prise d'une soudaine mais douce folie, je lui obéis. Mes lèvres se séparèrent et je débutai le refrain :

- Ce qui me touche  
C'est toi  
Et le bruit de tes pas  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est toi  
Quand tu es loin de moi  
Ce qui me brûle  
C'est ta peau  
Quand d'autres en rêvent trop  
Ce qui fait peur  
C'est tes envies  
Quand je n'en fais plus partie.

Un sourire illumina son visage, ses yeux pétillaient. Je notai alors toutes les ressemblances qu'il y avait entre lui et _notre_ fille. Je frissonnai, _notre_ fille. C'était toujours étrange. Ils avaient évidement les mêmes yeux, bien qu'il manque les paillettes d'or autour de l'iris dans les yeux d'Edward. Ma fille avait la chevelure cuivrée de son père, j'adorai leurs cheveux, elle possédait également son nez droit et fin mais c'était mes lèvres qui ornaient son sourire, celles de son père étaient plus fines, moins féminines. Edward reprit le deuxième couplet me sortant de ma contemplation malsaine.

-Autour des ombres infidèles, susurra-t-il.  
Risquer ma vie à chaque instant  
Et pendant que d'autres sommeillent  
Gagner du terrain et du temps.

Traverser de longs déserts  
Me relevé à bras le corps  
Quand parfois, tout reste à refaire  
Être seul, face au dehors  
Est-ce que cela me touche vraiment?

Je voyais son pied battre la mesure contre la neige. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que l'on se retrouve de cette manière. Cela me semblait si naturel de partager cette chanson avec lui. C'était de nouveau le refrain, mais les paroles étaient légèrement différentes. Je me souvins avoir eu beaucoup de difficulté à mémoriser cette chanson surtout le second refrain. Alors que les yeux d'Edward m'encourageaient, je repris la chanson là où il l'avait laissé :

- Ce qui me touche  
C'est toi  
Et le son de ta voix  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes bras  
S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi  
Ce qui me tue  
C'est ton cœur  
Quand ses battements me leurrent  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes envies  
Moi le témoin de ta vie.

La fin de la mélodie devint alors un dialogue, entre lui et moi.

- De tes envies  
De ta vie  
De tes envies, démarra-t-il.

-Ce qui me touche  
C'est toi  
Et le son de ta voix  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes bras  
S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi  
Ce qui me tue  
C'est ton cœur  
Quand ses battements me leurrent  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes envies  
Moi le témoin de ta vie, répliquais-je.

- Ce qui me touche  
C'est toi  
Ce qui fait mal  
C'est toi.

- Ce qui fait mal  
C'est toi.

Ma voix était vraiment insignifiante par rapport à la sienne.

- Ce qui me tue  
C'est toi.

-Ce qui fait mal  
C'est tes envies  
Moi le témoin de ta vie, terminais-je.

Il sourit, son pied devint immobile au sol, je répondis à son sourire. Je savais que nous avions à parler, mais ce petit moment m'avait littéralement détendue. Il avait supprimé mes peurs, et j'étais à présent sereine.

-Salut, murmura-t-il, comme s'il craignait de briser cet instant en élevant la voix.

-Salut, répétais-je.

Je me demandais où était Carlie ? Elle ne semblait pas avec lui. Elle n'était pas dans le parc, peut être chez son grand père ? Pensais-je en observant les environs.

-Elle va bien, m'apprit-il calmement.

Je savais très bien de qui il parlait. Elle était notre seul sujet de conversation, Carlie était la seule chose qui nous unissait l'un à l'autre.

-Où est-elle ? Demandais-je fixant à nouveau ses yeux.

-Elle a voulu aller rencontrer ma famille…

-Elle est à Chicago ? M'écriais-je.

-Oui, ça pose un problème ?

Il ressemblait à un enfant attendant la sentence parentale.

-Non, bien sur que non, mais waouh, Chicago.

Son sourire revint.

-Ouais, elle a eu le même air lorsque je lui ai annoncé qu'Alice l'invitait chez elle.

Je souris à mon tour, j'imaginai bien la scène. Cela me rappela amèrement que si je n'avais pas fait n'importe quoi j'aurais vu ma fille être heureuse de rencontrer sa famille paternelle. La honte reprit le dessus sur tous mes autres sentiments, et je me remis à fixer les arbres devant moi.

-Bella ?

Je soupirai, par où commencer ?

-Bella ??

-Je suis désolée, commençais-je.

-Désolée ?

Il semblait surpris.

-Oui, pour ne pas t'avoir averti de la naissance de Carlie, pour n'être jamais venu te le dire, d'avoir été un obstacle entre vous deux, et de vous avoir fait perdre tant d'années…

Je sentais les larmes envahirent mes yeux, mais ce n'était pas le moment de les verser. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. J'étais incroyablement fière, peut être trop.

-J'ai été en colère contre toi lorsque j'ai compris tout ce que j'avais raté dans la vie de Carlie, mais… mais je dois avouer que si tu étais venu me voir il y a quinze ans, je pense que j'aurais réagi comme un con. J'étais un vrai gamin à l'époque, et j'aurais certainement fait l'autruche. Je t'aurais violement sorti de ma vie, parce que j'aurais eu peur.

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux avant de reprendre.

-Mais je serais revenu, de ça j'en suis sur. Je serais revenu vers vous deux.

Le silence reprit ses droits entre nous. Pendant de longues minutes aucun de nous ne parla.

-Je sais que tu serais revenu, lui dis-je tout doucement.

Il se tourna vers moi surpris.

-Ta musique, avouais-je.

-Ma musique ?

-Elle s'est considérablement assagit en quinze ans.

Il sourit de nouveau.

-Oui, on était vraiment arrogant étant jeunes.

Je ris.

-Oui vous étiez très très arrogant, et orgueilleux, et audacieux, et impertinent, et suffisant et prétentieux.

-Surtout prétentieux, on pensait avoir le monde à nos pieds.

-Nous aussi, lorsque l'on vous écoutait, on se sentait libre et invincible. C'était pour cela que tout le monde vous écoutait. Maintenant c'est différent.

-Oui.

-Maintenant vous avez troquez les sons à la limite du métal, pour des balades. Vous vous êtes assagis. Vous portez un autre regard sur le monde, vous n'avez plus beaucoup d'illusions, les rêves se sont envolés et c'est ça qui plait aujourd'hui. La nouvelle génération est très tôt confronté aux problèmes, les enfants en primaires se font racketter à la sortie de leur école, au collège les dealeurs de drogues les attendent à la sortie des cours, au lycée ils voient leur camarade de classe se suicider en sautant d'une fenêtre de l'établissement. Les détecteurs d'armes ont remplacé les distributeurs de barres chocolatées dans les universités. Les temps ont changés et vous avez changés avec eux…

J'interrompis mon étrange monologue.

-Je sais que tu serais revenu, je l'ai su grâce à tes chansons, et c'est pour cela que je suis désolée.

Il soupira.

-On ne peut changer le passé, mais _l'avenir n'est pas gravé dans le marbre._

Je sursautais reconnaissant cette phrase, c'était moi qui l'avais écrite. Je plongeai dans ses yeux émeraude cherchant des réponses.

-Tu l'as lu ??

Son sourire se fit éclatant.

-Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'es donné l'idée du matelas !

Je ris avec lui.

-Oui c'est vrai et elle est d'ailleurs très utile, Carlie n'a jamais trouvé mon bouquin.

Je ne dis rien sur le CD qui devait s'y trouver également. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vu. Espérons…

-Je sais, tu l'aurais vu, elle était furieuse quand elle a vu que je l'avais trouvé en une après midi. Elle a pesté pendant un quart d'heure face à cette « injustice », dit-il en formant des guillemets autour du dernier mot.

-Alors tu en as pensé quoi ??

Jamais personne n'avait lu mes écrits, et pourtant j'en avais un énorme carton. Je n'avais juste jamais eu le courage de les faire lire par des professionnels ou même mes proches. Je mordis nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure attendant sa réponse. Peut être trouvait-il ça très gamin ?? Peut être n'aimait-il pas ??

-J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu as prévu de faire quoi ?? La tuer ??? Les séparer ?? Les laisser vivre ensemble ?? Le faire mourir en la sauvant ?? Dis-moi !?

Je ris heureuse que ça lui plaise, et surtout soulagé.

-Je ne sais pas justement ! Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Un « happy end », ou pas. Un jour j'ai des envies de meurtre et le lendemain je rêve du grand Amour !

-Ah, je vois. C'est problématique.

Un sourire tordu ornait sa bouche.

-Eh ! Ne te moque pas !!

-Jamais ! Ria-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Au faite dis-moi, commençais-je subitement, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ??

-Je suis allé jusque chez toi, et ton père a ouvert la porte, il m'a dit que tu étais ici.

-Ah, alors tu as rencontré Charlie.

-Rencontrer est un bien grand mot. On s'est salué, je lui ai demandé où tu étais, et il m'a indiqué le chemin jusqu'ici. Il n'a pas l'air d'être très bavard ton père.

Je souris.

-Non, en effet.

Un petit garçon cria de douleur tout près de nous, il venait de tomber de la balançoire, son frère l'avait poussé trop fort. Il couru vers sa mère et se jeta dans ses bras, elle embrassa le haut de sa tête, et l'enfant se calma tout de suite.

-Son grand frère l'a fait exprès, annonça Edward.

Je me tournais vers mon amant d'une nuit, il regardait le grand frère en question, je fis de même sans comprendre comment il savait ça. Le grand frère, qui devait avoir dans les six ans, n'avait pas de sourire aux lèvres, rien qui prouve qu'il l'avait fait exprès et qu'il soit heureux de voir pleurer son cadet.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Son regard, mes deux frère avait le même lorsqu'ils m'entrainaient dans des jeux dangereux. Je finissais toujours en pleure dans les jambes de ma mère, sourit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Alors comme ça tu étais le souffre douleur d'Emmett et Jasper ???

-Ouais, soupira-t-il.

Un frisson me parcouru violement. Je remarquai alors que j'étais gelée. J'entourai mon corps de mes bras, et me frictionnai.

-Tu as froid, on devrait peut-être rentrer.

-Oui, ça te dis un café ? Proposais-je.

Il sourit, ses yeux pétillaient, il était visiblement heureux.

-Avec plaisir !

* * *

**Et voila, c'est la première partie des retrouvailles Edward/Bella, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bon vous comprenez qu'ils ne se sautent pas dessus tout de suite !^^ J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop choqués par les retrouvailles en musique, je sais c'est spécial. J'ai hésité à l'écrire de cette façon, et puis je me suis dis que si Edward voulait amadouer Bella le meilleur moyen était qu'il chante une de ces chansons. Après tout, la musique est ce qui les a réuni en tout premier lieu.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera les aventures de Carlie et Ellie à Chicago (elles vont en voir de toutes les couleurs surtout notre Carlie), puis nous reviendrons à Forks voir ce que mijotent nos deux handicapés des sentiments, et la véritable conversation sérieusement sérieuse commencera alors !!^^**

**J'hésite encore beaucoup sur le livre de Bella, que raconte-t-il ?? Avez-vous des idées ?? Moi j'en ai pleins et je n'arrive pas à choisir !!^^ **(N/R : bah perso, il me fait penser à un bouquin, mince je sais plus le titre, tu sais ils en ont fait un film, avec cet acteur…..) (N/A : Oui je vois, ce film où l'acteur fait cette chose avec son truc !)^^

***homme têtard est le nom que l'on donne aux premiers dessins d'homme des enfants, ils sont souvent composés d'un rond pour le corps et la tête et de bâtons pour les jambes et les bras.** (N/R : bah moi j'ai 20 ans et ils ressemblent toujours à ça !!!)

****Chanson que l'on retrouve dans le chapitre 6 : Journée Shopping.**

**Kisss**

**San**


	12. Chapitre 12 : L'Autre Famille

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf un ou peut être deux ?!^^**

**Et pour celles qui ne se sont pas encore inscrites, je vous conseille le forum http://lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com/forum(.)htm même moi qui suis du genre asocial, je prends plaisir à aller sur ce site (c'est pour dire !). **(N/R : j'y suis aussi, et je prends mon pied sur le topic de Jackson !!!)

**Vous avez vu « Remember Me » ?? Moi j'ai adoré !!! Ce film est génial… et horrible en même temps !! J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine !! Ou non comme un muffin (encore plus gros !^^) Je me suis même fais engueuler en plein ciné parce que mes sanglots faisaient trop de bruit !!! Mais je suis habituée maintenant, je suis une vraie fontaine, même en regardant Avatar, j'ai pleuré parce que ça se terminée bien !!**

**Ah !! Et cette fois ci ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il vaut porter plainte pour retard !!!!^^ Je la dénonce (même pas peur !) C'est ****Miss E.M-90 **(c'est moi !!)** ma correctrice !!! Ah !! C'est pas moi !!!^^ (Et avant et pendant les vacances, je rappelle que ce n'était pas moi non plus ! C'était mon ordi qui était tombé malade !! Les virus de printemps sont très dangereux!!!)**

**Non plus sérieusement elle avait ses partiels (et moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas un modèle de révision…) Et il était normal que je ne lui demande pas de corriger un de mes chapitres alors qu'elle était en examen !! Et pendant que d'autres révisaient moi je vous ai écris pleins de chapitres mon ordi enfin réparé !!^^ Youpi !!! **(N/R : et moi je vais avoir plein de boulot, youpi !!!!!)

**Pour en revenir au message que je vous ai laissé, et bien je pense publier les deux fictions, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance dans toutes mes fictions maintenant (Re – Youpi !!^^), J'écris ces deux fictions de toute façon alors autant que je les publie, ce qui me fera cinq fictions en cours, je publierai minimum un chapitre par semaine (J'ai bien dit minimum !!^^ C'est la fête moi je vous le dit !!^^). **

**Comme certaines ont dû le constater j'ai retiré « Une selle pour deux », parce que je n'avance pas, elle refera son apparition plus tard si tout va bien.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise… **

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : L'autre famille.**

POV Carlie.

Une minute quarante secondes, une minute quarante et une secondes, une minute quarante deux secondes. Nouvelle performance !!! Une minute quarante trois secondes, waouh on va bientôt être paré pour le livre des records, dommage j'aurais dû enregistrer, elle n'arrivera peut-être pas à refaire ça en direct… le stress. Une minute quarante cinq secondes, merde ! Elle s'arrête pour respirer en me regardant avec insistance. Je souris et hoche légèrement la tête. Il faut que je lui en parle, je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait battre le record mondial, elle a un souffle du tonnerre !

-Carlie tu m'écoutes ?? M'interrogea Alice, un air septique au visage.

-Oui, oui, répondis-je avec un sourire innocent.

-Non, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'élargit, transformant mon innocence en espièglerie.

-Ah, non !! Carlie ne me dis pas que tu comptais encore !!!

-Tu as battu un nouveau record, annonçais-je pour me faire pardonner.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui s'amuse à chronométrer le temps que passe une personne à parler sans reprendre sa respiration.

-Tu es la seule avec qui je le fais ! Me défendis-je, et d'ailleurs je suis certaine que d'autre l'on fait avant moi ils n'ont juste pas osé te le dire.

-C'est la meilleure ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, en soupirant.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents à son air dépité.

-Nan mais je te jure, depuis que je t'en ai parlé au téléphone, je me suis renseignée, et il y n'y a pas encore de record établie pour ça, il y a bien le record du plus long discours, qui est de 124 heures, donc cinq jours et quatre nuits, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois prête pour ça. Non, il faut inventer un nouveau truc : le record du monde du discours le plus long sans reprendre sa respiration. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ??

-Moi je dis que c'est toi qui devrais te présenter, bougonna-t-elle.

Je ris face à sa mauvaise humeur factice.

« Mesdames nous amorçons la descente vers l'O'Hare Airport de Chicago veuillez accrocher vos ceintures. »

Le cœur battant légèrement trop vite, j'obéis au pilote, et bouclai ma ceinture très rapidement.

-Tu as déjà pris l'avion Carlie ??

Alice avait apparemment remarqué ma légère crispation. Je me tournais vers elle, elle souriait !

-Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps pour aller voir mamie, et Phil son mari. Ils habitent à Jackson ville, en Floride, lui appris-je.

-Ah ! Et tu les vois souvent ?

-Trois fois par an, mon anniversaire, celui de maman, et Noël, mais c'est toujours eux qui viennent. Phil a des réductions pour les vols avec son travail.

-Il fait quoi ??

-Il est entraineur d'une équipe de baseball de seconde ligue dans laquelle il était joueur avant, mais il n'était pas trop bon.

On continua à parler, enfin Alice me posait des questions sur ma famille et je lui répondais. On n'avait jamais vraiment parlé famille lorsque l'on se téléphonait. On discutait plus vêtement, elle avait décidait de m'enseigner l'Art de s'habiller par téléphone, ou vie quotidienne. Je connaissais déjà bien ses deux fils, par les récits qu'elle m'en faisait, du genre « Ah ! Jace a volé le Action Man de son frère », « Alexander fini ta compote avant de monter jouer ! ».

Grâce à elle, je ne vis presque pas l'atterrissage passer.

On n'eu pas besoin de passer par l'intérieur de l'aéroport, Alice n'avait pas de bagages **(N/R : chose plus qu'étonnant !)** et j'avais ma petite valise avec moi. Elle craignait les paparazzis, d'après elle, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de savoir où les membres du groupe étaient et se qu'ils faisaient. Comme Edward, elle les appelait des chacals **(N/R : oui c'est bien chacals et pas chacaux !)(N/A : Mdr, petite référence à Astérisme (cours Astérisme cours !) mission Cléopâtre)**, rapaces, et autres noms peu élogieux. Une voiture avec chauffeur nous attendait au bout du tarmac, je n'eus même pas besoin de porter ma valise, le chauffeur le fit pour moi. La classe !

La route en voiture se passa exactement comme le voyage. Alice faisait parti de ces gens qui vous mettent à l'aise, on parlait de tout et de rien, comme si on se connaissait depuis des années, et qu'il n'y avait pas une bonne dizaine d'années qui nous séparait. Heureusement pour moi Alice avait gardé un esprit très jeune contrairement à certaines collègues de maman que j'avais rencontré, et moi j'étais assez mature. Elle m'informa du « programme de la semaine ». Jusqu'au retour de mes parents j'étais sous sa responsabilité, je vivais donc chez elle, et je devais accepter les règles de sa demeure. J'avais eu légèrement peur en entendant ça, mais j'avais vite compris qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise expérience avec Ellie, alors aujourd'hui elle préférait prévenir que guérir.

Règle n° 1 : obéir à Alice et Jasper règle n°2 : Ne pas faire de bruit une fois les enfants couchés règle n°3 : Les repas sont pris en famille et règle n°4 : prévenir avant de sortir.

En somme, rien de plus normal. Je n'étais pas du genre à défier l'autorité, j'avais appris à respecter les adultes.

Alice m'informa aussi qu'Ellie rentrerait chez elle en fin de semaine, ses parents habitaient dans la même rue qu'Alice et Jasper, comme tous les Cullen d'ailleurs, dans un quartier protégé. Elle revenait de l'internat où ses parents l'avaient envoyé après une énième bêtise, et je reste polie… Enfin Alice m'avait donné quelques détails qui me faisaient redouter notre rencontre. Apparemment comme sa mère – Rosalie – ma cousine n'avait pas très bien pris la nouvelle de mon existence. Quoi de plus logique, elle avait été la seule « héritière » du groupe « The Cullen », un peu comme Paris Hilton, mais maintenant je l'avais détrôné, en tant que fille du leader du groupe. Je soupirai, personnellement je n'avais pas très envie de m'intégrer à la jeune bourgeoisie de Chicago à laquelle Ellie appartenait.

J'observais la ville, il était l'heure du déjeuner, tous les bureaucrates sortaient des immeubles pour la pause repas, la ville fourmillait. La circulation était dense, traverser la ville pris plus de temps que prévu.

Une heure après notre atterrissage, on arrivait vers le quartier protégé. Il était entouré d'une épaisse et haute grille noire, des vigiles armés et accompagnés de chien d'élan **(N/A : petite précision, pour celles qui ne regarde pas **_**30 millions d'amis **_**le dimanche midi, « chiens d'élan », est une catégorie de chien utilisée pour désigner les chiens dont l'armée se sert, se sont les berges allemands, les bergers belges, etc…) **gardés la porte. Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant la cahute des gardiens et montra son passe, ou sa carte d'identité peut-être, je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'après l'homme en uniforme hocha la tête et la grille s'ouvrit pour nous laisser entrer. Il y avait plein de maisons toutes plus imposantes les une que les autres, toute la fine fleur de la ville avait visiblement envahi le quartier protégé. Devant les portes de garages, les plus belles et chères voitures du moment étaient garées. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. C'était surréaliste. Ici les feuilles tombées des arbres depuis quelques semaines ne recouvraient pas le trottoir, il n'y avait pas non plus de déchets dans les rues, ni cannettes de soda, ni papier d'emballage, ni même de chewing-gum ! **(N/R : t'aurais pas regardé Edward aux mains d'argent toi ?)(N/A : Si !! Mais c'est trop spécial pour moi !!)**

On s'enfonça dans le quartier résidentiel, et bientôt la voiture s'arrêta devant une maison aussi belle que les autres, la rue semblait déserte.

-Il n'y a que Jasper qui est au courant de ton arrivée, je pensais que ça te conviendrais.

-Oui, je préfère, la rassurais-je.

J'étais soulagée, je ne voulais pas rencontrer le reste de la famille Cullen maintenant. J'avais besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, peut-être ce soir, ou demain, mais pas maintenant. Pas tout d'un seul coup. Dans un premier temps la maison, et après les habitants du coin.

On sortit toutes les deux de la voiture, encore une fois je n'eus pas à m'inquiéter pour ma valise, le chauffeur assuré. Un coup d'œil aux alentours, je vis un rideau bouger à l'une des fenêtres de la maison voisine. Alice dû le voir également.

-Mme Jameson, une vraie garce, et la plus grande commère de tous les temps. Heureusement pour nous, son mari est un ange.

-Jameson ? Ça me dit quelque chose…

-C'est une grande marque de Whisky irlandaise.

-Ah oui !

On se dirigea vers la maison. Il fallait gravir quelques marches pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. J'avais l'impression d'être à l'entrée d'un palace, en un peu plus petit tout de même !

-Les rumeurs sur toi et ton père courent également ici. Je ne serai pas étonnée qu'elle soit partie téléphonée à ces amis paparazzis pour les avertir de ta présence ici.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine, malheureusement. Bon, oublions la vieille Jameson, et entrons. Nous ne craignons rien ici, les rapaces n'entrent pas dans le quartier.

Je hochais la tête, et Alice ouvrit la porte. J'entrai dans la maison, et ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule. Si l'extérieur ne se différencié pas des autres maisons du quartier, l'intérieur était pour le moins singulier. Je n'avais pas beaucoup voyagé, mais cette maison était la représentation que je me faisais des maisons texanes, des ranchs. Et je n'aurais pas été étonné de voir un cow-boy traverser le jardin. Il y avait tout, le parquet foncé au sol, les meubles rustiques, les selles western en décoration, et les fameuses portes battantes de saloon séparées la cuisine et la salle à manger.

-Waouh ! J'ai encore voyagé ! M'exclamais-je.

Alice rigola. Mr-le-chauffeur-sans-nom monta ma valise à l'étage.

-Oui, je suis originaire du Texas, et Jasper est tombé amoureux de la région quand je lui ai fais visiter.

-Ah ! Soufflais-je, admirant toujours les lieux.

-Viens, je vais te faire visiter, proposa Alice, en me prenant la main, et en m'entrainant à sa suite.

On traversa alors toutes les pièces de la maison, de l'entrée, à la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, en passant par la buanderie et la piscine intérieure ! Je n'en revenais pas de la taille de la maison, elle était beaucoup plus impressionnante que celle d'Edward à Seattle ! Malgré le style rustique, la demeure de ma tante et de mon oncle était étrangement sobre.

Après la visite guidée, on rejoignit la cuisine pour enfin déjeuner, il était treize heures passé et j'avais faim. Alice n'avait pas de cuisinière, chose que j'admirais. Elle nous prépara un repas rapide, des sandwichs. Puis Alice dû passer quelques coups de fil, je partis donc dans la chambre d'ami qui m'avait été désigné, j'avais emporté avec moi plusieurs livres, mes préférés. Edward s'était littéralement étouffé lorsqu'il avait vu le nombre de livre que j'avais emmené, pour l'heure, je me laissai tenter par « Une (irrésistible) envie de dire oui » de Meg Cabot, c'était mon préféré de la série, celui où Cooper se bougeait enfin ! Meg Cabot faisait partie de mes auteurs favoris, ces livres étaient une vraie bouffée d'air frais.

-Carlie ! Cria Alice du rez-de-chaussée, je vais chercher les garçons à l'école, tu viens avec moi ???

Je sortis de la chambre, et couru jusque dans les escaliers, pour que je puisse voir Alice.

-Euh, je sais pas, ce ne serait pas mieux qu'on se rencontre ici ??

-Si, tu as raison. J'en ai pour cinq minutes, j'ai fais des cookies si tu as faim.

-Je vais vous attendre. Je ne pense pas que mes cousins m'apprécient si je mange leur gouté, riais-je.

-Je ne pense pas non plus !

Puis en riant elle sortit de la maison, j'entendis son rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans sa voiture. Le sourire aux lèvres je reparti lire. Mais arrivée dans la chambre, pas moyen de me concentrer. J'étais extrêmement stressée. J'allais rencontrer ma famille, du moins une partie. Des enfants, deux qui plus est ! Une boule se forma dans mon ventre, cette boule de stress que j'avais ressentis ce soir là, en allant au concert de « The Cullen », en sachant que j'allais rencontrer mon père, ou tout faire pour en tout cas. J'étais nerveuse, assez pour ne pas pouvoir rester allongée dans le lit de la chambre d'ami, il fallait que je bouge !!!

Je bondis, hors du lit et de la chambre, je dévalai les escaliers, et atterri dans l'entrée, m'immobilisant trente secondes. Que pouvais-je bien faire pour me distraire ? Je pris la direction de la cuisine, et commençais à fouiller un peu. Dans la cuisine je ne pouvais rien trouver de compromettant, j'appris que le tiroir des couverts était sous le plan de travail en marbre noir, sous l'évier il y avait le tiroir de la poubelle, et le frigo d'Alice était plein à craquer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une violation d'intimité, si ??

Je secouai la tête. Non, ce n'était pas une violation d'intimité, je me renseignais juste sur l'endroit où se trouvait les assiettes, et le tiroir à verres, c'est tout ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage !!

J'étouffai donc ma stupide conscience, surdimensionnée, et continuai mes recherches. Après avoir ouvert toutes les armoires de la cuisine, je passai au salon, je m'intéressai particulièrement à leur collection de _dvd, _il y avait beaucoup de dessins animés, des Walt Disney pour la plupart, tout à fait normal lorsque l'on a deux enfants en bas âges. Quoique les titres fussent légèrement différents de ceux que je possédais chez moi. Ici c'était plus Atlantide, Cars, Chicken Little, Frère des ours, Hercule, Oliver et compagnie, Peter Pan, Robin des bois, Rox et Rouky alors que chez moi il y avait Pocahontas, Les aristochats, Mulan, La Petite Sirène, La belle et la bête, La Belle et le Clochard, Cendrillon, Blanche Neige, il y avait quand même quelques dessins animés commun comme Tarzan, ou Le Roi Lion, Les 101 Dalmatiens. Les jouets qui trainaient dans la pièce n'étaient pas des poupées ou des Barbie, c'était des camions, des voitures, des Action Man. Un bac avec des Lego dedans, à leur âge, j'avais des caisses de vêtements pour poupées, maman m'avait acheté un bébé qui avait la même taille qu'un nouveau né, alors une fois par semaine lorsqu'elle allait faire ses courses, elle passait par le rayon « vêtements nourrisson » pour que je puisse habiller ma poupée !

Tous ses souvenirs me firent sourire. Puis repenser à ce qui s'était passé lundi. Je soupirai abandonnant mon sourire, j'espérai de tout cœur qu'Edward puisse ramener maman. _Que Papa puisse ramener maman_, me rappelais-je. J'essayai de le dire à haute voix, vraiment j'essayai, mais c'était tellement difficile de le penser déjà !! En faite je le faisais plus facilement dans les moments difficiles. Lorsque j'avais dû l'appeler après le départ de maman, ou quand j'avais fait mon cauchemar, le soir même. Dans ces moments là, lorsque j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me réconforter, il était plus facile de l'appeler par son vrai rôle dans ma vie. Il était mon père, et rien n'y personne ne pourrait changer ça. Avant que je ne le rencontre, ça avait toujours été dans les moments difficiles que son absence m'avait fait le plus de mal.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas venir de l'extérieur, des enfants criaient et couraient vers la porte d'entrée. Je me levai brusquement et rejoignis au pas de course l'entrée. Je ne voulais pas être prise en flagrant délit de fouille !

J'arrivai dans l'entrée juste quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice avec deux Jasper miniature. Ma mâchoire s'en décrocha. Waouh ! Ils étaient le portrait craché de leur père. Des cheveux avec des boucles blondes, des yeux quasiment vert pomme, encore plus clair que les miens, des lèvres fines, un teint pâle (comme celui de Ed… mon père). Ils étaient deux copies de leur paternel, c'était assez impressionnant. J'avais beaucoup vu Jasper dans les magasines et les posters avec le reste du groupe, et aujourd'hui j'étais certaine de voir à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il avait six ans.

Les deux enfants se calmèrent lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, et j'angoissai encore plus. Que leur avait dit Alice à mon sujet, que devais-je leur dire _moi_ ??? Allait-il m'accepter ou me traiter comme une intruse ?? Parce que c'est ce que j'étais, je m'incrustai dans la famille Cullen. Peut-être m'avaient-ils surnommés le parasite ?? Je secouai légèrement la tête, pour faire sortir ces idées. Je n'avais pas été autant en panique depuis le soir du concert… quoique le lendemain matin quand j'avais dû rencontrer Rosalie Cullen dit « la tueuse » je n'en avais pas mené large non plus !

Alice, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Toujours positive cette femme, c'était hallucinant !

-Les garçons voici Carlie, vous vous rappelez je vous ai dit hier soir qu'elle allait venir à la maison pendant quelque temps.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

-Salut, dis-je doucement.

L'un des deux, qui me semblait le plus téméraire, me sourit de la même façon que sa mère, s'avança vers moi, et me tendis sa main, comme un homme l'aurait fait. Un sourire naquit également sur mon visage et je lui serrai la main.

-Je m'appelle Alexander Emmett Brandon Cullen, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Je ris et lui répondit.

-Enchanté Monsieur, je m'appelle Carlie Marie Swan Cullen.

-Cullen ? S'étonna doucement le deuxième fils, celui qui était resté dans les jambes de sa mère.

-Oui.

Bien que ce ne soit toujours pas officiel. Papa était parti négocier avec maman !

-Oh ! Trop génial c'est comme nous !!! S'exclama Alexander.

-Oui, c'est comme nous, confirma Alice, vous allez poser vos cartables dans vos chambres pendant que je sors les cookies du four avec Carlie…

-On peut faire la course ?? Tu comptes maman ??

Alice sourit, Jace se précipita vers son sac de cours, comme Alexander, tous deux impatients. En cet instant ils étaient redevenus les jumeaux identiques, il n'y avait plus de différences entre leurs attitudes, tout deux aussi extravertis l'un que l'autre.

-D'accord, vous êtes prêt ??

Ils hochèrent la tête, et je vis les mains de Jace serraient plus fortement son sac.

-Alors à trois. Un… Deux… Et Alexander ne triche pas, remets-toi en place. Bon je recommence. Un… Deux… Trois !

Les deux garçons partirent en courant dans les escaliers, au coude à coude.

Alice et moi éclatâmes de rire. Ces enfants étaient tordants. Ils avaient des expressions très drôles, comme tous les enfants, lorsqu'ils se concentraient j'avais très envie de rire.

-Viens on va préparer le gouter de ces deux sportifs.

J'aidai Alice dans la cuisine, j'avais toujours aimé cuisiner, maman était douée et lorsqu'elle avait le temps de nous préparer un super plat, je prenais plaisir à l'aider. On sorti les petits gâteaux ronds du four.

-Là, ils ont déposés leurs sacs dans leurs chambres et ils vont se laver les mains dans la salle de bain.

-Ils sont dans la même chambre ?

-Non, ils ont chacun la leur, mais il y a une porte communicante entre leurs chambres, qui reste souvent ouverte. Nous ne voulons pas les séparer, mais ils sont deux personnes distinctes, et ainsi avec chacun leur chambre, ils ont leur espace à eux.

-Je comprends. Ça ne doit pas toujours être évident pour eux.

-Oui, ils sont sur un perpétuel équilibre. D'un côté, ils sont très proches, ils ont les mêmes goûts, ils se ressemblent énormément, ils ont toujours vécu ensemble depuis leurs naissances, mais d'un autre côté, ils souhaitent être reconnu pour eux même, ils ne veulent pas se résumer à « des jumeaux », ils sont Alexander et Jace, deux personnes différentes avec des caractères différents, des visions du monde assez opposées, des comportements complètement contraires.

-Oui, j'ai vu, souris-je, Alexander est beaucoup plus extraverti.

-Oui, confirma Alice, en sortant une brique de lait du frigo, Alexander tient de moi je pense, et Jace ressemble vraiment à Jasper aussi bien sur le plan physique et psychologique. Ils sont très observateurs, et légèrement timides tout deux.

Je regardai part la fenêtre le calme de la rue. Quelques enfants des maisons voisines jouaient dehors, des retraités passés en vélo, rien de bien affolant.

-Toi aussi tu ressembles à ton père, affirma ma tante en sortant de mes pensées.

Je me tournais vers elle surprise, je ne ressemblais pas beaucoup à mon père, enfin je ne trouvais pas.

-Tu crois ?

-Oh ! Oui ! Au delà de votre ressemblance physique, vous partagez cette passion pour la musique, que ce soit la composition, l'écriture ou l'interprétation vous êtes doués tout les deux, et puis vous avait cette facilité déconcertante à inventer et mélanger des expressions, c'est assez incroyable et particulièrement drôle !

-Ah bon ??

-Si je me souviens bien, commença-t-elle en choisissant trois pommes vertes dans la corbeille à fruit, c'est toi qui un jour m'avait sorti l'expression « nu comme un lombric » ?

Je souris, celle-là, je l'avais inventé un jour avec Nikkie, je ne me rappelais plus le mot « ver » alors j'ai utilisé celui qui s'en rapprochait le plus, Nik' avait beaucoup rit ce jour là, tout comme Alice lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu. J'entendis les garçons redescendre en quatrième vitesse.

-Alors maman ??? S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

-Trois minutes, et quarante et une secondes !

-Ouais !!! Hurlèrent-ils visiblement heureux.

Ils partirent alors à la même allure dans le salon, et je me rapprochai d'Alice.

-Tu as compté ??

-Non, mais tous les jours j'enlève quelques secondes, m'avoua-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

-Et mon père ? Lui demandais-je incapable d'oublier notre sujet de conversation précédent. Il a inventé quoi comme expression ??

-Mystère et bouche d'égout, est sans aucun doute sa plus connue, affirma-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, je l'avais déjà entendu ! Maman l'avait déjà dite à la maison ! Je réalisai que malgré son absence, mon père avait influencé ma vie, et aussi celle de ma mère. Il n'avait pas été une ombre, ou un vide, pour maman il était un souvenir, précieux et unique, et pour moi il était un rêve, un idéal. Bien sur la vie aurait été plus facile s'il avait été présent, mais je n'en voulais plus à personne aujourd'hui. Je souhaitai juste vivre heureuse avec mes deux parents, peut importe le passé, les différences ou les rancœurs.

-Oui, je la connais, avouais-je sans me départir de ma joie.

-Maman ! Hurla l'un des deux jumeaux.

-Quoi ??? Demanda aussi fortement Alice.

-Jace, il veut pas regarder Chicken Little !

-Alexander, sermonna ma tante, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est Jace qui choisit, alors tu arrêtes de râler ! Tu mettras Chicken Little demain !

-Oui, mais il veut regarder le Roi Lion ! C'est trop vieux !

Alice soupira, puis sorti de la cuisine, je la suivi. Personnellement, le roi lion me tentait bien ! Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu !! Les deux garçons étaient déjà installés dans le canapé, et le _dvd_ attendait leur mère à côté du lecteur. Je m'installai moi aussi sur le canapé, il me semble que Jace était mon voisin. Je le voyais me regarder du coin de l'œil de temps en temps, sans jamais lever les yeux vers mon visage. Alice installa le _dvd_, et les publicités commencèrent.

-Tu regardes le film avec nous Carlie ? Me demanda Alexander.

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers moi.

-Oui, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non ! S'écria Alex, Eh ! On a qu'à faire un concours de chant ! On le fait toujours avec Ellie, et c'est toujours nous qui gagne, Ellie elle sait pas chanter, se moqua-t-il.

Je souris, je ne connaissais pas Ellie, mais je savais quelle genre d'adolescente elle était, (merci les magasines people).

-D'accord ! Acceptais-je, mais attention moi je suis super méga forte !

Ils sourirent tous les deux et installèrent leurs genoux sur le canapé. Bientôt c'est une Alice tout sourire qui appuya pour démarrer le film. Après l'apparition du titre, la première chanson commença très vite.

**(N/A : Pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, écoutez « C'est l'histoire de la vie »)**

-_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba__  
__Sithi uhhmm ingonyama__  
__Nants ingonyama bagithi baba__  
__Sithi uhhmm ingonyama__  
__Ingonyama_

Sur l'écran, le soleil s'était levé, les animaux s'étaient réveillés, rhinocéros, antilopes, suricates, et guépards.

Dans le salon, on était trois fous qui criaient n'importe quoi, Alexander était déjà plié en quatre dans le canapé, la main sur la bouche pour calmer ses rires.

-_Siyo Nqoba__  
__Ingonyama__  
__Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Les oiseaux s'envolaient, des grues, des flamands roses, et des cigognes, les éléphants, eux, se mettaient en marche, et les gazelles bondissaient dans la brume.

Dans la maison de Chicago l'ambiance avait dégénéré, on ne regardait quasiment plus le film, Alex et Jace était en face de moi debout, presque sur mes genoux, essayant de crier plus fort que moi des mots intelligibles ressemblant le plus possible aux paroles africaines.

_-Au matin de ta vie sur la planète__  
__Ébloui par le Dieu Soleil__  
__A l'infini, tu t'éveilles aux merveilles__  
__De la terre, qui t'attend et t'appelle_

Un girafon et sa mère partaient rejoindre les autres animaux qui avaient déjà formés un groupe, les fourmis et les zèbres couraient, l'un sur le sol, l'autre dans les arbres.

Enfin quelque chose de compréhensible et de chantable ! On se reprit un peu plus, et on s'appliqua d'avantage, pour faire quelque chose de pas trop horrible.

_-Tu auras tant de choses à voir__  
__Pour franchir la frontière du savoir__  
__Recueillir l'héritage_

_Qui vient du fond des âges__  
__Dans l'harmonie d'une chaîne d'amour_

Les dindons évitaient de se faire écraser par les éléphants. Les zèbres traversèrent une rivière, puis se fut le tour des autres animaux réunis, éléphants, gazelles, gnous, pour enfin atteindre le territoire des lions, là où la célébration avait lieu.

Ça rendait, super bien. Les deux gamins avaient une voix à la Justin Bieber, je ne chantai pas mal non plus. Bon j'avais pas la voix de grande star comme Madonna (quoique elle, elle chante à présent en playback !) ni celle de Whitney Houston (qui elle n'avait plus de voix grâce à son ancienne meilleure amie la drogue ! Vilaine drogue ! Vilaine !), mais je me défendais devant les deux petits morveux.

_-C'est l'histoire de la vie__  
__Le cycle éternel__  
__Qu'un enfant béni, rend immortel_

On suivit le vol de Zazu, qui se posa sur le rocher des lions où son roi l'attendait, il se prosterna ensuite devant Mufasa.

A chaque fin de phrase, on donnait tout ce que l'on pouvait. On hurlait tous plus fort, les uns que les autres, et j'entendais Alice faire de même de retour dans la cuisine.

_-La ronde infinie__  
__De ce cycle éternel__  
__C'est l'histoire, l'histoire de la vie _

Le babouin Rafiki arriva, les animaux se prosternèrent sur son passage. Il gravit le rocher aux lions, il étreignit Mufasa, puis alla voir le dernier né des lions qui était encore dans les pattes de sa mère avec le roi des animaux. Il baptisa le lionceau à l'aide du jus d'un fruit rond, puis de terre.

Il y eu une pause instrumentale après cette partie du refrain et on reprit tous les trois notre souffle.

-Elle est plus forte qu'Ellie, entendis-je chuchoter à mes côtés. Je souris.

_-C'est l'histoire de la vie__  
__Le cycle éternel__  
__Qu'un enfant béni, rend immortel_

Enfin l'héritier fut présenté à ses sujets. De multiples exclamations de joie monta de l'ensemble du règne animal, les zébus, les éléphants, les singes et les zèbres firent le plus de bruit possible pour l'applaudirent.

On se mit tous les trois à applaudir également. Je sentis des frissons envahir mes bras sous l'émotion. Ce dessin animé est génial !

_-La ronde infinie__  
__De ce cycle éternel__  
__C'est l'histoire, l'histoire de la vie_

Un rayon de lumière éclaira le lionceau, et tous se prosternèrent devant leur prince et futur roi. Et enfin un géant « Le Roi Lion » s'afficha.

Le calme revint dans la villa de Chicago. Et on regarda calmement le film. Enfin… calmement est un bien grand mot ! Souvent on récitait les paroles, on commentait le film, on faisait des blagounettes, tout cela comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. C'était très convivial. Alice rapporta ensuite les cookies accompagnés des fruits et du lait, ils étaient délicieux, succulents ! Les deux garçons dévorèrent quasiment tous les biscuits ronds à eux seuls.

Jasper rentra lors de la chanson « je voudrais déjà être Roi », et il se mit naturellement à chanter avec nous. Puis lors de la chanson de Scar « Soyez Prêtes » on chanta tous avec des voix hyper graves.

On continua à s'amuser le reste de la journée, dans une ambiance détendue, Je ne savais pas ce que Jasper savait de l'histoire, peut-être Alice lui avait tout raconté mais il ne me posa aucune question, et ne fit aucun commentaire. Je lui en étais très reconnaissante. Après avoir regardé le Roi Lion un, on eu droit au deuxième, puis le diner fut servi. Alice cuisinait vraiment bien, pour une star !!!

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque les deux gamins furent couchés, ils m'annoncèrent que demain je devrais passer la journée avec mes grands-parents puisqu'eux avaient des rendez-vous, et Alice ne voulait pas que je sois obligée de passer la journée toute seule.

C'est avec une nouvelle boule au ventre (plus grosse encore, si c'était possible, que celle du matin) que j'allais me coucher, demain, je rencontrais, mon grand-père et ma grand-mère…

* * *

**Eh oui, pas d'Ellie à l'horizon, mais rappelez-vous que Carlie ne va pas en cours cette dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël, contrairement à sa cousine, et que cette dernière a été envoyé en pension, à cause de son comportement (sale pour elle !). Dans le prochain épisode (ça y est, je me crois dans plus belle la vie !!) nous retournons à Forks, où les choses vont bien avancer, et le suivant sera sur la rencontre de Carlie avec Carlisle et Esmé !**

**Pensez-vous qque l'on peut atteindre les 600 reviews ????**

**Kisss**

**San**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à sauf un ou peut-être deux ?^^**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Et aussi toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer un PM, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas poster de review !**

**Vous savez quoi les gens ? Et bien j'ai failli ne jamais poster ce chapitre ! Eh ouais ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'Olympe (ma jument) a essayé de me démembrer ! Si je vous jure ! J'ai enfin eu l'autorisation de Jean-Jacques (mon véto, on est devenu intime maintenant !^^) pour sortir Olympe mais il a dit « Attention Audrey ! Juste du pas, parce que si elle force trop son tendon va de nouveau lâcher ! », Alors Audrey, elle a gentiment sorti son cheval adoré après trois mois de boxes. Et le cheval adoré il s'est pris pour un bouchon de champagne, et a pété en l'air ! Et Audrey elle a failli être démembrée du bras droit, et elle a passé plusieurs jours avec le bras en écharpe ! Mais téméraire comme elle est deux jours plus tard Audrey ressortait son cheval pour le faire marcher mais cette fois… avec le bras gauche ! Et cette fois-ci miracle le cheval est resté calme ! Et Audrey a pu écrire son chapitre à une main !**

**Fin !**

**Pas mal l'histoire de ma semaine, hein ?^^**

**(Je vous conseille de ne jamais essayer de taper un chapitre à une main, vous êtes tellement lent que ça en est vraiment très, très agaçant !)**

**Et je voulais aussi vous informer que j'ai mis en ligne le premier chapitre de « Au Nom De La Rose ».**

**Puis la semaine prochaine je publierai un nouveau chapitre de « A 4 Roues ».**

**Et encore une fois merci à ma super relectrice ****Miss E.M-90**** pour qui malheureusement le cricket est loin d'être mon fort ! Et comme le dit si bien Alain Schifres dans **_**Les Hexagons **_**: ****« ****L'orthographe est le cricket des Français. Le cricket et l'orthographe ont en commun d'être incompréhensibles aux étrangers, sans parler des indigènes. »^^**

**(Je pars dans mes délires, ne vous en formalisez pas, et lisez le chapitre !^^)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs, souvenirs…

POV Edward.

C'était étrange. Non, ce n'était pas seulement étrange, c'était aussi, bizarre, déconcertant, exceptionnel, extraordinaire, inattendu, incroyable, inouï. Et j'avais encore plein d'autres adjectifs en tête.

Je me trouvais dans la maison de Bella, enfin celle de son père, ce dernier était dans le salon, devant la télé avec sa femme Sue, Carlie m'avait déjà parlé d'elle. Elle était exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé. Ils tentaient de nous donner un minimum d'intimité. Bella préparait du café, je voyais qu'elle était stressée, on avait discuté dans une atmosphère détendue dans le parc, mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas, nous devions aborder un sujet sérieux : l'avenir.

On resta silencieux un long moment. J'attendais que Bella ait fini le café. Ma visite semblait l'avoir prise au dépourvu, malgré sa réaction posée au premier abord, j'étais certain qu'à présent elle se posait plein de questions. Pour ma part j'étais plus serein, j'avais énormément angoissé notre rencontre, et les quelques minutes qui suivaient. C'était sa première réaction que j'avais craint, j'avais redouté que ça se passe comme il y a trois jours. Mais tout c'était bien passé, j'avais en quelque sorte réussi à l'amadouer avec une de mes chansons.

Bella versa enfin le liquide noir dans nos tasses, et s'installa en face de moi, le regard plongé dans sa boisson. Apparemment elle n'était pas encore prête à engager la conversation. Je pris donc les choses en mains.

-Je veux que Carlie fasse partie de ma vie, dis-je doucement.

Bella releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Je comprends, répondit-elle, je ne t'empêcherai pas de la voir.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Les choses allaient s'arranger, j'en étais certain à présent.

-Je voudrais aussi reconnaitre Carlie, demandais-je.

-Et qu'elle porte ton nom ?

-Pas forcément que le mien, Carlie Swan Cullen ça sonne très bien aussi.

Bella sourit, et je la vis se détendre. Rassuré par son approbation, je continuai.

-Je ne veux pas te l'enlever, mais j'aimerai qu'elle vienne de temps en temps à Chicago, peut-être pendant les vacances ou les week-ends, tu pourrais venir toiaussipour ne pas rester seule à Seattle, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

-Oui, pas de problème, il faut que l'on s'arrange mais je pense qu'une sorte de garde alternée se serait le mieux pour elle.

-J'essayerai de passer le plus de temps possible à Seattle, le groupe n'a pas besoin de moi avant janvier pour le début de la tournée du Sud.

-Elle dure combien de temps cette tournée ?

-Plusieurs mois, nous enchainons les dates de façon ininterrompue pendant tout le mois de janvier, puis nous avons une pause d'une semaine, où je pourrai venir à Seattle, et nous reprenons jusqu'aux vacances de Février. Nous n'avons aucune date pendant les vacances, il y a plusieurs anniversaires dans la famille alors… peut-être que vous pourriez venir toutes les deux ?

-Oui se serait bien.

-Et ensuite nous continuons jusqu'au mois de Mai, en nous accordant quelques jours entre deux états pour rentrer voir la famille. Et je pense que mes parents vont venir nous rejoindre avec les enfants d'Alice et Jasper pendant les vacances de Pâques et Ellie. Vous pourriez peut-être venir également, ça permettra à Carlie de vraiment profiter du concert, souris-je.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Je ris au souvenir.

-Tu sais qu'elle est venue me parler après notre concert à Seattle ? Eh bien, il y a une ou deux semaines, elle m'a avoué avoir été tellement paniquée par ce qui aller se passer après le concert qu'elle a à peine écouté ce que l'on faisait.

-Comment a-t-elle fait pour pouvoir t'aborder ?

Bella était passée de confuse à curieuse, ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés, son visage était plus détendu et ouvert, j'avais plaisir à parler avec elle.

-Elle a monté une véritable opération commando, je te jure !

Je commençais alors à lui raconter ce que Carlie avait organisé pour qu'on se retrouve, puis je lui expliquai tout ce que j'avais fait avec notre fille depuis deux mois, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie. Bella ne semblait pas jalouse, de nos sorties père/fille, je pense qu'elle avait compris que je ne lui volerai pas Carlie. Je ne lui en voulais pas de penser cela, après tout je lui avais en quelque sorte volé son adolescence, elle avait dû assumer seule sa grossesse, et malgré les anecdotes qu'elle me racontait à présent, je savais que tout n'avait pas dû être rose.

Toute sa vie elle a dû être responsable, ne jamais penser à elle, toujours se sacrifier pour sa fille, alors que s'il y a bien une période de la vie où l'on peut ne penser qu'à soi c'est bien l'adolescence, et les années d'université. Jamais elle n'allait aux soirées organisées, jamais elle ne put se bourrer la gueule parce que son petit copain du moment l'avait plaqué, jamais elle n'eut l'opportunité de tout envoyer balader et de partir. Même si j'étais certain que ce n'était pas le genre de Bella, jamais elle ne put se dire « j'ai le choix », ou « si je veux, je peux ». Non, elle, elle travaillait en cours, ou pour gagner assez d'argent pour élever Carlie, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était coincée, piégée, dans cette routine pour survivre, et tout cela à cause de moi !

Bella sortit ensuite les albums photo des premières années de Carlie, celles où Bella était encore au lycée, il y avait quelques clichés de sa grossesse également.

-Tu es belle avec le ventre rond, lâchais-je lorsque j'eus la première photo devant les yeux.

Elle rit.

-Ouais, c'est ça, fous-toi de moi.

-Non, je te jure !

-Edward, j'ai l'air d'une baleine ! Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Bien sur que non ! Répliquais-je énervé qu'elle se critique, je reportais mes yeux sur la photo, tu es belle Bella, et c'est VRAI !

-Tu penses ça parce que tu sais que c'est notre Carlie qui est là dedans, argumenta-t-elle en pointant son ventre du doigt, tous les hommes trouvent les femmes enceintes belles lorsque c'est leurs enfants qu'elles attendent, et uniquement dans ces cas là.

-Faux ! Mes deux belles sœurs étaient rayonnantes avec leurs gros ventres !

-Tu as dit « rayonnantes », pas « belles » ! Nuance, mon cher !

-C'est pareil !

-Faux ! Rétorqua-t-elle en m'imitant, si ces deux mots voulaient dire la même chose, l'un des deux disparaitraient. Or rayonnante et belle ce n'est pas pareil.

-Oh ! Commençais-je, mauvais joueur, alors éclaire moi de ta science ! Quelle est la différence ?

-Une femme peut-être rayonnante sans être belle ! Rayonnante est un état d'esprit, comme heureuse, alors que belle c'est le jugement de l'aspect physique.

Je soupirais, et baissais le regard sur la photo une nouvelle fois. J'avais trouvé plus fort que moi… sur ce coup là ! On passa ensuite aux photos des premiers jours de Carlie, lorsqu'elles étaient encore toutes les deux à l'hôpital. Bella commentait toutes les photos, avec des anecdotes, ses yeux pétillaient quand elle parlait de notre fille, je buvais littéralement ses paroles, je voulais tout savoir, tout connaitre de leur vie, m'en souvenir comme si j'y avais été. Je tentai de boucher le fossé qui me séparait d'elles deux.

On bu notre café, puis un deuxième, pour accompagner les photos de la préadolescence de Carlie. Ma fille était vraiment magnifique. Que se soit avec ses rondeurs de bébé, ou la minceur de sa jeunesse, puis les formes de son adolescence, elle était ravissante.

-Et avec les garçons, ça va elle ne se fait pas trop embêter ?

C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis son père, il faut bien que je m'inquiète ! Surtout que moi, comparé aux autres pères de filles je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habituer au fait que ma fille pouvait quitter ses parents, pour un garçon ! Je n'aurais pas le temps de l'avoir rien qu'à moi !

-Ça va, elle n'est pas non plus dans un groupe très « populaire », et elle ne fait rien pour se faire remarquer non plus. Je me demande comment avec un père super star, elle soit aussi discrète que sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis connu que je suis exubérant, me défendis-je.

Bella haussa les sourcils, surprise et pas convaincue.

-Je te jure, pendant mes études j'étais plus du genre premier de la classe, avec mes beaux vêtements, mon corps dégingandé à passer toutes mes heures de libre un instrument de musique à la main ! Je dirai même que j'étais un rejeté, c'est une chance que Carlie soit juste discrète !

-Tu te fous de moi là ?

-Non ! C'était pas moi le populaire dans la famille, c'était Emmett, il m'a même fait suivre une « thérapie » comme il disait pour me rendre _cool_ !

-A ce point là ?

-Ouais, soupirais-je. C'était assez ridicule je dois dire.

-Pourtant, le soir où l'on s'est rencontré, tu étais tout sauf timide.

Je souris doucement, au souvenir. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie du « Excusez-moi ? » qu'elle avait prononcé, et qui avait changé ma vie. Si elle n'était pas venue me parler, je n'aurais jamais passé cette nuit exceptionnelle avec elle, je n'aurais certainement pas écrit autant de belles chansons, et le plus important je ne serais pas père.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, avouais-je alors que mon sourire devenait narquois.

A cette époque là, je voyais la célébrité comme un cadeau. J'étais un Achille des temps modernes*. Je voulais que l'on se souvienne de moi, je voulais que ma musique marque le temps et les générations. Je voulais devenir immortel, à l'instar d'Elvis, de Maryline, ou de Mickael.

A présent je sais que la célébrité rime avec paparazzi, fans hystériques, ou encore interview interminables avec des journalistes aux seins siliconés ressemblant à des mamelles de vache ! Aujourd'hui les gens ne se contentent plus d'apprécier l'œuvre d'un artiste, que se soit la musique ou autre, ils veulent aussi connaitre sa vie privée, et ça je ne le souhaitai à personne. Ces pensées me ramenèrent à un sujet plus délicat : Le magasine annonçant l'existence de Carlie.

-Bella ? Dis-je doucement.

-Oui ?

-Tu es toujours d'accord pour que je reconnaisse Carlie ?

-Oui, bien sur, si tu veux on peut aller à la mairie de Forks tout de suite, dit-elle en se levant.

Je voyais vraiment qu'elle voulait se racheter.

-Attends, commençais-je en lui prenant le poignet et en lui intimant de se rasseoir, il faut d'abord que je te parle de quelque chose d'important, et qu'on réfléchisse pour être certain que c'est la bonne solution pour Carlie et pas uniquement pour moi.

Elle hocha doucement la tête attendant la suite. Elle ne voyait pas de quoi je voulais parler bien sur. Elle ne lisait pas dans mes pensées, et la célébrité n'était pas un désagrément que les anonymes envisageaient spontanément.

-Voilà, ce matin lorsque j'ai accompagné Carlie à l'aéroport, Alice m'a donné quelque chose que je dois te montrer, dis-je en me levant à mon tour, attends moi ici.

Je sortis de la cuisine, son père et sa belle mère me suivirent du regard, comme si j'étais E.T. Je ne m'en formalisais pas et sorti de la maison. Après tout c'était souvent que les gens me regardaient comme ça. Comme si ma célébrité me transformait en quelque chose de pas humain, comme un extraterrestre ou un super héro. Je déverrouillai ma voiture, et ouvrit le coffre. Dans mon sac de voyage je pris le magasine people et rejoignis Bella à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Je veux que tu sois informée de tout ce que cela implique, annonçais-je en lui tendant le magasine.

Elle observa quelques secondes la couverture, puis alla lire l'article à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais rassis sur ma chaise, je fixais Bella, essayant de décrypter ses émotions, et de calmer mon cœur qui battait une chamade désordonnée sous l'effet du stress. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle lisait. Je connaissais l'article par cœur. « Le Secret d'un Père » était le titre de la double page. Le journaliste annonçait que Carlie était ma fille, il avait réussi à avoir son prénom grâce à un voisin. Il y avait une photo de Carlie et moi lorsqu'on sortait de chez elle, chaque lecteur pouvait ainsi se rendre compte de notre ressemblance. A cet instant j'étais heureux que ma fille soit dans un quartier protégé à Chicago, alors que tous les paparazzi du pays allaient rappliquer à Seattle.

-Je suis désolé, commençais-je en regardant la table, je n'ai pas vu le photographe, je pensais que la rue était déserte.

Elle souffla un grand coup, et j'attendis les cris mais rien ne vint, alors je relevai les yeux. Bella semblait très calme, elle avait les yeux fermés. Réfléchissait-elle ou tentait-elle de se calmer ?

-Comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ?

Je savais de qui elle parlait. Carlie était toujours au centre de nos conversations, elle était la seule chose qui me reliait à cette sublime femme. **(N/R : pour l'instant j'espère)**

-Bien. Elle a dit que ça se serait su tôt ou tard de toute façon.

-C'est pas faux.

-Le groupe va devoir faire un communiqué, sur notre site internet au plus vite, l'informais-je, on ne peut pas laisser tout cela en suspend.

-Je comprends.

-C'est à toi de décider Bella. Si tu ne veux pas être exposée à tout cela je comprendrais. Je pense également que Carlie ne se rend pas compte de tout ce que ça représente. Les photographes à sa sortie d'école, les paparazzis la suivront partout, lorsqu'elle se baladera dans la rue avec ses copines, quand elle fera du shopping. Lorsqu'elle fera le moindre pas dehors ils seront là, ils intervieweront certaines de ses connaissances pour connaitre tout d'elle. C'est tout cela la célébrité…

-Je sais, me coupa Bella.

On resta silencieux quelques minutes. J'étais au bord de la syncope, cette femme avait mon avenir, ma vie entre ses mains, et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre sa décision. Mais je me forçai à rester silencieux, je ne devais pas la brusquer, elle devait envisager toutes les possibilités, ne rien laisser au hasard pour ne pas avoir plus tard de mauvaise surprise. Les minutes défilèrent, et mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque les yeux de Bella rencontrèrent les miens.

-Mais je crois qu'une enfant a besoin de son père avant tout. Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur, Edward. Je ne veux pas encore t'éloigner d'elle, elle a besoin de toi.

Incapable de résister, je me précipitai sur Bella et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant fort.

-Merci, merci, merci… murmurais-je sans relâche.

Mon cœur battit d'autant plus vite lorsque je la sentis répondre à mon étreinte. Discrètement, comme le psychopathe que je suis, obsédé par cette femme depuis près de quinze ans, j'humais l'odeur de fraise de ses cheveux si soyeux. Je me sentis tellement bien à cet instant, avec _cette femme_ dans mes bras, la certitude que bientôt Carlie sera officiellement _ma fille_, je ne demandais rien de plus.

Je la relâchai doucement, et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres, que je repris ma place sur la chaise, Bella fit de même, et la conversation reprit.

-Peut-on aller cette après midi à la mairie de Forks ? Demandais-je pressé de l'officialisation des choses.

-Très bien. Comment nous organisons nous à présent ?

-Veux-tu fêter Noël à Chicago Bella ? Lui proposais-je pris de folie et légèrement euphorique.

Elle me regardait surprise puis se repris.

-Oui !

Mon sourire s'élargit si c'était possible. Je devais ressembler à un adolescent lors de son premier rendez-vous amoureux, un débile en puissance en somme.

-Bien alors nous pouvons passer à la mairie aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une chambre dans le seul hôtel de la ville, et demain nous pouvons rejoindre Seattle où le Jet nous attendra pour nous rendre à Chicago rejoindre Carlie.

-Ça me va, me répondit-elle, alors en route pour la mairie !

-Bella, l'appelais-je alors qu'elle était déjà debout et que je n'avais pas bougé.

Je devais me montrer fort, devant l'annonce que j'avais à lui faire. Je connaissais assez Carlie pour savoir comment sa mère allait réagir. Je ne devais ni faiblir, ni flancher. Je devais rester fort et intraitable. _Courage Cullen !_

-J'ai une requête à émettre avant notre départ.

-Très bien je t'écoute.

-Avant cela je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas monter sur tes grands chevaux, et d'analyser ma phrase avec logique, et surtout de laisser la « fierté Swan » au placard.

-Tu me fais peur là…

-Promets, s'il te plait.

-Je promets.

-Très bien. Donc je veux que tu me laisses régler tous les frais que les paparazzis vont occasionner dans votre vie.

Elle ne répondit rien, ce n'était pas normal. Elle ne devait pas comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait.

-Si on doit envoyer Carlie dans une école privée pour la protéger c'est avec mon argent, ET si vous devez déménager, c'est aussi avec mon argent.

J'avais dû élever la voix pour ne pas qu'elle m'interrompe mais à présent elle ne disait plus rien. Je la voyais ruminer dans sa barbe, mais elle ne dit rien. Ces yeux firent plusieurs fois la navette de gauche à droite et inversement, comme si elle pesait d'un côté le pour et de l'autre le contre. J'espérai que le côté gauche était le pour, ces yeux se tournaient plus souvent par là.

-Très bien, dit-elle simplement après quelques instants de silence.

-C'est tout ? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui. Je n'accepte pas de gaité de cœur, c'est certain, mais je comprends que tu veuilles en quelque sorte réparer les dégâts que tu vas causer.

Je soupirai de soulagement. C'est tout, pas de hurlement, d'indignation ou de discours sur l'égalité des sexes ? Aujourd'hui était vraiment mon jour de chance, on dirait ! _T'as du cul Cullen ! _

.

Le reste de la journée se passa très vite. Bella et moi, partîmes pour la mairie de Forks avec ma voiture, je l'avais garé devant chez les Swan avant de rejoindre Bella à pied dans le parc. A la mairie on me demanda de prouver mon identité, je sortis également le test de paternité, et Bella confirma mes propos, ainsi je fus reconnu comme le père de Carlie. Qui de ce fait devint Carlie Swan Cullen. J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Tout semblait si simple. A notre retour de mairie, l'heure du diner avait sonné chez les Swan, et je fus invité à manger.

Charlie Swan, shérif de son état, père de Bella et grand-père de Carlie, prit son rôle de chef de famille très à cœur, me faisant passer un interrogatoire en règle. Tout y passa, mes fréquentations, mon niveau scolaire, mes loisirs, ma famille. Il n'aborda pas le sujet de mon métier, mais il me demanda si j'avais déjà consommé des produits illicites, à cet instant Bella protesta, mais je répondis en tout honnêteté à son père. Oui, j'avais touché une fois à la drogue, mais l'état second dans lequel je me suis trouvé m'a littéralement fait paniquer. Ressembler à un légume n'était vraiment pas mon truc.

A la fin de mon interrogatoire, il sembla satisfait de mes réponses, Sue sa femme souriait, et Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement. De mon côté j'étais heureux d'avoir passé l'épreuve avec succès. C'était la première fois que j'avais affaire au paternel de ma conquête, bon bien sur Bella n'était pas réellement ma conquête,_ (pas encore… !)_ Mais j'étais tout de même un étranger qui s'installait dans la vie des filles Swan, le shérif devait s'assurer que j'étais sain pour elles.

Puis la fin de la soirée arriva trop rapidement à mon goût, Alice m'avait plusieurs fois envoyé des messages avec son téléphone portable pour me rassurer. Carlie allait bien à Chicago. Je lui avais aussi demandé de nous envoyer le Jet pour demain en fin d'après midi, elle avait accepté et m'avait informé de la réunion du groupe demain avec notre manageur Eléazar, et que j'avais l'obligation de suivre par haut parleur ou visioconférence, selon la technologie disponible, le sujet étant bien sur : « Comment réagir face à l'annonce de l'existence de Carlie Swan Cullen ? » **(N/A : J'attends une dissertation de quatre pages sur ce sujet ! N/R : rho dur !)**.

Nous prendrons, Bella et moi la route jusqu'à Seattle demain matin, il me fallait encore régler quelques problèmes chez moi, vers dix-huit heures nous gagnerons le tarmac, puis nous volerons jusqu'à Chicago en espérant pouvoir faire la surprise à Carlie de notre présence à son retour de chez ses grands-parents paternels. Me sortant de mes pensées Bella proposa de me raccompagner jusqu'à ma voiture.

-Tu as peur que je me perde, pour que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la portière de ma voiture ? Souriais-je. **(N/R : tais-toi et profite !)**

-Non, je voulais juste te parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Je fus surpris par sa réponse, que pouvait-elle me dire qui oblige l'éloignement de Charlie et de la charmante Sue ? Je m'appuyais dos à ma Volvo. Bella s'approcha de moi, le regard fuyant.

-Merci, Edward, chuchota-t-elle, en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Mais je sus que ce fut beaucoup trop court à mon goût. Les yeux de Bella m'avaient toujours hantés, depuis notre première rencontre, lorsqu'elle m'avait accosté à la sortie de notre concert et que j'avais pour la première fois fut engloutit par ses iris brunes. Elle avait le pouvoir de m'emprisonner. Son regard me captivait, m'empêchant de m'en détacher, j'étais fasciné par leur profondeur, par l'intensité des émotions que j'y lisais. Ses yeux étaient une fenêtre vers son âme, elle ne pouvait mentir, son regard la trahirai toujours.

Ce soir, alors que je ne voyais que deux iris chocolat, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Bella était heureuse, je le réalisais à l'étincelle dans ses yeux, à leur brillance, mais il y avait également de la reconnaissance, de la joie, et de l'apaisement. Un lourd secret avait été retiré de ses épaules, sa conscience devait être également plus légère.

-Fais de beaux rêves, Bella, murmurais-je en me penchant vers elle, incapable de réfréner mon geste.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue, et savourai le contact de sa peau sur mes lèvres. Les yeux fermaient je respirai son odeur de fraise, puis m'éloignai retenu par de vagues règles de bienséance. J'étais resté imperceptiblement trop longtemps les lèvres contre sa joue.

Sans la quitter des yeux, je montai à bord de mon auto, Bella marcha à reculons jusqu'au perron de la maison de son père, veillant à ne pas briser notre contact visuel. Je claquai la portière, mit le moteur en marche, puis disparut dans les rues sombre de Forks…

* * *

*** : je fais référence au dilemme qui se pose à Achille lors du départ des soldats grecs pour Troie. Sa mère voyante, lui annonce que si il part il connaitra la gloire éternelle mais il mourra au combat, et si il reste en Grèce, il se mariera, aura des enfants, puis mourra, ces enfants se souviendront de lui, mais au fil des générations il sera oublié, juste un homme parmi tant d'autre. Il choisit donc de partir pour la Grèce. Enfin c'est ce qui est dit dans le film « Troie », avec Orlando Bloom. (N/R :**Bah moi je suis contente qu'il soit partit à la guerre, parce que sinon on aurait pas eu Brad en jupette ! ^^)

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Donnez-moi votre avis, j'ai l'impression de vous perdre ! **

**Le prochain chapitre, retour à Chicago, rencontre entre Carlie et Esmé et Carlisle. J'ai déjà bien avancé dans son écriture (applaudissement !) **(N/R : la foule en délire est debout et applaudit à fond !)

**Sinon, je voulais faire un peu de pub. Bon ça ne sert à rien que je parle des fictions qui marchent super bien, alors voici quelques fictions peu connu mais vraiment CAPTIVANTES !**

**Alors pour celles qui apprécient les fictions slash, je leur conseille cette auteur : ****Mitsy'line**** : j'adore TOUTES ses fictions, elles sont sur les personnages de Harry Potter plus particulièrement sur Harry et Drago, voici le lien pour son profil comme d'habitude enlevez les parenthèses : http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2159114/Mitsyline**

**Avec les même personnages mais en Anglais cette fois : « ****Must Love Quidditch»**** de ****Dracosoftie**** : http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/4726251/1/Must_Love_Quidditch**

**Et voila, pour la petite pub, et si vous vous ennuyez encore j'ai plus de 200 favoris sur mon profil ! Que des supers fictions !**

**Sur ce,**

**Kisss**

**San !**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Il Neige!

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer sauf un ou peut-être deux ?^^**

**San59 :** Nous sommes de retour.  
**Miss E.M-90**** :** Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.  
**San59 :** Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation.  
**Miss E.M-90**** :** Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation.  
**San59 :** Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité.  
**Miss E.M-90**** :** Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée.  
**San59 :** San.  
**Miss E.M-90**** :** Miss E.M.  
**San59 :** La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière.  
**Miss E.M-90**** :** Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre.

(Attention tous en cœur !)

**Lectrices :** Miaouss, la Gue-guerre !

**Ok, je sors...^^**

**Nan, mais c'était pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, on est revenu à Chicago avec Carlie ! (Bouh ! Excuse minable !^^) **(N/R : non mais moi je cautionne pas ! elle a fait ca toute seule ! et d'abord la team rocket elle perd tout le temps, alors quitte a être un personnage des Pokemon autant être pikachu !)

**Bon alors les infos du jour :**

**-Alors dans ma petite vie tout va bien (pour une fois !^^), mon bras s'est remis, mon cheval aussi. Que du bonheur, et pour célébrer tout ça je vous ai écrit un long chapitre ! Bon d'accord certain en écrivent des beaucoup plus long, mais pour moi une quinzaine de pages word c'est un lonnnnnnng chapitre !^^)**

**-Pour celles qui connaissent, mon blog « If You Want Clélia », a été supprimée par une PUTAIN de connaissance qui trouvé ça amusant ! Donc voila, dans quelques semaines je prendrais le temps d'en recréer un pour republier mes histoires. D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse je cherche quelqu'un pour corriger mes chapitres, de mes deux histoires finies et de celle en cours ce qui fait environs 60 chapitres. Et aussi quelqu'un pour la déco du blog, car comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent je suis une vraie quiche en informatique. Alors je sollicite l'aide de ceux qui sont doués et motivés !**

**-Bienvenue à toutes les nouvelles lectrices, (oulala, on dirait un gourou de secte !^^), Je suis super contente que des gens découvrent ma fic' et l'apprécie assez pour prendre le temps de me le dire !**

**-Donc un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai remarqué que j'en avais plus quand c'était un chapitre sur Bella et Edward, bizarre !^^ Mais peut-être que ce chapitre va changer la donne, car il contient un peu plus que la simple rencontre entre Carlie et ses grands parents ! Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

**-Un grand merci également à ma relectrice,Miss E.M-90, qui en plus de devoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et obliger de supporter les délires dans lesquels je l'entraine, du style de celui juste au dessus. **(N/R : Pas seulement, il y a aussi celui des lettres anonymes au gouvernement pour changer le système des exams à la fac !^^) (N/A : Ah, ouais c'est vrai que Nico a toujours pas reçu sa petite lettre ! Merde, au boulot !^^)

**-Je sais que j'avais dit que les chapitres arriveraient souvent, mais je n'avais pas prévu de devoir passer les rattrapages la semaine dernière et de travailler le week-end. Alors désolé pour ce retard, mais pour une fois j'ai de bonnes excuses !**

**-Et pour revenir au chapitre précédent, et à vos réactions, je voulais juste expliquer mon point de vue par rapport à la « zen attitude » de Bella. Je pense que lorsque vous pétez un peu trop un câble et que vous vous rendez compte que vous avez été excessif, la prochaine fois que l'on met vos nerfs à rude épreuve vous essayez de ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Bella s'est rendu compte qu'elle y avait été un peu fort à Seattle (la première fois qu'elle a revu Edward), alors elle essaye de se rattraper en prenant tout calmement à Forks. **

**Sinon, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre vous ait plus. Et je pense (j'en suis même certaine !) que le prochain chapitre sur Bella et Edward va BEAUCOUP vous plaire ! Je n'en dis pas plus, c'est un petit quelque chose que j'ai imaginé il y a quelques semaines, et que je vais introduire dans ce chapitre, gardez les yeux ouverts mes amies !^^**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Il Neige !

POV Carlie.

-Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi Carlie !

Je plaçais la couette sur ma tête. Qu'est ce que c'était bon cette chaleur. Je sentis que l'on me secouait, ne me demandez pas qui, je ne savais pas, la partie droite de mon cerveau était encore dans le cake.

-Carliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Ouh la ! Ça c'était un gosse qui piquait sa crise.

-Hum, répondis-je pour lui faire plaisir.

-Debout ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix tout sauf dure.

-D'ac' !

J'enfouis un peu plus mon nez dans l'oreiller, et soupirai de bien être. Que c'était bon d'être dans son lit, enfin dans le lit de la chambre d'ami de chez Alice et Jasper à Chicago. J'entendis des chuchotements près de mon oreille mais n'y prêté pas attention. Par contre lorsque j'entendis un décompte je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-… trois… deuuux… UN !

D'un seul coup ma couette disparu, comme par magie !

-Nooon, me plaignis-je, la tête dans l'oreiller, en remontant mes genoux sous mon menton pour conserver un minimum de chaleur.

Je sentis alors mon matelas s'enfoncer au pied du lit, quelqu'un ou quelque chose était monté dans mon lit, et s'était installé en face de moi. Je sortis péniblement la tête de l'oreiller, et ouvris doucement les yeux. La vision qui s'offrit à moi me fit sourire. Allongés face à mon visage dans mon lit, les jumeaux. Alexander était allongé sur Jace lui même à plat ventre sur le lit. J'avais donc quatre yeux qui me scrutaient, et deux bouches souriantes appartenant à deux têtes empilées l'une sur l'autre. Les jumeaux étaient devenus des siamois, collés par une oreille.

-Salut, dis-je doucement encore engourdie par le sommeil malgré le réveil digne de militaires.

-Salut ! Répondirent-ils en chœurs, avec deux grands sourires.

Ils me faisaient penser à un doux mélange entre le chat du Cheshire et tweedle dee et tweedle dum d' « Alice Aux Pays Des Merveilles ». Ils avaient le sourire extralarge du chat, et la ressemblance des tweedles.

-Carlie ! M'appela Jace.

-Quoi ?

-Y Neige ! S'écria Alexander.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiii ! Dirent-ils en se levant, et en courant vers la fenêtre de mon lit, sans oublier de sauter au dessus de moi.

Je me redressais, et les rejoignis le nez contre la vitre froide. En effet, une tempête de neige s'abattait actuellement sur Chicago. Hier il n'y avait rien, et aujourd'hui je n'arrivais pas à voir la maison d'en face.

-On ne va pas à l'écoLE ! On ne va pas à l'ECOLE ! Chantaient les deux garçons.

-Ça arrive souvent des tempêtes de neige aussi forte ici ? Leur demandais-je.

-Non, papa dit que c'est à cause du Canada, répondit Alex.

-Du canada ?

-Oui, c'est eux qui nous ont envoyé la tempête, c'est de leur faute si on est sous la neige maintenant !**(N/R : moi je dirais grâce à eux !)**

-Ah ! Souris-je à leur réflexion.

Tout ça à cause des canadiens !

-Carlie ?

-Oui ? Dis-je en me retournant vers la porte, où Alice m'avait appelé.

-Tu descends prendre ton petit déjeuné ? On aimerait te parler de la suite des événements avec Jasper.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

Je pris le temps d'enfiler un pull et descendis dans la cuisine, les tweedles avec moi. Ils avaient déjà déjeuné mais visiblement ils étaient prêts à remettre ça ! Il était déjà neuf heures trente, et je me demandais combien de temps Alice avait réussi tenir ses enfants avant qu'ils ne débarquent dans ma chambre pour m'apprendre qu'ils n'allaient pas à l'école grâce à la neige.

On commença à déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, les deux garçons étaient complètement surexcité, ils me firent promettre de construire un bonhomme de neige avec eux dès que je serai habillée.

-Bon Carlie, on a une mauvaise nouvelle, commença Jasper.

Je déglutis et reposais mon yaourt. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Ça c'était mal passé à Forks ? Mes parents n'avaient toujours pas parlé ensemble ? Papy Charlie avait tiré sur papa ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Eh bien, tes parents sont coincés à Seattle.

Quoi ? C'est tout ?

-Comment ça coincés ? Vous voulez dire ensemble ?

Alice et Jasper acquiescèrent.

-Oui, j'ai eu Edward au téléphone hier soir, et il avait passé toute la journée avec ta mère, ils devaient partir de Forks ensemble ce matin pour rejoindre Seattle et prendre le Jet jusqu'à Chicago, mais malheureusement le temps a décidé de ne pas nous faciliter la tâche.

-Ils se sont réconciliés alors ? Demandais-je.

J'avais besoin d'être sur ! C'était un grand pas dans ma mission, FU pour Famille Unie, en clair un père et une mère ensemble.

-Oui !

Un sourire éclatant s'étira sur mes lèvres, et je repris la dégustation de mon yaourt, j'étais en mission secrète FU, ne l'oubliez pas ! Je devais rester impassible, et ne jamais avouer même sous la torture !

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Pour nous ça ne change rien, aujourd'hui nous avons une réunion avec l'agent du groupe…

-Pourquoi ? Coupais-je.

-Pour gérer au mieux l'annonce de ton existence dans la presse à scandale, répondit calmement Jasper.

-Ok. Donc moi et les deux garnements nous allons chez Carlisle et Esmé, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, répondit Alice. Et ton père et ta mère vont rester chez Edward à Seattle jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme sur Chicago et que les vols puissent reprendre.**(N/R : je me demande bien comment ils vont passer le temps ? est ce que le petit frère est prévu dans le plan FU ?)**

Je hochai la tête.

-Carlie, tu vas t'habiller maintenant ? Me pressa Alex.

-Je finis mon yaourt, argumentais-je.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment la neige, et le froid et tout ça, alors je prenais mon temps et je raclais bien le fond du pot pour ne pas devoir m'acquitter de ma promesse.

_Pourquoi avais-je accepté de sortir par ce froid !_

-Hey ! T'as fini là Carlie ! S'écria Alex en me prenant mon yaourt des mains.

-Mais non, regarde il y en a encore un peu là… tentais-je en pointant le fond.

Il me fixa en plissant des yeux, l'avais-je énervé ?

-Maman ! Cria-t-il.

Alice qui discutait tranquillement avec son mari, complètement inconsciente du malaise ambiant.

-Oui, mon chéri ?

-Carlie elle ment ! Elle dit qu'elle a pas fini son yaourt alors que son pot il est vide !

-Eh bien, Carlie ? S'indigna ma tante avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Traitresse_.

Je repris le pot de yaourt des mains de mon cousin, et observais très attentivement le fond du pot. _Appelez les Experts ! Je suis sur qu'il reste une trace que je peux manger au fond ! Pitié !_

-Ah oui ! Tu as raison, il ne reste plus rien. Je vais m'habiller, dis-je en prenant la fuite vers ma chambre.

J'entendis Jasper rire.

_Traitre !_

Lui aussi allait en baver, parole de Carlie ! Ils m'avaient littéralement livré à l'ennemi, qui était évidement trop nombreux, j'ai été dans l'obligation de battre en retraite !

On n'aurait jamais dû accepter que des Alice et Jasper juniors voient le jour ! Mais où était donc la police ce jour là ! Ils avaient créé des dictateurs en puissance ! Entre le charisme du père, et l'autorité de la mère, on était forcé de déposer les armes ! C'était totalement déloyal !

Je pris mon temps dans la salle de bain, mais ça n'a visiblement pas découragé ces petits monstres qui m'attendaient en bas des escaliers, déjà équipés. Alice me prêta ses affaires, gros manteau, gants, écharpe, et bonnet. Ainsi j'étais protégé.

Lorsque je fus complètement prête, je risquais un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur par une fenêtre. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde. Ils voulaient m'emmener DEHORS, sous des températures qui frôlaient certainement les MOINS QUINZE, alors qu'il y avait toujours la fameuse TEMPETE DE NEIGE !

-Alice, chuchotais-je alors que mes deux bourreaux étaient déjà en route vers la porte du jardin, ne me laisse pas aller dehors alors qu'il neige toujours, s'il te plait, ais pitié de moi…

-Ne t'en fais pas Carlie, dans une demi heure je vous appelle pour partir chez Carlisle.

J'hochais la tête pas vraiment sûre que cela me rassurait de savoir que je devais passer trente minutes, c'est-à-dire mille huit cent secondes dehors !

-Maman ! Maman ! Dan est dans son jardin ! Tu crois qu'il voudra bien jouer avec nous ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une bataille de boule de neige !

-Oh ! Oui ! Une bataille ! S'enthousiasma Jace.

La première partie avait piqué mon intérêt, celle d'avant la bataille de boule de neige.

-Qui est Dan ? Demandais-je à Alice.

-Le fils des voisins.

-Les Jameson ?

-Oui.

-Comme la mère ou le père ? L'interrogeais-je en me souvenant que la veille avait traité Mme Jameson de garce, alors que son mari avait été qualifié d'ange.

-C'est le digne fils de son père, allez maintenant, allez vous amuser ! Dit-elle en me poussant vers la porte.

Alexander s'empressa de l'ouvrir, alors que Jace venait me prendre la main et me trainait jusqu'à dehors. Je regardais Alice derrière moi, et dans un dernier espoir, criais silencieusement « Au Secours ! ». Malheureusement pour moi ma tante se révéla être une vraie sadique. Et elle se contenta de m'adresser un très grand sourire, me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle avait très bien lu sur mes lèvres mon message muet, mais qu'elle ne ferait absolument rien.

_Elle va me le payer !_

Je me laissais donc entrainer dehors. L'infime partie de mon visage en contact direct avec l'extérieur, gela immédiatement. Ais-je déjà mentionné le fait que je détestais la neige, et le froid en général ? Non, je ne crois pas.

JE DETESTE LA NEIGE ET LE FROID EN GENERAL !

Je cherchais parmi le blanc environnant, mes deux cousins. Ils étaient déjà partis dirent bonjour à Dan, le voisin. Je me dirigeais donc vers eux. La neige tombait abondamment, et les flocons étaient énormes, même lorsque je passais mes vacances de Noël à Forks j'en avais jamais vu des aussi gros. Heureusement il n'y avait pas de vent et ils tombaient droit, en observant les alentours, je remarquais que j'étais incapable de discerner au loin (enfin à quelques mètres) le sol du ciel. Il n'y avait aucune différence, tout était blanc, et les énormes flocons m'empêchaient de voir les maisons avoisinantes. Les deux enfants étaient en train de raconter quelque chose à l'adolescent, ils faisaient des grands gestes et sautaient sur place, un peu comme Alice lorsqu'elle était surexcitée. Arrivée à leur niveau je pus enfin comprendre ce qu'ils lui disaient.

-Alors c'est pour ça que maintenant on va faire un géant bonhomme de neige ! S'écria Alex en lançant ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour montrer la taille que fera leur statue de neige.

-Je pense que vous devriez vous mettre au boulot les garçons, votre maman a dit qu'on allait vite partir chez papi et mamie, dis-je en ayant du mal à sortir la fin de ma phrase.

-Mince, S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils partirent donc en courant vers le centre de leur jardin, et commencèrent à faire des boules avec la neige.

-Alors c'est toi leur super cousine ? Me demanda Dan le voisin.

Je posais pour la première fois mon regard sur lui. Et mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge. Il n'avait qu'un bonnet, et une fine écharpe autour du coup. Son visage était tout en angle, mais des fossettes adoucissaient son expression et le rendait un peu trop parfait à mon goût. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en face d'un dieu, d'un dieu écossais, tout en virilité. Waouh, un beau mec et je deviens une poète, moi ! Seuls ses yeux pétillants faisaient ressortir sa jeunesse.

-Euh, ouais, marmonnais-je plus très sûre de moi.

-Et en plus il parait que tu chantes beaucoup mieux qu'Ellie, sourit-il.

Etait-il en train de se foutre de moi ? Au vu de mon regard perplexe, il continua :

-C'est Jace qui me l'a dit, apparemment ils t'adorent.

Je me tournais vers mes deux cousins qui avaient commencé à faire rouler une boule dans la neige, la faisant grandir à chaque tour.

-Ils sont géniaux, approuvais-je.

-Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu es la fille d'Edward ?

-Tu le connais ? Demandais-je en évitant soigneusement sa question.

Il ne fut pas dupe mais répondit tout de même.

-Seulement de vu, j'habite juste à côté de chez Alice et Jasper, et Ellie est ma meilleure amie.

-Ah.

Devais-je me méfier du meilleur ami de ma cousine ? Cousine qui d'après les dires de mon père, n'était pas des plus respectable.

-Alors ce n'est pas un ragot n'est ce pas ? De tout façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te pose la question, tu ressembles tellement à Edward et Esmé, que c'est impossible que ce soit faux.

-A Esmé ? Sursautais-je.

Personne n'avait parlé d'une quelconque ressemblance avec ma grand-mère paternelle.

-Eh bien oui, Edward lui ressemble énormément, et toi tu ressembles à Edward, alors c'est logique que tu ressembles à ta grand-mère.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les Maths, soupirais-je.

Dan le voisin rigola de moi.

-Bon au lieu de rire, je devrais aller aider les tweedles, changeais-je de sujet en m'intéressant enfin à mes deux cousins qui depuis quelques minutes nous faisaient des grands signes pour qu'on les rejoigne.

Dan le voisin, me rattrapa en courant, j'entendis ses pas précipité dans la neige.

-Eh attends tu vas avoir besoin de moi !

Je me tournais vers lui en haussant les sourcils, quoique je n'étais pas sûre qu'il le voit avec mon bonnet.

-Ah bon ?

-Bien sur, s'exclama-t-il, tu sais pour calculer les dimensions des sphères formant le bonhomme de neige et tout ça. Du travail de professionnel quoi.

-Ah parce que toi tu es un matheux ?

-Mathématicien, rectifia-t-il.

-C'est pareil !

-Pas tout à fait.

-Waouh, je croirais entendre ma mère !

-Elle est intelligente alors ta mère !

-C'est une littéraire ! Rétorquais-je au professionnel des chiffres.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les littéraires ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Ceux qui sortent d'université scientifique inventent un carton, ceux qui sortent d'école de commerce fabriquent et vendent le carton, et ceux qui sortent de faculté de littérature dorment dedans. **(N/R : ouh là, il accumule les mauvais point là, dommage ça avait l'air d'être un beau spécimen !)**

Ce petit merdeux commençait à me saouler, aussi beau soit-il. Alors qu'il continuait à marcher fièrement vers Jace et Alex, je pris sur moi, et me baissais pour prendre de la neige entre mes mains, et en faire une boule. De la neige SUPER FROIDE ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour assouvir un désir de vengeance ! Lorsque la boule fut prête, je me redressai, et fit vite fait une petite prière pour que pour une fois mon missile atteigne sa cible.

Je respirais profondément par la bouche, sans avaler les flocons qui y entraient. Et lançais mon projectile glacé en essayant de me rappeler les cours que papy Charlie avait tenté de me donner sur le baseball. Mon cœur battit à tout rompre le temps du vol, et enfin ma boule de neige atteignit Dan le voisin en pleine tête, son bonnet en tomba même. Il s'immobilisa complètement et se tourna pour me fixer de ses yeux écarquillés, aussi choqué que moi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. J'étais ahuris d'avoir fait un aussi beau lancé, et je pense que lui était plutôt sous le choc de mon attaque surprise.

-Wéééééééééééééé ! Criaient les tweedles en courant vers nous.

-Une bataille ! Une bataille ! Une bataille ! Une bataille ! Chantonnèrent-ils.

Soudain Dan le voisin se mit à sourire. Et je me sentis pâlir parce que franchement ce n'était pas un gentil sourire, c'était plutôt le sourire du sadique-et-pervers-tueur-en-série-d'esprits-criminels !(**N/A : Série diffusée sur CBS aux USA, sur TF1 en France, sur Réseau TVA au Québec et sur RTL TVI en Belgique, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! N/R :****et au Mexique c'est diffusé ? ^^ N/A : Mince je sais pas ! Mais de toute façon les Mexicain y parlent pas français, si ?**)

Vous voyez duquel je veux parler ? Mais si, celui qu'on voit dans plusieurs saisons de suite ! Foyet! Il s'est même poignardé pour se faire passer pour une victime ! Puis il s'est battu avec le beau Derek Morgan, lui a volé sa plaque, il a également réussi à blessé Hotchner, puis il s'en ait pris à sa famille et a tué l'ex femme de Hotch', même que l'actrice elle jouait avant dans Dawson ! J'ai pleuré à l'épisode de l'enterrement ! **(N/R:Je crois qu'on a perdu San là !)**

Enfin bref, à cet instant le sourire de Dan le voisin ressemblait à celui d'un psychopathe ! Sans perdre une seconde de plus je me mis à courir pour fuir les trois hommes à ma poursuite ! Car bien sur, mes deux cousins préférèrent être du côté du psychopathe ! Me laissant moi, pauvre adolescente sans défense, toute seule ! Je pris donc mes jambes à mon cou, sans réellement de succès puisqu'ils arrivaient tout de même à m'atteindre avec leurs boules gelées. Dès que le premier projectile me toucha, je me suis mis à hurler comme une damnée. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un preux chevalier passait par là !

Au final je me suis retrouvée par terre dans la neige, avec Alex et Jace sur mon ventre, tentant de m'étouffer ou de me faire taire, mais leurs petites mains accrochées à leurs petits bras avaient bien du mal à atteindre ma bouche. Quand soudain une grande main, très grande main vint couvrir en même temps ma bouche et mes cris.

J'écarquillais les yeux en observant Dan le voisin.

-Ah, d'un coup ça va mieux, pas vrai les gars ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui ! Acquieça Alex.

-Désolé Carlie mais tu cries super méga fort, m'informa Jace sa tête penché au dessus de la mienne, un air désolé accroché au visage.

Je t'en foutrais moi, de son air désolé ! Je tentais de lui retirer sa main de ma bouche avec les miennes mais mes deux soit disant cousins s'en saisir pour m'empêcher de m'échapper ! Ils me le payeront ces deux garnements !

-Sales traitres ! Criais-je mais ça sortit plus comme « Fal tét ! » merci à la grosse main de Dan le voisin qui prenait plaisir à étouffer mes hurlements !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? J'ai pas bien tout compris ? S'interrogea Alex.

-J'en sais rien, répondit mon agresseur, en me regardant comme si j'étais un animal de foire !

-Ché cha faite cone si chui po lo ! M'écriais-je de plus en plus énervée !

Je tentais le tout pour le tout pour me débarrasser de cette main. J'ouvris la bouche une fois de plus mais à la place de tenter de parler, je sortis ma langue, et léchais la paume de Dan le voisin. Cette dernière s'écarta légèrement sous le choc, mais se repositionna bien vite fermement sur ma bouche. Eh merde, encore rater !

-Bien essayé Carlie, commença Dan le voisin tout sourire, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu peux continuer à me lécher si ça te plais !

-Néne po en rêve ! Répliquais-je.

-Les garçons ! Cria soudainement Alice, il faut rentrer pour se préparer pour aller chez papy, mamie a appelé, elle fait des cookies ! Si vous vous dépêchez ils seront encore tout chauds !

-Wéééééééééé ! Hurlèrent-ils en m'abandonnant aux mains du psychopathe !

Dan le voisin regarda mes cousins courir vers leur maison et soupira.

-Rah ! Les déserteurs !

Il s'installa à califourchon sur mon ventre, qui bizarrement devint tout chaud, comme le reste de mon corps. Cette position était tout sauf innocente. Vous croyez que j'ai mal tourné ? Hop un mec dans les environs et mon esprit s'écarte du droit chemin et dévie en mode pervers ?**(N/R : ça arrive parfois !)**

Peut-être.

Lorsque sa main se sépara de ma bouche, je n'eux soudain plus envie de crier, ni même de rire, j'étais littéralement hypnotisée par son regard d'un bleu si profond et foncé tout d'un coup. Je le vis tout de même essuyer sa paume contre sa cuisse gauche, qui devait être le seul endroit où son jeans n'était pas imbibé d'eau. Eh oui, il faut le savoir, la neige ça mouille ! Je l'avais appris à mes dépends aujourd'hui, puisqu'actuellement j'étais complètement trempée.

-Très élégant, commentais-je en désignant la main sur sa cuisse d'un mouvement de tête. Dois-je en conclure que ma salive ne te plait pas ?

Discutais-je vraiment de ma… salive avec lui ?

_Classe Carlie, très classe !_

-Eh bien, commença-t-il, c'est que je ne te connais pas très bien. Et puis mon papa m'a toujours dit de ne jamais accepter la salive des gens que je ne connaissais pas.

-Très prévenant ton papa.

-Je pense aussi, dit-il avec un grand sourire, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que tu as la rage ou un truc comme ça…

-Peut-être, approuvais-je alors que je remarquais que son visage s'était singulièrement rapproché du mien. On ne sait jamais ce que peut réserver la fille cachée de quinze ans d'une rock star internationale. Si ça se trouve j'ai été kidnappé à ma naissance et on vient seulement de me libérer, il parait qu'il y a plein de maladie qui circule en Amérique du sud.

-Alors comme ça tu as quinze ans ?

-Tu sais lorsqu'une fille te dis qu'elle est peut-être atteinte d'une maladie tropicale très dangereuse et contagieuse surtout par la salive, on n'est pas sensé retenir que son âge. Enfin c'est ce qu'une personne _sensée_ ferait.

-Ah mais voila une grande question ! Suis-je quelqu'un de sensé ? Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un de sensé ?

Je fis une petite grimace.

-Malheureusement pour moi non.

-Pourquoi malheureusement pour toi ?

-Eh bien, nous sommes en pleine tempête de neige, isolé de toute civilisation, et tu es juste légèrement assis sur moi, alors oui, c'est malheureux pour moi si tu es du genre psychopathe.

-Carlie ! Cria Alice, on y va !

-J'arrive ! Répondis-je d'une voix forte pour qu'elle m'entende.

-Pas si isolé de toute civilisation que ça, marmonna Dan le voisin en se remettant debout.

_Quelle tristesse son sublime visage était à présent si loin de moi !_

_Reste concentrée Carlie !_

-Oui je crois que tu vas devoir reporter tes plans de psychopathe.

-Tu restes encore longtemps dans la famille Cullen ? Demanda-t-il soudain, ses yeux ne lâchant plus les miens.

-Jusqu'à ce que ma mère viennent me récupérer.

_Pourquoi tu veux me revoir ?_ Malheureusement la deuxième partie de ma phrase resta coincé dans ma gorge juste en dessous de ma luette.

-Et elle revient quand ta mère ?

-Lorsque les vols Seattle Chicago reprendront.

-Alors on pourra se revoir avant que tu ne partes ?

_Voulait-il vraiment me revoir moi ?_

_Nan patate, il te pose la question avec ses yeux de chiot, mais en faite tu l'horripiles !_

_Ok, c'était une question stupide !_

-Peut-être, soufflais-je en le laissant s'approcher de moi.

-Alors à bientôt Carlie la cousine, chuchota-t-il tout mais alors vraiment tout proche de moi !

-Au revoir Dan le voisin, dis-je aussi doucement que lui en m'éloignant à reculons, vers la maison de ma tante.

Alors que je m'éloignais de lui, une seule pensée traversa mon esprit engourdi.

Qui aurait cru que trente minutes, soit mille huit cent secondes passent aussi rapidement ?

.

Très vite nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la voiture de Jasper pour rejoindre la maison de Carlisle et Esmé, peut-être même trop rapidement. Ma rencontre avec Dan le voisin, m'avait quelque peu perturbé, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer psychologiquement à l'événement de ma journée. Rien que de penser à ses yeux et son visage j'en frissonnai. _Saloperie d'hormones oui !_

Jamais un garçon ne m'avait fait cet effet là ! En même temps je n'avais jamais rencontré un garçon aussi BEAU ! Ah, j'avais la même impression que lorsque je pensais à Zac Efron ! Vous voyez de laquelle je veux parler, peut-être que vous ça vous arrive en pensant à Robert Pattinson. C'est cette envie de crier comme une groupie complètement hystérique ! Juste parce que le garçon qui vous plait vous a adressé la parole, ou dans le cas « Robert Pattinson » parce qu'il vous a signé un autographe !

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque Jasper jura derrière le volant. Le sol était extrêmement glissant malgré le sel et le sable que les saleuses avaient répandus aux premières lueurs du jour. La voiture se prit pour une skieuse quelques instants sur la route avant de s'immobiliser, Jasper en reprit alors le contrôle et la remis en marche.

On arriva bien trop rapidement chez Carlisle et sa femme. Vraiment trop rapidement Jasper s'engouffra dans une voix de garage. Nous n'avions même pas quitté le quartier protégé !

Dire que j'étais stressée était un euphémisme, j'étais littéralement terrifiée !

Oui, je sais en temps normal, un vieux, et une vieille ça ne doit pas faire PEUR ! Mais que voulez-vous je suis incapable de réagir de façon normale ! Mais et si… ils ne m'aimaient pas ! Et si… ils ne me trouvaient pas assez intelligente ! Et si… ils ne me trouvaient pas belle ! Et si… Et si… j'en sais rien, mais j'avais peur de leur jugement. Seront-ils comme Rosalie ?

On sortit tous de la voiture. La tempête s'était un peu calmée, et les flocons me paraissaient légèrement plus petits que tout à l'heure. Mes jambes tremblaient. Tout mon corps vibrait d'appréhension. Une partie de moi ne désirait qu'une chose partir en courant sans me retourner.

Parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose que je devais faire seule, mon père et même ma mère aurait dû être là avec moi, pour me présenter officiellement au reste de ma famille. On devrait venir ici uniquement pour cette raison, et pas parce que ma tante et mon oncle ne pouvaient pas me garder et me confiaient avec leurs enfants à des inconnus.

Malheureusement la vie ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Ce qui était prévu, c'était que mes parents rentrent ensemble aujourd'hui et que je ne sois pas obligée de rencontrer mes grands-parents seule. Mon père avait réussi à déjouer l'obstacle « mère en colère » pour être rapidement avec moi, mais maintenant même la météo était contre nous.

Une femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'immense maison alors que l'on n'était pas encore tous sortit de la voiture. Elle semblait visiblement impatiente. C'est un bon point, non ? Si elle est pressée et impatiente, c'est donc qu'elle avait envie de me voir n'est-ce pas ? Donc elle ne sera pas comme Rosalie, j'ai raison ?

_Cause toujours Carlie, il n'y a personne pour te répondre ici, à part moi bien sur !_

Une discussion avec sa conscience, que du bonheur !

Je restai en retrait, et laissai les Cullen _officiels_ passer devant moi. Un homme blond avait rejoint la femme sur le seuil de la porte. Jace et Alex coururent jusqu'au couple et plongèrent dans leur bras pendant que moi, j'inspirais le plus calmement possible pour me détendre un minimum.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant la porte, Jasper embrassa ses parents, et Alice les enlaça, il ne semblait pas y avoir de tension dans la famille. C'était très différent de chez ma meilleure amie Nikkie, à chaque fois que ses parents se disputaient, ce qui n'était pas souvent, c'était à cause de la belle-famille, la mère de Nikkie ne supportait pas les grands-parents paternels de ma M.A **(=meilleure amie, R/A c'est comme ça que ma petite sœur le dit, alors je me mets à la mode)** , ils étaient tous deux policiers.

Et Mme Powell, la mère de Nik', n'aime pas les flics, elle était comme qui dirait une racaille dans sa jeunesse, et son aversion pour les forces de l'ordre est un peu comme un souvenir du passé, une sorte de tradition. Enfin tout ça pour dire, que cette famille Cullen semblait parfaite et que ça me faisait peur, vraiment très peur parce que moi et bien je ne suis pas parfaite !

Enfin le moment tant redouté arriva, la femme qui avait exactement les mêmes cheveux que moi, et l'homme blond se tournèrent vers moi. Je m'étonnais de trouver leurs visages familiers, leurs trois fils leur ressemblaient tellement que j'avais l'impression de les avoir déjà vu. Ils avaient tous deux des visages très raffinés et fin, bien que l'homme ait une mâchoire forte, dont Emmett et mon père avaient hérité. Ils ne paraissaient pas vieux, enfin pas comme papy Charlie, certes ils avaient de petites rides aux coins des yeux mais le temps les avaient beaucoup moins marqué que mon grand père.

La femme était belle, ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés alors que les miens étaient carrément bouclé, surtout aujourd'hui à cause de Dan le voisin qui m'avait plaqué au sol en pleine neige pendant quelques minutes, et donc mouillé les cheveux. **(N/R :genre elle va se plaindre maintenant !)**

Elle s'avança vers moi en souriant. Et cela me rassura, bon j'étais toujours aussi tendue, mais j'étais presqu'un petit peu plus zen.

-Bonjour Carlie, dit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait avec le reste de sa famille.

-Bon… bonjour, bégayais-je.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, son mari vint également me saluer et me faire la bise. Et moi j'étais légèrement… figée. Et sans plus de cérémonie ils nous firent pénétrer leur demeure. Tout semblait si simple dans leur famille.

L'intérieur était très harmonieux, très sobre également, les murs étaient beige et taupe, les meubles étaient modernes, la pièce était chaude et accueillante.

Les deux garçons se ruèrent vers l'étage avec une assiette de cookies, où une salle de jeu les attendait certainement. Jasper et Alice partirent très vite, car ils étaient plus qu'en retard à leur rendez-vous. Et moi je restais seule avec deux inconnus qui étaient paradoxalement tellement importants.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois vous quitter mesdames, j'ai une réunion à l'hôpital dans moins d'une demi-heure et je sens que je vais être en retard ! S'exclama Carlisle en quittant précipitamment la maison.

-Il voulait te rencontrer avant de partir travailler, expliqua sa femme après que la porte se soit refermée sur l'homme blond. S'il avait pu il aurait reporté la réunion, mais tous les directeurs de services étaient là, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête. Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner parce que Carlie Swan avait débarqué à Chicago.

-Tu viens m'aider à préparer le déjeuner ? J'ai envie de meat loaf. **(N/A : c'est un pain de viande.)**

Elle m'entraina jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle commença à sortir tous les ingrédients nécessaire : bœuf haché, sachet déshydraté de soupe à l'oignon, ketchup, tartines de pains de mie, lait, et œufs. Elle s'attaqua à la préparation du repas, et je me mis à lui tendre l'ingrédient dont elle avait besoin avant même qu'elle ne le prenne ou me le demande. Cuisiner était une passion que je partageais avec maman.

Après avoir échangé un sourire, elle me parla de sa vie avec Carlisle. Des responsabilités de son mari à l'hôpital, de son travail à mi-temps de décoratrice d'intérieur sous son nom de jeune fille parce que le nom Cullen était bien trop connu à présent. Elle me posa quelques questions sur l'école, mes passions, c'était tellement facile de parler avec elle, que je m'étonnais de la longueur de mes réponses.

Puis vint le sujet tant redouté, celui sur mes deux parents. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce que maman avait fait, me cacher l'identité de mon père, cacher mon existence à Edward, mais je me suis sentie obligée de la défendre face à cette étrangère, qui allait certainement prendre le parti de son fils.

Mais Esmé n'était visiblement pas comme ça. Elle ne condamna pas maman, et comprit pourquoi elle avait agit comme elle l'a fait. Les Cullen étaient vraiment des gens formidables. En fait les seuls que je craignais étaient les femmes Hale, Rosalie et sa fille, des pestes en puissance. Je me demandais comment toute la famille Cullen pouvait les supporter. Rosalie ne s'était pas gênée pour me pousser à bout jusqu'à ce que j'en pleure lorsque je l'avais rencontré, alors les Cullen acceptaient-ils cela ? Avaient-ils eux aussi cette part de suffisance que j'avais déjà vu dans le regard de la femme d'Emmett ? Ce regard qui m'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais pas de leur famille, pas même, du même monde.

La journée se passa rapidement, on mangea à quatre, Esmé, les tweedles et moi. Carlisle ne revint pas à la maison, il avait appelé, annonçant qu'il devait rester à l'hôpital car de nombreux accident avait été provoqué par la neige. Ils avaient besoin de lui aux urgences.

Esmé avait râlé en disant qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin d'un chef de service aux urgences, mais qu'il s'était certainement senti obligé de rester aider, alors que sa petite fille était chez lui. J'avais tressailli lorsqu'elle m'avait appelé « sa petite fille », mais un sourire avait finalement étiré mes lèvres. Elle me fit promettre de revenir les voir avant que je ne rentre à Seattle avec maman, pour que je puisse connaitre Carlisle, et je ne pus dire non.

On passa l'après midi à faire des jeux de société avec les deux garçons. Ils étaient tous deux très fort au Monopoli malgré leur jeune âge. Puis on partit tous à la cuisine pour faire un gâteau, les tweedles étaient surtout là pour mélanger les ingrédients avec leur mains et pour lécher le saladier une fois la patte à gâteau verser dans le moule et mit dans le four.

On savoura notre gâteau lorsqu'il sortit du four, il avait même son centre encore tout coulant, un vrai régale ! Vers cinq heures Alice et Jasper nous récupérèrent chez Esmé. Je ne fus cette fois pas surpris par son embrassade, elle me rappela également ma promesse avant de me laisser partir.

Durant tout le trajet les garçons racontèrent à leurs parents la journée chez mamie, comment elle avait pesté contre Carlisle, et comment j'avais lamentablement perdue aux jeux de société.

_Eh on ne peut pas être parfaite !_

On était rentré depuis quelques minutes seulement, les garçons n'avaient pas encore choisit le dessin animé qu'ils voulaient regardés avant de manger, je crois que c'était un duel, « le monde de Nemo », contre « Cars », lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Jasper partit ouvrir, tout le monde le suivit, pour voir la tête de la personne qui avait affronté le blizzard pour venir nous voir, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Dan le voisin planté en plein milieu du perron. Jasper sembla lui aussi étonné, mais Alice et ses fils sourirent en le voyant.

Lui qui avait été si sur de lui ce matin dehors semblait désormais tout timide, immobile là, à la porte de la maison Cullen.

-Euh… je suis tout seul chez moi jusqu'à demain, est-ce que je peux passer la soirée avec vous ? Demanda-t-il… **(N/R : hum hum !)**

* * *

**San59 et ****Miss E.M-90**: Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux…

(Ok, ok, j'arrête avec les Pokémons maintenant, promit !^^) **(N/E.M : je dis rien, pour lui faire plaisir, mais je ne nie toujours faire partie de la team Rocket !)**

Bon, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Dites moi tout dans une review !

Sinon, je vous dis à bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre de « A 4 Roues », et de « Au Nom De La Rose »

Kisss

San

E .M : je sais pas à quoi San s'est shootée pour nous sortir autant de références cinématographiques et aux séries ! Mais je crois que les exams ne lui ont pas réussis !

San : Nan, c'est le soleil, j'ai une peau de blonde (déjà ça aide pas !) Mais le soleil a dut me cramer quelques neurone, je pense. Mais j'avoue je suis souvent fourrée au ciné et le soir devant les séries de TF1 ou M6.

Ps : Je me souhaite à moi-même et à toutes les Audrey de ce site, une bonne fête ! Donc BONNNNNNNNNNNNNE FEEEEEEEEEEETE !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Une durée indéterminée

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée !**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^ Et cette histoire est la mienne, et oui je suis une égoïste pure et dure, je ne partage pas !**

**Me revoila enfin ! **

**Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas !^^ Me revoilà, en très grande forme et toute bronzée ! Et brulée aussi... c'est ça être blonde, pourtant je vous jure j'ai passé mes journées à me mettre de la crème solaire indice 30 ! Et je suis restée sous un parasol tout le temps, mais bon il était fait en sorte de nid d'abeille alors tu pense être à l'ombre et puis quand tu ferme ton bouquin le soir et rentre dans ta chambre tu te rends compte que tu es toute brulée ! Enfin bref ma famille et nos amis m'appelaient la bulleuse, parce que je passer mes journées à lire sous un parasol (je bullais), et que mes brûlures faisaient des cloques donc je bullais encore !^^ **

**Bon comme vous le savez ce chapitre est d'un point de vue de Bella, lorsque celle-ci est coincée à Seattle avec Edward. **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira, j'ai vraiment beaucoup bossé dessus, alors je stresse pas mal ! J'ai dû faire beaucoup de recherche de vocabulaire sur la musique parce que c'est la passion d'Edward et que pour ma part je suis une vraie quiche (comme en anglais^^) et je n'y connais rien. Je sais vous êtes déçues, vous qui pensiez que j'étais parfaite !^^ **(N/B : attention tu as les doigts qui gonflent, bientôt tu pourras plus écrire !)

**Comme toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews, en particulier à LoUvE pour son énorme review qui m'a fait super plaisir, et m'a motiver à achever ce chapitre avant la rentrée. **

**Sinon, je voulais encore une fois remercier ma relectrice Miss E.M-90, et aussi savoir si l'une d'entre vous accepterez de relire ma fiction « Au Nom De La Rose », pour vérifier les faits historiques. Ma relectrice fait déjà un super travail donc c'est vraiment pas pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes, mais pour traquer les incohérences historiques qui pourraient se cacher dans le texte. Je cherche donc quelqu'un de vraiment callé sur la seconde guerre mondiale.**

**Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas.**

**Ah et pour celles qui aime mettre de la musique en lisant, je vous conseille Teenage Dream de Katy Perry. Je sais que les paroles ne sont pas appropriées au chapitre, mais c'est sur cette chanson que je l'ai écris.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Une durée indéterminée.**

**POV Bella.**

La solitude.

Voila à quoi s'était résumé ma vie depuis toujours. J'avais constamment été isolé. Peu importe mon âge. Je m'étais perpétuellement sentie à part. Je n'étais pas vraiment comme tout le monde, je n'y avais pas ma place, pas tout à fait. Adolescente déjà je n'avais pas beaucoup d'ami, je ne pensais pas de la même façon que les autres. Ma mère disait souvent que j'avais une vieille âme. C'était peut-être vrai, c'était certainement vrai.

Et puis Carlie était arrivée, comme une fleur. J'étais devenue l'attraction de la ville, l'ado enceinte. Le phénomène. M'isolant encore un peu plus. J'avais les préoccupations d'une mère de famille quand les autres partaient en vacances. Je donnais le biberon à ma fille quand mes camarades de classe passaient leur temps à faire la fête pour célébrer leur diplôme. A l'université, c'était exactement la même chose. J'étudiais, je travaillais, je m'occupais de mon enfant, seule, inlassablement seule…

Une fois mon diplôme en poche, j'étais devenue professeur. Abandonnant mes rêves de reconnaissance et de gloire pour subvenir au besoin de ma famille. Il me fallait de quoi vivre, de l'argent.

Mais à présent tout était différent. Nous étions deux. Lui et Moi. Ici. Ensemble. Pour toujours. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra. Il sera toujours son père, et je serai éternellement sa mère. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, nous le serons sûrement jamais, mais nous sommes deux. Liés par le fruit d'une nuit d'insouciance, liés par Carlie.

Et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que nous. Lui et Moi. Ici. Ensemble. Pour une durée indéterminée. Lui et ses lèvres. Moi et mes désirs. Lui et ses soupirs. Moi et mes envies…**(N/B : programme alléchant !)**

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsque la voix d'Edward, quelques mètres devant moi, me ramena sur terre…

-Attention au verglas.

…Trop tard. Avant même que je puisse comprendre ses paroles, je sentis mon pied glisser sur la plaque de verglas pourtant bien visible, se tordre, heureusement sans craquer, ma jambe reliée au pied maladroit par ma cheville suivie le mouvement vers le bas. Mon corps pencha du côté gauche (dans les deux sens du terme), le poids de mon corps changea brusquement d'axe déséquilibrant ma jambe toujours droite et m'attirant inexorablement vers la neige à la teinte grisâtre ornant l'allée devant la maison d'Edward.

Et le père de ma fille n'étant qu'un homme ne pu voler à mon secours avant que mon postérieur ne s'écrase dans la neige.

En grand gentleman cependant Edward me proposa tout de même sa main pour m'aider à me redresser, mettant le sachet contenant notre repas dans son autre main.

-Bella ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu es sur que tu peux marcher ? Dis-le franchement si tu as mal quelque part et je te porte jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison…

Je souris devant sa gentillesse. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas autant occupé de moi. Encore une fois ces sombres pensées s'imposaient à moi. Je les chassais pour me concentrer et vivre le présent qui pour le moment se résumait à la main d'Edward qu'il me fallait saisir, aux yeux inquiet qu'Edward posaient sur moi et la bouche d'Edward qui ne cessait de prononcer ses inquiétudes. Je pris sa paume entre mes doigts et la serrée pour me redresser. Enfin je me remis sur pieds.

-Merci, dis-je en retirant un maximum de neige de mes vêtements.

-Ça va ? Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

-Bon, je ferais mieux de garder ta main dans la mienne jusqu'à qu'on ne soit plus sur un sol glissant.

-D'accord.

Je me gardais bien de lui dire qu'il pouvait garder ma main dans la sienne autant qu'il le voulait.

_Non Bella, ne t'égare pas non plus vers ses pensées là !_

Secouant la tête je le suivi jusqu'à la porte de chez lui.

Les événements s'enchainaient tellement vite depuis quelques jours que j'en avais le vertige. Il y a à peine quatre jours je revoyais Edward, le père de ma fille, mon fantasme depuis l'adolescence, pour la première fois depuis près de quinze ans. J'apprenais qu'il côtoyait Carlie depuis plus de deux mois.  
Sous le coup de la colère et de la peur j'avais pris la fuite jusqu'à Forks, où Edward était venu me chercher après avoir confié notre fille à sa famille habitant Chicago.

On eu notre première réelle conversation hier, jour où il devint officiellement le père de Carlie. Aujourd'hui il est venu me chercher aux aurores pour rejoindre Seattle où le Jet privé du groupe devait nous attendre pour retrouver Carlie et la famille Cullen nous attendant à Chicago. Malheureusement arrivé à l'aéroport on apprit qu'une tempête de neige avait élue domicile dans le ciel Chicagoan.

Nous dûmes donc revoir nos plans à la baisse. Edward appela sa sœur, Alice Cullen, celle qui s'occupait de Carlie, très tôt ce matin pour savoir si tout allait bien là-bas. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de leur conversation Alice était vraiment mécontente d'être coincé sous un manteau blanc, et de ne pas pouvoir me rencontrer.

Nous avions donc décidé de rester chez Edward, dans sa maison ou devrais-je dire dans son immense demeure de Seattle, le temps que le trafic aérien en direction de Chicago ne reprenne. Sur la route, nous nous étions arrêtés à KFC (N/A : fast-food au repas essentiellement composé de poulet) pour y prendre notre déjeuner. Edward avait préféré passer au _drive_ de peur d'être reconnu dans le restaurant.

Depuis les photos de lui avec Carlie, Seattle grouillait de paparazzi. Tous cherchaient à percer le secret du célèbre et mystérieux Edward Cullen. Nous avions effectivement pu vérifier cette théorie à l'entrée de la demeure du chanteur de « The Cullen ». Les photographes étaient là par dizaine pour arracher un cliché de la star. Heureusement la star en question était équipée d'un service de sécurité assez impressionnant si vous voulez mon avis, et d'une voiture aux vitres complètement teintées. Encore mieux que dans _BodyGuard_.

Sur la propriété Cullen tout était fait pour protéger la vie privé de l'habitant. Un grillage dissuasif muni de caméra et un terrain oblique tout autour de la maison bloquant la vue aux passants. Même à l'extérieur comme maintenant nous étions protégés des regards indiscrets par la butte de terre.

-Le terrain était naturellement vallonné, ou tu as fait installer la colline.

-Non, c'est moi, j'ai payé un paysagiste et acheté des centaines de mètre cube de terre. Alice a insisté pour le paysagiste, moi j'en avais plutôt rien à faire que se soit beau ou non, tant que ça me protégeait du monde extérieur. Mais pour la sérénité d'esprit de ma belle sœur, j'ai fait appel à un architecte d'extérieur.

-Mm.

Que voulez vous que je dise. Je n'avais pas la main verte, et certainement pas les moyens de me payer un paysagiste pour entretenir ma pelouse. Carlie s'occupait de tondre la pelouse pour augmenter son argent de poche, et moi de nettoyer de temps en temps le drapeau américain à côté de la porte.

Edward réussi à ouvrir sa porte d'entrée à une seule main, l'autre étant toujours cramponnée à la mienne. Pas que je m'en plaigne au contraire. Et il avait ingénieusement fait passer le plastique KFC autour de son poignet.

On entra calmement dans sa demeure. Les rideaux de chaque pièce étaient tirés, nous protégeant de l'extérieur. De nombreuses lumières étaient donc allumées ainsi qu'une cheminée qui nous attendait d'ailleurs dans le salon. Rien de mieux qu'un bon feu lorsque vous êtes gelée jusqu'aux fesses. On s'installa directement sur le tapis en face de la flambée, et on mangea dans un silence reposant après les hurlements de la foule à l'extérieure de notre refuge.

Edward me posa encore quelques questions sur notre vie, à Carlie et à moi, celles qu'il avait oublié de poser pendant notre trajet en voiture, ou celles dont il avait oublié les réponses.

Après manger, il me fit visiter sa maison, m'entrainant d'une pièce à l'autre tel un petit garçon.

J'aimais apprendre à connaitre cet Edward intime et innocent. Ce n'était pas l'Edward mystérieux, et insaisissable que j'avais rencontré il y a quinze ans, ou celui qu'on voyait dans les médias. Ce n'était pas l'Edward sexy qui m'avait intrigué, et que j'avais tout de suite désiré. C'était un Edward complètement à découvert que je redécouvrais. C'était un Edward que j'appréciais de plus en plus au fil des minutes. Un Edward dont je pouvais tomber amoureuse…

La dernière pièce qu'il me montra fut la salle à manger, où trônait en son centre un énorme piano à queue. Et comme deux moustiques attiraient par la lumière, nous convergeâmes vers l'instrument.

Je laissai mes doigts caresser l'œuvre. Je n'avais jamais vu un aussi beau piano, jamais d'aussi près. Edward s'installa sur le banc, souleva le couvercle révélant les touches noires et blanches, ses pieds se placèrent au dessus des pédales prêts à amplifier le son. Sans lâcher des doigts le piano, je m'installais en face de lui, mes yeux toujours accrochés au vert si profond et intense des siens.

-Joue, chuchotais-je impatiente de l'entendre.

Alors enfin il posa son regard sur son instrument, plaça ses mains aux dessus des touches d'ivoires. Tout ce qui ne se rapportait pas à son œuvre avait complètement disparu.

Il démarra doucement, presque dans un souffle, en installant la mesure note après note. Puis, juste avant que le rythme ne devienne trop chargé, il emprunta un chemin de travers, supprimant autant de note qu'il en ajoutait, faisant graduellement évoluer la musique autour de lui mais sans jamais toucher à sa délicatesse, sans lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

La musique avait soudain une âme, un cœur palpitant. Elle nous enveloppait autour d'elle. Il faisait partie intégrante de la musique désormais. Et la musique, en retour, absorbait ses émotions, les purifiait. Il travaillait sans partition, à l'écoute de sa mémoire et de ses seules envies.

Il se laissait guider pas ses doigts habiles et sûrs, sur les touches claires, obscures. Lorsque ses yeux le brulèrent à trop fixer le clavier, il se contenta de les fermer, se laissant emporter par la mélodie. Le feu qui couvait en lui loin d'être canalisé, gagnait en force et en puissance, le cœur de la chanson palpitait. Edward n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à cet instant, seul avec son art, seul avec son piano.

La musique s'enfla, toujours libre, toujours vivante, vibrante. Il y avait une lueur de triomphe sur le visage d'Edward, dans ses yeux lorsque ceux-ci se rouvrirent. D'instant en instant, il promenait ses doigts sur les touches en bois pour célébrer une forme de communion que je reconnaissais sans pouvoir la comprendre. Carlie, notre fille, elle, elle aurait comprit. Ils partageaient tous deux cet amour de la musique.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose de brut et de puissant à la fois, dans les sons de cette chanson.

Je regardai alors Edward jouer sans mot dire, me permettant à peine de respirer. Et je perdis peu à peu conscience de l'heure, laissant les minutes s'étirer à l'infini. Il se dégageait de lui une passion frémissante qui m'atteignait de plein fouet et se confrontait douloureusement avec celle que j'éprouvais pour le musicien.

Edward enfin, laissa la dernière mélodie qu'il avait joué s'éteindre, et mourir. Puis lentement, se leva du banc, sortant du monde dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Il avait le souffle court, si court qu'il porta instinctivement une main à son cœur. Il était à mes yeux la seule œuvre d'art de la pièce en cet instant.

Pas une seconde je ne me dis que cette nouvelle poussée de désir pouvait être dangereuse, ni que je n'étais peut-être pas encore prête à faire face à la passion que je lisais dans les yeux du père de ma fille.

L'air était électrique autour de nous, presque aimanté. Comme si malgré le silence, le cœur de ses chansons vibrait toujours autour de nous, attisant notre désir.

Edward leva le bras pour refermer le couvercle, son regard fixait sur moi. Je sentais ses yeux me dévorer alors que les miens restaient sur l'instrument trônant fièrement dans la pièce, son regard enflammait mon corps. Je n'esquissai aucun geste, ne prononçai aucune parole : tous les nerfs de mon corps vibraient à l'unisson de mon attente. Edward se rapprocha enfin de moi.

Puis il posa ses mains sur mon visage, enveloppant mes joues dans ses paumes rugueuses, frottant de ses pouces mes lèvres et mes pommettes avant de plonger ses doigts dans ma chevelure. Je sentis mon souffle me manquer lorsqu'il me renversa la tête en arrière et plaqua son corps contre le mien. Je frissonnais, mais ce n'était pas de peur, et lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, le cri que je laissai échapper avait des accents de triomphe.

Edward me tenait étroitement serrée contre lui. Jamais je n'avais désiré quelqu'un autant que lui à cet instant là. Tout le chagrin, tous les doutes, toute l'amertume que j'avais gardés en moi durant ces derniers jours s'évanouirent au premier contact brûlant de sa peau avec la mienne. J'étais de l'énergie pure entre ses bras, étincelante, palpitante de vie. Et tel un affamé, il approfondi notre baiser, son cœur soudé au mien.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes hanches, mes cuisses. Etouffant un juron, il m'entraina d'un pas chancelant vers sa cuisine.

Mon seul désir était de s'étendre sur un lit, de m'y perdre avec lui. Qu'il soit en moi.

Avec des gestes fébriles, il arracha ma chemise, qu'il fit voler au dessus de ma tête. Mon soutient gorge disparu aussi rapidement et violement de mon corps. Quand on s'abattit contre le mur, ses mains enveloppaient déjà mes seins, les empoignant fermement.

Eclatant de rire, j'allais l'étreindre, quand il se baissa pour me téter. Je me mis à gémir, les mains enfouis dans ses cheveux, transie de volupté.

Il me semblait qu'Edward se repaissait de ma chair. Il y mettait une fougue, une hargne, une violence qui me donnait le vertige. Je m'arc-boutai, offrant mon corps à plus de caresse encore, y tendant tout mon être. La morsure des dents d'Edward contre ma peau mise à vif m'embrasa les sens.

Je pouvais la sentir, l'entendre presque, cette cadence lourde et primitive des tambours du plaisir qui faisait vibrer ma chair. J'avais oublié que je pouvais ressentir une telle passion pour un homme, une faim telle que seule une âpre et frénétique union des corps pouvait rassasier. Je voulais qu'il me prenne sur le champ, debout, abruptement. Rageusement.

Edward était en train d'abaisser mon jeans, sa bouche dévalant le long de mon corps. Emportant avec lui mon dernier sous vêtement.

Il fit courir sa langue sur la peau frémissant de ma poitrine. Je chancelai, les ongles enfoncés dans les épaules de mon partenaire. J'étais nue à présent. Edward lâcha un rugissement de plaisir, ses lèvres collées contre ma chair. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose d'une voix précipitée, essoufflée, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il me demandait. Et franchement je n'en avais cure. Il me saisit aux hanches lorsque je sentis mes jambes fléchir. Ses mais étaient rudes. Sa bouche vorace se referma sur moi avec hargne.

J'étais en train de mourir, pensais-je soudain.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Un plaisir d'une telle intensité ne pouvait me laisser indemne. Mon corps était assailli par le flot de sensations inextinguibles que me procuraient les mains d'Edward, ses longs doigts fébriles enfoncés en moi, sa bouche sur moi. Oh seigneur, sa bouche… Je crus voir des éclairs danser devant mes yeux. Je respirais convulsivement, et à chaque inspiration, un air lourd et brulant pénétrait dans mes poumons. Je me mis à crier. Saisissant les épaules d'Edward, je voulus le relever, incapable de supporter ce que je ressentais, et qui n'était pour l'essentiel que pure folie.

Edward soufflait aussi péniblement que moi quand il se redressa. Puis il m'enserra le visage entre ses mains, me maintenant plaquée contre le mur.

-Regarde-moi.

J'aurais pu jurer que le sol ondoyait sous mes pieds, telle des vagues de plaisir m'assaillant de toute part.

-Bella, je veux que tu me regardes !

J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver aussitôt dans les siens. Piégée, me dis-je, avec une brusque terreur. Emprisonnée en lui, j'avais toujours été emprisonnée en lui. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent en tremblant, mais je ne pus trouver aucun mot, aucune parole pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

-Je veux te regarder, souffla-t-il tandis que sa bouche redescendait avec voracité le long de mon corps. Je veux te voir.

J'étais en train de tomber. Indéfiniment. Désespérément. Et surtout littéralement. Et il chutait sur moi, me recouvrant de la chaleur scandaleuse de son corps, tandis que le carrelage mordait mon dos brûlant.

Guidée par mon propre désir, je tirai sur la chemise d'Edward, dont j'arrachai au passage les boutons : j'avais besoin de le sentir nu contre moi. Que sa peau recouvre la mienne, que sa chaleur enveloppe mon corps. Avec des gestes aussi fiévreux que ceux de mon amant retrouvé, je fis courir mes doigts sur la peau moite d'Edward, bataillant avec les derniers obstacles qui nous barraient le chemin du plaisir.

Edward lui se démenait avec ses chaussures, maudissant et jurant jusqu'à ce que je m'esclaffe.

Puis je me cabrai et le tint serré dans mes bras, sans arrêter de mordiller doucement la peau de sa gorge et de son torse nu. Le faisant gémir de plaisir.

Vite, vite, vite, c'était tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser tandis que de nouveau, nous nous entrainions l'un l'autre.

On roula bientôt sur le sol de la cuisine, toujours environnés par la musique de nos cœurs battant la chamade accompagné par notre respiration saccadée et nos gémissements. Edward écarta nos vêtements d'un coup de pieds et envoya également valser une chaise. Ma bouche demeura soudée à la sienne tandis que nous changions encore de position. Quand je me dressai sur lui, il me saisit aux hanches, me portant à bout de reins.

Maintenant, pensais-je.

Arquant le dos, je le fis pénétrer en moi. Mon corps frémit, frémit à n'en plus pouvoir, tandis qu'il m'emplissait et que moi-même je m'ouvrais à lui, le faisant entrer en moi plus avant encore.

La tête renversée en arrière, arc boutant mon long corps élancé, je me mis à aller et venir. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, toujours plus vite, en un rythme qui ne cessait de s'accélérer.

Edward se saisit de mes mains, accompagnant ma cavalcade sauvage. Je sentis ma chair se resserrer sur la sienne au moment où j'atteignais le paroxysme du plaisir. Edward me suivit quelques secondes plus tard, sa délivrance le laissa suffoquant.

Enfin je retombai sur sa poitrine. Tendre, molle et moite. Il me caressa le dos d'une main nonchalante tandis qu'on reprenait tous les deux nôtres souffles, nos corps toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Voila ce que j'avais attendu, compris-je soudain alors qu'Edward tournait la tête pour m'embrasser les cheveux. Oui, c'était cela que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. C'était ça que j'avais perdu pour le retrouver quinze ans plus tard. Ma place en ce monde…

* * *

**Eh oui je m'arrête ici !^^**

**Sadique moi ? Pas du tout !**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement, on retourne à Chicago avec Carlie, et notre fameux Dan…^^** N/B :Dan, le voisin

**Donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre !**

**Kisss**

**San**

_Flash info : Ce chapitre n'est pas totalement corrigé. Miss E.M-90, n'en a pas eu le temps, et elle est également en plein déménagement sans accès à internet. Donc si quelqu'un accepte de la remplacer le temps qu'elle nous revienne, j'en serais ravis. Parce que je sais que c'est pas super de lire des chapitres bourrés de fautes. _

**Sur ce bonne rentrée à toutes !**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Douce Nuit

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^

**Les nouvelles du jour : **

**Avant d'aborder les sujets déplaisants je voulais vous remercier de toutes vos reviews ! Je sais que je ne vous réponds pas, mais je lis chacune d'entre elles avec une grande application. Comme je l'avais deviné vous avez beaucoup aimé le chapitre précédent. Bande de petites perverses !^^**

**Je tiens à vous dire à toutes que j'ai été choquée ces derniers temps sur ce site. Outre le fait que certaines auteures reçoivent des méchantes reviews, je suis abasourdie par les annonces avant les chapitres. Je ne savais pas que sur ce site il y avait des clans, des rumeurs lancées sur les uns et les autres. C'est bon quoi on a plus cinq ans, merde ! Déjà que je ne comprenais pas les gens qui postaient des sales reviews. Mais maintenant je pense que l'on s'enfonce dans le RIDICULE ! **

**Franchement je ne participe plus beaucoup, même plus du tout aux discussions sur le forum en vogue, (attention je ne le critique pas) je suis un peu trop associable pour les forums quel qu'il soit. Enfin bref, tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'a certainement pas été créé pour qu'on s'engueule dessus ! Nom de Dieu ! Une fiction sur deux que je lis commence par une auteure qui répond à des reviews insultantes, ou à des rumeurs. **

**Sincèrement quand je vois ça je suis contente d'écrire mes fictions seule avec mon ordi. C'est quoi ce nouveau jeu ? Il faut se créer une équipe pour combattre les méchants ? Merde alors je n'étais pas au courant, qui veut faire parti de ma team « ceux qui sont jamais au courant de rien » ?^^**(N/ELO : Moi je veux bien ça fait trois mois que je suis à la ramasse totale !)

**Je pense qu'il faut que les gens grandissent un peu. Autant les lecteurs que les auteurs. **

**On entend beaucoup parler des méchants lecteurs qui postent des méchantes reviews. Okay certaines sont vraiment injustes et infondées. Mais je pense que certaines auteures devraient descendre de leurs trônes ! Quand je lis certains avant propos, j'ai l'impression d'être sur le blog d'une star qui s'adresse à ses fans ! Je ne critique aucune fiction, parce que chacun à ses propres goûts, (par exemple moi je déteste les histoires qui finissent mal parce que je dois faire le deuil des personnages qui meurent, et je pleurs tout le temps !) Enfin bref, en disant cela je ne critique pas la fiction des gens qui ont la grosse tête, je dis juste… qu'ils ont la grosse tête !^^**

**Je sais que je ne mâche pas mes mots. Mais il faut arrêter de se prendre la tête sur ce site. Nous sommes toutes des amateurs. Nous écrivons pour le plaisir, et nous lisons en loisir. **

**Personnellement moi je ne me prends pas la tête. J'accepte les critiques fondées et justes, et je me fous de ceux qui me jugent**_** moi**_**. Et si à chaque fois que quelqu'un vous critique injustement vous montez sur vos grands chevaux vous n'avez pas fini !**

**Et je tiens à signaler à ceux qui se plaignent de mon retard, que je fais ce que je peux, je vais aussi vite que possible et que si vous n'êtes pas content c'est le même prix ! Et pour ceux qui**_** exigent**_** dans leurs reviews que j'accélère le rythme je leur réponds de faire attention parce qu'avec mon sale caractère je risque de faire tout l'inverse juste pour emmerder le monde !**

**Et je tiens encore une fois à remercier Elo pour sa correction. Franchement elle a du courage, je crois que dans ce chapitre il y a eu la plus grosse, et stupide faute que je n'ai jamais faite !^^ Je ne la vous dirai pas, j'ai trop trop honte de moi !^^**

**Enfin sur ce, voici mon nouveau chapitre, il va se dérouler en deux temps, une partie où j'ai laissé ma folie envahir et colorer la vie de Carlie, puis une autre partie qui se passera toute en douceur ! **

**Régalez-vous !**

**

* * *

**

Rappel du chapitre 14 :

Carlie à rencontré ses grands-parents paternel, mais surtout Dan, le voisin. Le chapitre se termine par la visite de Dan le voisin qui à pris le risque de traverser le blizzard juste pour voir Carlie. _(C'est miiiiiiiignoooooooon !) _

(N/A : Et ça ce termine avec le grand duel entre les jumeaux Cullen, l'un voulant regarder « le monde de Némo », l'autre « Cars ».)

**Chapitre 16 : Douce Nuit… **

**POV Carlie.**

On regarda finalement « Le Monde de Némo ». Dan le voisin s'était incrusté entre moi et Jace. Nous étions serrés tous les quatre dans le canapé en face de la télé, mais cela ne me gênais pas.

Obsédée ! M'avait crié ma conscience tout au long du film.

A présent que le film était terminé, j'aidais Alice dans la cuisine pour le diner. Dan le voisin était avec nous, et il ne cessait de chantonner la chanson de Doris, celle qui vous reste constamment dans la tête une fois que vous l'avez entendu.

(http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=mvYHb07z3Cs)**(N/Elo: et toi en bonne sadique que tu es, tu nous donnes le lien pour qu'on la chante toute la journée!)(N/A : Carrément ! Et franchement mes amis et ma famille n'en peuvent plus, depuis que j'ai commencé ce chapitre je la chante souvent… très souvent !^^)**

_« Dis donc monsieur le grincheux de service, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire quand la vie te joue un sale tour ?_

_-Je ne veux pas le savoir…_

_- Nage droit devant toi, Nage droit devant toi, Nage droit devant toi, devant toi, devant toi. Que faisons-nous ? Nous nageons, nageons !_

_-Doris arrête…_

_-Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!_

_-Doris…_

_-J'adore la natation! _

_-Doris!_

_-Quand on pourra nager…_

_-Voila ça y est tu m'as mis cet air dans la tête, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en débarrasser maintenant !_

_-Pardon. »_

Et après il recommençait. Vous dire que je suis énervée serait l'euphémisme du SIECLE ! Comment, mais comment avais-je pu le trouver sympathique voir séduisant cet après midi ? Je n'en savais strictement rien, en cet instant les mots qui me venaient à l'esprit pour le décrire étaient : horripilant, énervant, agaçant, exaspérant, et irritant. Et bien sur pour les âmes sensibles je n'avais pas ajouté les mots qui étaient d'un langage plus… fleurit.

-Nage droit devant toi…

Je serrais la bouteille d'eau dans ma main. J'étais en train de remplir les verres des mineurs du diner, mais j'étais terriblement tenter de l'utiliser comme une arme.

-Dan, tais-toi, soupirais-je pour la énième fois.

-Nage droit devant toi…

Incapable de résister, je m'approchais calmement de Dan le voisin, qui était en train de mettre les assiettes autour de la table. Arrivée dans son dos, je soulevais la bouteille dans son cou, le goulot frôlant son cou, je versais l'eau sur sa tête.

Il sursauta et poussa un petit cri surpris qui me fit pouffer. Je m'éloignais précipitamment pour ne pas être moi-même mouillée. Je fis quelques pas en arrière en refermant la bouteille à présent vide, puis je la déposais sur le comptoir.

Alice nous regarda en soupirant.

-Carlie, Dan, je ne nettoie pas vos bêtises !

Je lui souris innocemment.

-Je voulais juste le faire taire, me justifiais-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, ma vengeance ne sera pas salissante…

Je me tournais brusquement vers Dan le voisin, un sourire effrayant ornait son visage que je connaissais malheureusement déjà. Je déglutis péniblement. La scène de ce matin se répétait. Moi trop téméraire avec soit une boule de neige entre les mains, soit une bouteille d'eau, et lui un désir de vengeance à toute épreuve…

La guerre était de nouveau ouverte entre nous, et je me retrouvais après ma première offensive fructueuse sans plan de repli. Je pris donc mes jambes a mon cou, et sorti de la cuisine en hurlant !

Je l'entendis me suivre à toute allure dans le salon. Il me fallait un plan de toute urgence !

La chambre d'ami !

Voila mon plan de repli ! Je courais jusqu'aux escaliers, mon poursuivant commençait à me rattraper fortement ! Je gravis les marches à toute vitesse. Arrivée en haut j'étais essoufflée mais je ne m'autorisais pas à ralentir. Une fois dans le couloir je pris la direction de la chambre que l'on m'avait attribuée en arrivant ici, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide. Dan le voisin encercla ma taille de l'un de ses bras lorsqu'il m'eu rattrapé alors que j'étais seulement à quelques mètres de la porte de ma chambre.

-Le moine en fuite n'échappe pas à son monastère, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Un frisson parcourut mon corps quand son torse se colla contre mon dos. Prise au dépourvu par ses paroles et ma réaction je le laisser faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. En l'occurrence ce fut : un sac à patate. Eh oui ! Monsieur Dan le voisin me balança sur son épaule, me l'enfonça par la même occasion dans le ventre, comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

-Mais qu'est… ? Mais LACHE-MOI !Hurlais-je.

_Oh, tiens quelle belle vue avons-nous sur ses fe…_

_Carlie reprend toi ! _

-DAAAAANNNN ! Criais-je en tentant de me redresser.**(N/Elo : tais-toi et profite !)**

Malheureusement, je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'ai jamais été très sportive et en cet instant je le regrettais. J'aurais bien aimé être aussi forte que Lara Croft ou Selene quoi que elle c'est une vampire donc elle a un avantage supplémentaire. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que toutes les héroïnes qui savent se battre sont toujours brunes. Les blondes jouent toujours les bimbos, elles n'ont jamais le rôle de la guerrière. La seule exception c'est Buffy. Sinon elles sont toutes brunes : les sœurs Haliwell, Anita Black, Elena Liana Zaltana, Mercy Thompson, Xena, Hermione Granger, Katniss Everdeen. Toutes brunes et toutes de super jeunes femmes se battant pour leurs survies.

C'est totalement injuste, nous les blondes, nous sommes toutes rejetaient au rôle de « belle femme sans cervelle ». Nous devons simplement subir. Et encore ne parlons pas des Rousses quasiment inexistantes.

Mais aujourd'hui j'avais envie de me battre contre ce stéréotype de la blonde. Ok, je ne suis pas vraiment blonde, plus « cuivrée », mais je suis solidaire !

Alors au lieu de me laisser faire sur l'épaule de Dan le voisin. Je me mis à gigoter de plus en plus, ne me gênant pas pour le cogner de mes poings tout le long du dos.

Je fus fière de moi lorsque je le vis marcher en zigzag se cognant au mur de chaque côté du couloir alors qu'il tentait de garder son équilibre.

Soudain je compris où il m'emmenait ! La salle de torture par excellence !

-Non, Dan ! Pas la salle de bain ! Pleurnichais-je. Non, non, nooooooooon !

L'eau qu'il avait reçue imprégnait déjà mes habits à force d'être collé à lui.

Et malgré mes protestations physiques et orales, il entra dans la salle de bain et fonça vers la baignoire. Jace et Alex étaient à la porte nous regardant avec un grand sourire et je soupirais sachant que je n'allais pas recevoir l'aide de mes cousins. Les traitres !

-Va s'y Dan coule-là ! Hurla gaiment Alex.

-Sous l'eau, sous l'eau ! Scandait Jace.

-Sales petits monstres, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Dan le voisin dû m'entendre car il éclata de rire en me faisant basculer tranquillement dans la baignoire tout en décrochant le pommeau de douche de l'autre main.

-Dan ne fait pas ça ! Ai pitié ! Le suppliais-je avec une moue digne des Cullen.

C'est en ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude qu'il me répondit :

-Vengeance !

Soudainement le pommeau de douche se retrouva au dessus de ma tête m'inondant. Respirant comme je le pouvais, j'essayais de m'éloigner du jet d'eau chaude en bougeant autant que possible. Puis en dernière tentative je tentais d'attraper le pommeau de douche et de le retourner contre mon agresseur. Cette fois ci j'arrivais à un résultat prometteur. Je réussi à mouiller Dan tout entier avant qu'il ne glisse dans la baignoire sur moi, qui étais allongée au fond.

Le visage de Dan n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, et l'atmosphère devint brusquement très lourde et électrique entre nous. Le jeu et le jet d'eau avaient été oubliés…

-Oh ! Non c'est pas possible vous deux ! S'écria Alice en s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain, détruisant ainsi l'ambiance qui y régnait quelques secondes plus tôt. Pas salissant ? Mon œil Dan. Regardez moi dans quel état vous avez mis ma salle de bain !

Je tournais mon regard vers le reste de la pièce et grimaçais. C'était pas beau à voir. Il y avait de l'eau partout et Dan avait fait tomber de nombreux objets en m'entrainant jusqu'à la baignoire.

-Je vous préviens tous les deux, vous ne mangerez pas temps que cette salle de bain ne sera pas im-pé-cable ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui Alice, nous répondîmes en cœur.

C'est alors en silence qu'on arrêta l'eau et sortit de la baignoire. Alice nous avait ramené des peignoirs de bain, nous avions interdiction de quitter la salle de bain avec nos habits trempés.

Commença alors l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de toute ma VIE ! Me déshabiller dans la même pièce qu'un garçon ! Et pas n'importe quel garçon, Dan le voisin le mec le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu ! Le seul garçon sur terre dont les regards font surgir des papillons dans mon ventre !

C'est donc toujours sans un mot que nous avons commencé à nous dévêtir, et puis comme l'avait signalé Alice il nous suffisait de garder nos sous-vêtements et c'est comme si on était en maillot de bain. Et bien, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Un maillot de bain, c'est un maillot de bain fait pour être vu, alors qu'un sous vêtement d'adolescente célibataire telle que moi, ce n'est certainement pas fait pour être vu !

Nom de dieu, je ne me rappelle plus quelle culotte j'ai mis ce matin, j'espère que c'est pas une « Hello Kitty » que maman m'avait acheté il y a super longtemps mais que je continue à mettre parce qu'elles sont super confortables !

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que j'avais reçu mon peignoir, alors que Dan avait déjà enlevé son pull, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Les garçons n'ont aucune pudeur, je crois qu'en fait il y a le gène du nudisme sur leur chromosomes Y !

Je laissais mon regard vagabonder dans la salle de bain en évitant soigneusement de fixer Dan le voisin (le plus beau mec du monde !) et cherchais quelque part une façon de me défilé de ce déshabillage public ! Et j'eu la solution lorsque mon regard se posa sur la baignoire. Elle était équipée d'un rideau de douche !

Yeah ! Ni une, ni deux je grimpais dans la baignoire après m'être très rapidement débarrassée de mes chaussures. Une fois dedans, je fis un grand sourire à Dan le voisin qui m'observait en haussant les sourcils, et tirais le rideau entre nous deux, éloignant son corps de rêve de ma vue.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais ne put retenir un ricanement. Je l'ignorais, après tout « on répond aux imbéciles par le silence ». C'était la phrase que je me répétais sans cesse lorsqu'on se moquait de moi et que je n'arrivais pas à trouver une bonne réplique.

J'oubliais donc Dan le voisin et me déshabillais pour ne garder sur moi que mes sous vêtements et le peignoir de bain. Je pris bien mon temps pour me changer. Je pliais mes habits trempés pour être certaine que mon colocataire de salle de bain se soit lui aussi changé. Une partie de moi avait très envie de l'apercevoir partiellement dévêtu et c'est bien cela qui me faisait peur !

**(N/Elo : A un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait arriver une tuile à carlie, du genre elle est en train d'enlever son pantalon, là elle glisse, elle arrache le rideau de douche, et se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air à moitié nue devant dan le voisin. Je suis partie de l'équation baignoire mouillée+ malchance héréditaire de bella swan= carlie dans une situation génante) (N/A : Eh non, pas cette fois ci !^^)**

Lorsque je sortis de la baignoire Dan était lui aussi en peignoir et je retins de justesse un soupir de soulagement, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'occupe de moi une seconde fois !

-T'es prête pour le grand nettoyage ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Envoie la musique et on y va ! M'exclamais-je faussement enthousiaste.

-La radio ça te va ? Me questionna-t-il en sortant d'un placard un petit poste de radio qu'il plaça à côté du lavabo en sortant son antenne.

-Ouais ça me va.

Il tripota pendant quelques secondes le curseur FM avant de s'arrêter sur une station que l'on captait bien, malgré la tempête de neige extérieure. Et la fin de la chanson de Katy Perry s'éleva dans la pièce.

You make me (Tu me donnes)  
Feel like (L'impression)  
I'm living a Teenage Dream (De vivre un rêve d'adolescent)  
The way you turn me on (Tellement tu m'excites)  
I can't sleep (Je ne peux pas dormir)  
Let's runaway (Enfuyons-nous)  
And don't ever look back (Et ne regarde surtout pas en arrière)  
Don't ever look back (Ne regarde surtout pas en arrière)

On prit tous deux une serviette éponge et commençaient à essuyer les murs et sols de la pièce inondée par notre faute.

My heart stops (Mon coeur s'arrête)  
When you look at me (Quand tu me regardes)  
Just one touch (Juste un contact)  
Now baby I believe (Maintenant, bébé, je crois)  
This is real (C'est réel)  
So take a chance (Alors prends un risque)  
And don't ever look back (Et ne regarde surtout pas en arrière)  
Don't ever look back (Ne regarde surtout pas en arrière).

-Et vous êtes bien sur WBNQ, 101.5 la radio des nouveautés de Chicago. C'est Bree Tanner sur les ondes. Et tout de suite nous rejoignons Riley Biers notre envoyé spécial présent à la conférence de presse donné aujourd'hui par le manageur du groupe « The Cullen ». Alors dites-nous Riley, avez-vous appris quelque chose sur la supposée paternité du chanteur Edward Cullen ?

En entendant cette phrase je me stoppai net. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir écouter la suite.

-Et oui Bree, le manageur du groupe « The Cullen » a dévoilé l'information il y a tout juste quelques minutes, le chanteur et leader, Edward Cullen est bien papa d'une adolescente de quinze ans.

Je lâchai la serviette partiellement imbibée d'eau que je tenais et tournais mon regard sur le poste de radio. Comme si de là où j'étais j'allais pouvoir éteindre le petit appareil ou au contraire faire parler plus vite les deux présentateurs. Alice et Jasper n'avaient pas parlé de la réunion d'urgence qu'ils avaient eu aujourd'hui avec le manageur du groupe pendant que j'étais chez mes grands- parents. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir entendre les conclusions à la radio.

-Mais comment explique-t-il que personne ne l'ai jamais apprit ?

-Apparemment la famille Cullen a gardé le plus grand secret sur son existence pour lui permettre de mener une vie normale et la protéger de la presse à scandale. N'oublions pas qu'Edward Cullen n'est pas marié à la mère de sa fille, Contrairement à ses frères qui avaient une compagne officielle lors de la naissance de leurs enfants. Nous pouvons nous demander si Edward Cullen a vraiment choisi d'écarter sa fille de sa vie ou sa famille a-t-elle fait pression sur lui pour empêcher le scandale autour de la naissance de son enfant illégitime au moment même où le groupe commençait à peine à être connu ?

Soudain toute la pièce fut plongée dans un profond silence. Et je réalisais brusquement que Dan avait éteint le poste de radio que je regardais sans le voir. Il me fixait avec des yeux compatissants, et je me détournais pour reprendre ma tâche.

-En vrai, il n'était même pas au courant que j'existai. Ma mère n'a dit rien à personne sur l'identité de mon père jusqu'il y a quelques mois. Quand j'ai appris la vérité, j'ai acheté des places pour le concert que faisait le groupe à Seattle et monté une opération commando avec ma meilleure amie pour pouvoir approcher Edward et lui dire que j'existai.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui avais raconté la vraie histoire de ma vie. Mais je voulais qu'il sache que les Cullen ne m'avaient pas rejeté à cause de mon illégitimité.

-Mes parents ne sont jamais là, commença Dan. Ma mère est une femme matérialiste qui ne vie que pour être populaire, elle est pire que les pompoms girls de mon lycée. Et mon père est sans arrêt en voyage d'affaire. Je connais mieux la maison d'Alice et Jasper que la mienne. Merde ! Je connais mieux Alice et Jasper que mes propres parents ! S'écria-t-il.

Je me tournais vers lui et je savais ce qu'il voyait sur mon visage de la consternation, et de l'ahurissement. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était à ce point.

C'est ainsi que l'on commença à vraiment se parler. Lui de sa vie seul chez lui, des Cullen si accueillant, de son lycée où le revenu de ses parents était un critère important de sa popularité. Moi, je lui parlais de ma mère, de mon lycée de la banlieue de Seattle, de Nikkie, du reste de ma famille comme papy Charlie qui à l'heure qu'il est, avait déjà dû tuer Papa, de parrain Jacob qui se ferait un plaisir de faire la misère à Papa si Papy Charlie ne s'en était pas chargé. On discuta des filles et des garçons de nos lycées respectifs, qui même à des niveaux sociaux différents étaient tous les même. On rêva de l'avenir, lui devenant acteur à Hollywood et moi Chanteuse comme toute bonne Cullen.

* * *

**PVO Edward.**

Nous avions passé le reste de l'après midi ensemble. Nous étions restés longtemps allongés, enlacés sur le sol de la cuisine, dans un silence étrangement apaisant, puis Bella m'avait posé une question à laquelle j'avais répondu, puis encore une question et au final nous avions discuté pendant des heures durant, nus dans la cuisine. J'avais eu peur qu'elle se sente gênée au début. On s'était tout de même jeté l'un sur l'autre, ne prenant même pas le temps d'atteindre le lit pour faire l'amour.

Mais non.

Bella fait partie de ces personnes qui dans n'importe quelle situation peuvent parler de chose complètement insignifiante et détendre l'atmosphère. Je pense que cela découle de son travail de prof. Que se soit au collège ou à l'université, les élèves restent des élèves, s'ils trouvent la moindre faille chez un professeur, ils s'empressent de s'y engouffrer pour le rendre le plus mal à l'aise possible et prendre le contrôle du cours. Avec son travail, Bella sait garder le contrôle de la situation qu'elle quelle soit.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de liberté en présence d'une personne extérieure à ma famille. Je pouvais parler de tout avec la mère de ma fille, nous avions même abordé le sujet de la politique, thème qu'il ne vaut mieux pas évoquer avec ses amis si on ne veut pas s'accrocher. C'était si étrange, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans l'un des livres à l'eau de rose qu'Alice lisait dans sa jeunesse, quand elle ne connaissait pas encore bien mon frère et qu'elle était seulement ma meilleure amie un peu excentrique attendant le prince charmant.

Vous savez ces livres où les deux héros principaux tombent sous le charme l'un de l'autre à l'instant même où ils se voient, ces bouquins qui mentent aux jeunes filles leur faisant croire que l'Amour c'est facile lorsque l'on a trouvé son « âme-sœur », que c'est naturelle d'être avec elle, comme si on avait retrouvé la pièce manquante à notre bonheur… bla, bla, bla… et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… bla… bla… bla…

Evidemment dans la réalité ça ne se passe pas du tout comme ça. Moi j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie à l'âge de dix sept ans, j'étais un tel crétin aveugle à l'époque que je l'ai baisé sans scrupule et sans délicatesse, sans me rendre compte de son importance. Et j'en ai payé le prix pendant quinze longues années. J'ai tenté de l'oublier, j'ai prié pour l'oublier, pour effacer les souvenirs d'elle qui m'envahissaient l'esprit lorsque j'étais avec d'autres femmes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me souvenais si précisément d'elle, pourquoi elle simple fan m'obsédait-elle à ce point ? J'ai cru devenir complètement fou !

Et puis j'ai trouvé dans le célibat une certaine forme d'apaisement. J'étais comme endeuillé d'une femme qui m'était presqu'inconnu. Si ce que j'ai vécu est un « coup de foudre », alors je ne le souhaite à personne…

-Edward, je vois rien ! Se plaignit-elle me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées.

Nous étions actuellement dans la véranda à l'arrière de la maison accompagné d'une bouteille de vin, deux verres et d'un télescope. La bouteille de vin était déjà entamée, et je venais de régler le télescope, mais apparemment pas si bien que ça.

-Attend que je regarde, dis-je en mettant mon œil devant l'oculaire de l'appareil.

Après un dernier réglage, je mis en évidence la constellation la plus célèbre.

-Vas-y regarde maintenant, et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Bella se penchant en avant, collant son visage au télescope, la voir ainsi les fesses outrageusement dirigées vers moi, me donnait des idées peu catholiques.

-Mmm, commença-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, en pleine concentration, ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger l'étroitesse de mon pantalon, bien au contraire.

_Emmett en tutu rose ! M'imaginais-je._

_Ouf, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux !_

-La petite ourse, proposa-t-elle.

Je souris. Comme quoi les profs ne savent pas tout !

-Raté.

-Alors le centaure.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Plus simple Bella !

-Plus simple ? Mais je vois pas, j'y connais rien en constellation ou en astronomie.

-Oui, mais celle là tu dois forcément la connaitre, tout le monde la connait !

Elle se redressa, et commença à réfléchir sérieusement, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles, comme si elles allaient lui souffler la réponse.

-Non, je ne vois vraiment pas.

-C'est la grande ourse ! Tas pas vu sa forme de casserole ?

-Ah oui ! S'exclama-t-elle me faisant rire.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi et montre moi une autre constellation, monsieur l'astronome, râla-t-elle.

C'est avec un sourire amusé et également un peu moqueur que je repris place pour observer les astres. Je trouvais une constellation intéressante et lui laissai la place.

-Bella je te présente Pégase, son nom vient bien évidemment du cheval ailé de la mythologie grecque.

-Mais c'est les quelles d'étoiles qui forment pégase, parce qu'il y en a plein !

Je souris.

-Tu vois le carré au milieu ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien ça, c'est le corps de Pégase, la tête du cheval se trouve à l'ouest du carré. Partant du coin nord-ouest, dans l'axe du grand carré, on tombe sur une très petite étoile plus brillante que les autres qui forme l'œil. Les jambes arrière se repèrent à partir de la croupe de Pégase, le coin sud-ouest du carré. Et les jambes antérieures de Pégase sont composées de deux étoiles. **(N/A : Merci Wikipédia !^^)**

-Ooooh, d'accord.

Elle se redressa avec un grand sourire.

- Montre-moi en une autre, m'ordonna-t-elle gentiment en tapant des mains comme une enfant.

Se rendant compte de son geste, elle couvrit sa bouche.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé de la véranda qui heureusement se tenait juste derrière elle, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait produit si elle avait mal calculé son coup ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Oublie-moi. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. Seigneur, j'ai l'impression de me conduire comme une gamine. Je déteste ça.

Je m'installais à ses côtés, l'astronomie ne m'intéressant plus du tout à présent.

-Et moi j'adore ça, répliquais-je en lui prenant le menton. En fait je crois bien que je suis dingue de toi. Depuis mon retour à Seattle ma vie vaut enfin le coup. Avant j'étais toujours en train de me plaindre, il n'y avait jamais rien qui allait, et maintenant je ne sais même plus de quoi je me plaignais.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, l'astronomie définitivement hors de nos pensées. Son regard était tellement plein de question et de doute.

-Cullen, où en sommes-nous ?

-Où veux-tu en être, toi ?

-Je ne le sais pas encore. Je pensais que tu me le dirais.

Oui, pour ma part, je le savais fort bien. Cependant je préférais qu'elle le découvre par elle-même. Je ne voulais pas la pousser dans quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie.

-Et si tu prenais le temps d'y réfléchir ? Suggérais-je ne me reportant sur l'astronomie, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère soudainement plus lourd. Tiens j'ai vénus en ligne de mire. Tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

-J'aime être avec toi, déclara-t-elle tandis qu'elle examinait l'astre scintillant et écarlate. Je veux dire : comme ça, pas seulement au lit.

-C'est cela, reprenons tout par le début.

-Oui, mais la fin était déjà super.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui prétendrai le contraire, approuvais-je avec une moue amusée.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que nos rapports au lit, ou plutôt sur le sol de ta cuisine ont beau être, eh bien, étourdissant, ce n'est pas pour cela que je…

_« … M'intéresse à toi, rêve de toi, ne pense qu'à toi… » rêvais-je._

-…voudrais continuer.

-D'accord, dis-je calmement en lui prenant la main avec laquelle elle était en train de scander ses paroles.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher cette deuxième chance, Edward. Je suis déjà trop douée pour ça. Enfin bien sûr si c'était plus que pour une fois…

-Eh, tout va bien Bella. Bien sûr que c'était plus que pour une fois, souris-je détendu.

On regarda les étoiles pendant plus d'une heure. Puis abandonnant l'idée de bouger, on s'installa dans le canapé de la véranda, muni de plaide pour une bonne nuit de sommeil l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**Ouf, enfin terminé ! J'en ai bavé !**

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait un peu oublier le temps d'attente.**

**Je souhaite également avant de vous laisser me mettre _une review_ (!)^^ faire un peu de pub pour mes fictions préférées. Sachez avant toute chose que mon jugement est impartial, je ne vous conseille pas ces fictions parce qu'elles sont écrites par des amies et pour qu'elles obtiennent plus de reviews. Mais parce que j'ai pris mon pied en les lisant, et que comme moi vous risquez de ne plus pouvoir lâcher votre ordi. Pour toutes ses fictions je vous donne le nom de la fic, et son auteure ou traductrice. **

**Pour la retrouver il vous suffit d'aller au haut de cette page sur la barre d'outils où il est écrit « Home, Just In, Communities, forums, Beta Readers, et Search ». En cliquant sur Search vous entrez le nom de la fiction en choisissant Story, ou de l'auteur/traducteur en choisissant Author, et vous trouverez la fiction ou l'auteur recherché. (C'est plus facile et rapide de chercher l'auteur car personne n'a le même nom, donc quand vous avez le nom exact de l'auteur vous êtes sûre de le trouver !)**

**Tout d'abord une fiction slash sur Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy traduite par Merryme. C'est la meilleure fiction sur Harry Potter que je n'ai jamais lu. Elle s'appelle « Secrets » et franchement l'histoire est tellement bien ficelée que J K Rowling aurait pu l'écrire !**

**Sinon, si vous aimez les fictions Harry Potter Slash, deux des quatre auteurs favoris sur mon profil en ont traduit pas mal !**

**Une fiction en français, sur Twilight, traduite par ****Lilouand****, qui dans sa version française se nomme « ****Il va y avoir du sang**** » (« ****There Will be Blood**** » en anglais de « ****johnnyboy7**** » ces autres fictions sont bien aussi **!**). Un Edward mafieux, une Bella étudiante, banale me diriez-vous, peut-être mais de toutes les fictions sur ce thème c'est celle qui m'a le plus captivée ! **

**Autres fictions, en anglais celles-ci. **

**Se sont mes deux fictions favorites sur Twilight, la première s'appelle « ****Hit By Destiny**** » de ****ocdmess****. C'est LA fiction qui me fait quasiment hurler quand je vois une nouvelle mise à jour, et pour moi c'est sur l'univers Twilight LA meilleure fiction. Dans cette fiction Edward a du mal à contrôler ses émotions, Bella à faire confiance aux autres et à la vie, et le meilleur pour la fin : Jacob est un putain de psychopathe ! Si c'est pas beau ça ! Enfin bref, si vous avez soif de suspense, c'est à lire de toute urgence, et pour celles qui ne lisent pas l'anglais comme moi, je tiens à dire que le site de traduction de Google fait des miracles ! **

**Et la dernière : « ****Work of Art**** » d'****abstract way****. On change complètement de décors, Bella et Edward sont adultes et travaillent dans le monde de l'Art. J'aime cette fiction parce qu'elle sort de l'ordinaire et que j'adore la relation entre les deux personnages principaux !**

**Mais comme je le dis avant mon chapitre, chaque personne à ses propres goûts. Toutes les fictions que je viens de citer, mettent un peu de temps à se mettre en place ne lâchez surtout pas l'affaire au bout de deux chapitres, vous verrez vous ne le regretterez pas !**

**Kisss**

**San **

Pour remonter le moral d'Audrey voici une liste non exhaustive d'héroïnes blondes

Uma Thurman dans kill bill

Bulle des Super Nana

Clover dans les totally spies

Sophie, la nièce de l'inspecteur Gadget

Lisa Simpson

Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière

Samantha de ma sorcière bien aimée

Maya l'abeille

Bob l'eponge (oui c'est UNE éponge)

Cameron Diaz dans night and day

Claire Bennet, Ali Larter de Heroes

Les maitres nageuse d'Alertes à Malibu

Sexy jutsu de Naruto

Rosalie Hale

Hermione Granger n'est pas vraiment brune elle est bronde (brune+ blonde= bronde).

**Mdr. Merci Elo de tenter de me remonter le moral ! Eh oui, je vis mal ma blondattitude ! Je suis militante pour l'égalité entre les blondes et les brunes qui pour moi sera atteinte quand une brune sera sifflée dans la rue et que le mec l'appellera en criant « Eh la brune ! »^^.**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Retours et Arrivées

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

**Oh Mon Dieu ! J'ai rencontré Patricia Briggs, et Kelley Armstrong ! Merci aux éditions Bragelonne et Milady pour la rencontre. Certaines d'entre vous y étaient ?**

**En parlant bouquins, quelques trouvailles à vous conseiller : tout d'abord une auteure : **Nora Roberts** que je découvre depuis mon séjour outre atlantique (toutes les américaines que je voyais lire dans les aéroports ou autre, lisaient Nora Roberts alors ça m'a intrigué et revenue en France je me suis intéressée à elle) et plus particulièrement à sa série « Lieutenant Eve Dallas » dont je raffole à présent (série de 30 tomes donc on a de la marge !^^) En général je n'aime pas les romans policiers mais ceux là sont vraiment géniaux, l'auteur écrit sublimement bien et ses personnages sont très très attachants surtout la fameuse Eve Dallas ! (Autre bouquin que je vous conseille de Nora Roberts : **_**Possession**_**)**

**Autre trouvaille, il s'agit d'un site internet très bien fait regroupant toute la littérature disponible en français sur la Bit-Lit (**La _bit-lit _est un sous-genre de la Fantasy Urbaine. Ces romans ont pour cadre le monde contemporain… à quelques différences près : les créatures magiques sont réelles, la magie existe et elle est effective. Les loups-garous, les vampires, les démons, les fées, les sorcières, bref, toutes ces créatures se côtoient, au milieu de nous, humains.**)**

**Par exemple Fascination est de la bit-lit jeunesse. Grace à ce site et à mes vadrouilles à la librairie (Furet du Nord pour les connaisseuses !^^) J'ai découvert quelques merveilles comme l'auteure **Patricia Briggs** qui écrit deux séries qui se passent dans le même monde mais avec des personnages principaux différents c'est MON GROS COUP DE CŒUR, ensuite « La Confrérie de la Dague Noir » de **J.R Ward** qui comporte plusieurs tomes géniaux, la grande **Kelley Armstrong** et sa série « Les femmes de l'autre monde » (dont le tome 6 avec un retour à l'histoire d'Elena sorti courant janvier ! Tout simplement GE-NI-AL !) Et enfin **Laurell K Hamilton** et sa très célèbre Anita Blake chasseuse de vampire !**

**Le site est donc « bit-lit point skyrock point com ». (remplacez « point » par « . »)^^**

**Un grand merci à E****leanoreCullen ma nouvelle correctrice et compagne de délires via PM. (Non, Julio ne s'est pas réincarné dans mon corps !^^ Et oui j'essaie de le sortir de sa dépression depuis que TF1 a mis fin à « Viip » !^^) **

**Je tiens également à remercier toutes celles qui se sont proposées pour le poste de relectrice, je devais choisir quelqu'un. J'ai choisi EleanoreCullen. **

**Et enfin je fais un gros bisous à Miss E.M-90**** !**

**.**

**Pour lire le début de ce chapitre vous devez absolument écouter « Little Love » de AaRON. Allez sur YouTube immédiatement, je patiente.**

**.**

**C'est bon c'est fait ?**

**Alors à présent vous pouvez vous régaler de ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Retours et Arrivées**.

**POV Bella.**

Come on dance around (Allez danse, tourbillone)

Shine up on the ground (Au dessus du sol, rayonne)

From me to you (De toi à moi)

Don't you know I'm strong? (Ne sais-tu pas que je suis fort?)

I could win the world (Que je pourrais vaincre le monde)

For you, for you (Pour toi, pour toi)

Don't you ever cry ? (N'as-tu jamais pleuré ?)

I would stop breathing (J'arrêterais de respirer)

For you, for you (Pour toi, pour toi)

Don't worry, life is easy (Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple)

Don't worry, life is easy (Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple)

Have you ever fly ? (As-tu déjà volé ?)

Let me teach you how (Laisse-moi te montrer)

I'll do, I'll do (Je le ferai, je le ferai)

Drive up on the moutains (Conduire au-dessus des montagnes)

Dive into the moon (Plonger dans la lune)

I'll do, I'll do (Je le ferai, je le ferai)

Don't worry, life is easy (Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple)

Don't worry, life is easy (Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple)

Be my unicorn (Sois ma licorne)

I'll chase all the dragons (Je poursuivrai tous les dragons)

For you, for you (Pour toi, pour toi)

I'll buid you a castle silver gold (Je te bâtirai un château d'or argenté)

It's your favorite colour I was told (On m'a dit que c'était ta couleur préférée)

Don't worry life is easy (Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple)

Don't worry life is easy (Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple)

Les paroles de cette chanson étaient sublimes. MA gorge s'était serrée au fur et à mesure de ma lecture. Cette chanson était magnifique. Je sentais les larmes envahir mes yeux, comprenant le sens de ses mots. C'était une déclaration d'amour.

Mais pas une simple déclaration d'amour d'un homme pour une femme.

Non, celle-ci était la déclaration d'amour d'un père pour sa fille.

Cette divine berceuse, c'était la voix d'un père prêt à tout pour protéger son enfant, faire de sa vie un conte de fée, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. C'était une preuve incontestable de la dévotion et de l'adoration qu'a Edward pour Carlie. En essuyant l'unique larme d'émotion qui avait coulé sur ma joue, je me tournais vers mon amant.

-C'est toi qui a écrit ça ? Demandais-je à Edward.

Je tenais le bout de papier où avait été écrite la chanson. Je l'avais trouvé par hasard, posé sur un meuble à l'autre bout du salon. Intrigué, Edward s'approcha de moi, et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la feuille.

-Oui et je pensai l'avoir dans ma valise, j'ai dû l'ou…

-C'est beau, chuchotais-je. C'est pour Carlie ?

Edward hocha la tête, ses yeux verts brillaient des mêmes émotions que les miens.

Soudain je me jetais dans ses bras en sanglotant. Je pleurais. Je pleurais de remords d'avoir séparé un père de sa fille et une fille de son père. Je pleurais d'espoir que l'aventure entre Edward et moi continue. Je pleurais parce que ma fille me manquait terriblement, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis maintenant une semaine. Je pleurais de crainte de rencontrer la famille Cullen au grand complet… Je pleurais de sentiments refoulés depuis trop longtemps…

* * *

**POV Carlie.**

Je regardais vers l'extérieur avec enthousiasme. La tempête avait cessé. Mes parents allaient bientôt arriver. Ensemble.

Je les avais eu au téléphone hier soir, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Ouais, j'étais certaine que mes parents s'entendaient bien. J'étais confiante pour ma mission FU (famille unie). Elle ne serait peut-être pas aussi difficile que prévue.

Toc, toc, toc.

Je me détournais de la fenêtre de ma chambre pour regarder Dan ouvrir la porte et entrer.

-Tu sais que normalement lorsqu'on est poli on attend que la personne ait répondu avant d'investir son domaine ? Lui dis-je en guise de bonjour avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Milles excuses Mademoiselle, répondit-il avec un sourire semblable au mien.

Il repassa à l'extérieur de la chambre sans toute fois refermer la porte.

-Toc, toc, toc répéta-t-il.

-Entrez, acceptais-je.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Euh, Jasper a dit que le petit déjeuné est servi, et que, même si on est en vacances, ce n'est pas le self service chez lui, donc tout le monde mange à la même heure.

-Ok, j'arrive, dis-je en cherchant mon portable dans le bazar que j'avais déjà installé dans la chambre d'amis

-Alors j'ai appris que tes parents arrivaient aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, le jet a enfin pu quitter Chicago pour aller les chercher.

-Ellie rentre aussi aujourd'hui chez ses parents.

-Ah, c'est cool.

Mon ton était _légèrement_ ironique.

-Tu sais, elle a vraiment envie de te connaitre et je suis sur qu'elle t'appréciera.

-Permets-moi d'en douter.

J'étais encore une fois incapable de mettre la main sur mon mobile. J'ouvris les différents tiroirs, vides pour la plupart, de la chambre au cas où. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace dudit téléphone. C'était déjà le cinquième portable qui entrait en ma possession. Les autres avaient fini je ne sais où mais attention, je ne les avais pas tous perdus il y en a un qu'on m'a piqué. Hey ! Pas ma faute ! (N/A : Et là dans ma tête, j'entends la voix du prince charmant de Shrek « Hey, stop, pouce, pas ma faute !^^) (N/R : XD et moi celle de Caliméro ^^)

Mais les trois autres oui je les avais égarés, ou plus exactement ils s'étaient enfuis ! Sales chenapans ! Hey ! Pas ma faute non plus ! (N/R : Nan c'est jamais ta faute Caliméro … J'hésite de plus en plus avec Titeuf quand même ^^ « C'est po juste »)

Pourtant maman m'avait prévenu en me donnant ce nouvel appareil. Si celui-ci je le perds (où plus vraisemblablement s'il fugue), maman ne m'en rachète pas un sixième et je dois me débrouiller toute seule si j'en veux un autre. C'est vraiment pas juste ! (N/R : XD qu'est ce que je disais ! Titeuf ! ^^)(N/A ouais moi aussi j'ai pensé à Titeuf en écrivant cette phrase !^^)

Heureusement depuis la menace de maman, papa était arrivé. Je pense pouvoir lui faire acheter un nouveau téléphone (dernier cri, si possible) avec une moue made in Cullen, mélangé avec un petit air de chien battu. (N/R : Alice, sors de ce corps ^^)

-C'est ma meilleure amie alors si je dis que je suis sûr qu'elle t'appréciera c'est vraiment que j'en suis sûr.

Avec tout ce que j'avais entendu sur ma cousine je me demandais souvent comment un gars aussi sympa et simple que « Dan le voisin » pouvait être ami avec la pouffe irrespectueuse que semblait être Ellie.

-Si tu le dis, bougonnais-je en me penchant pour regarder sous le lit.

J'étais légèrement plus intéressée par mon portable fugueur que par ma cousine jet-setteuse !

-Je te le dis, répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque, en me tendant mon portable alors que je me redressais.

-Merci, dis-je timidement, sa voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire avait fait naître de nombreux frissons dans mon corps.

-De rien, allez viens, sinon il n'y aura plus rien à déjeuner s'exclama Dan en m'attrapant par le bras et en me tirant toujours avec délicatesse vers les escaliers.

-Au fait, dimanche soir, soit demain soir, nous allons à une soirée Ellie et moi. Une de nos amies en commun fête son anniversaire, ça te dit de venir avec ?

-Euh… Je sais pas trop, bafouillais-je pas très tentée par une soirée avec ma cousine crâneuse et le reste de sa bande de pom-poms girls.

-Allez c'est soirée karaoké.

-Ouais, peut être. Je sais pas, il faut que j'en parle à ma… mes parents.

-Carlie ! S'écrièrent mes deux cousins en même temps alors qu'on entrait dans la cuisine. Tu es enfin levée ! Papa il vient de dire que si vous ne descendiez pas tous les deux, il rangerait tout le manger.

-Ouf on est arrivé juste à temps alors ? Leur demandais-je.

-Oui ! Confirma Jace.

Alex se contenta de hocher la tête avec un Pancake en bouche et en faisant « Hum, hum ».

-Pancakes ça vous tente les jeunes ? Nous demanda Jasper, une poêle à la main.

-Oui ! Nous répondîmes en cœurs.

Jasper nous servit et le sirop d'érable coula à flot dans la cuisine. Nos Pancakes étaient littéralement imbibés, noyés sous le sirop, mais c'était trop bon !

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui en attendant le reste de la famille Cullen ? Demanda Dan le voisin.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je ne vais plus dehors, stop la neige ! Annonçais-je franchement.

-Nous, on va faire une amoureuse à notre bonhomme de neige, proclama Alex.

-Oui, approuva Jace.

-Le bonhomme de neige que vous avez fait avant de faire une bataille de boule de neige tous contre moi hier ?

-Oui, sourirent les tweedles et Dan.

-Ça confirme ma non-participation à l'activité extérieure. Et…

Et la une ampoule s'alluma dans mon petit cerveau de blonde ! La date d'aujourd'hui me revenait en mémoire !

-Oh Mon Dieu ! M'écriais-je, en me redressant.

-Quoi ? Paniquèrent Dan et Jasper.

-J'ai loupé les derniers épisodes de Grey's Anatomy d'hier soir, m'exclamais-je les larmes aux yeux. En plus c'est les épisodes avec le tireur fou. Oh Mer… mince, je suis dégoutée ! J'ai loupé les épisodes de Grey's Anatomy, m'apitoyais-je.

-Eh bien voila, nous avons notre activité de la journée, rigola Dan le voisin.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Demandais-je hagard.

-Oui, les deux petits vont faire leur Madame de neige, et nous on va regarder les derniers épisodes de Grey's Anatomy, ceux avec le tireur fou, finit Dan en _tentant_ d'imiter ma voix.

-Ah, Ah !

-Tu n'aimes pas ma douce voix ? Me questionna-t-il d'une voix soi-disant innocente.

-Non répondis-je franchement, le faisant sourire.

-Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, ça t'intéresse de regarder Grey's Anatomy ou pas ?

-A une seule condition, boudais-je.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer ou de rire de moi, en aucune raison, annonçais-je.

Dan le voisin réfléchit, son index sur ses belles lèvres…

_Carlie calme-toi !_

-J'accepte ta condition.

-Ok alors en route devant la télé, dis-je en me levant.

Après avoir débarrassé la table du petit déjeuner, les jumeaux et moi quittâmes la cuisine.

-Attends ! Carlie ! Cria Dan.

Je me stoppais en sursautant, et me retournais.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? M'écriais-je.

-T'as oublié les mouchoirs, dit-il en agitant un énorme paquet.

-Ah, Ah.

-Allez, attrape ! M'avertit-il.

Je réceptionnais le paquet, et partis dans le salon m'installer confortablement dans le canapé. Dan prit place à mes côtés, la télécommande à la main.

-Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas sans les nouvelles technologies ? Grâce à elles, tu vas pouvoir regarder le programme d'hier soir ce matin. C'est pas formidable tout ça ?

-Si très, allez mets-la en route cette télévision, et tais-toi !

-Bien chef, dit-il en lançant le programme.

L'épisode 23 se nommant « Je l'aime » commença, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

Après quelques superbes vues de Seattle, la ville où j'ai grandi et que j'adore, la voix de Meredith Grey s'élève :

_« Pour beaucoup de gens l'hôpital est un endroit effrayant, un endroit hostile, un endroit où des malheurs se produisent. La plupart des gens préféreraient l'église ou l'école, ou la maison. Moi j'ai grandi ici, pendant que ma mère faisait ses visites, j'ai appris à lire dans la salle au dessus des blocs, je jouais à la morgue, je faisais des coloriages sur d'anciens dossiers des urgences. L'hôpital était mon église, mon école, ma maison. L'hôpital était mon lieu sûr, mon sanctuaire j'adore cet endroit… correction j'adorais cet endroit. »_

Oulala ! On a vu le tireur ! Il est déjà dans l'hôpital ! Oh Mon Dieu !

Réflexe nerveux, je ramenais ma main à ma bouche pour me ronger les ongles. Dan poussa un profond soupire, et attrapa ma main pour la reposer entre nous. Mon cœur battit plus fort et plus vite lorsqu'il ne lâcha pas ma main…

.

La première larme qui coula le long de mon visage c'est quand Reed mourut d'une balle en pleine tête. C'est au même moment que Dan me tendit mon premier mouchoir, de sa seule main libre.

.

.

Puis « Je l'aimais », dernier épisode de la saison commença. Bailey se mit à pleurer pour un ascenseur qui n'arrivera finalement jamais, me faisant sangloter avec elle. Dan lâcha ma main et posa son bras sur mes épaules, me serrant contre lui.

.

Les mouchoirs usagés s'étalaient autour de nous.

.

_« Je m'appelle April Kepner, j'ai 28 ans, je suis née dans l'Ohio dans une ferme cultivant le maïs, j'ai trois sœurs… »_

.

Soudain j'entendis un reniflement qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je me tournais vers Dan, étonnée qu'il se soit lui aussi mit à pleurer. Et c'est ainsi que je découvris ma cousine, assise de l'autre côté de Dan, en train, elle aussi, de verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle semblait hypnotisée par l'écran, comme je devais l'être quelques minutes plus tôt pour ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

Alors qu'elle ne me regardait pas je pus aisément l'observer, elle me ressemblait énormément c'était… Waouh, c'était comme lorsque j'avais rencontré Esmé. Chaque jour passé avec cette famille, je me rendais compte que j'en faisais vraiment partie, et à chaque fois cela m'étonnait encore.

Mais pas le temps de m'étendre, l'épisode continuait et je ne voulais rien louper.

.

* * *

**POV Ellie.**

J'étais arrivée sans qu'elle m'aperçoive. Ma famille m'avait parlé d'elle. Dan m'avait _longuement _parlé d'elle. Je la voyais enfin, elle était vraiment là, réelle.

Réelle.

Oui, cette cousine sortie de nulle par était pour la première fois réelle.

Elle ne sortait pas d'une couverture de magazine people. Elle ne sortait pas de la bouche de ma famille, ni de celle de mon meilleur ami.

Tous chacun leur tour, chacun à leur manière m'avait ordonné de ne pas être une garce avec elle.

J'étais déçue. Déçue de moi, triste.

Je savais que l'argent de ma famille m'était monté à la tête, que j'étais devenue hautaine, une vraie bourge… mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit au point que toute ma famille ait peur de ma réaction face à ma nouvelle cousine.

Bien sûr que dans l'année écoulée, j'avais fait toutes les bêtises possibles, rien qu'avec quelques billets. Mais je ne pensais pas que ma famille avait un tel regard sur moi.

J'avais déjà eu un électrochoc lorsque papa et maman m'avait viré de la maison pour m'envoyer en pension après l'été infernal que je leur avais fait vivre.

Moi qui me pensais intouchable, j'avais été brutalement déracinée de chez moi et envoyée dans une prison pour adolescents.

Mes premiers mois en pension avaient été un calvaire. Ce n'était pas un pensionnat huppé où l'on se retrouve entre rebelles bourrés de fric. Non, j'avais été envoyé dans une école ordinaire, où l'argent avait fait de moi une paria. Une école qui accepte surtout des jeunes qui ont les capacités de faire de brillantes études même s'ils n'en n'ont pas forcément les moyens. C'est une école faite d'élèves qui ne comptent que sur eux-mêmes pour réussir et pas sur leurs parents.

C'est grâce à cet environnement que j'ai pu me remettre en question et redevenir la « Ellie » que j'avais toujours été.

Un éclat de voix provenant de la télé interrompit le fil de mes pensées et je me concentrais sur ce dernier épisode de Grey's Anatomy que j'avais vu la vieille dans la salle télé du lycée.

* * *

**POV Carlie.**

Le Dr. Webber arriva dans l'hôpital puis, après de longues minutes, fit revenir le tireur à la raison. De nombreux morts étaient à déplorer dans ce dernier épisode de la saison.

Avec un énième mouchoir je m'essuyai les yeux.

-Carlie ? M'appela Jasper depuis la cuisine.

-Oui ?

-Je crois que tes parents sont arrivés.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et en moins de deux, j'étais debout et courrais jusque l'entrée. J'entendis vaguement Dan et Ellie me suivre.

Arrivée dans l'entrée je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de chaussures aux pieds. Tant pis, ni une, ni deux j'enfilais les Moon boots de Dan, qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée après avoir été invité à passer la nuit.

Après avoir légèrement galéré avec la serrure de la porte d'entrée, heureusement Dan est venu à ma rescousse, parce qu'à bout de nerfs, j'étais prête à envisager d'enfoncer la porte !

-Attends Carlie, mets ton manteau, m'interpella Jasper.

-Argh, grognais-je impatiente.

Jasper ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rire, ce qui m'exaspéra encore plus. Mais je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et ouvrit la porte brutalement.

Un immense sourire illumina mon visage lorsque j'aperçu mes parents ensemble. Ok ils ne se tenaient pas encore la main mais ça viendra !

Maman semblait rayonnante, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. E… Papa aussi paraissait très heureux mais c'était plus difficile d'être certaine, je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps.

Peu importe la neige, je courus jusqu'à eux, sans même tomber. Bon j'ai bien failli une ou deux fois mais je ne suis pas tombée ! Maman ouvrit ses bras pour me recevoir et je fondis dans son étreinte. Je plongeai mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de moi et elle me souleva du sol.

-Maman, pleurais-je, de nouvelles larmes le long de mes joues.

-Oh ma chérie. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi, maman toi aussi…

* * *

N/A : Réponse à l'une des questions que vous vous posez, oui j'ai écris ce chapitre en regardant le fameux épisode de Grey's Anatomy !^^

Le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé, je le publierai certainement après la mi-Avril parce que j'ai mes examens.

Bon, les filles j'ai actuellement 941 commentaires, pensez-vous que l'on pourrait attendre les 1 000 ? Je compte sur vous !

Kisss

San


	18. Chapitre 18 : Soirée Karaoké

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!^^**

.

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien vivante ! Après ma petite année d'absence je reviens ! Je suis désolée pour cette longue pause, mais comme je l'ai écris précédemment j'en avais besoin !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je tiens à préciser que le lemon que contient ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire les lemons, je dois être trop pudique !^^ Donc j'espère que vous allez le savourer ce lemon parce que je l'ai recommencé trois fois avant d'être satisfaite !^^**

**Un grand merci à ****EleanoreCullen**** pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

**Et dernière petite question avant de vous laissez lire le chapitre, je voulais savoir : qui comme moi attend impatiemment la sortie au cinéma de Hunger Games, le 21 Mars ?^^**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Soirée Karaoké…

**POV Carlie.**

-Carlie, ne mange pas toute la plaquette de chocolat il m'en faut pour faire le gâteau !

-Oui, maman, répondis-je en reposant la plaquette que j'avais entamée.

Nous étions tous les trois dans la cuisine de papa, il était 17h30 et maman commençait à stresser à cause de ce soir. Elle allait rencontrer la famille Cullen au grand complet.

Quand maman et papa sont venus me chercher ce matin chez Alice et Jasper, Alice a annoncé à mes parents que ce soir c'était réunion de famille obligatoire chez mamie et papy. Je vous assure que maman a changé de couleur en apprenant ça !

Du coup, nous sommes tous les trois dans la cuisine de papa parce que maman refuse d'arriver ce soir les mains vides. Elle est hyper stressée, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. C'est assez drôle en fait, papa me fait les gros yeux quand je commence à rire mais je vois bien qu'il est lui aussi amusé par l'attitude de maman.

Maman, elle, papillonne cherchant désespérément dans les placards les ustensiles et les ingrédients que contiennent la cuisine : c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. C'est pour ça qu'elle est encore plus stressée maintenant qu'il y a vingt minutes, parce qu'il y a vingt minutes elle avait prévu de faire un super truc pour impressionner les Cullen. Maintenant elle se contente de faire un gâteau au chocolat … .

Elle avait râlé sur papa, qui avait répliqué avec un sourire que maman a qualifié d'agaçant, qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette maison depuis plus de trois mois et que c'était donc logique qu'il n'y ait pas de denrées périssables dans son réfrigérateur.

Maman avait poussé un « Raaah » désespérée et s'était remise au travail.

Quand on a quitté la maison d'Alice et Jasper, j'avais été étonné de la proximité de celle de mon père. En fait, ils habitent à deux rues de chez eux, vraiment pas loin du tout de mes cousins et aussi de Dan.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés chez papa, il nous a fait faire le tour du propriétaire et sa maison ici à Chicago est deux fois plus grande que celle de Seattle ! Il a même une piscine intérieure ! Et elle est super grande ! Je l'ai prise en photo avec mon portable pour l'envoyer à Nikkie.

En réponse, Nikkie m'a fait promettre de l'emmener à Chicago la prochaine fois. Ça me rappelle que bientôt maman et moi allons devoir revenir dans la vie réelle et repartir pour Seattle.

Mais pour le moment je suis entourée pour la première fois de mon père et de ma mère. Et nous sommes en train de vivre notre tout premier moment en famille. Ça me parait tellement irréel, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de me pincer pour être certaine d'être bien éveillée.

Et contre toute attente, ceci est bien réel. Comme quoi la chance peut tourner. Et une simple adolescente américaine, fille d'une mère célibataire professeur d'université, peut en un claquement de doigt devenir la fille longtemps cachée du plus célèbre chanteur de rock au monde.

J'aime bien voir maman toute stressée comme ça. Au moins elle se rend compte de ce que moi j'ai éprouvé en arrivant à Chicago. Et encore, quand c'était mon tour, j'étais toute seule, sans papa. Et j'étais sa fille illégitime, dans une autre famille que celle des Cullen, avec une autre éducation et mentalité : j'aurais pu être très très mal reçue. Maman, elle, **c**'est juste une fille que papa a dragué et mis dans son lit. Moi, j'en suis le résultat. Ça fait une sacrée différence !

-Tiens Carlie, au lieu de manger tout le chocolat, fait-le fondre au bain-marie.

-Ok.

Je partis donc à la pêche aux instruments culinaires, papa ne m'était d'aucun secours ! Il n'y connait vraiment rien en cuisine et à sa cuisine ! Quand maman cherche un ustensile, elle met déjà cinq minutes à lui expliquer de quoi il s'agit et après seulement il se met à chercher l'appareil en question mais jamais là où il faut.

Maman en eu très tôt marre et elle nous flanqua tous les deux à la porte de la cuisine avec interdiction de remettre les pieds à l'intérieur.

-Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que l'homme en face de moi était mon père … .

-Un petit plongeon, ça te tente ?

-Dans la piscine ? M'écriais-je plus que partante.

-Hum, hum.

-Mais je n'ai pas de maillot.

-Pas besoin…

-Mais…AAAAaaaah.

D'un seul coup, Edward (N/R : _papa/edward/papa ça sonne comme Bella : charlie/papa/charlie … ^^)_ m'attrapa par la taille et comme un sac à patates et me balança sur son épaule. La tête en bas et les pieds en l'air, il se mit à courir à travers la maison.

-SSSSSSTOOOOOOOOOOOP ! MAMAN AU SECOOOOOUUUUUURRRRRRRS ! MAMAAAAAANN !

Etre sur l'épaule de quelqu'un quand celui-ci est en train de courir n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout confortable. Soudainement l'odeur du chlore envahit mes narines et je ne sus si j'étais heureuse que se soit la fin de mon calvaire ou au contraire son début ! Je le sentis prendre son élan, et instinctivement, je m'accrochais à son pull.

Je sentis les bras de mon père attraper mes hanches pour me jeter à l'eau. Fermant instinctivement les yeux, je ne lâchais pas son pull. Quitte à couler autant l'emmener avec ! Niak niak niak !

Il poussa sur ses bras pour me lancer. Je crois bien avoir poussé un cri à en crever ses tympans. Comme prévu, mes doigts ne cédèrent pas, son pull craqua et je crois même qu'il se déchira mais il tint bon et mon père fut emporté avec moi dans la piscine. Il lança un faible « Carlie ! Non ! ». Et j'eu le sourire aux lèvres lorsque mon corps fut englouti par l'eau chlorée.

Malheureusement, n'ayant pas tout prévu, je bus la tasse à cause de ma bouche ouverte. L'eau s'engouffra dans ma gorge et je cherchais à tout prix à remonter à la surface.

Une fois hors de l'eau, je dus écarter mes cheveux de mon visage qui m'empêchaient de respirer, et enfin, l'air emplit mes poumons avec délice. Bon, ce n'était pas si élégant que ça puisque je toussais à en cracher mes poumons. Mais je n'étais pas toute seule dans cette situation. Edward, qui ne s'était pas attendu à finir au fond de l'eau avec moi, n'avait pas eu non plus le réflexe de fermer sa bouche avant d'atterrir dans la piscine.

Je nageais jusqu'au bord de la piscine, ce qui n'est vraiment pas facile lorsqu'on est encore habillée et chaussée ! En pleine actionun rire envahit la pièce et je reconnus celui de maman.

Lorsque je fus accrochée au bord, je regardais ma mère s'esclaffer dans l'embrasure de la porte. Après l'échange d'un regard malicieux avec Edward, on sortit tous les deux de l'eau pour courir à sa poursuite. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait et c'est ce qui nous a permis de l'attraper : parce qu'entre nos vêtements trempés, qui nous alourdissaient tout en nous empêchant de nous mouvoir correctement, et nos chaussures glissantes, on aurait eu aucune chance si maman avait tout de suite deviné notre plan.

-Edward ! Carlie ! N'essayez même pas ! Je vous préviens si vous faites ça…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe si on fait ça ? Rigola Edward en lui attrapant la main gauche.

-Je… Je… Je vous punis ! Tous les DEUX !

-Ma petite maman, commenças-je en m'accrochant à sa main droite, en quinze années d'existence je n'ai jamais été punie engueulée, grondée. Réprimandée, oui, mais je n'ai jamais été au coin ni privée de sorti !

-Eh bien, on va commencer tout de suite ! Carlie, tu es privée de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Cria-t-elle alors que l'on se rapprochait de l'eau.

-Bella, ne devrions-nous pas prendre les décisions concernant l'éducation de Carlie ensemble à présent ?

Maman essayait de nous ralentir en n'avançant plus mais, avec toute l'eau que nous avions déversée durant notre course, elle glissait facilement. Et Edward avait beaucoup de force pour la tirer même si elle refusait de faire un pas en avant.

-Si, mais…

-Je ne pense pas que Carlie mérite une telle sanction pour ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.

Maman rua en arrière mais ni papa ni moi ne lâchèrent ses mains.

-Et puis, je ne fais qu'obéir à mon père, maman, riais-je juste avant qu'on ne la jette à l'eau.

-Noooon ! Hurla-t-elle pendant sa chute.

Elle eu la présence d'esprit d'arrêter de crier et de fermer la bouche avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Maman savait bien nager, elle avait souvent passé ses week-ends et ses vacances avec parrain Jake aux plages de la Push quand elle était jeune.

Elle regagna rapidement le bord avec un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

-Vous me le payerez tous les deux, dit-elle avant de se lancer à notre poursuite.

* * *

Arrivée devant la porte de Carlisle et Esmé, maman était dans tous ces états avec son gâteau au chocolat dans les mains.

En bonne fille, je pris la main libre de maman pour lui transmettre mon courage, moi aussi j'étais passé par là ! Et je me souvenais encore de la peur qui m'avait presque tétanisé tout mon corps.

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de sonner, il ouvrit directement la porte d'entrée. Je fus très surprise qu'Esmé et Carlisle (enfin surtout Esmé) ne soient pas derrière la porte à attendre impatiemment notre arrivée.

-On est là, cria Edward.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'Esmé entrait en trombe dans la pièce pour nous saluer. On n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever toutes nos couches de vêtements, manteaux, écharpes, bonnets gants qu'elle nous prenait déjà dans ses bras. Elle attrapa d'abord son fils avec un « Tu m'as manqué mon garçon » tendrement prononcé comme seule Esmé pouvait le faire. Puis ce fut mon tour. Elle accompagna notre embrassade d'un « Tu es resplendissante ma chérie » très maternel. Et enfin sans faire aucune différence, Esmé pris ma mère dans ses bras comme si elle la connaissait depuis des années « Je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer, Edward et Carlie m'ont tellement parlé de vous que j'ai déjà l'impression de vous connaitre » s'exclama-t-elle, sans laisser à maman le temps de digérer l'affectueuse accolade.

-Esmé, laisse nos invités respirer, la châtia gentiment Carlisle.

On entra dans le salon où toute la famille Cullen était déjà présente. Tout le monde nous salua chaleureusement, maman en parut soulagée. Ellie fut même très sympa avec moi, comme la première fois où nous étions rencontrés, à croire que l'on pourrait devenir amies !

Le seul bémol à cette journée fut Rosalie, qui de temps en temps au cours du repas, lança des petites piques. Rien de particulièrement méchant, mais le genre de petites phrases qui détruisent l'ambiance dans laquelle nous étions.

La soirée se passa excellemment bien malgré l'attitude de Rosalie. Esmé avait fait un magnifique repas et nous avions à la fin tous l'estomac bien rempli (certains plus que d'autres, je ne dénoncerai pas les goinfres de la famille Cullen, le mot commence pas "gar" et fini par "çons" mais je ne vous ai pas dit qui c'est !)

A la fin du repas, Ellie m'invita même à une soirée Karaoké à laquelle elle participait le lendemain soir. Edward fut quelque peu septique au départ mais lorsqu'elle précisa qu'elle y allait avec Dan, il accepta facilement. J'étais aux anges ! Ma cousine ne me détestait pas, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la garce que j'avais vu des les tabloïds et j'allais à une soirée avec DAN ! Ah ! Le rêve !

On passa encore une heure ou deux dans le salon, les hommes avec un verre de digestif à la main, les femmes avec du thé.

Pendant toute la soirée, maman et papa se touchèrent, des frôlements « accidentels », des mains sur l'épaule, et je crois même que maman a passé tout le repas à table avec la main sur la cuisse de papa… (Et après on dit que ce sont les ados qui sont bourrés d'hormones ! Mon œil !)

Aux petites heures du matin, nous nous mîmes en route pour la maison d'Edward. Le trajet bien que court fut très long, la route étant de nouveau recouverte de neige et le tout avait gelé avec les températures négatives de la nuit.

Heureusement que la maison d'Edward avait un garage accolé à la maison, parce que si maman et moi avions du marcher dans la neige pour arriver jusqu'à la demeure, cela aurait été catastrophique !

-Alors, commençais-je lorsque l'on fut au chaud à l'intérieur, vous allez dormir dans la même chambre ? demandais-je en remuant des sourcils comme Emmett me l'avait appris.

-Carlie ! S'écria ma mère en rougissant tout de même.

Ah ! Ah ! Pas besoin de plus, j'avais ma réponse entre maman rougissante et papa détournant le regard, le plan FU progressait à merveille.

-Bonne nuit, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Hilare, je courrais à l'étage dans la chambre que l'on m'avait attribuée. Heureusement, elle n'était pas proche de celle de mon père… et de ma mère !

C'est sans perdre ma bonne humeur que je m'endormis.

* * *

POV Bella.

J'entrais dans la chambre d'Edward après un dernier regard pour la silhouette de Carlie détalant dans sa chambre.

-Quelle soir…

Mes mots furent coupés alors que les lèvres d'Edward s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec force. Je me tenais immobile pendant de nombreuses secondes, le dos contre le mur, le temps que je comprenne ce qui se passait. Je sentis ses mains emprisonner mon visage dans une poigne ferme, ses paumes brûlantes sur mes joues. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et mon sang bouillonna en moi. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et je fis glisser mon corps près du sien, alors qu'il attaquait ma bouche avec ses lèvres.

Ouvrant la bouche pour lui, je le goûtais avec l'impression que c'était la première fois, sentant la chaleur de sa bouche et le velours de sa langue, le goût de l'ambroisie ...

Mes doigts s'accrochèrent presque automatiquement dans ses cheveux, et il gémit légèrement dans ma bouche, savourant la sensation de mes ongles raclant contre son cuir chevelu.

Nous le savions tous deux ... ce soir il n'y aurait rien de doux ou de délicat. Il allait me prendre, et il allait me prendre sauvagement presque durement.

Parlant de dur, je pouvais sentir à quel point il l'était contre mon ventre. Faisant glisser ma bouche loin de lui pour reprendre mon souffle, je levais les yeux vers les siens et y vu la même émotion et le même besoin _qui _nous traversaient_._ Rien ne pourrait nous arrêter ce soir.

Saisissant son visage, j'apportais ses lèvres aux miennes une fois de plus et gémis quand je sentis ses mains glisser sur mon corps, ses mains agrippées à mes courbes. Il a déchiré sa bouche de la mienne et traîné ses lèvres dans mon cou, me mordillant légèrement avec ses dents puis embrassant les marques qu'il faisait.

J'arquais le dos et poussais mon ventre contre lui, avec le besoin de me sentir plus proche, de sentir la chaleur de son corps rayonnant sur moi. Mes poumons étaient douloureux à force d'être à bout de souffle, je sentais ce feu grandir dans mon ventre et la tension en moi remontait jusqu'à mes seins sensibles, puis finissait par descendre en picotements jusqu'à mes cuisses.

Un petit cri s'échappa de mes lèvres alors qu'Edward tirait vers le bas la bretelle de ma robe avec ses dents et donnait à ma poitrine toute l'attention qu'elle méritait. Ses dents, sa langue et ses lèvres ne m'épargnaient sans pitié. Alors qu'il faisait grimpermon plaisir, je sentis mes genoux devenir faibles. Heureusement, Edward le sentit également et sa main inoccupée saisit ma cuisse dans une étreinte féroce. Un bruit sourd sortit de ma gorge quand sa main placée sur ma cuisse, remonta jusqu'à ma chaude féminité. Il tira le bas ma culotte avec une hâte absolue et, de son autre main, il captura l'arrière de ma tête et m'embrassa de nouveau, visiblement pas satisfait de l'avant-goût qu'il avait eu précédemment... il avait besoin de plus.

Ses doigts exploraient agressivement mes jambes ouvertes et le soupir brisé que j'émis suffit à le rendre fou. J'étais brûlante et entièrement prête pour lui, quémandant toujours plus avec de minuscules gémissements et de sensuels murmures de son nom.

-Tu n... penses ... mauvaise idée? Carlie ? Haletais-je alors que ses doigts poursuivaient leur travail sur la moitié inférieure de mon corps.

Il m'embrassa férocement, trouva la partie la plus sensible de mon corps et l'attaqua avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce que je crie à l'agonie.

-Elle dort, répondit-il. Et sa chambre est à l'autre bout de l'étage.

Mes membres tremblaient et mes genoux étaient faibles, je clignais des yeux et les ouvris lentement. Mon esprit était confus avec les séquelles de mon apogée et pourtant, je me sentais toujours insatisfaite...

Je portais ma main vers le bouton de pantalon d'Edward et fouillais le fermoir et la fermeture éclair, mes mains tremblantes au-delà de la raison. Une fois le tout défait, je lui arrachais son pantalon. Sans perdre un instant, je m'engouffrais dans son caleçon, je cherchais après lui, le prenant dans ma main.

Son souffle s'attela lorsqu'il posa son front contre le mien et a pris mes lèvres à nouveau. Il écarta mes mains mettant fin aux caresses, apparemment incapable de supporter autant de plaisir.

-Juste un avertissement, dit-il en haletant, Je ne vais certainement pas durer très longtemps une fois que je serais à l'intérieur toi... tu m'as torturé toute la journée et j'en peux plus.

Ses mots se sont enroulés autour de moi dans une caresse délicate et je hochais la tête.

Il avait déjà contribué à mon plaisir avec ses doigts. J'apportais mes mains à son visage et caressais la barbe contre mes paumes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dis-je malicieusement. Il y aura toujours une prochaine fois.

Faisant glisser ma robe sur mes hanches et ma taille, il empoigna mes fesses à deux mains et me souleva du sol. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassais plus profondément.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se raidissantcomme j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

-Bella, Respira-t-il. Préservatif.

-Pilule, répliquais-je avec une voix aussi essoufflée que la sienne.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et jeta ma tête en arrière une fois il avait entré sa longueur en moi sans subtilité. Je me sentais entière, étirée et complète, en quelque sorte au nirvana sexuel. Mais c'était toujours comme ça avec Edward.

Il avait raison... il ne dura pas longtemps après s'être enfoncé à quelques reprises dans ma chaleur soyeuse. Je l'entendis gémir son orgasme et sentis son dos frissonner sous mes ongles.

-Désolé, a-t-il marmonné contre mon épaule. Je t'avais prévenue ...

Je ris à en perdre haleine et tournais mon visage vers le sien, en l'embrassant doucement.

-Ne t'excuse pas.

Il embrassa mon cou et hocha la tête, après s'être retiré de moi. Sa main se posa de nouveau sur ma féminité.

-Que fais-tu? Demandais-je dans un souffle, sentant ses doigts entrer en moi et son pouce à la recherche de la partie la plus sensible de mon corps.

-Ma fierté est déjà bien malmenée, j'ai besoin de récupérer un minimum de dignité... maintenant profite tout simplement ou je vais te mordre, a-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille.

-Essaie donc, dis-je de manière provocante. Mais un gémissement m'échappa quand il mit à exécution samenace et me mordit le cou et la mâchoire doucement. Un autre gémissement franchit mes lèvres, alors que je saisis fortement ses épaules.

-Edward…

Dans un éclatement d'étoiles et de sensation, j'atteignis mon apogée sur sa main pour la deuxième fois et je sentis le souffle quitter mon corps alors qu'il captura ma bouche avec la sienne.

Quelque part entre cet état de sommeil exquis et l'état de conscience si indésirable en cet instant_,_ je me tortillais entre les draps à mesure que les sensations se précipitaient à travers moi. Bien sûr, je dormais, mais il n'y avait pas d'images dans ma tête qui suggéraient un rêve.

Mes yeux clignaient lentement puis s'ouvrirent ainsi que mon esprit, aux sensations qui les entouraient ... Une de ces sensations venait de passer entre mes jambes. Encore groggy de sommeil, je gémis faiblement alors que la sensation d'une main me touchait lentement… ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une simple image tout droit sortie d'un rêve érotique. Et lorsque mon esprit fut totalement réveillé, je sentis la chaleur d'un corps dur derrière mon dos et de doux baisers placés dans mon cou.

Je me tendis instantanément et me détendis quand la voix d'Edward chuchota à mon oreille.

-Doucement, Bella… c'est juste moi.

-Oh, vraiment? Je pensais que vous auriez pu être Carlisle pendant une seconde, gémis-je, alors que je m'arquais à son toucher, son doigt trempé s'enfonçant en moi.

-Non, interdiction de fantasmer sur mon père, a-t-il chuchoté dans mon oreille, ce qui fit courir des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Jasper, alors? Haletais-je, ma tête embrouillée de sommeil et de plaisir. Le côté rationnel de mon cerveau n'était pas encore réveillé... depuis quand je fantasmais sur Jasper ?

-Non, plus, a-t-il marmonné, son autre main se glissa sous mon t-shirt surdimensionné pour caresser ma poitrine. Tu n'as le droit de rêver que de moi.

Je gémis à ses paroles excitantes, j'aimais lorsqu'il était possessif mais soudain il arrêta sa caresse et mon gémissement de plaisir devint celui de la frustration.

-Patience, _ma chérie_, rit-il alors qu'il baissait ma culotte humide. Je l'entendis se glisser hors de son pantalon de pyjama.

Je le sentis se repositionner derrière moi, il saisit mon menton avec ses doigts collants. Il me tourna la tête pour m'embrasser la bouche doucement, en appuyant ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis lentement lécher ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvris la bouche, et le goût de menthe m'envahit doucement. Je me détachais de lui.

-Tu t'es brossé les dents ?

-Mm, mm, acquiesça-t-il.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau beaucoup plus énergiquement, alors qu'il me serra la cuisse et la plaça sur la sienne, m'écartant ainsi les jambes. Par derrière, il se courba de manière à caresser mes plis humides de son pénis et je décrochais mes lèvres des siennes.

-Edward, suppliais-je.

Il s'enfonça subitement en moi, et je fus prise au dépourvu par le sentiment de plénitude qui m'envahit alors que nous étions connectés. La nuit dernière cela avait été maladroit et précipité, mais même alors, j'avais ressenti quelque chose.

Ma capacité cognitive semblait avoir cessé, alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi, frappant des endroits dont j'ignorais encore l'existence. J'essayais de rester silencieuse alors que la jouissance me gagnait, mais Edward en décida autrement.

-Crie pour moi, ma Bella, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, pendant qu'il glissait sa main à la jonction mes boucles humides pour taquiner ma perle alors qu'il enfonçait plus intensément en moi.

J'ai donc… crié.

Il sourit contre mon cou.

-L'obéissance ... j'aime quand tu m'obéis, ma Bella.

-Fais-moi une faveur et tais-toi, respirais-je, tournant la tête pour lui donner un baiser violent, lui mordant la lèvre supérieure et enfonçant mes ongles dans sa hanche.

-Toi tais-toi, a-t-il chuchoté d'un ton bourru.

-Non, toi.

-Très mature, a-t-il dit dans un gémissement alors qu'il pinçait une région particulièrement sensible de mon corps et qu'un cri étranglé sortait de ma bouche.

Frissonnante, et impuissante, je forçais mes doigts à lâcher l'oreiller qu'ils serraient, traînais ma main à sa tête et légèrement tirais ses cheveux, alors qu'il m'ouvrit les cieux. Les feux de l'enfer bouillonnèrent en moi et le monde s'arrêta soudainement sur son axe.

Me resserrant autour de son érection, Edward finit par lâcher le peu de contrôle qui lui restait tout en me suivant dans ce violent bonheur orgasmique.

* * *

POV Carlie.

Ellie arriva chez moi à 15 heures. Elle avait prévu que l'on passe l'après midi à se pomponner avant que Dan le voisin ne vienne nous chercher. J'adore me pomponner et Ellie est une fille super sympa finalement. On discuta bien toutes les deux. Elle me coiffa et me maquilla, après m'avoir aidé à choisir ma tenue et que je fis de même pour elle.

Elle était en train de boucler légèrement mes cheveux lorsque je repensais à ma matinée.

Je l'avais passé toute seule devant la télé. Mes parents n'étaient pas sortis de la chambre d'Edward avant 11h et franchement j'avais tout fait pour éviter de penser à ce qu'ils faisaient là dedans. Ok, j'ai 14ans, je sais que les filles ne naissent pas dans les roses ni les garçons dans les choux et que la cigogne n'avait rien avoir non plus dans l'histoire. Ok mes hormones commencent sérieusement à me travailler et je rêvais d'avoir un copain afin d'expérimenter cette partie de ma vie mais cela ne veut absolument pas dire que je veux voir (et imaginer) des images de mes parents ensemble en train de… Berk ! Ce sont mes parents, peu importe mon âge, et les imaginer ensemble dans un lit sera toujours DEGOUTANT !

-Alors, ça fait quoi de découvrir du jour au lendemain qu'on est fille de rock star ? Me demanda Ellie.

-Ça fait super bizarre. C'est comme se réveiller dans un monde imaginaire.

-Ouais comme sur Pandora ? Ou en plein terre du milieu ? Quoi que Aragorn est plus beau que les Na'vis bleus (N/R : _ca me fait penser que j'ai toujours pas vu Avatar … oui je sais je suis nulle ^^N/A : Tant que tu as déjà vu le Seigneur des Anneaux, tu es récupérable, t'inquiètes !^^_)

-Oui, mais je préférerais me réveiller à Panem pour rencontrer Peeta !

-Nan, je préfère Gale.

Je fixais ma cousine, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu préfères Gale ? Mais on n'entend quasiment pas parler de lui ! M'exclamais-je. Et puis Peeta est dix fois plus beau !

-Nan, il est trop blond pour moi.

-Tu n'aimes pas les blonds ?

-Nan.

Je fis la moue à Ellie, quelle fille bizarre ! Avions-nous vraiment des gènes en commun ?

-Aragorn ou Faramir ? Demandais-je.

-Aragorn.

Eh oui, il semble contre toute attente que l'on ait certains gènes en commun. C'est ainsi que l'on termina cette conversation sur nos beaux héros littéraires avant de finir de nous préparer.

Lorsque l'on fut enfin prête, j'étais finalement contente que ça ce termine. Une après midi entière à se préparer, c'est… long ! Mais le résultat en valait la peine, j'étais méconnaissable. J'avais l'impression d'être Scarlett Johansson juste avant de descendre le tapis rouge des Oscars ! Je n'étais pas seulement jolie, je me trouvais belle…

Mes longs cheveux cuivrés étaient légèrement ondulés, comme les stars d'Hollywood. Ellie m'avait ramené une robe bleu nuit alors qu'elle était en rouge. Mais je pense que ça lui correspondait bien : ma cousine était tout feu tout flamme, alors que j'étais plus calme. Lorsque l'on fut prête, on descendit les marches de l'escalier. Mais Ellie m'arrêta et me demandât:

-Bon ce soir, c'est une soirée karaoké, chanter ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, j'aime ça, répondis-je.

-Bon, tant mieux. On pourra peut être faire un duo ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Viens, on va attendre Dan dans la cuisine. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non, merci.

Ellie se servit à boire. Elle était à l'aise dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Quoique j'étais exactement comme elle chez Jack et Leah.

Dan devait passer nous prendre à 19h30, nous étions dans la cuisine à 19h25… et à 20h15 nous y étions toujours…

-Il me saoule ! Il me gave ! Il m'EXASPERE ! S'énerva Ellie.

Moi j'avais le sourire aux lèvres, Ellie était très drôle, pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec elle, ce fut la première fois que je lui trouvais une ressemblance avec son père.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il eu beau s'excuser au moins mille et une fois, Ellie passa quand même toute le trajet en voiture à râler. On va être les derniers, n'arrêtait-elle pas de crier. Dan essayait de relativiser, tout le monde allait remarquer notre entrée, puisqu'ils étaient tous là. Personnellement, ça me fit stresser un peu plus et ça ne détendit visiblement pas Ellie qui continua à vociférer. On quitta le quartier sécurisé mais on resta dans les beaux, voir très beaux quartiers de Chicago. Les quartiers huppés de la ville sont malheureusement en banlieue alors que je rêvais de visiter le centre ville ! Quoiqu'avec la neige qu'il y avait encore partout, et surtout sur les trottoirs, je n'avais pas très envie d'arpenter les rues.

Lorsqu'on arriva, ce fut le tourbillon. Dan s'éloigna pour saluer ses potes et Ellie m'emmena vers ses amies à elle. Et elle en avait plein ! Ma cousine était populaire ! Nous étions dans une maison et il y avait des gens partout, dans toutes les pièces, tous un gobelet rouge à la main. J'avais l'impression d'être dans le clip « Last Friday Night » de Katy Perry (N/R : _We danced on tabletops, And we took too many shots, Think we kissed but I forgot … __Ouups désolé ^^)_ ,sauf que dans le salon, on ne jouait pas à « _Just Dance _» mais au Karaoké. En ce moment, la chanson de Lady Gaga était chantée par une voix de crécelle qui envahit la pièce. J'en avais mal aux oreilles. Lady Gaga devait se retourner dans sa tombe… zut, elle est pas encore morte c'est vrai !

Ellie me présenta plein de filles dont je ne retiens le nom. Je me contentais de leur dire bonjour. Il devait bien y avoir quelques Jessica, Katie, Kimberley, etc…

L'une des premières filles qu'Ellie me présenta m'interpela alors qu'elle me présentait une énième fille :

-Ellie, viens nous sauver, Casey est en train de tous nous péter les tympans !

Ellie sourit et hocha la tête. Après un clin d'œil dans ma direction, Ellie partit sur la petite scène installée en plein milieu du salon devant le plus grand écran plat que je n'avais jamais vu !

-Tu vas voir, ta cousine elle a une voix d'enfer, m'informa une blonde platine.

Je souris et hochai la tête, tout en regardant Ellie s'installer. Lorsque la foule la vit se préparer, le brouhaha diminua et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. _La_ star était sur _son _podium.

Ellie lança la musique et s'installa derrière le micro. Les premières notes de « set fire to the rain » d'Adèle envahit les ondes alors que quelqu'un tamisait la lumière.

**I let it fall, my heart' (Je l'ai laissé tomber, mon cœur) **

**And as it fell, you rose to claim it (Et comme il était tombé, tu t'es levé pour le réclamer) **

**It was dark and I was over (C'était sombre et je n'en pouvais plus)**

**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me, (Jusqu'à ce que tu m'embrasses et que tu me sauves)**

**My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak (Mes mains étaient fortes, mais mes genoux étaient trop faibles)**

**To stand in your arms without falling to your feet (Pour tenir dans tes bras sans tomber à tes pieds)**

Ellie avait une voix exceptionnelle. Une voix forte, puissante, de la même stature qu'Adèle ou Whitney Houston. C'était impressionnant qu'une jeune fille aussi fine, qu'une petite poupée ait une telle voix de diva.

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew (Mais il y a un coté de toi que je n'avais jamais connu, jamais connu) **

**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true (Toutes les choses que tu disais, n'étaient jamais vraies, jamais vraies)**

**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win (Et les jeux auxquels tu jouais, tu voulais toujours gagner, toujours gagner)**

Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules alors que j'étais hypnotisée par la représentation d'Ellie. Je sursautais et me retournais pour rencontrer le regard illisible de Dan.

-Elle a une superbe voix, m'étonnais-je auprès de lui.

-Oui, elle a toujours eu une grande gueule la p'tite Ellie.

Je souris.

-Elle chante cette chanson pour certaines personnes présentes qui l'ont tiré du fond l'année dernière, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je hochai la tête pour lui signaler que je comprenais.

**But I set fire to the rain (Mais j'ai mis le feu à la pluie) **

**Watched it pour as I touched your face (Le regardant s'étendre pendant que je touchais ton visage)**

**Well, it burned while I cried (Il brûlait pendant que je pleurais) **

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name (Parce que je l'entendais crier ton nom, ton nom)**

Je regardais de nouveau Ellie mais les mains de Dan étaient toujours sur mes épaules et des frissons parcoururent l'ensemble de mon corps. Un énorme sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres et Ellie, lorsqu'elle nous vit, me fit un clin d'œil et je résistais, à grande peine, de glousser comme une adolescente en pleine crise hormonale.

**But I set fire to the rain (Mais j'ai mis le feu à la pluie) **

**Watched it pour as I touched your face (Le regardant s'étendre pendant que je touchais ton visage)**

**Well, it burned while I cried (Il brûlait pendant que je pleurais) **

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name (Parce que je l'entendais crier ton nom, ton nom)**

**I set fire to the rain (J'ai mis le feu à la pluie) **

**And I threw us into the flames (Et je nous ai jeté dans les flammes)**

**Well, it felt, something died (Il a senti que quelque chose était mort)**

**Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh, ohoooo (Car je savais que c'était la dernière fois, la dernière fois, oh, ohoooo)**

Toute la maison applaudit lorsqu'Ellie finit sa chanson. Les murs en tremblaient, les gens criaient et j'avais l'impression d'être au dernier concert du boys band à la mode. Lorsque mes mains commencèrent à me faire mal à force d'applaudir, j'arrêtais et me retournais vers Dan le voisin avec l'intention de lui demander où je pouvais trouver à boire, sauf que le destin en décida autrement, ou devrais-je dire Ellie Cullen en décida autrement…

-Maintenant, commença-t-elle dans le micro, ce qui mit fin aux derniers applaudissements, je veux que vous fassiez un superbe accueil à ma super cousine Carlie, qui est ici présente, et qui a très envie de nous interpréter quelque chose ! Allez Carlie, monte sur scène ! Cria-t-elle.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Je ne chantais pas trop mal mais passer après Ellie, quelle horreur ! J'avais une voix de gamine par rapport à elle !

Les mains de Dan ne se desserrèrent pas autour de moi, je sentis son visage se rapprocher de moi. Je ne le voyais pas mais mon corps savait instinctivement quand il était proche de moi.

-Lâche-toi, vas-y à fond et profite ! Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête étant dans un état second.

Soudain, Ellie était devant moi, toute guillerette :

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux chanter ?

-Euh… Rockstar 101 de Rihanna, s'il te plait.

C'était la seule chanson qui me vint à l'esprit. J'avais décidé de suivre le conseil de Dan et de me lâcher. Je me tournai vers le garçon qui hantait mes pensées depuis que je le connaissais. Ce soir, il était habillé de façon très décontractée, un jean large, des grosses chaussures mais, malgré tout, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume. Il avait l'air classe, sans faire grand-chose. Ni cravate, ni costume trois-pièces, contrairement à certains qui se prenaient déjà pour des adultes.

-Dan, passe-moi tes Doc Martens !

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

-S'il te plait, tes chaussures ! Tu m'as bien dis d'y aller à fond ? Eh bien c'est ce que je vais faire, expliquais-je en enlevant facilement les escarpins qu'Ellie m'avait prêté.

Le temps que Dan retire ses pompes, je me décoiffais un peu et me remis du rouge à lèvres. Je me vulgarisais. Puis, je mis mes pieds dans les énormes chaussures de Dan le voisin qui s'agenouilla pour me les lacer.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes, dit-il doucement levant les yeux voir moi.

Je rougis soudain violemment. Ellie étant Ellie, elle cassa l'instant en m'attrapant le poignet et en me tirant sur scène, heureusement Dan avait fini de lacer les chaussures sinon j'aurais fini face contre terre et les fesses en l'air : ça aurait certainement fait la une des tabloïds pour ma plus grande honte.

J'avais à peine posé un pied sur scène que la musique se mit en route et je fonçais sans trop réfléchir vers le micro.

**I told ya, I told ya (Je t'ai prévenu)**

**I told ya baby, baby, uh-uh (Je t'ai prévenu baby)**

**I told ya baby, uh-oh uh-uh I told ya baby, uh-oh I told ya baby, uh-oh uh-uh I told ya baby, uh-oh uh-uh I told ya baby, uh-oh uh-uh I told ya**

**Got up in the club (J'ai débarqué dans le club)**

**Posted in the back (Je me suis posée au fond) **

**Feeling so good (Je me sens si bien)**

**Looking so bad (J'ai l'air si mauvaise)**

Je ne voyais pas les gens autour de moi… et c'était mieux ainsi. Je me lâchais complètement. Je tournais sur moi-même, passais ma main dans mes cheveux en essayant d'être sensuelle. Je tirais sur ma robe alors que je chantais que j'étais mauvaise.

**Rocking this skirt (Je suis géniale dans cette jupe) **

**Rocking this club (Je fais vibrer ce club) **

**Got my middle finger up (Je fais le doigt d'honneur) **

**I don't really give a fuck (J'en n'ai vraiment rien à foutre)**

Je me sentais libre quand j'interprétais cette chanson, que ce soit dans ma salle de bain ou ici dans cette maison, entourée de ces inconnus.

**Rocking these diamonds (Je suis géniale avec ces diamants) **

**I'm rocking this chain (Je suis géniale avec cette chaîne) **

**Make sure you get a picture (Assurez-vous de prendre une photo) **

**I'm rocking my fame (Je fais parler de moi)**

J'avais l'impression que cette partie avait été écrite pour moi. J'étais devenue célèbre d'un seul coup lorsque mon ascendance avait été découverte par le public et les médias.

**To be what you is (Être ce que tu es)**

**You gotta be what you are (Tu dois être que tu es) **

**The only thing I'm missing (Maintenant la seule chose qu'il me manque) **

**Is a black guitar (Est une guitare noire)**

**I'm a rockstar (Je suis une Rockstar)**

**Hey baby I'm a rockstar (Hey baby, je suis une Rockstar) **

**Hey baby Hey baby Big city ( Hey baby,La grande ville)**

**Bright lights (les lumières vives) **

**Sleep all day (Dormir toute la journée) **

**Up all night (Passer de longues nuits) **

**Hey baby I'm a rockstar (Hey baby, je suis une Rockstar) **

**Hey baby I'm a rockstar ****(****Hey baby, je suis une Rockstar)**

Etre une rock star, j'en avais tellement envie. C'est tellement bien d'être sur scène, d'être libre de crier e chanter ce que l'on aime, ce que l'on veut. J'avais toujours envié la réussite de la famille Cullen, ils s'étaient fait tout seul. Ils étaient devenus le groupe populaire et respecté de tous sans l'aide de personne.

**Six inch walker (Je marche avec 15 centimètres de talons) **

**Big shit talker (Je parle des choses importantes)**

**I never play the victim (Je ne joue jamais les victimes) **

**I'd rather be a stalker (Je serais plutôt un traqueur)**

**So baby take me in (Alors baby fait moi entrer) **

**I'll disobey the law (Je n'ai pas respecté la loi)**

**Make sure you frisk me good (Assure-toi de bien me fouiller) **

**Check my panties and my bra (Contrôle ma culotte et mon soutien-gorge) **

**Wilding out (Je me dévergonde)**

**A crazy house (Je suis une folle) **

**With my white jacket on (Avec ma veste blanche sur moi) **

**Won't you come (Ne viendras-tu pas) **

**And sign me out (signer mon registre de sortie ?)**

J'avais toujours été une petite fille sage, mais en chantant cela je devenais la mauvaise fille. Celle qui fait des bêtises. Celle que l'on allait chercher au commissariat. Pas que j'allais devenir ainsi mais je pouvais toujours rêver !

**To be what you is (Être ce que tu es)**

**You gotta be what you are (tu dois être que tu es) **

**The only thing I'm missing Is a black guitar (Maintenant la seule chose qu'il me manque Est une guitare noire)**

**I'm a rockstar (Je suis une Rockstar) **

**Hey baby I'm a rockstar (Hey baby, je suis une Rockstar) **

**Hey baby (Hey baby)**

…

Lorsque la chanson se termina, je redescendis sur terre et fus étonnement surprise de la force des applaudissements de la foule devant moi. Je restais quelques secondes sous le choc jusqu'à ce qu'Ellie ne saute dans mes bras et me félicite :

-Ça c'est une Cullen ! S'exclama-t-elle vers la foule.

-Ouais ! Crièrent-ils tous me donnant le sourire.

Puis tout s'enchaina très vite. Les gens voulaient tous me parler. Je descendis de la scène avec ma cousine. Et tout le monde fut sur nous : à me poser des questions sur ma vie, mes parents, enfin surtout mon père, ma voix. Ellie et Dan m'entouraient énormément et Dan m'apporta même un gobelet de Coca.

Certains me proposèrent de monter un groupe de rock avec eux. Très amusée, je ris un peu. D'autres étaient prêts à investir dans l'affaire, d'après eux je pouvais rapporter gros. De vrais futurs patrons de multinationales ! Ellie les calma très vite en leur rappelant que la famille Cullen était assez riche pour financer eux même « l'affaire ». Ellie était coriace. Je rigolais tellement fort en voyant l'expression faciale d'Ellie que je renversais un peu de Coca au passage. Je le posais sur le meuble derrière moi pour plus de sécurité.

J'avais l'impression d'être à la cour du Roi Soleil _(N/R : « ca maaarche … ça maaaarche » lool j'étais obligée là ! XD N/A : « bras dessus, et bras dessous… monter les marches !^^_), entourée de courtisans avides d'attention. Les Cullen semblaient d'être la famille royale de Chicago. Les gens venaient nous voir, essayaient de se démarquer auprès de moi, d'Ellie et de ses amies, puis laissaient la place à d'autres jeunes. C'était un cercle sans fin et je commençais à en avoir mal aux pieds car j'avais malheureusement récupéré mes escarpins. Dan n'avait pas voulu me laisser ces si-confortables chaussures. Je sais que, sans elles, il serait en chaussettes, mais il aurait pu rester sans chaussures pour que moi je n'ai pas mal aux pieds ! N'est ce pas ce que font les gentlemen ? Ou les chevaliers servants ? Et les Princes Charmants ?... Apparemment non !

C'est donc de plus en plus ennuyée par tout ce cirque que je vis une bande de mecs en train « de se la péter » arriver vers nous.

-Cons en approche, m'informa Ellie, en murmurant à mon oreille.

Puis elle mit son plus beau et faux sourire sur ses lèvres et les salua :

-James, que je suis surprise de te voir ! Je te croyais en cure de désintox' ? S'enquit d'une voix aussi suave qu'hypocrite ma chère cousine.

Comment mentir en trois leçons par Ellie Cullen ! Elle n'était pas du tout surprise de le voir je pense que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait chanté le morceau d'Adèle, et j'avais entendu Dan mentionner son nom dans la voiture avant qu'on arrive. Tout n'était qu'une affaire de paraitre. C'était le Showbiz avant l'heure !

-Eh bien, comme tu vois, j'en suis sorti ! Plaisanta-t-il sans honte.

Oui, c'est tout a fait normal et banal de sortir de cure de désintox ! Les riches, je vous jure !

-Et tu es venu pour ? S'impatienta Ellie.

-On fini tous la soirée chez Laurent comme les autres fois, tu en es ?

-Nan désolé, c'est plus pour moi tout ça. Et puis ce soir, je fais du baby-sitting, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, tout en passant ses bras autours de mes épaules.

Je souris également jusqu'à ce que le sourire de James ne se pose sur moi. Et mon sourire fut remplacé par des frissons, qui eux n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que m'avaient fait éprouver Dan quelques heures plus tôt.

-Mais oui, c'est bien Carlie Cullen, la nouvelle chouchoute des médias, commença-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Je me retins de reculer.

-Enchanté, continua-t-il en m'attrapant la main et en l'embrassant.

Berk !

Je récupérais aussi vite que possible ma main et la cachais avec sa sœur jumelle, derrière mon dos ! Bas les pattes, drogué !

-De même, lâchais-je du bout des lèvres avant de me retourner pour récupérer mon verre sur le meuble. Au moins, cela allait m'occuper et je n'allais pas être obligée de faire la conversation avec ces gens bizarres.

Je bus quelques gorgées de Coca et je laissais trainer mon regard dans la salle. Quelqu'un d'autre était sur la scène, il ne chantait pas trop mal. Certains de ses amis chantaient aussi et applaudissaient au pied de l'estrade. Des gens plus loin dansaient sur de la musique entrainante et d'autre parlaient simplement. C'était très étrange, très différent de ce que je connaissais. La débauche n'était pas visible, certainement cachée en sous-sol ou à l'étage. Ici, nous étions au niveau des enfants modèles. Et j'étais très contente de ne pas quitter le rez-de-chaussée !

Heureusement, James et sa clique partirent assez vite. Ellie et moi, ainsi que d'autres filles, partîmes nous éclater sur la piste de danse. On se défoula complètement, j'étais euphorique et on passait un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que je commençais à me sentir mal. J'avais la tête qui tournait. J'arrêtais donc de me trémousser, pensant avoir tourné trop vite pour mon cerveau, mais mon état ne s'améliora pas et j'avais carrément des vertiges à présent.

Je posais mes mains sur mes genoux et me pliais en deux respirant calmement pour faire passer tout cela. Je n'avais pas intérêt à m'écrouler par terre à me ridiculiser à vie. Je sentis des mains se poser sur mon dos.

-Carlie ça va ? Demanda la voix d'Ellie.

Pas sûre de ma voix, je me contentais de secouer la tête.

Non, non ça n'allait pas du tout et même de moins en moins.

-Viens on va prendre l'air.

Ellie m'entraina en dehors de la piste de danse et on se retrouva dans l'entrée vide. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, ma vision devenait toute floue et j'avais peur de m'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Ellie me déposa contre le mur.

-Carlie ça va ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Nan, murmurais-je incapable de faire mieux.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Vertige, tête qui tourne, je vais tomber dans les pommes, dis-je en essayant de concentrer mon regard sur Ellie.

-Tu as bu ? De l'alcool je veux dire ?

-Nan, bien sur que non, m'énervais-je légèrement.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il mis quelque chose dans ton verre ?

-Non plus.

Je vis son visage perdre toute sa couleur et devenir blanc. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et se rapprocha de moi.

-Carlie, as-tu lâché ton verre du regard à un moment donné ? Me questionna-t-elle la voix forte mais tremblante.

-Mais p…

-Contente-toi de répondre Carlie ! As-tu lâché ton verre de Coca du regard ?

-Je l'ai posé sur le meuble derrière pourquoi ?

-Oh putain de merdre ! Oh putain de merde ! Commença-t-elle à répéter encore et encore.

Mon corps devenait de plus en plus lourd, tout comme mes paupières que je rêvais de fermer. Une claque me ramena sur terre. Et je vis le regard terrifié d'Ellie. Je ne me demandais pas pourquoi elle avait peur, je me sentais un peu… déphasée, brumeuse.

-On doit aller à l'hôpital, tout de suite putain, s'exclama-t-elle en sortant son téléphone. Décroche, décroche, allez Dan décroches bon dieu, pleura-t-elle.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi devait-on aller à l'hôpital ? Mes paupières sont si lourdes. Ça fait longtemps que je ne sentais plus mon corps, je me sens toute… engourdie. Je crois que je vais dor…

-Eh oh Carlie ! Reste réveillée encore quelques minutes ! S'écria-t-elle.

J'ouvris les yeux, sans avoir eu conscience que je les avais fermés.

-Dan ne répond pas, dit-elle plus pour elle-même je pense.

Elle me jeta un regard mi-paniqué, mi-déterminé puis hocha la tête.

-S'il ne peut pas nous y conduire, on va devoir y aller de nous même ! Surtout Carlie, ne bouge pas et reste debout, Ok ?

Je hochais la tête et obéis.

* * *

POV Ellie.

Ma cousine avait été droguée. Dan ne répondait pas à son portable. C'était la grande panique !

J'avais été assez intelligente pour savoir qu'une overdose n'était pas à exclure, vu le petit gabarit de Carlie et la vitesse à laquelle son état se détériorait.

Sans perdre un instant, ignorant mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et mes mains devenues moites par le stress, je courus au fond du couloir dans la salle de bain où tous les manteaux étaient entreposés. Heureusement, nous étions arrivés les derniers et les nôtres étaient donc au dessus de la pile. Je pris mon manteau et celui de Carlie puis les clés de la voiture de Dan dans le sien et enfin revins à Carlie. Elle n'avait pas bougé mais sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche comme une ivrogne sur le point de s'endormir. Personne n'était dans l'entrée ou la salle de bain, il faut croire que ce n'étaient pas des pièces assez cool pour y trainer !

Je passais son bras sur mon épaule et, sorties de la maison, on avança lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à la voiture de Dan où j'allongeais Carlie sur la banquette arrière. Après avoir refermé la portière arrière, je me précipitais à l'avant. Je n'avais jamais conduit de ma vie mais ça ne devait pas être trop compliqué, de plus avec une boite manuelle !

J'attachais ma ceinture, et mis le contact, après avoir passé la marche avant et enlevé le frein à main, je commençais à accélérer. Ma conduite fut saccadée au début mais ça allait, je roulais. _(N/A : j'ai mon permis mais je n'y connais rien au fonctionnement d'une voiture à boite de vitesse automatique, si je me suis trompée excusez-moi!) _Lorsque je fus bien lancée sur l'autoroute en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche, je sortis mon téléphone pour appeler de nouveau Dan. Et tombais sur la messagerie de nouveau. Après le bip je laissais un message.

-Dan, c'est Ellie, écoute j'ai dû prendre ta voiture, je crois… je crois que quelqu'un a droguée Carlie, et elle va vraiment pas bien, pleurais-je dans mon téléphone, je l'emmène à l'hôpital, s'il te plait rejoins-nous y dès que tu peux…

J'arrêtais de parler. Il y avait une voiture qui nous suivait. Je raccrochais et lâchais le téléphone. Je connaissais cette voiture, c'était celle d'un paparazzi qui tournait souvent autour de Dan et moi. Il nous suivait partout lorsqu'on sortait. C'était lui qui avait publié ces horribles photos de moi droguée et ivre, ces même photos qui m'avaient valu un aller simple pour le pensionnat, ce que je ne regrettais pas finalement.

-Putain de merde, nan pas maintenant, me lamentais-je. Carlie ? Carlie ? Tu m'entends ? Si tu m'entends, reste couchée sur la banquette, ne te redresse surtout pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à la voir dans le rétroviseur et j'espérais qu'elle allait bien.

La voiture du paparazzi se mit à côté de nous. Et, comme une voiture de flic, elle essaya de nous rabattre sur le bord de la route pour nous immobiliser et faire des clichés de nous. J'avais déjà vu la manœuvre. Alors, pour la contrer, j'appuyais un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. La voiture accéléra également et resta sur notre gauche un bon moment. Mes mains étaient moites sur le volant mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure, tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser à tout moment. Je roulais trop vite, beaucoup trop vite!

Lorsque je crus que le paparazzi allait lâcher prise, il fit exactement le contraire, il nous colla un peu plus et fini par nous percuter violement. Le choc fut tel que notre véhicule parti vers la droite, mes mains lâchèrent quelques instants le volant, et par pur réflexe, je me décollais de l'accélérateur et appuyais des deux pieds sur le frein. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la barrière de sécurité de se rapprocher dangereusement de nous. Cela n'empêcha pas non plus l'impact, cela n'empêcha pas non l'accident, cela n'empêcha pas non plus le noir de m'envahir…

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ? J'ai longtemps hésité à le poster, après quasiment un an de disparition j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à donner à cette histoire le même ton que dans les chapitres précédents. **

**Ne vous retenez surtout pas d'appuyer sur le bouton si dessous, j'ai besoin de reviews pour me rassurer alors APPUYEZ !^^ **

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et à dans un mois, j'espère !**

**Kisss**

**San**


	19. Chapitre 19 : 911

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Tous ? Non ! Un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à ! ^^**

**Je suis désolée de mettre à jour si tard. La vie passe trop vite : plus je vieillis, plus je m'en aperçois. Mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps et je n'ai pas envie de redoubler une deuxième fois parce que je passe trop de temps à lire et à écrire des fanfictions. **

**Je précise aussi que je n'ai pas dit que j'arrêtais cette fiction (ce que justement je n'arrête pas). Et non je n'ai pas du tout la grosse tête, j'écris quand je le peux et je ne vais pas me forcer (et finir par détester ça) pour certaines qui pensent pouvoir exiger quelque chose de moi. Désolé de le dire aussi crûment mais je ne suis aux ordres de personne et ça ne veut pas dire que je m'y crois, comme dit dans la review : bien au contraire je me remets (et ce que j'écris) sans cesse en question. Maintenant, je demanderai aux personnes qui commentent ce que je fais de ne commenter que ce que j'écris et non qui je suis parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas !**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour la partie « médicale » : je ne suis pas urgentiste, alors veuillez m'excuser si ce chapitre comporte des erreurs.**

**Un grand merci encore à ****EleanoreCullen pour sa correction et sa super bonne humeur !**

**Chapitre, un petit peu particulier, j'espère néanmoins que vous allez apprécier. **

Chapitre 19 : 911

POV Paparazzi.

Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Je voulais juste prendre les photos du scoop de l'année. Ellie Cullen entraînant sa jeune cousine dans la débauche. Les billets qu'allaient me rapporter cette photo passaient déjà devant mes yeux.

Pourquoi avait-elle accéléré comme ça ? Elle aurait dû me laisser prendre ces photos et puis c'était terminé ! Au lieu de ça, elle avait accéléré pour m'échapper et mon petit coup de volant les avait propulsé sur le bas côté enneigé de l'autoroute. Le sol verglacé les avait empêché de freiner, les projetant toutes les deux dans la glissière de sécurité. Oh Mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait ?

Les doigts tremblants, je sortis de ma poche mon téléphone cellulaire et composais le numéro d'urgence, le 911.

-« 911, j'écoute quel est votre problème ? »

-« Il y a eu un accident de voiture sur la 90, venez vite il y a encore deux jeunes filles coincées dans leur véhicule ! »

-« Très bien monsieur, calmez-vous et concentrez-vous. Pouvez-vous me préciser la section de l'autoroute où se trouve l'accident ? »

Je regardais autour de moi pour lire le plus proche panneau.

-« Euh… je, juste avant la sortie Grand Crossing ».

-« Très bien Monsieur, un de nos véhicules est déjà en route. Pouvez-vous aller voir comment vont les personnes qui sont encore dans la voiture ? Ne les manipulez pas, un sauveteur professionnel s'en occupera ».

-« Euh oui… »

Je me dirigeais au plus proche de leur voiture. Le peu de voitures, roulant encore à cette heure tardive, s'étaient également arrêtées.

-« Hey, mec qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? »

La question de cet imbécile me stoppa net. Que c'était-il passé ? J'avais poussé ces adolescentes à l'accident… moi… le paparazzi détesté de tous. C'était de ma faute si les deux chouchoutes de l'Amérique attendaient l'ambulance… à cause de moi. Oh mon Dieu je vais finir en prison pour le reste de ma vie, après un procès à la sévérité exemplaire. Oh mon Dieu, il fallait que je parte de là !

Sans un regard pour personne, je rebroussais chemin vers ma voiture au pas de course avant de monter dedans et de partir, continuant mon chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Car rien ne s'était passé, rien… aucune faute… aucune célébrité… rien, absolument rien ! J'avais malheureusement photographié aucune célébrité et aucun scoop. Nada !

Au fur et à mesure de mon monologue intérieur, mon cœur commença à se calmer, et je finis par me persuader de n'avoir joué aucun rôle dans cet accident. J'étais innocent… Innocent !

POV Inconnu.

Déloger un chat d'un arbre alors que celui-ci se battait avec un écureuil, si ça ce n'était pas étrange. Je veux dire, ok on a tous déjà vu ça dans les films mais ce n'est pas pour ce genre de mission que je suis devenu pompier. Et encore, je serai pompier dans une petite ville où rien ne se passe d'accord je m'accommoderai de ce genre de sauvetage. Mais Chicago. Chicago ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une petite ville !

On entra sur l'autoroute.

Une semaine que j'ai commencé et rien ! Pas d'incendie, que des petits feux ! Pas d'énormes accidents sur une voie rapide incriminant une quinzaine de véhicule… nan rien ! J'aurais peut être dû faire ambulancier. Là j'en aurais vu des horreurs !

Je suis horrible. Pire que les internes. Je souhaite le malheur des gens. Je suis insensible. Je suis…

_-« Central à voiture 115. Central à voiture 115 »._

-« Voiture 115 à Central. A vous », répondit mon instructeur tout en conduisant.

_-« On vient de nous signaler un accident sur la 90 en direction du Nord, juste avant la sortie Grand Crossing. Vous êtes les plus proches, veuillez-vous y rendre et évaluer la situation avant l'arrivée des ambulances »._

-« Très bien Central, nous y serons dans une minute », répondit-il avant de reposer la radio et de se tourner vers moi. « Prêt pour ton premier bain de sang gamin ? »

-« Archi-prêt Monsieur ! »

-« Très bien, mais souviens toi, si tu ne te sens pas bien éloigne-toi et surtout ne vomis pas sur les blessés ».

Mon instructeur accéléra énormément et actionna le gyrophare.

-« Oui », soupirais-je « de toute façon, avec ma chance ça ne va être qu'un mini accrochage avec que quelques égratignures ».

Qu'est ce que j'étais méchant. Ou alors juste novice.

On arriva très vite vers la zone accidentée qui était littéralement sur notre trajet de retour à la caserne.

Les voitures circulaient sur deux des quatre voies disponibles et quelques unes s'étaient arrêtées autour du véhicule accidenté. Ou, devrais-je dire, écrabouillé contre la barrière de sécurité. J'ai appris que les voitures aujourd'hui sont faites pour absorber une partie du choc de l'impact en s'écrasant, et se compressant.

Mais il y a une différence entre savoir quelque chose théoriquement et le voir de ces propres yeux. Waouh ! Jamais plus ce 4x4 ne pourra rouler !

On s'arrêta tout proche du 4x4 en évitant les plaques de verglas, ce que ce dernier n'avait pas fait. Puis, tous les pompiers sortirent de leur camion, dans un même mouvement rapide.

Un homme avait ouvert la portière du conducteur et parlait avec celui-ci, tout en nous regardant. Certainement qu'il informait la victime de notre venue.

En s'approchant, on pouvait entendre ses paroles :

-« Je vous avez bien dit qu'ils arriveraient ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire crispé, n'atteignant pas ses yeux et qui nous faisait présager le pire quant à ce que nous allions trouver. Mon chef passa devant moi et se précipita vers le conducteur, ou devrais-je dire la très jeune conductrice. Il ne sembla pourtant pas s'en formaliser.

-« Comment vous appelez-vous Mademoiselle ? »

-« Ellie », dit-elle alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues.

Elle semblait aller assez bien : elle avait quelques égratignures sur le visage et le haut du corps et également sur le bras gauche un bleu très impressionnant.

-« Où avez-vous mal Ellie ? » Continua mon chef.

Elle secoua la tête en continuant de pleurer.

-« Juste à mon bras mais s'il vous plait aidez ma cousine », pleura-t-elle.

Il y a une autre personne dans la voiture ? Merde je ne l'avais même pas vue, trop accaparé par la conductrice. Mon chef détacha son regard d'Ellie et commença :

-« Et où … »

Puis il me bouscula et se mit très rapidement à faire le tour de la voiture. Mon regard se déplaça vers le siège passager. Ce ne fut pas un corps que je vis en premier mais du sang…

Je déglutis. Il y avait beaucoup de sang sur le tableau de bord. Mon cœur s'emballa. A moitié allongée sur l'assise du siège passager et avec les jambes entre les deux sièges avant et sur la banquette arrière, il y avait une gamine qui devait avoir le même âge que la conductrice.

Mon chef ouvrit la banquette tout en marmonnant des jurons.

-« Ellie te souviens-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ta cousine ? »

-« On était à une fête et je crois qu'elle a été drogué. J'avais peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose alors j'ai pris la voiture de Dan parce que je le trouvais pas et j'ai voulu rentrer à la maison ».

-« Où était ta cousine dans la voiture ? »

-« Sur la banquette arrière », sanglota-t-elle plus fort.

Je suivis le regard de mon chef qui passa de cette tête en sang jusqu'au pare-brise tout aussi rouge de la voiture, qui semblait avoir reçu un coup. Je déglutis. Pas un coup juste une tête propulsée en avant par l'impact. J'eu tout à coup très, très chaud. Je ne me sentais pas bien avec cette odeur de sang qui saturait l'air.

-« Tom », m'appela mon chef. Mais mon regard ne se détacha pas du sang, partout, partout du sang.

-« TOM ! »

Comme électrocuté, je me tournais vers lui.

-« Oui ? »

-« Va me chercher une minerve, c'est la seule chose que l'on peut faire : on n'est pas assez équipé avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, on peut juste sécuriser son cou au cas quelques vertèbres ont été cassées par l'impact avec le pare-brise et appelle le central pour qu'ils en ramènent une deuxième ambulance. Cette petite va prendre la première pour elle toute seule.

Je hochais la tête et courus, tout en trébuchant sur la glace, jusqu'à la voiture. Je pris la radio et fis mon appel puis je revins, minerve en main.

Mon chef était en train de questionner l'homme qui était à côté de la voiture lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

-« Il y avait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année ici, avant moi. C'est lui qui a appelé le 911 mais il s'est enfui dès que je suis arrivé. Ellie m'a dit que c'était à cause de lui qu'elles ont fini sur le bas côté, qu'il leur était rentré dedans ».

Mon chef hocha la tête et me pris la minerve des mains pour précautionneusement la mettre autour du cou de la personne inconsciente.

La conductrice semblait HS, le regard dans le vide, sous le choc certainement.

-« Tom, vérifie le côté gauche de la voiture : si il y a une trace d'accrochage, tu files appeler les flics, ok ? »

-« Oui », dis-je en me mettant à la recherche d'un impact que je pus trouver facilement, étant sur l'aile avant.

-« Il y a des traces de peinture grise », dis-je alors que l'inconnu vint à mes côtés observer.

-« Le mec s'est enfui dans une voiture grise, une Toyota je pense ».

-« Tom tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? »

Je hochais la tête et courus cette fois en faisant attention à la glace au sol. Je prévins le central qu'on avait besoin de la police. Enfin, on entendit les sirènes d'une ambulance, non rectification, de deux ambulances arrivaient.

Ils arrivèrent très vite malgré la glace sur le sol. Les conducteurs étaient de vrais professionnels. A peine les voitures de secours se sont arrêtées que les passagers en descendaient en courant vers nous.

-« Tom ! Ne reste pas planté là comme un abruti ! Laisse-les passer ! »

Je me reculais pour laisser le champ libre aux pros qui comprenaient en gros tout les gens présents ici à l'exception du témoin… et de moi.

En quelques secondes, la victime la plus amochée (la blonde du côté passager) était allongée sur une civière qui fut ensuite posé sur un brancard et transportée dans une ambulance. Avant que les portes ne se ferment, ils mirent sur sa poitrine les capteurs et allumèrent l'électrocardiogramme. Une perfusion vint également orner son bras.

Puis les portes se refermèrent et, accompagnés de sirènes hurlantes, ils s'éloignèrent de la scène accidentée.

Tout cela avait prit moins de cinq minutes. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

POV Dan.

Impossible de trouver Ellie et Carlie, j'avais fait toutes les pièces de la maison et je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Autour de moi, personne ne les avait vues depuis un moment. Le cœur battant je sortis mon téléphone du fond de la poche de mon jeans.

_Un Appel Manqué de « EllieMaLilette »_

Je fus pris d'un malaise : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Approchant l'appareil de mon oreille j'écoutais et découvris une Ellie paniquée au téléphone.

_-« Dan, c'est Ellie, écoute j'ai dû prendre ta voiture, je crois… je crois que quelqu'un a droguée Carlie, et elle va vraiment pas bien », pleurait-elle dans mon téléphone. « Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, s'il te plait rejoins-nous y dès que tu peux ». _

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je courus dans le salon récupérer le gobelet rouge, si caractéristique de soirées adolescentes américaines. Je fouillais, sans délicatesse, à la recherche de celui de Carlie, tout en en faisant tomber d'autres. Mon ami Jack m'interpella.

-« Eh mec qu'est ce que tu fais à renverser tous nos verres ? »

-« Je cherche celui au nom de Carlie. Ellie l'emmène à l'hôpital, elle croit que quelqu'un a drogué sa cousine. Il faut que je récupère son gobelet, juste au cas où ».

Il s'activa immédiatement, totalement alerte.

-« Sérieux mec ? Attends j'vais t'aider », dit-il en commençant à m'aider. « Tiens il est là, Carlie avec un C ».

J'attrapais le verre du bout des doigts, couru dans la cuisine pour du papier film. Une fois le récipient emballé, je me tournais vers Jack puis je lui saisis le bras et le tirais avec moi vers l'entrée. Je remerciai silencieusement les séries policières.

-« Vite maintenant conduis-moi à l'hôpital ».

-« O-Ok », dit-il en courant à mes côtés hors de la maison.

On bouscula quelques personnes mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Ma meilleure amie, et la fille qui hantait mes pensées depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, étaient en très mauvaise posture et je devais à tout prix les retrouver.

La route en direction de l'hôpital me sembla prendre des heures et des heures. Je ne pouvais même pas rester immobile sur mon siège, j'étais trop stressé. Quelque chose n'allait pas je le sentais. Mes mains devinrent moites et je me mis à ronger mes ongles.

-« On prend par l'autoroute ? »

-« Ouais, on ira plus vite », répondis-je

Le paysage défila et soudain devant nous il y eu un ralentissement. La voie de droite était bloquée et les quelques véhicules présents se regroupaient sur les deux autres voies.

-« Il y a des travaux ? »

-« J'en ai pas entendu parler, ou alors c'est un accident », dit calmement Jack.

-« Ne parle pas de malheur, s'il te plait ».

-« Ouais désolé, mec ».

Mais mes pires craintes se réalisèrent, c'était bien un accident. Et quand je vis le véhicule qui était rentré dans la barrière de sécurité mon cœur s'arrêta littéralement.

C'était le mien…

-« Oh Mon Dieu ! Arrête-toi ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Arrête-toi MAINTENANT ! C'est ma voiture qui est accidentée ! »

A peine eut-il ralenti que je sortis de la voiture et courus vers la mienne, sans un regard pour quiconque. Jusqu'à ce qu'une armoire à glace s'interpose et que je lui rentre involontairement dedans. Il m'attrapa les bras pour m'empêcher de bouger.

-« Lâchez-moi abruti ! C'est ma voiture ! » Hurlais-je en pointant du doigt le véhicule accidenté.

-« Votre voiture ? » M'interrogea-t-il en resserrant ses mains sur mes bras comme si j'étais un suspect sur le point de s'enfuir.

-« Oui ! Et ce sont mes amies qui me l'ont emprunté ! Comment vont-elles ? Est-ce que je peux les voir ? »

-« Elles ont été transportées à l'hôpital par ambulance ».

-« Oh Mon Dieu ! » Soufflais-je alors que mes mains recouvraient automatiquement ma bouche. « Oh Mon Dieu ! »

Je tournais sur moi-même et obligeai également l'armoire à glace, habillé d'un uniforme de flic, de me lâcher.

Comment la soirée avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?

-« Savez-vous pourquoi la conductrice répétait que la passagère avait été droguée ? » Demanda une femme que l'armoire à glace avait amenée à moi.

-« Euh… ». Je la regardais sans comprendre pourquoi me demandait-elle ça.

-« Lieutenant Beckett », m'informa-t-elle, « vous avez bien dit à l'agent Esposito que vous connaissiez les jeunes filles dans la voiture et que cette-dite voiture était la vôtre ? »

-« Oui, je ne savais pas qu'elles avaient pris ma voiture jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que j'avais un appel en absence dans lequel Ellie disait que sa cousine avait été drogué. Alors je suis parti aussi vite que j'ai pu en prenant le verre de Carlie », dis-je en sortant le gobelet de ma poche de veste.

L'agent Esposito récupéra ma preuve emballée de papier film.

-« Il va falloir appeler leurs parents et, oh mon dieu, Rosalie va me tuer… »

-« Une voiture de patrouille est déjà en route pour la maison de Rosalie et Emmett Cullen. Savez-vous où l'on peut trouver les parents de Carlie Swan ? Sa carte d'identité est de l'Etat de Washington et non de l'Illinois ».

-« Euh… Oui sa mère loge chez Edward Cullen qui habite dans le même lotissement que tous les Cullen ».

-« Très bien. Appelle Ryan, qu'il fasse d'une pierre deux coups, ordonna le lieutenant Beckett à l'armoire à glace.

Le lieutenant Esposito s'éloigna alors en sortant son téléphone portable.

POV Rosalie

Emmett et moi étions devant Dance Avec Les Stars. On m'avait proposé d'y participer mais j'avais décliné. Me trémousser sur le parquet jugé par des professionnels, ça je peux faire. Mais que ce soit aussi le public, non. Je ne pense pas que mon égo s'en remettrait si je partais en premier. Et puis avec le groupe, nous étions beaucoup trop occupés.

_Ding dong._

Nous nous redressâmes dans le canapé. Qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure-ci ? Nous étions dans un riche quartier sécurisé, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Si tous les tueurs étaient pauvres, ça se saurait ! Depuis que je visionnais régulièrement des épisodes d'Esprits Criminels, j'avoue être devenue légèrement paranoïaque la nuit.

-« Tu vas voir ? » Le priais-je.

Emmett hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il était passé en mode père protecteur de la famille et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine comme le jour de notre rencontre, lorsqu'il m'a évité de finir pleine de bleus, battue en pleine rue.

Je le suivis dans l'entrée. Il déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte. Derrière celle-ci, deux policiers attendaient pour nous parler.

Qu'est ce qu'Ellie avait encore fait ? Je pensais que la pension l'avait fait réfléchir ? Apparemment non…

-« Monsieur et Madame Emmett Cullen ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, c'est nous », répondit Emmett.

-« Je suis le lieutenant Ryan, je suis ici pour vous annoncer que votre fille a eu un accident de voiture ce soir et qu'elle est actuellement au Northwestern Memorial Hospital ».

Mon cœur cessa de battre un instant puis repartit à toute vitesse et je me précipitais sur Emmett pour qu'il me soutienne. Oh Mon Dieu, que lui était-il arrivé ?

-« Et c'est grave ? » Interrogeais-je à bout de souffle après quelques pas seulement.

-« Je suis désolé Madame Cullen, je n'en sais pas plus. Au revoir, et soyez prudent sur la route ».

Je hochais la tête distraitement et j'entendis vaguement Emmett échanger encore quelques mots avec eux. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement déconnectée du monde. Ma petite fille ? A l'hôpital ? Non, c'était pas possible, Dan était toujours très prudent en voiture. Il adorait son véhicule, jamais il n'aurait risqué de l'abimer ou de nuire à la vie de ma fille. Non, tout cela n'était qu'un horrible malentendu, une méchante farce faite par deux faux policiers. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Je faisais certainement un cauchemar.

-« Rosie ? Rosie ? »

Emmett était devant moi et ses mains tenaient mes épaules me secouant légèrement.

-« Rosie ? Attrape ton manteau ».

Je hochais la tête, enfilait mon imperméable et le suivis dans le garage pour prendre la voiture et nous diriger vers l'hôpital…

POV Bella

_Ding dong._

Edward et moi nous nous redressâmes dans le canapé. Qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure si tardive? Carlie avait-elle oublié la clé de la maison que son père lui avait donné pour ne pas qu'on doive l'attendre ? Edward se leva juste avant moi et nous avançâmes dans l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte : derrière se trouvait deux policiers en uniforme.

Mon pouls s'accéléra. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Carlie.

-« Messieurs ? » Dit anxieusement Edward, alors que sa main prit la mienne et la serra.

-« Vous êtes bien Monsieur Edward Cullen, et Mademoiselle Isabella Swan ? »

Nous hochâmes la tête, silencieux. Ma main se resserra sur les doigts d'Edward : il était arrivé quelque chose, je le sentais.

-« Je suis le lieutenant Ryan, je suis ici pour vous annoncer que votre fille a eu un accident de voiture ce soir et qu'elle est actuellement au Northwestern Memorial Hospital ».

POV Carlisle.

_Dring, dring._

Je levais les yeux du livre que je bouquinais pour échanger un regard avec ma femme qui s'était désintéressé de la télévision.

-« Qui ça peut bien être ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules et me lever pour saisir le téléphone de la maison.

-« Allo ? » Dis-je incertain.

-« Carlisle, c'est Rosalie… oh Mon Dieu Carlisle » Pleurait Rosalie.

Il était arrivé quelque chose. Mettant de côté mon cœur qui s'était mit à battre à cent à l'heure, et mon corps qui s'était complètement raidi, je me concentrais sur ma tâche actuelle : calmer ma belle-fille pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

-« Rosalie, calme toi et respire profondément » ordonnais-je.

Je l'entendis obéir en tremblotant, mais elle prit tout de même le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer une ou deux fois.

-« Ellie est partie ce soir avec Carlie et Dan à une fête et les policiers viennent de nous prévenir qu'ils ont eu un accident de voiture, on se rend à l'hôpital ».

Je me tus un instant pétrifié de peur avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je levais les yeux vers Esmée qui d'un regard couru vers le dressing et sorti nos deux manteaux. En l'observant faire, je questionnais un peu plus Rosalie.

-« Sont-ils gravement blessés ? Sais-tu où ils ont été transférés ? »

-« Ils sont à Northwestern Memorial Hospital, on n'en sait pas plus ».

-« Très bien, on arrive avec Esmée. Je vais appeler quelques amis pour essayer d'en savoir plus. On se rejoint là bas, Rose ok ? »

-« Oui d'accord, à tout à l'heure».

Et elle raccrocha.

POV Alice.

_« Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?" _

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable interrompit mon travail, qui consistait à recoudre l'un des pantalons de Jace. Après quelques hésitations - oui je suis du genre à ne pas répondre lorsque je n'en ai pas envie - je cherchais mon téléphone portable dans mon sac à main. Je le trouvais assez rapidement et répondis sans regarder qui m'appelait - oui je suis aussi du genre à répondre sans savoir qui appelle.

-« Allo ? »

_-« Alice, c'est Dan, euh écoute il y eu un accident… euh les filles ont pris ma voiture et ont eu un accident… mais je ne savais pas qu'elles l'avaient prise sinon je ne leur aurais pas donné… et maintenant mon pote est parti et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me conduire à l'hôpital parce que c'est un peu de ma faute et j'ai essayé d'appeler Jasper mais il ne répond pas… et je sais plus trop quoi faire… »_

-« Carlie et Ellie ont eu un accident ? », dis-je d'une voix faible et tremblotante. Faible et tremblotante cela pouvait assez bien résumer mon état en cet instant. « Oh Mon dieu ! Et où es-tu toi ? »

_-« Je suis sur les lieux de l'accident ». _

-« Ok, euh envoie moi un message avec l'adresse et je vais la rentrer dans mon GPS, j'arrive dès que possible Dan. Ne bouge pas ! »

Je raccrochais et montais les escaliers quatre par quatre pour rejoindre la chambre. Jasper dormais déjà : une journée à s'occuper des jumeaux et il était épuisé.

-« Jasper ! » M'exclamais-je en le secouant.

Il se réveilla instantanément : heureusement, en cet instant je n'avais pas beaucoup de patience.

-« Jasper », soufflais-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « Ellie et Carlie ont eu un accident de voiture, je vais récupérer Dan sur les lieux. Toi, pendant de ce temps, appelle mes parents pour qu'ils viennent garder les garçons et rejoins tout le monde à l'hôpital ».

On se leva et il commença à se rhabiller.

-« Quel hôpital ? »

Je me figeais, merde je n'avais pas pensé à demander.

-« Appelle mon père ! » Dit-il, « il doit savoir ».

-« Tu as raison », acquiesçais-je en composant le numéro du portable de Carlisle.

-« Allo ? » Répondit Esmé.

-« Esmé c'est Alice, savez-vous dans quel hôpital ont été envoyées Carlie et Ellie ? »

-« Au Northwestern Memorial Hospital ».

-« Très bien, on arrive avec Jasper .

Je raccrochais rapidement. Sans plus de manière, j'embrassais mon mari et partis chercher un gamin de vingt ans, terrorisé sur le lieu de l'accident de mes deux nièces de moins de seize ans… .

**S'il vous plait laissez moi une petite review, j'ai pas le moral très haut en ce moment. Alors ça me remonterai bien le moral et qui sait peut être que le prochain chapitre arrivera vite et que Carlie n'aura presque rien… peut être !^^**

**Kisss**

**San**

**PS : J'avoue avoir écris la première partie de ce chapitre devant Castle !^^**

**PSS : Bonne Année à toutes !**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Espoir

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Tous ? Non ! Un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à ! ^^**

**Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez toutes bien par ce beau temps !**

**Je souhaite tout d'abord dire un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Waouh, je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette histoire plairait à autant de monde !**

**Je publie ce chapitre plus tard que je ne le pensais, mon dernier semestre à la fac c'est mal passé et j'ai eu des rattrapages à foison, mais c'est bon j'ai eu mon année finalement ! Ouf ! **

**Et j'ai aussi eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, je ne savais pas trop avec quel point de vue l'aborder. Maintenant j'espère que le résultat vous plaira ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis à la fin !**

**Un grand merci encore à ****EleanoreCullen pour sa correction et sa super bonne humeur ! EleanoreCullen**** je te jure qu'un jour j'apprendrais à contrôler ma virgulomanie !^^**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

.

POV Dan

.

Tout ce passait comme dans un rêve, je courrais en compagnie d'Alice pour rejoindre le reste de la famille Cullen en salle d'attente. Rosalie et Emmett n'était pas là, certainement au près de leur fille. Esmé tenait Bella dans se bras, Edward était livide, seul debout à l'autre bout de la pièce et Carlisle était au téléphone.

« -Il y en a déjà devant l'hôpital. Ils ont senti qu'ils se passaient quelque chose. Le service de sécurité de l'hôpital va bientôt être débordé. Je me fous qu'il soit deux heures du matin, vous êtes payé pour cela alors assurez la sécurité et la vie privée de ma famille, immédiatement ! »

Il raccrocha et parti dire quelques mots à Edward.

Jasper n'était toujours pas là. Ses parents avaient dû avoir du mal à se réveiller en pleine nuit.

Après que Bella ait rejoint Edward, Esmé vint nous voir pour nous informer des dernières nouvelles.

« -Carlie a été emmenée au bloc, elle doit subir une intervention chirurgicale. Pour le moment nous n'en savons pas plus. Ellie a eu plus de chance, elle n'a subit que quelques contusions et quelques hématomes. Mais elle a fait une crise de panique dans l'ambulance, ils ont du lui donner un puissant calmant. Elle dort dans une chambre, Emmett et Rosalie veillent sur elle. »

Des larmes étaient montées aux yeux d'Esmé durant ses explications et Alice s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras une fois qu'elle se tut.

.

* * *

.

POV Carlie.

.

Il y avait un poids, comme si quelque chose était appuyé sur moi.

Il faisait si sombre.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais pas respirer.

C'était comme être coincée avec ma tête sous l'eau.

Des sons. Des sons forts. Des sirènes. Des machines.

Puis tout devint noir à nouveau.

.

* * *

.

POV Dan

.

On dû attendre deux heures, avant d'en savoir plus. Deux heures durant nous avons patienté, fixant ces portes derrière lesquelles des hommes et des femmes avaient la vie d'une personne chère entre leurs mains. C'était en somme les portes de l'enfer. Je passais ces interminables heures quasiment immobile à côté d'Alice qui me tenait la main. Voisine, elle avait toujours été plus présente pour moi que ma propre mère.

Emmett passa rapidement prendre des nouvelles, mais nous n'avions pas toujours reçu de nouvelles. Il serra son frère dans ses bras avant de repartir. Jasper arriva une demi heure après nous et s'installa aux côtés d'Alice.

Lorsqu'un médecin en tenue de bloc sortit des portes de l'enfer, tout le monde se redressa puis se leva et Edward et Bella se précipitèrent vers lui. Moi je restai immobile, debout et complètement tétanisé. Et s'il disait qu'elle était morte sur la table ? Qu'il était désolé mais qu'il n'avait rien pu faire ? Que tout cela était en quelque sorte ma faute ?

Alice serra plus fort ma main et celle de Jasper au vu du grognement qu'il émit. Elle me sortit ainsi de mon début de panique. Une fois le médecin parti, Bella et Edward vinrent vers nous.

« -Elle a subi un grave traumatisme crânien. Le neurologue lui a vite posé un drain pour évacuer le sang accumulé dans son cerveau et a cautériséles plaies. Pour le moment, elle est plongée dans un coma artificiel pour pas qu'elle souffre de ses blessures et pour que son cerveau se remette, annonça Edward »

-« Elle a également des fractures au bras gauche, et à la jambe gauche, finit Bella »

« -Donc maintenant on attend qu'elle se réveille ? » Demandais-je.

« -Oui, sans savoir malheureusement quand elle se réveillera », me répondit Carlisle.

Bella et Edward purent aller la voir, le reste d'entre nous patienta dans la salle d'attente.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à neuf heures, heure du début des visites, je pus aller voir ma meilleure amie après que les flics soient venus l'interroger. Ses parents étaient partis prendre des nouvelles de Carlie et se rafraichir chez eux.

Après avoir rassemblé mon courage et m'être préparé psychologiquement à tout, je poussais la porte de la chambre d'Ellie une fois avoir toqué.

Ellie était allongée dans son lit. Elle était vêtue de la traditionnelle blouse d'hôpital. Et… elle avait une tête horrible ! J'étais préparé aux blessures mais c'était tout de même un choc de la voir. Et dire qu'elle été considérée comme « blessé léger ». Elle avait le visage bleu, des hématomes partout, les joues, les pommettes, le menton. Mais le pire c'était son nez qui semblait avoir triplé de volume.

-J'ai une sale tête, n'est ce pas ?

-Un peu oui, répondis-je. Tu dois avoir mal ?

-Nan, ça va, dit-elle en levant la main où pendait une perfusion, ils m'ont shooté**.**

Un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle se déplaça sur le côté du lit et tapota de la main la place ainsi libérée. Sans un mot, j'obéis et m'assis à côté d'elle, lui prenant la main et serrant doucement.

-Donc tu vas bien alors ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi te gardent-ils ?

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux sur nos mains.

-Hey, commençais-je doucement, qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

Elle inspira puis leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers moi.

-J'ai déjà fait trois crises de panique depuis l'accident. Je revis sans cesse la scène depuis le début de la soirée jusqu'au moment où je me suis réveillée au son des ambulances et que Carlie était à moitié allongée sur le siège passager. Elle a volé depuis la banquette arrière Dan, c'est ma faute. J'ai pas freiné assez tôt, je ne l'ai pas attaché, je… je… je me sens tellement étouffée par cette culpabilité, Dan ! Pleura-t-elle. Je sais que j'ai fais des bêtises mais j'essaie de m'améliorer et quand je pensais enfin avoir repris ma vie en main, sans me laisser influencer par les mauvaises personnes, voila que je suis à deux doigts de tuer ma cousine !

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la calmer alors qu'elle sanglotait.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui as drogué Carlie, et c'est ce paparazzi qui vous a foncé dessus et a créé l'accident. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, Ellie et tu as surement sauvé Carlie d'un viol, ce n'est pas rien.

Elle hocha la tête sans répliquer.

-C'est ce que les policiers ont dit, ça et que j'avais légèrement paniqué durant la soirée, ce qui n'est pas faux non plus. Tu sais, ça a été horrible de tout leur raconter, de tout revivre mais de ne rien pouvoir faire pour inverser les choses, de ne rien pouvoir modifier, pleura-t-elle de nouveau.

-Chut, murmurais-je la serrant plus fort.

Ses sanglots se sont finalement calmés et on a regardé la télé en silence. Ellie passait son temps à changer de chaine. En cette période de l'année, la télévision était inondée de programmes doucereux et romantiques à souhait sur ce merveilleux moment qu'est Noël. Mais Ellie n'avait visiblement pas le cœur à ça. On a fini, captivés par un documentaire sur la disparition de la faune géante d'Australie entre -50 000 et -40 000 ans (_N/B : Quelle faune géante ? T-Rex ? Diplodocus ? Mani et Diego ? ^^ N/A : Nan c'était des marsupiaux géants, des oiseaux géants, et des kangourous géants, j'ai vu cette émissions sur France 5 !^^Si cela vous intéresse, pour plus d'information contactez-moi par review! ;) ). _

Puis, ses parents sont revenus veiller sur elle et je me suis éclipsé. Je suis passé par la chambre de Carlie mais il n'y avait toujours rien de neuf.

.

* * *

.

POV Carlie.

.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Une machine faisait du bruit. J'entendais des voix.

Était-ce un flash de lumière?

Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas me déplacer. Je ne pouvais pas parler.

Ça m'a fait peur mais j'ai essayé d'écouter. De comprendre ce qui se passait.

Où étais-je? Qu'était-il arrivé?

J'ai essayé de ne pas paniquer.

_Pense Carlie. Concentre-toi._

C'était difficile.

Tout était douloureux. Mon cerveau était engourdi.

Quelqu'un parlait. Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix.

_Un œdème cérébral. Coma. Multiples fractures._

Où est papa? Où est maman ? Où est Dan ? Où est Ellie ?

.

* * *

.

POV Dan.

.

J'étais avec Ellie, elle avait enfin pu sortir de l'hôpital après quelques jours en observation. Ses crises de panique avaient cessées, enfin pour l'instant. Le médecin avait expliqué qu'elles pouvaient revenir, stimulées par certaines situations stressantes. Alors on devait lui éviter tout stress.

J'avais craint un instant que ce retour à la maison dans une voiture soit une situation de stress (j'avais lu sur internet qu'un mec qui avait eu un grave accident de voiture avait mis plus de six mois avant de pouvoir calmement remonter dans une voiture) mais j'avais eu tord. Ellie s'en était admirablement sortie. Depuis, quand je n'étais pas avec elle, j'étais à l'hôpital pour voir sa cousine.

Noël étant déjà passé, j'avais du le passer avec ma famille. Ma mère était enfin rentrée de son « shopping » constant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père l'autorise si effrontément à le tromper. En tout cas moi, elle ne me trompe pas. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai compris quelle ne passe pas toutes ses journées et parfois ses nuits avec ses « copines ».

Mon père, lui, était enfin sorti de son bureau. Enfin, physiquement sorti de son bureau. Pour ce qui est de l'esprit, je pense qu'il était toujours là-bas.

Ellie avait du passer Noël à l'hôpital. J'avais laissé à Rose le cadeau que je lui avais prévu pour qu'elle l'ait dans la nuit. Bella et Edward avait aussi passé la nuit avec leur fille. Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et Jasper avaient passé la soirée chez le jeune couple pour que les jumeaux vivent un semblant de Noël _même __s'il était clair que personne n'avait le cœur à célébrer Noël._

Aujourd'hui, nous étions tous les deux allongés dans son lit devant la télé. Le groupe « The Cullen » faisait une conférence de presse. Cette même presse qui avait, on ne sait comment, réussit à savoir ce qui était arrivé aux deux filles. Carlisle avait réussit à faire transférer sa petite fille dans une chambre plus privée avec un personnel soignant attitré et, surtout, un ayant signé une close de confidentialité.

Ni Ellie, ni moi ne savions ce qu'allaient divulguer les membres du groupe. Ils avaient voulu garder toutes leurs annonces et décisions secrètes. Alors nous étions ici, dans ce grand lit, dans une maison vide car le reste de la famille, hormis Carlisle et Esmé qui restaient auprès de Carlie, étaient à cette conférence de presse organisée non loin de l'hôpital. Edward et Bella refusaient de s'éloigner.

Enfin le générique de CNN se mit en route et le présentateur en direct de Chicago rapporta l'arrivée des membres du groupe sur l'estrade. Tous prirent un siège. Bella s'assit à côté d'Edward. Les premières questions furent pour confirmer la paternité d'Edward puis vinrent celles sur le présumé accident. C'est Jasper qui y répondit :

-Oui, nous vous confirmons que mes deux nièces ont bien étaient pourchassés par un paparazzi, qui est aujourd'hui en état d'arrestation, et qu'il leur est rentré dedans, forçant leur véhicule à percuter la barrière de sécurité. Ellie a pu rapidement sortir de l'hôpital mais Carlie y est toujours dans un état grave.

Sans permettre une autre question des journalistes, Edward prit la parole.

-C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de reporter notre tournée dans les états du Sud qui devait commencer en ce début d'année.

La pièce fut envahit par le brouhaha des journalistes, et incrédules, Ellie et moi échangeâmes un regard. Ils reportaient une tournée de six mois dans une vingtaine états du sud des USA. Waouh ! _(N/A : Pour prouver à ma correctrice qu'il y a bien environ vingt états au sud des USA je vais les énumérer : West Virginia, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Kentucky Tennessee, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Arkansas, Missouri, Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas, New Mexico, Colorado, Utah, Arizona, Nevada, California, et Hawaii. N'oubliez pas que « The Cullen » a séparé sa tournée en deux, les états « du Nord » des USA de Septembre à Décembre, c'est pendant cette tournée qu'Edward a rencontré Carlie, et la tournée des états « du Sud » à partir de Janvier, c'est une séparation approximative Nord/Sud, pour que les deux tournées soient équilibrées.)_

D'un autre côté c'est totalement compréhensible : je ne vois pas Edward partir à l'autre bout de notre grand pays alors que sa fille est entre la vie et la mort. Je n'imagine personne d'autre du groupe partir alors qu'un membre de la famille est dans un état grave. Soudain, Ellie éteignit la télévision. Et d'un même mouvement nous nous tournâmes l'un vers l'autre.

-J'avais complètement oublié la tournée qui devait commencer à la fin des vacances, annonça Ellie.

-Moi aussi je l'avais zappé. Mais je ne fais pas autant partie de la famille que toi. Je suis juste le voisin, souris-je.

-Le voisin qui est mon meilleur ami depuis… toujours ! Et qui a flashé sur ma nouvelle cousine ! Tu es un voisin très proche de la famille je trouve, rigola Ellie.

-Pas faux, confirmais-je avec un petit sourire.

.

* * *

.

POV Carlie

.

Le temps a passé. Parfois rapidement, parfois lentement.

Il y avait des moments où j'étais consciente de mon environnement. De ce qui se passait autour de moi. Des moments où je pouvais entendre et comprendre les gens près de moi.

Puis il y a certains moments où j'avais l'impression de rêver.

Mes rêves étaient des fantasmes sauvages, pleins de couleurs et de formes: des gens, des lieux et des choses. Mais je savais que, même en rêvant, rien n'était réel. J'étais comme Alice, tombée dans mon propre terrier du lapin blanc.

Les rêves étaient beaux.

Mais mes moments préférés étaient quand j'entendais mon père et ma mère.

Ils me disaient combien ils m'aimaient. Qu'ils avaient besoin de moi.

Ils me racontaient combien je manquais à Jace et Alex. Et à Dan qui était tout le temps à l'hôpital. Ils me parlaient d'Alice, de Rosalie, d'Emmett, de Jasper, d'Esmé et de Carlisle, que tous souhaitaient me voir aller mieux.

Ils me racontèrent l'arrivée très bruyante de ma famille de Seattle. Tous étaient venus : mon parrain et Leah, qui me contèrent les dernières frasques de Jeaden, leur fils. Puis il y eu Papi Charlie, Mamie Sue et Nikkie avec sa mère. Et beaucoup plus tard j'eus la visite de Mamie Soleil et Papy Phil. Tous avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à moi.

C'était le meilleur, quand à deux, ils parlaient de notre famille, de la rencontre entre parrain et Rosalie. Papa me raconta qu'une heure plus tard, accompagné de Jeaden, ils étaient tous les trois dehors dans le froid dans le capot de la dernière voiture de Rosalie à parler bolides. Maman précisait que ça ne l'étonnerait pas si Rosalie nous annonçait dans quelques temps être enceinte. Elle était tombée amoureuse du petit Jeaden et de son charme et avait longuement parlé à Leah qui venait d'annoncer sa grossesse. Papa n'en était pas très sûr.

.

* * *

.

Mais au fil du temps, la tristesse a commencé à se ressentir dans leurs paroles.

Le désespoir.

Leur angoisse s'infiltrait en moi.

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment y remédier. Mon cœur se serrait quand ils plaidaient et suppliaient pour que je me réveille. J'essayai d'accéder à leurs suppliques, mais mon corps refusait d'obéir à mon esprit.

"Carlie, s'il te plaît. Ouvre les yeux ma chérie. Réveille-toi. Regarde-moi."

J'ai essayé. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

"Serre ma main. Fait quelque chose. Ma chérie, s'il te plaît. Reviens, on vient à peine de se rencontrer."

Je sentais sa main serrer les miennes, ses lèvres m'embrasser sur les joues. Sur mon front.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je me concentrais ardemment sur mes paupières, il fallait qu'elles s'ouvrent.

.

* * *

.

Tout était calme à nouveau mais je savais qu'ils étaient là.

Peut-être qu'ils ne partaient jamais.

Les douleurs de mon corps étaient plus fortes, mais les toiles d'araignées dans ma tête semblaient s'être quelque peu dissipées. Il était clair pour moi que j'avais subi de graves blessures physiques lors de l'accident mais je ne savais pas dans quelle mesure.

Un sanglot déchirant interrompit mes pensées.

C'était Edward.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu tellement en colère et cela m'a déchiré. Chaque pleur de ma famille était une torture pour moi. C'était ma faute s'ils étaient si tristes.

«Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé pour tout."

Dans ces moments là, c'était comme s'il était en mode « repeat », en me disant à plusieurs reprises qu'il était désolé et qu'il m'aimait et ensuite maman qui venait le consoler, lui dire que c'était à cause du paparazzi et non à cause de sa célébrité que j'étais dans ce lit.

Mais aujourd'hui, maman n'était pas là pour le débarrasser de sa culpabilité. Il plaça ma main entre les siennes, ses larmes chaudes vinrent alors frapper ma peau.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le soulager de sa douleur.

C'était quelque chose que je ne voulais jamais entendre à nouveau.

J'ai réuni chaque once d'attention que j'avais pour essayer de serrer sa main.

Tout se tut dans la chambre.

«Carlie? Est-ce que tes doigts ont bougé? Peux-tu m'entendre?" Il massa ma main, sa voix rauque était teintée d'espoir. "Déplace-les à nouveau, ma chérie. S'il te plaît, fais-moi savoir que tu peux m'entendre. Allez. Tu peux le faire."

Et je le fis.

.

* * *

.

**Tada !**

**Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout!^^**

**J'espère à bientôt ! **

**Kisss**

**San**


End file.
